Kim Possible in Ron Stopped!
by Aero Tendo
Summary: To put simply, Ron gets seriously hurt on one of their missions to stop Drakken. Now see how Kim deals with it. There is a mysterious thing happening that might change the future for Kim and Ron! What is it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Ron Stopped!

**Kim Possible:**_The Episode You'll Never See  
**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "**So the Drama**" movie.

Chapter 1: The Dark Adventure Starts! Ron Stoppable is Stopped!

**(At School)**

Kim Possible was walking casually along with her books in her arms when she met Ron at her locker with Rufus in his right hand. She opens her locker, which had pictures of Drakken, Shego, and others that she'd fought against to the backside of her locker door.

Ron says, "Kim! Guess what! They've introduced a nacho special at Buena Nacho!" with Rufus making yum-yum sounds before Ron continues, "Want to go?" Before Kim could answer, the screen in her locker comes on to show the third member of their group whom they have never actually met in person, Wade.

Kim falls into her usual habit when she saw Wade and says, "Hi Wade, what's the sitch?"

Wade says as he points at his computer screen and says, "We just got a hit on the website. Looks like Drakken is up to his old tricks and he is at a your father's lab trying to steal something."

Kim's eyes widen in surprise before she says, "Is he alright?" with concern on her face.

Wade nods to at them before saying, "Yes, he's ok for now. I've hacked into the security cameras and so far Drakken is just ranting about something but I can't tell what. Here, I'll show you." Wade does some quick stuff on his computer and some video appears on the monitor in the locker of Drakken with some henchmen and Shego in the corner reading a magazine while Drakken rants at her father and the other scientists.

Kim says, "Wade…" but Wade says, "Don't worry about it, I've got a ride all set and on it's way already." Kim nods and says, "Thanks Wade." With Wade saying, "Don't mention it Kim." Kim closes the locker door while Ron puts his hand on her shoulder and says to her, "Don't worry K.P. We'll get your father back ok." With Rufus going uh-huh!

Kim looks at Ron and says, "Thanks Ron, I knew I could always count on you." Ron nods at Kim and says, "No problem Kim, we're best friends after all."

The two of them walk out the school without any further incident and there is a empty speedy-looking car in the drop off zone at the front of the school. As they step into the speedy car, a blue-green portal that had opened up right behind Ron quietly closes up without the group noticing.

During the car's rapid turns left and right, narrowly missing most of the slower, normal cars Kim and Ron keep bumping shoulders even though they have their seat belts on. The computerized voice from the speakers with the radio dashboard lighting up says, "Hold on Kimmy, we're almost there." (AN: Remember the computerized car that Kim Possible used on her driving test? This is that one.)

Ron grabs at Kim's hand without even realizing it and cries out, "Thank god we're almost there K.P!" Kim looks down at his hand holding hers even though Ron was too scared to realize what he was doing, Kim found herself liking that he was holding her hand and a light blush crosses over her cheeks.

The car noticed Kim's reaction and purposely swerved extra hard while loosening Ron's seatbelt so that he was even more scared and grabbed onto Kim with both his arms around her in what looked like a hug, making Kim blush even more.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view. They all arrived at the spot where Kim's father was being held, only there were a lot of guards and so the car came to a quick stop.

Ron was still yelling with his eyes closed before Kim says, "Um… Ron?" Ron yells, "Ahhhhhhh! We're never going to make it! It's been nice knowing you Kim!" Rufus crawls up to Ron's shoulder and taps his shoulder as Kim says to him, "We're there Ron. You can let go of me now."

Ron opens his eyes and then sees that the car is indeed stopped. He says, "Yes! We're alive Kim!" before noticing the tight hug that he was giving her and sees the blush on her cheeks so he lets go super quickly and turns so she can't see his blushing while trying to cover by saying, "Well, now that we are here. Let's save your father K.P!"

Kim points, "One problem Ron, looks like Drakken has planned for us for once and his not only set up hired goons but also turned on the lab's security system." She indicates a handful of muscle bound guys with weapons as well as lab security cameras with lasers attached to them.

The car suddenly says, "I'm afraid it is worse than that Kim, my sensors indicate that Drakken is about to put up a force field in about 30 seconds!"

Kim hops to the front of the car and says, "Let me drive!" The car says, "All yours Kim" So, with those words uttered Kim steps hard on the gas and the car zooms fast through the gates with the security cameras automatically shooting lasers. She drives the car wildly enough while never once taking her foot off the petal to slow down. She just barely makes the car through the mess of lasers when the force field starts to humm into place!

The car sees only once chance for Kim and so it puts on the brakes hard and fires the seat ejectors so that Kim is shot right through the forming shield's holes along with Ron and they land right on the roof of the lab even as the car loses the front bumper before it can switch into reverse and drive like crazy out of the range of the lab's lasers.

Kim and Ron remove themselves from the seatbelts before Kim tries to contact Wade but the shield is too good. It even blocks their signal to their friend Wade so they have to do it the hard way, crawl in through an air duct and pray they don't set off an alarm.

Kim enters the air duct first with Ron following and Rufus in Ron's pocket. The three of them continue quietly without any talking and fail to notice a blue-green portal that opens up right behind Ron again, this time staying longer and through the portal was barely visible shapes. The shapes look humanoid and yet their focus seems to be solely upon Ron. The portal continues to move along with Ron from behind for about 10 feet before Kim stops and the portal quickly disappears but not quick enough to have been momentarily caught at the edge of Kim's vision.

Kim shakes it off to her imagination and says, "Ron, we're almost there… be quiet." And so Ron nods and whispers, "You've got it K.P." The two continue for a little bit more until Kim finds the air duct that leads to right over Drakken's head.

Kim points down at the grate and pulls out the wenches for lowering her just as Ron does and Rufus hops out of his pocket, ready to push the buttons to lower them. Kim uses a device made by Wade that unscrews the screws for the vent quietly and quickly.

Kim pulls the unscrewed cover into the air duct quietly and then the two of them drop in quickly with Rufus manning the buttons. Kim manages to kick the first three guards down before Drakken or Shego even know what is happening!

Drakken sees Kim and yells, "Kim Possible! How did she get in through the shield?" Ron says, "Don't for get about me!" Drakken grumbles and says, "You're… that sidekick of hers… don't tell me…Stoppable!"

Shego looks at Drakken in surprise and says, "You finally did it! You remembered the sidekick's name!"

Drakken growls and yells, "Whatever! Just get them Shego!" while pointing at Kim and Ron even as Kim kicks a guard down as she gets closer to her father and two other scientists that are tied up behind an electric cage that is also surrounded by lasers. In short, the usual for Drakken in over doing things.

Shego jumped in and started attacking Kim Possible while Ron catches Rufus as he jumps down Ron's line. Shego's hands were glowing, as she swung hard at Kim, narrowly missing Kim each time as she avoided her or blocked her with her hands at the parts that weren't glowing.

Drakken laughs manically and says, "This time Kim Possible, I shall defeat you!" before pulling out a remote from his pocket and pushes a button, which opens a door and sends in more guards.

Ron pushes over a fancy-looking device that falls into the path of the open door and shorts out, shooting lots of electricity out everywhere. Since the rest of the guards couldn't get in, Kim only had to deal with the ones that got in, the ones in the room already and her enemies Shego and Drakken.

So nothing new really for Kim, until Drakken laughs and says, "That's not all Kim Possible!" and pushes yet another button on the same remote before the ceiling opens up with a robot and a not-so-big spinning top of doom landing in the room.

Ron shouts, "Kim! Look out!" as the robot tries to smash her from behind and even Shego has to jump to the side to avoid being smashed along with Kim.

Kim uses some cheerleader moves to avoid the rest of the robot's devastating attacks that create small craters in the floor. Even as Ron somehow sneaks past the lasers and has Rufus try to pick the lock on the cage.

Rufus gets the cage unlocked and manages to untie Kim's father and the other two scientists who immediately run out of the cage with Ron staying where he is as he yells, "K.P! I've got your father free!"

Kim doesn't even look in Ron's direction as she jumps to avoid another one of the robot's powerful punches and manages to get the next punch to land squarely on the top of doom that had been spinning up behind her. The result is that the top's blades cut off the robot head before the remaining parts of the top is sent flying!

Rufus sees the top and tugs at Ron's pant leg and when Ron says, "What is it?" Rufus points to the top's course. Ron shouts "K.P! I…" but is cut off even as Kim turns to look and see the top crash into the cage that Ron was still in!

Ron is instantly buried in an avalanche of top wreckage and the cage falling down. Rufus, being the small guy that he is, manages to escape roughly unharmed through the small opening.

Kim shouts loudly, "Ron!" and so she starts to run towards her friend when Shego jumps in with her hands glowing. She says, "Aw, your little sidekick got hurt…" with a vicious sneer on her face. Kim sees Rufus trying to dig out Ron pebble by pebble in an urgent manner.

Kim looks angrily at Shego and says, "Shego, get out of my way. This will be your only warning." She balls her hands up into tight fists and gets into a posture that told Shego that she wasn't kidding.

Shego grins as she didn't care, after all the trouble and humiliating defeats as well as the fact that she found Ron just as annoying as Drakken, if not more so. She says to Kim, "Oh, I'm so scared!" in a sarcastic way and swings a glowing hand at her, which gets countered and she finds Kim grabbing her arm to toss her far away out of her way.

Shego stands up and growls angrily, ready to give Kim more trouble when She hears Drakken say, "Shego! We've got what we came for! Let's go!" Shego couldn't resist the urge to make Kim delay even further so she tosses two green fire blasts at the ceiling over by Ron's cage right before Kim can get to it and causes debris to make Kim stop in her tracks only for a moment or two before Kim does a cheerleader style jump over the mess even as Shego and Drakken make good their escape because of it.

Suddenly Kim's communicator beeps and she pulls it out to see Wade say, "Kim! I've been trying to reach you! The shield that's been over the lab is gone now and I think…" Kim stops him by saying, "Wade! Please… I need to help Ron, I think he's badly hurt…" Wade pauses and says, "I'll get medical help for you Kim." She says, "Please, and Thank you" before closing the connection.

Kim pulls off the debris off her friend and new boyfriend with a strength she didn't know she possessed. Some of the stuff had sharp or rough edges and tore into her gloves, cutting her hands but she didn't care, she had to help Ron.

Kim's father and the other scientists come back and see the mess. She hears her father say, "Whoo! What a mess!" She doesn't answer to that before hearing her father then say, "Where's Ron?" She manages to then remove enough of the stuff to reveal one of Ron's bloody hands.

Kim can't help it but her eyes get very watery and her heart jumps at the sight, she tears into the mess with even more ferocity than before with her father and the others joining in to help her get her friend out of there. With everyone working together, not sure what to say to her, they all manage to get Ron unburied enough to pull him out just in time for the medical team that comes in quickly with a stretcher.

Kim felt a lump in her throat and tears flow down her cheeks as she sees just how badly injured her friend is. The thought of Ron not saving the world by her side anymore hurt her… the thought of losing him hurt her even more than she could say. On some level she hears her father say, "I'll make sure that he gets the best treatment possible Kim." And all she can do is nod while holding Ron's hand as they lift him and then lower him onto the stretcher.

Without another word she runs alongside the stretcher as the medics rush out the door to a waiting medical helicopter and Kim silently thanked Wade for being so fast in her thoughts. Rufus was sitting on he shoulder crying into her hair every time he looked at Ron.

The medics didn't even ask Kim to stay behind, they knew that there was no way on earth that Kim was going to leave his side until they got to the hospital, and even then probably not. They all knew Kim since they worked with her mother and had been briefed by Wade that something had happened to Ron.

Everyone was doing what they could to keep Ron alive even as the pilots reported on his condition through the radio and flying fast as they could to the hospital's landing pad. All the EMT's were not happy with how serious everything looked and how Ron seemed to be just barely hanging on. Through it all, Kim didn't let go of Ron's hand and she seemed to watch his face as if expecting him to wake up at any moment even as tears flowed down her cheeks still.

The helicopter lands easily and quickly, with doctors already waiting including Kim's mother among that group. Everyone gets out of the helicopter quickly with Kim holding Ron's hand still and she hears her mother say, "Kim… I'm so sorry… has there been any change in him?" Kim never takes her eyes off of Ron as she shakes her head just a little and follows along right up into the immediate surgery room.

Kim feels a hand put onto her shoulder and hears her mother say, "Kim, I need you to leave. Don't worry about Ron, he's in good hands." She is unable to say a word as she looks at her mother and nods before she turns her attention back to Ron and it seems like the longest moment in her life before she slowly and gently puts his hand down onto the operating table and an even longer moment before she finds herself able to let go. Once she has let go, one of the nurses gently guides Kim out of the operating room and out to a waiting room where she finds her father, the tweebs, and the part that hurts the most…the sight of Ron's family.

She feels the strong arms of her father wrap around her, telling her everything is going to be alright but the words seem so very far away in her mind as she finally and totally collapses. She cries hard against her father's chest with her hands clenching his white jacket hard until her knuckles were white and she feels her family and Ron's all surround her, hugging her… when all she wanted at that moment was to know Ron was ok! She cries and asks loudly why… why it had to happen to Ron… and so many more questions, all of which were attempted to be answered but when it became apparent that she wasn't listening, they just hugged her closer and quietly.

Time passes, seeming like an eternity for the cheerleader that frequently saves the world, Kim Possible and even though she had Wade check on her through the communicator as well as many of the people who heard of what happened to Ron, all of whom told her that if there was anything that they could do, she just needed to ask and that they all regretted what happened to him. Some of them were sure that Ron would be all right in an attempt to make her feel better, a few made the attempt at saying that it wasn't her fault. None of it mattered to Kim; she would have gladly switched places with Ron until she realized that Ron would be feeling every bit as bad as her.

Kim continued to wait with her brothers behaving for once and her father sitting beside her with his arm around her shoulder. Ron's mother and father both had told her that they didn't blame her at all and still loved her, but she couldn't even look at them in the eye. She didn't feel like that she had done everything in her power to stop this, and felt responsible with nothing anyone said to her making the feeling go away.

Kim would look every so often at the light leading to the surgery room with her hands tightening up on the legs of her pants just a little before dropping her eyes from it, lost in thought about what had happened and playing over in her mind every alternate thing that she could have done to change what happened to Ron. Time was passing very, very slowly for Kim and no one noticed a portal appearing on the ceiling with the shapeless figures seemingly watching her reaction for a while before the portal quietly fades away.

After hours pass, finally the light winks out above the room and Kim's lower lip trembles as she waits of someone to come through that door. She knew that it would be her mother but a part of her wanted to know instantly while another part was scared to know in case it was bad news. Still, she found herself rooted to her spot and unable to move at all while her heart beat quickly at a scared pace.

She found herself having flashbacks of all the fun and silly times that she had with Ron, from when they first met to the time when they first kissed at the school dance. Kim even recalled a conversation that Ron had mentioned in the tree house before the dance where he had told her that the worse thing about going to summer camp was that he'd spent the summer away from her. At the time she thought he was just being silly, but now with the thought of losing Ron, she knew exactly what he meant and how he felt.

The doors opens slowly and out comes her mother followed by two of the doctors that had been in the operating room when they arrived, both of whom were also good friends of the family. Kim stands up and walks towards her mother hesitantly at first but then she walks quickly towards her mother on automatic since a part wants to walk right past her mother and see Ron for herself is pretty strong.

Kim feels her mother's hands come to rest upon her shoulders, gentle as they were, that was all that it took for her to stop where she was and look up at her mother's face. She looks into her mother's eyes and manages to weakly say, "Mom?" with her voice sounding a little sore from the crying and shouting that she'd done earlier.

Her mother says in her most tender, loving and motherly voice, "Kim… we've done everything we can. He is alive… but he's in a coma, and there isn't anything that any of us can do. I'm sorry Kim." With those last three words she wraps her arms around Kim and draws her into a big hug and the hug becomes a great big family hug with Kim crying against her mother.

Ron's parents just stare at the sad scene, holding each other's hands and each other as one of the other doctors apologizes and says that Ron is being taken to his room where they can see him. Kim manages to stop crying enough to push herself from her mother and look at the parents, then her mother.

Ron's mother says to Kim, "Why don't you come with us Kim? I know Ron would feel better knowing that you were there." With the silent thoughts added in the air between them that say, "And so would I…"

Kim looks at her mother as if to confirm what her ears just told her and she nods as she says, "Yes, it is ok Kim…" The family opens up to let her out and the three of them follow the doctor to where Ron's room is.

Her mother walks over to the father and says, "Hon, I tried my best for her…" with him saying, "I know you did, and I think she knows that in her heart you did everything humanly possible." The twins hug their mother before one looks up at her and says, "Is Ron going to be ok?" with the other saying shortly after, "Is he ever going to wake up?" It is only after Kim disappears from sight that she softly says, "I don't know… I wish to god that I knew."

* * *

AN: Well everyone, I could have ended this chapter before Ron's condition was revealed but I just couldn't stop there. Anyway, to all you Kim Possible fans. I have in NO way any hatred or anger at any of the KP characters, I just simply wanted to show that Kim has a vulnerability just like any other girl and bring more depth to her. Also, as for the mysterious portals, well that will be revealed in all due time so just bare with me ok:) Oh, please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Together

**Kim Possible:**_The Episode You'll Never See  
**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie.

Chapter 2: Coming together

Kim was standing on one side of Ron's bed with Ron's parents on the other side. All three of them were staring down at Ron and even though he was pretty bandaged up, he still looked like he could wake up at any moment.

Kim looked at Ron so sadly, wondering how it could have come to this. How could she fail to protect her best friend that she'd known since Pre K? She wanted to cry right now but she couldn't, she wanted to just be there for her friend, and most of all she wanted her friend to wake up and tell her that he was ok. She reaches out and touches her friend's hand and says, "Ron… Please wake up" before she looks up at his face and against hopes, she expects him to wake up right there and then but he doesn't. There wasn't even a response to the touch and Rufus who was on her shoulder cries into her neck.

Ron's father has one arm around his wife as she looks at the sad scene between Kim and Ron. She had secretly hoped that Kim would have been able to bring Ron out of the coma. She turns and cries against his shoulder while he tries to comfort her before he says to Kim, "I know this isn't your fault Kim. If you could have you would taken this for him." Ron's mother cries a bit more against her husband before he continues saying, "If this had happened to you, I know that Ron wouldn't have left your side just like you didn't. He cared about you very much." His eyes were full of tears before he turned to wrap his arms fully against his wife and closed his eyes.

Kim's lower lip quivered as she felt the sadness in her become even more overwhelming and she takes Ron's hand into hers, softly squeezing it in hers as she hopes for any reaction. There is no reaction, not even a squeeze back and she looks at Ron's face illuminated by the bed light over his head, she couldn't tear her eyes away from his face even though she was flooded with images of Ron making just about every imaginable face that any person could make. She remembers the faces of Ron when he was sad, angry, upset, scared, terrified, all the goofy faces, puzzled about whatever, and the face that she remembered the most before seeing him like this was the face Ron had before she shared her first kiss, the face of Ron in love with her.

Kim gulped as the memory of was replaced by the way Ron looked when she found him under all that debris. Her eyes brimmed with tears before she blinked and then found she couldn't stop. Tears flowed heavily down her cheeks before she cried out "Wake up Ron! I need you!" and collapses onto Ron's chest with her one hand still holding his. She cries hard while Ron's parents cried where they stood. Rufus crawls up to Ron's head and looks at him tearfully before laying beside his cheek in a kind of ball, not wanting to go anywhere until his friend woke up.

Meanwhile outside in the waiting room Kim's family waiting for them to come out in somber silence. Even the twins were behaving because as much as they'd made fun of Ron and Kim, they still would do anything for either of them but in this case neither one could think of anything that would help. Kim's mother leaned against her husband before she saying, "I wish I could have done more for her, Ron is her best friend. It hurts me to see her suffer like this." With him saying back, "I know you did everything in your power Hon, and I know that Kim knows that too." They all stay standing like that for an hour before they all decide to sit down and wait.

Eventually it gets late and a nurse comes in to say, "Visitor's hours are almost up, but you can come back tomorrow at 7 am." Ron's father says, "Let her stay, we'll leave now… " And he walks out while Kim still has her head laying on Ron's chest with her eyes all red from doing so much crying looks at the sleeping form of Ron. Kim thinks to herself, "He looks like he is just sleeping…" before a swell of overwhelming sadness comes to her as she finishes the thought, "but he's not… he's in a coma!" She cries some more on Ron and says loudly, "Please Ron! Wake up! I'll do anything to see you awake!"

Time seems to pass slowly before she hears the footsteps behind her and a gentle hand on her shoulder, which is followed by her mother's voice, "You can stay here with Ron… I'll arrange it with the hospital." Kim says in a soft, sad but grateful voice, "Thank you Mom." She had been wondering how she was going to stay away from Ron when he needed her. She would have sneaked back in if she'd been made to leave, knowing that her parents would have understood.

Unbeknownst to anyone, the same portal that Kim had almost seen earlier was above everyone with the shapeless figures watching in particular the sad expressions on the family's faces, especially that of Kim for ten minutes before it closes up silently.

The same nurse comes in after a while and says in a regretful voice, as she hated to tell people to leave, "I'm sorry but visitor's hours are over, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

Kim's mother says, "We're leaving… She can stay though. I'll make sure she has permission." To the nurse who knew of her and the nurse says, "Ok Mrs. Possible." The family walks out, leaving Kim behind with her best friend laying there with only the sounds of the equipment sounds to keep her company throughout the night.

**(Elsewhere in a secret lab)**

Drakken was laughing as he finishes constructing the device in his next fiendish plan to take over the world with Shego reading a "Villain Weapons" magazine and just plain ignoring him like she usually does when he gets to ranting which could be for hours.

One of Drakken's men were watching TV and sipping a drink before he is shocked by what he says on the screen and spits out the drink! The guard shouts, "Sir! I think you should come here and see this!" Without anyone noticing, a portal overhead opens up silently with shapeless figures watching with interest. One of the shapeless ones seems to be upset at Drakken and Shego.

Drakken growls and says, "What is it? This better not be another one of those Info commercials! I can't stand those!" The guard says, "I really think you need to see this, it has Kim Possible in it!"

This perks Shego's interest as well and she tosses her magazine aside to get up and look at the TV with Drakken. On the screen is a reporter saying "For our feature story today, Kim Possible's sidekick Ron Stoppable was seriously injured today when fighting against one of their arch-enemies, Drakken and Shego." A picture of Drakken and Shego pops up beside the reporter's head as she continues, "Kim Possible, (The picture changes into one of Kim and Ron side by side) an amazing girl who has saved the world many times is there right now with him at the hospital where it is reported that he underwent hours of surgery. Further updates will follow when we have more news. On a personal note, I just want to thank Kim Possible for all that she's done and wish a speedy recovery for her friend."

Drakken groans, "Oh this is great! Did you see the picture they used! It wasn't the best side!" The guard says, "Sir, Kim Possible is bound to be real upset the next time she sees us, can I quit?" Drakken shouts at the guard, "What are you talking about? Kim will try to stop us from taking over the world like she always does!"

Shego grins and leans close to the guard, "This is perfect! Kim Possible won't leave her friend's side, not even to save the world. By the time she does leave that idiot's side, it'll be too late!" She reaches out with a hand lighting up in her eerie green glow and moves it right below the guard's throat, "And if you still want to quit, I can arrange for that."

Shego looks at the guard in the eyes as she makes it clear that the guard won't be leaving alive if he wants to quit. The guard gulps and says, "Um, on second thought I think I'll stay h-here. I-I want to be on the w-winning team." Shego moves her hand away and says, "Good choice." Before walking away to where her magazine is and picks it up to finish reading it.

The guard looks at Shego for a few more moments as Drakken gloats about how he'll finally get to conquer the world until the guard's words finally ring a bell in his head. The guard sighs and changes the channel to something else while Drakken panics and he asks Shego what he'll do! He knows that Kim Possible probably won't just be satisfied with stopping him; she'll probably try to hurt him badly as payback!

Shego finally gets enough and tosses the finished magazine at him, which hits him in the side of the head. While Drakken is rubbing at the side of his head with his hand and yelling at her, "What'd you do that for Shego!" she stands up again and grins at him. She says, "Kim Possible is at her most vulnerable right now, she'll be EASY pickings for me now." She lights up her hands and then says, "Next time we meet, Kim Possible will be joining her friend in the hospital…" before she laughs evilly.

The shapeless figures in the portal seem to get be trying to hold onto one of the others for a few moments before the portal silently closes without anyone noticing.

**(Back at the Possible Household)**

The tweebs were hanging out on the couch looking most unhappy while their father was reading the paper when suddenly the familiar chirp of Kim's communicator went off and the father picked it up out of a pocket after putting it aside on the couch. Kim's twin brothers rushed over to his side to see Wade appear on the screen.

Kim's father says, "Hello Wade, what can I do for you?" with the twins saying, "Hi Wade! Good to see you!" Wade is in front of his keyboard as usual and says, "How's Ron?" The father says as he shakes his head, "Still in his coma I'm afraid. Kim stayed behind at the hospital to be there for Ron should he wake up."

Wade looks down sadly before he looks back up and says, "I'm sorry to hear that. Be sure to tell Kim the next time you see her that if there's anything I can do for her, I'm there." He nods at Wade and says, "I will, thank you Wade."

The twins say to Wade, "Hey, what about Drakken and Shego? Any news?" Wade nods and points at the screen that only he could see and says, "Yes, according to my information it looks like Drakken is holding out at a new headquarters in Arizona. It looks like he's cooking up another take over the world plan and this time… without Kim and Ron he just might succeed."

The twins both say, "No way! We can't let that happen!" They turn to their father and say, "Dad! We can't allow this! Kim wouldn't want Drakken to take over the world and neither would Ron!" Kim's father nods and says, "You're right boys! It is us to step in and take Kim's place until Ron wakes up!"

Wade says, "Um, I don't think this is a good idea. I think we should tell Kim." The twins push their face in front of the screen and say, "No way! Bad idea!" Wade looks puzzled and says, "Why not?" Jim of the twins says, "Remember when Drakken kidnapped that "Eric" guy?" Wade nods and says, "Yeah… why?" Tim says, "Well, Kim was only mostly upset when that happened. This time she'll go berserk and might do something that she'll regret because they hurt Ron so badly!" Wade says, "Oh… Good point. All right I'll keep quiet unless you guys get into trouble, then I'm calling Kim ok?" The twins say at the same time "Deal Wade!" Wade sighs and says, "I'll arrange some transportation and I'll get back to you."

Kim's father says, "Thank you Wade, I don't know what Kim would do without a good friend like you." Wade smiles and says, "Thank you Mr. Possible. Talk to you guys later." Before the screen goes dark.

The twins get all excited and Jim says, "Yeah! A mission!" with Tim saying, "We'll show Drakken that heroes run in the family!" Their father says, "Calm down boys, remember why we're doing this. This is for Kim, right?" They settle down a little and say, "Sorry Dad, you're right." Before they run out of the room and leave their father looking at the communicator and wondering if they're making the right decision.

The twins run into Kim's room looking for all of the gizmos that Wade had given to Kim and finding only the laser lipstick, the hairdryer/grapping hook, and the knockout compress. They then decide that they're going to need more stuff than that so they run back into their room and start to talk about what they're going to need and how they'll build what they want. They then started to build the devices quickly because they knew that Wade would be getting their ride to Arizona quickly to get them to stop Drakken and Shego.

Kim's mother is in the kitchen cooking some food to bring to Kim tomorrow when she goes to see how Ron is doing but since she'd been one of the doctors working on Ron, she also knew that he might not wake up anytime soon. Suddenly, the phone rings in the kitchen and she picks it up and says, "Possible here" and looks very surprised, then puzzled before her face takes a calm look as she listens to the caller before she says, "Ok, I promise. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." She hangs up the phone a little slowly as she appears to be in heavy thought for a few minutes until something buzzes and she quickly moves over to check on the food she'd been preparing.

* * *

AN: Well, sorry this one took so long to write. I got myself into a good mood and it was hard to just keep it sad. :) Mysteries abound with tiny hints throughout all this but you're going to need Sherlock Holmes detective skills to figure them out. (I hope) Anyway, I promise that there will be more chapters. It is just hard to find the time when writing several stories at once. (Such as my Kagraku story, or my Super Destiny one.) 

The answer to the mystery of the portals, Ron's future, and as well as what will Kim do with Drakken and Shego will all come up in later chapters:) You'll just have to keep reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission Starts

**Kim Possible:**_The Episode You'll Never See_

Story by Aero Tendo 

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie.

Chapter 3: The Mission Starts

**(At the hospital)**

Kim is still holding Ron's hand in her own with her head laying next to him while she sat down in a chair that had been thoughtfully provided by one of her Mom's friends who worked at the hospital. He had come in to check on Kim and Ron before he went off duty to go home and found her with red eyes, looking like she didn't want to sleep even though her eyes must have been so sore. It had been hard to hear what had happened to Ron since he liked the lad and he was only sorry that he couldn't do more than bring in his own personal office chair from his office, he figured that since he was rarely in the room the chair would be put to better use with Kim.

A nurse, one that Kim hadn't met before comes in quietly and sees that Kim is still beside her injured friend and after a quick check on the boy's vital signs on the machine and making sure that his IV drip bag was doing fine she turns to look at the scene before her once more. She felt her heart truly go out to Kim, she had heard of their feats in saving the world as well as having been one of the people who's younger sister had been duped into Drakken's last attempt at taking over the world. It still angered her at the thought that Drakken could have hurt everyone she knew in his mad quest.

So to see true heroes and best friends hurt as they are it was hard on the nurse. Though at some level she knew that with the way Kim was holding Ron's hand, Ron was much more to Kim than that.

After a soft sigh and a prayer for Ron to quickly recover she opens the curtains in the room to allow some light in as one of her duties. The nurse whose name tag read "Joann" when Kim looked up at the light that pained her sleepy eyes forgot for a just a moment where she was in her sleepy state until it dawned on her that she was at the hospital and then everything became sharp and clear with the burst of adrenaline as her mind and voice together cried out, "Ron!" but after seeing Ron still looking like he was asleep the voice spoke again, this time only in her head, "Oh Ron… you didn't wake up yet…."

With her face looking so very, very sad. The nurse says, "I'm sorry Kim Possible, I didn't mean to wake you up. Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like me to bring you some coffee?"

Kim looks at the nurse and says, "Yes please, I'll take it with some cream and 2 sugar packets." The nurse nods to her before saying; "I'll go get some right away." She is at the door frame before she pauses and says, "Oh… I just wanted to say, he's very lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Which gets a sad but weak smile from her face before she manages to say, "Thank you Joann" Kim then turns her attention back to her Ron and watches him sleep with Rufus curled up in a ball with a corner of the blanket tucked over him.

The nurse leaves and goes to where she knows the best coffee will be in the hospital at that hour, which would be the doctor's lounge. She walks in and is pouring some coffee when one of the doctors says, "What are you doing here? You're not a doctor." Joann says, "I'm getting some coffee for Kim Possible." At the mention of the name, the doctor says, "I see, well then please let her know that she can get the coffee anytime she wants." He puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Also, please give her my condolences." With the nurse nodding and promising that she would. She makes it with a packet of cream and two sugar packets like Kim had asked before she walks out.

The doctor shakes his head after she leaves and says to the other doctors, "I feel for them. I've known Kim and Ron for most of their lives and I would do anything that was within my power to help either one of them." The other doctors all agree that is how they all feel even though they all know they were helpless to do anything for Ron.

Joann walks and sees that Kim is in the same position that she'd been in when she left, leaving her to wonder if Kim had even blinked with the way Kim was looking at Ron. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and walks up slowly to Kim as she says, "I've got the coffee just like you asked for Kim." With both hands holding the coffee out to her with the handle pointed at Kim. Unknown to anyone at the time, a very small portal quietly appears on the ceiling, with the shapeless beings watching just moments before Kim accepts the coffee.

Kim looks away from Ron and says, "Thank you Joann, I appreciate this." Before she uses her left hand to take the coffee by the handle and brings it up to her lips to sip it. After a few sips she says with a bit of a playful smile on her lips even though her eyes were very sad, "You got this from the doctor's lounge didn't you?"

The nurse smiles and says, "Guilty as charged! They have the best coffee in the whole hospital." Suddenly she hears a voice say, "I won't argue with you there Joann." And she jumps because of it. She turns around and sees Dr. Possible standing there with stuff in her hands with her husband Mr. Possible as well standing behind her. She gulps and says, "I-I'm sor-" but is cut off with a the doctor smiling and saying, "It is perfectly all right, I was going to get her some myself after dropping off some food." And indicates the food in the containers.

The nurse smiles and says, "Thank you Dr. Possible… Well, I still have other things I must be attending to so I'll go now." She then turns to Kim and says, "Good luck Kim, I will be wishing you and Ron the best!" and before Kim can say a reply the nurse dashes out of the room.

Kim's mother approaches her daughter and says, "Any change Kim?" with a slow, sad shake of her head side to side. She sighs and puts the food on a clear part of Ron's bed before she then turns to say something while Rufus smells the food and wakes up. Rufus crawls over and goes "Yum!" before diving into one of the bags that have nachos that Kim's mother had picked up from Buenos Nacho for Rufus.

Kim's mother says, "I know how you feel about Ron, Kimberly but you can't stay by Ron's side in this hospital forever." Which gets her a tearful and angry look from Kim. Kim's mother says, "You will need proper rest and food honey, plus there are plenty of nurses here to watch over him. I promise you that he'll be well taken care of."

Fresh tears flow down Kim's cheeks as she looks up at her mother and she is trembling before she says, "No Mom…NO ONE can watch over Ron like I can." And squeezes Ron's hand as if daring her mother to take Ron away from her with the hurt look in her eyes. Kim sobs, "It is all my fault! All my fault and it should be ME who laying there!"

Kim's mother sighs and says, "Honey, do you really think that Ron would want you to stay here? You still have school, homework, friends, and a life outside of here… he wouldn't want you to change these things because of something like this."

Kim's father walks up and places his hand on her shoulder and says, "You know your mother is right. And someday he will wake up and then the two of you can resume saving the world against Drakken and everyone else that needs your help." He realizes his mistake too late after he finishes speaking when Kim starts to tremble, not out of sadness but out of pure RAGE.

Kim shouts at her father, "Dad, don't mention Drakken to me EVER AGAIN! If I never see them again, it'll be too soon! Now leave me alone PLEASE!" and tosses the half-full cup of coffee at her father, narrowly missing him and it shatters against the wall by the door with its coffee liquid slowly running down the wall.

Kim's mother says loudly, "Kimberly! How dare you throw that at your father!" and gets a very angry look from Kim that said in no uncertain terms, "LEAVE!" She knew that Kim was very protective and worried about Ron; she always had been ever since they were children. So with a sigh she grabs her husband's arm and leads him out with her saying, "Come along, there's no use in talking to her when she's like this."

No sooner than they both step out of sight through the door they hear Kim cry out, "Ron! Please Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! I can't do this without Ron! I can't continue to save the world without you!" with the last part becoming much softer as it trails before loud crying is heard. So Kim's parents do the only thing that they can do, they walk away and leave her alone with sad faces as they with that they could do something to have Kim smile again. The small portal that had watched the whole scene silently shrinks again until it vanishes.

**(Later at the Possible Household)**

A sleek-looking jet with hovering capabilities appears on the street in front of Kim's home. While Kim's Mother is still at work even as her husband and the twins get their gear and step into the jet. Kim's mother was staying late to check on Kim and told her husband to take care of the boys, to this he agreed to do.

Jim and Tim are excited and Jim says, "This is our first mission to save the world!" with Tim saying "Yeah! This'll be our chance to show Kim that we are as good as her!" They smile as they look over the stuff that they are carrying in a duffel bag.

Kim's father stops at the entrance to the craft and turns to look at his house, thinking about the letter that he left about what he was going to do with the boys and why. He again hoped that he was doing the right thing. He turns and steps on the craft, seeing the twins with big, excited smiles on their faces. Suddenly a computerized voice overhead says, "Please sit down and strap yourselves in. We will be leaving quickly in a few moments."

The three of them strap themselves in with a computerized voice saying, "Everyone strapped in?" and after they all answer yes, the craft flies straight up high enough to avoid trees and power lines before thrusting forward at a tremendous speed!

The twins say, "Well, we're" then switching to the other one, "off to our mission!" with their father looking a bit nervous but he wasn't about to let the boys go without an adult. The computerized voice says, "We shall arrive there in four hours, please let me know if there is anything you require." The voice then switches over to Wade's voice and he says, "Hey guys, what do you think of the KimJet Mark One?"

The twins both tell Wade that they think it is awesome and start to bug Wade with a flurry of questions from what kind of features the jet had, why the name, and where he got it. All the while their father pulls out of his pocket a picture of Kim and Ron's prom picture with the slightly burnt dress that Kim got from when she had to battle the giant robot during Drakken's last plot. He looks sadly at the photo and thinks to himself, "I'm sorry Kim for what I said earlier… I know how much Ron means to you, and if he is the one you're destined for then I couldn't be happier." A tear lands on the picture and he blinks before he realizes that the tear came from him. He moves up a hand to wipe at his eyes as he sees the twins take notice and Tim says, "Hey Dad, are you ok?"

Mr. Possible says, "Yes, I'm alright I just have something in my eye is all." And tries to quickly put away the picture but it slips from his fingers and falls to the floor of the jet facing up to reveal the picture of Kim and Ron before he grabs it and puts it away in his pocket.

The twins and Wade through a camera/viewscreen combo that was mounted in the cabin both noticed the picture and they knew that the "thing in his eye" was a father's love for his daughter. Neither the twins nor Wade knew what to say because they all cared a lot about Kim and Ron since both had been around them for a very long time and had such a great impact and their lives so for the rest of the flight, the chatting was kept to a minimum and usually only about the mission itself.

* * *

AN: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. Second, I apologize that this chapter is so short but that's the way it goes. Coming up will be the mission with Kim in the dark about what is happening. Please review and thanks for taking the time to read this chapter:)  



	4. Chapter 4: Mission Troubles

**Kim Possible:**_The Episode You'll Never See_  
_Story by Aero Tendo_  
AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

Chapter 4: Mission Troubles

**(Drakken's Lair)**

Drakken was busy designing stuff while his henchmen played poker at a table even as Shego had her nose buried in a magazine. Only two henchmen were watching the monitors but even they didn't think that anyone would be able to find them in the latest hiding place so they were mostly chatting between each other while keeping only an eye on the monitors every so often.

**(On the jet)**

Mr. Possible and the twins got ready as Wade explained that Drakken wouldn't be able to see them coming in thanks to his cloaking device that he had attached to the jet. Mr. Possible was relieved at the cloaking device but he wanted the boys to be careful, especially since they all knew what happened to Ron. Jim and Tim agreed to be careful, but behind their father's back they also agreed to give Drakken a couple of kicks for hurting Ron and Kim.

Wade says, "Hey, you guys won't be going in alone on this mission." Mr. Possible says, "What do you mean Wade?" Wade answers, "Well, I thought it was about time to unveil my latest invention. (A door rolls up at the back of the jet's compartment) Let me introduce you to the Wade-nader IV. It is a robot that I created for going on their missions, only I made it tougher as my last couple of robots got toasted on their previous outings."

The twins were excited and started to ask what the Wade-nader IV could do and so rather than explain without showing off its capabilities, he started to show that the robot had its own cloaking device, rockets with wings for flight, a grappling hook, and four robotic hands.

The jet beeps and says, "We are going to be landing shortly, please buckle up and prepare to depart." So then Jim, Tim, and Mr. Possible buckle up and prepare for the landing, which was a smooth landing. The door opens up and the trio, plus one robotic Wade leave the jet, which slowly winds down until the engine stops.

Mr. Possible says, "Now remember boys, we've got to be careful. We don't want what happened to Ron to happen to us." To the three before him and they all agree. So they all silently make their way towards Drakken's place that was a large sand castle built on top of an abandoned missile silo remade to suit Drakken's needs.

**(In Drakken's Lair)**

The two guards were chatting idly when Shego looks up from her magazine and spots the Possible's sneaking towards them and she also saw the weird robot moving alongside them. A slow but big and evil grin grew on her face as she noticed that there was NO Kim Possible or goofy sidekick with them.

Shego tosses down her magazine and laughs before saying, "Looks like we have some unannounced visitors Dr. Drakken." With Drakken saying, "What? It better not be another annoying salesperson! I don't need another hairbrush!"

Shego points to the monitor, "Look, we've been invaded by the Possibles. And look! No Kim Possible or goofy sidekick!"

Drakken takes a look at the monitor and smiles, "Well Shego, we should prepare a proper welcoming for our guests." He pushes a button on the console near the two guards watching the monitor and says, "Everyone! We've got visitors! Everyone to the main entrance!"

**(Later)**

The guards surrounded Mr. Possible and the twins with the ends of their electrified batons aimed right at them. Drakken was laughing with Shego looking smug with her hands upon her hips at the three of them a safe distance away but close enough that if anything happened, Shego could jump in to join the fun quickly enough.

The Wade-nader was using its cloaking device while Wade looked for an opening to help the Possible family with. With the odds stacked against the trio, he wondered how Kim always made it look so easy whenever she was in the same situation. Then again, he realized that she had the skills and experience with Drakken to be able to handle this kind of stuff.

Shego grinned and says, "What's this? It looks like we've got the entire male Possible clan here." She approached them with a few steps while Mr. Possible looked around with his hands up while a guard indicated with the baton to keep those hands up. Shego says, "Where is Kim Possible? Is she too busy to visit old friends?" with a look in her eyes that said she knew the answer.

The twins, Jim and Tim did not like their sister all the time but she was their sister and they did not like it when Shego spoke of their sister like that. Even surrounded by guards they didn't lose a bit of their courage as they said, "Hey! If Kim was here she would be whooping your ass so bad right now!" with the other saying, "Yeah! You two would be in so much trouble if our sister was here!"

Drakken smiles evilly and says, "But she's not here now is she? She is too busy crying her eyes out over her buffoon of a sidekick whose name I can never remember… Oh, no matter! The point is that she can't stop us now so she sent you three!"

Mr. Possible frowns and points at Drakken who is on a hovering platform with Shego resting her hands on the safety bars on the side of it. He says, "Now that's going to far Drew Lipsky! My Kimmie-cub's best friend since pre-k has been hurt due to your foolishness and all you can do is mock her for her pain!" He gets two electrified batons shoved closer towards him for his words even as Drakken gets upset and shouts back, "Do you have any idea how many times your daughter has humiliated me? Has defeated one of my evil plans to take over the world?"

The twins hear a cue for a bait if they ever heard one and Jim says, "We know how many times…" with Tim joining in, "because we kept track and so far it has been…" and then back to Jim to finish the sentence, "It has been 1023 times so far, this would have made the 1024th time." Their words have the desired effect on Drakken, who gets flustered and even angrier and says, to Shego, "Has it really been that many times?" with her shrugging an answer before he leans forward and shouts, "That's besides the point! That's 1023 times too many for me and now without that cheerleader here to stop me I will finally rule the world!" before he does his patented evil villain laugh.

Wade is sitting at his home and has heard every word both Drakken and Shego said to the three of them and says aloud, "What should I do? I know I promised them that I would try contacting Kim only as a last resort." With no answer forthcoming in the silence that was only filled with the humming of his machines.

Drakken shouts, "Take to the holding area! I'll decide what to do with them later!" and before they are all taken away Mr. Possible says, "I won't forget this Drew, mark my words." Then they are all ushered through one of the big side doors that leads to an elevator that leads to the holding area. The Wade-nader follows invisibly before going down the elevator on the top of it. When the elevator stops, the guards usher out the Possibles and the Wade-nader follows quietly behind until the trio is pushed into their holding cell.

After turning on the energy bars that make up the cell, all but one of the goons leave to report back to Drakken and Shego, leaving Wade with a smile on his face as he figured that the Wade-nader could handle one guard.

**(Meanwhile at the hospital)**

Kim's mother walks up to the room after an emergency operation and stops at the door, silently opening it to peek inside. She sees Kim is laying with her head beside Ron's arm with her hand still holding his. She looks sadly at her daughter and sees that the clothes that she'd brought for Kim remained in the bag that she had given her. She was a little relieved though to see that most of the food had been eaten because she didn't want her daughter to starve herself while waiting for Ron to wake up. Opening the door some more she quietly steps in and walks towards Kim.

Kim hears the door click and figures that it would be another doctor or nurse checking on Ron like usual until she hears her mother's soft voice edged with sadness say to her, "Kim… how are you doing?" She looks up with her eyes still feeling red and sore but all dried up from all the crying she did before she says, "I'll be ok… Ron still needs me." Before she turns her eyes to look at Ron. Her mother felt for her, she truly did because she knew that she would be doing much the same thing if anything happened to her husband or any of her children.

Kim's mother reaches out and put a hand on her shoulder before saying, "I know, but you still should bathe. Do you think Ron would want to wake up to a smelly friend?" and gives Kim a weak but loving smile to show she was making an attempt at a joke. She is relieved when she notices the faintest signs of a smile on her daughter's face before it fades when she says, "But Ron…" She stops her and says, "I'll stay here and take care of him until you can get back from your bath."

Suddenly a voice is heard since neither one had heard the door open, "You don't need to worry Kim, I'll protect Ron if that scoundrel Drakken comes around these parts." They both turn to see her cousin Joss and her father, Slim who was Mr. Possible's older brother. He says, "I came as soon as I heard hon. I'm sorry to hear about what happened. I liked the little feller.

Mrs. Possible turns towards the two of them and smiles as she says, "Thank you both for coming" with Joss's father saying in reply as he walks up and gives her a hug, "It weren't nothing, the two of you are family. That's what we do, we look out for each other."

Joss looks angry and punches her own gloved hand as she says, "Boy, what I wouldn't do to get my hands that Drakken fellow and Shego. I'd teach them not to mess with the Possible family." She then walks over to stand beside Kim and looks sadly at Ron, "He looks kinda peaceful don't he?"

Kim looks at Ron and says softly, "Yes he does…" and she obviously wants to cry from the expression on her face. Both Slim and Mrs. Possible notice while Joss doesn't and when she turns to look at Kim she says, "Kim, you're in a sorry-looking state. You need to go clean up for when Ron wakes up. I think he's gonna want to see you looking strong and beautiful for him."

Kim looks at Joss and then back at Ron with her hand holding his just a little tighter for a few moments before she turns her head to Joss and says, "I suppose you're right… but I won't be gone long and I want to know the moment he starts to wake up. It doesn't matter if I'm in the shower or what! Got it?"

Joss nods and says, "Yeah, you'll be the first one besides Ron here to know he's waking up. Now go and clean yourself up, alright?" She picks up the back of clothes that was open and clean clothes could be seen and pushes it against her, with Kim wrapping her free hand around it to keep it from dropping.

Kim seems to have a hard time letting go of Ron's hand and no one can seem to think of anything to say that would help, so they wait. After a long time Kim finally and reluctantly lets go of Ron's hand and turns to Joss to say, "Remember… no matter what I am doing, if he so much as stirs I want to be notified."

Joss says, "No problem cousin, I've got your back… now go ok?" Kim says, "Thank you" and with one last long look at Ron she walks out of the room.

Once Kim is out of earshot Mrs. Possible says, "Thank you Joss, I didn't think that I'd ever get her out of the room to ever leave Ron's side to freshen up."

Joss waves her hand and says, "No big Auntie." And then she looks at Ron, "How is Ron doing? Any change?"

Mrs. Possible shakes her head and says, "No, and when Ron came in here I worked my hardest for my Kimmie because I know how much he means to her. He means a lot to me as well, he is such a good boy." She tears up and wipes at her eyes as she then says, "I only wish I could have done more. I feel like I failed her."

Slim puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "Nonsense, you're one of the best doctors around. If you hadn't been here I'd wager that the feller would be in worse shape than he is now." Mrs. Possible looks at Slim and says, "Thanks Slim, I needed to hear that."

Joss says, "Ain't no big like papa says, family sticks together through the tough times. Besides I'm sure Ron will wake up."

Mrs. Possible looks curiously at Joss and says, "Why do you say that?" Joss smiles at her Aunt and says, "Because he's always been there for Kim, and I doubt he'd let a little thing like a coma stop him from coming to Kim's side when she really needs him."

Mrs. Possible smiles a little and says, "You're right Joss, and I know Kim wouldn't let anything stop her doing anything that would help Ron." Joss nods and says, "That's right, they're two peas in a pod those two. They belong together."

Kim had finished her shower in record time which was one of the many useful skills one picks up being a cheerleader/world saver and had caught the conversation at the point where Joss had just told her mother that she was sure Ron would wake up. She had to smile just a little at just how right Joss sounded when she said those words.

* * *

AN: Well, here's another chapter posted. Not quite what I was aiming for but I decided to post it anyway. Anyone have any better ideas on how Slim and Jim should talk cowboy lingo, then I'm all ears. I have no idea how to talk like them but I did my best anyway. Why I ended with KP smiling? Well given that I had her crying her eyes out for a couple chapters, I thought it was about time that she got some kinda smile after all that time. Please read and review:)  



	5. Chapter 5: Mission Troubles Part 2

**Kim Possible:**_The Episode You'll Never See  
**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

Chapter 5: Mission Troubles Part 2

**(At Drakken's Lair)**

After the Wade-nader took care of the lone guard and freed the Possible posse, they made their way towards Drakken's control room because they all knew they hadn't done the task they'd set out to do in the first place which was to stop Drakken's latest plans to take over the world.

However even as they stepped into the room, they saw Shego was there and waiting for them but fortunately the Wade-nader was still cloaked so it was able to sneak around to behind Shego and grab her with its four hands. Shego struggled hard and Wade knew that it would only be a matter of time before she escaped.

The tweebs went for the main controls while Mr. Possible headed straight for Drakken with an angry look in his eyes. The look is one that Drakken had seen far too many times in Shego's whenever he crossed some line and so Drakken retreated by crying out like a frightened little girl and running the other way.

Mr. Possible continued to chase Drakken while the twins looked at all the buttons on the consoles, trying to figure out what buttons did what. They had no clue so they just started to punch buttons randomly with Shego growling and telling the Wade-nader to let her go! However just as Mr. Possible had Drakken cornered at a console, the twins managed to push one wrong button which activated security lasers which trapped the twins in a cage of energy beams while also freeing Shego when another set of lasers slashed through the arms that were holding Shego and trapping the wade-nader.

Mr. Possible shouted, "Jim! Tim! Wade!" when he saw all of them become trapped and then he turned to Drakken said, "Drew! You let them go right now!" Drakken felt secure and laughed, "No way Possible! I have all of you now, and you'll all be witnesses to when I take over the world! Bhahahahahaha!" Mr. Possible clenched his hand into a fist while Drakken was laughing and without even thinking about it, he punched Drakken in the face hard enough to send him reeling backwards onto the console behind him.

Drakken rubbed his jaw and said angrily, "You hit me!" with Mr. Possible looking just as angry before he says, "You had it coming Drew for some time now!"

The twins had seen their father hit Drakken and they both cheered for their father in stereo with a "Coooooooool! Hit him again for Ron's sake!" When Drakken heard this he said, "Now Possible, what kind of example are you setting for your boys?"

Jim shouted, "Dad! He's the one responsible for Ron getting hurt!" with Tim shouting, "Yeah! Think about how he made Kim cry!" before they both shouted, "Hit him again for them!"

Possible's fist shook in anger and says, "You must be stopped Drakken. I won't let you try to rule the world while my daughter is suffering over what you have done to her best friend!" Drakken puts his hands up by his face and shouts "Shego! Help!"

Mr. Possible punches at Drakken again but this time a grabs him by the wrist, stopping his fist just inches short of hitting Drakken. Mr. Possible looks and sees that it belongs to Shego and she says, "Sorry as much as I'd like to see this, he's the boss." And then she punches Mr. Possible with her other free hand and knocks him out as he falls to the floor.

The twins shout together "Dad!" and then they gave a look at Shego that if their looks could have fired lasers, she would have been black ashes on the floor. Jim shouts at Shego, "You can't do that" with Tim then saying, "to our dad, Shego! We'll get you" and back to Jim to finish, "back for hitting our Dad, Shego!"

Drakken says, "Oh put a sock in it already! That twin talk of yours is making my headache that I got from your father's punch worse!" as he rubs the spot where Mr. Possible punched him again.

Drakken punches a button on the nearby console and shouts, "Guards! Come to the main room! On the double!" and very quickly a lot of red suited goons come into the room with their electrified batons. He turns to Shego and says, "What were you waiting for? He almost hit me again!"

Shego gives him that cutesy but evil smile that Drakken never knew how to take and says, "Aw, are you saying you couldn't handle him?" Drakken growls and says, "Of course I could have! I had him right where I wanted him!"

Shego smiles and says, "Oh really? So if hadn't interfered you could have taken care of him on your own?" Drakken says, "Of course I could have!" Shego's smile grows and says, "Well here's your chance. He's waking up."

Drakken jumps to behind Shego and says, "Protect me Shego!" before he looks at Mr. Possible who is still knocked out on the floor. He growls and says, "I hate when you do that to me!"

Shego shrugs and says, "You're the one who had him right where you wanted him." Drakken growls and says, "But that's why I've got you! To take care of annoyances like him!"

Shego grins and says, "Whatever Dr. Drakken." Which only gets him stirred up more but he doesn't say anything, knowing that she's just baiting him.

Jim and Tim were marched out of the room with a goon picking up their father and placing him over their shoulder. The Wade-nader was still trapped in the laser cage with Wade back at home realizing that they were really in trouble now!

Wade didn't have anything to get his robot past the lasers and when he saw Shego approaching the robot with a unhappy look on her face and her hands glowing the bright plasma, green Wade knew the robot was about to be destroyed which was confirmed right after Shego said, "Be sure to tell Kim that we've got her family and that if she ever wants to see them she'll come. I want another chance at her without that stupid sidekick of hers."

Shego aims a fist at the robot and says, "Time to take out the trash!" before she fires a couple blasts, with each hit destroying more and more parts of it until all that was left was a rubble of spare, soldering parts with a lingering green glow coming off of it.

Drakken says, "Shego, make sure the Possible prisoners are put in our ultra-secure holding cell and then get back up here. It is time we started the next step in our plans!" and laughed evilly.

Shego says, "Ok Dr. Drakken" and walks out of the room and thinks about how she had enjoyed the boss getting hit the first time.

Wade was sitting in his room and though his home was quite safe, he was panicking big time! He had just watched as Kim's family got captured by Drakken a second time and this time the Wade-nader was no longer able to help them! He punched some keys on his computer and saw that the chip in Ron was still functioning, showing that he was still in the hospital.

Wade guessed that Kim was probably there too, but he didn't know if he should send her to rescue them while she was so distraught over what happened to Ron. Logic told him that Kim would be easy pickings for Drakken and Shego in her current state. An idea popped into his head, and his fingers blurred over the keyboard as he started to work on his new plan to help the Possible family.

**(At the Middleton Hospital)**

Kim was sitting by Ron, holding his hand and looking at him every so often even though Joss was talking to with Slim in the room. Kim's mother had gone home since her shift ended and she wanted to tell her husband and the boys that Slim and Joss had showed up at the hospital.

The portal opens over Kim and Ron's head silently as ever with it seemingly a part of the ceiling but not blocking the overhead lighting so as to give away that it is there. Joss says to Kim, "Hey Kim, you should come back to the ranch sometime. We've got a bunch of new robot horses that I think you should try out." Kim says, "Sure, I'd like that. Although I think that Ron…" her voice trailing off at the mention of his name and looks at him before she continues with her voice softer, "will be too wild to ride the new robot horses."

Joss says, "Look Kim, I know Ron is your best friend and all, but do you think he'd really want you to suffer this much because of him? I reckon that he do anything to see you smile and know that you were ok."

Slim says, "Joss…" in a warning tone to not push Kim too much even as Kim tightens her grip on Ron and says, "I know that! But the only way I can be happy again is to see Ron wake up! Without him there is no point about going on my day, he won't be there with his goofy antics that make me laugh and he keeps me from being too serious… He fills me in where I am incomplete… I love him." She trails off with those last three words and drops her head forward and her shoulders start to shake before tears fall to land on her lap.

Kim suddenly Ron's hand twitches in her hand, it was just a finger for a moment and because she was crying with her shoulders shaking, she didn't notice it right away. Then Kim pauses in her crying to wipe at her eyes with her free hand and that's when another twitch happens, this time it is two fingers. She almost jumps out of her chair and every sense of hers is turned towards Ron when she shouts loud enough to be heard in the hall, "RON!"

Slim and Joss are by Kim's side in an instant as Ron's fingers twitch some more, until four of his fingers are twitching against her hand. Slim says, "I reckon we better get the doctors in here. Joss, go get them while I call her mother." And he pulls out a cell phone just two doctors and a nurse come bursting into the room quickly as they'd heard the shout. Joss says to her father, "No need to, they're already here."

The two of them step out of the way with Kim not bunching an inch other than her hand squeezing Ron's in return and her other hand running over the back of his hand as she says, "Come on Ron, come back to me… Please Ron, you can do it. Come on Ron, you've never let me down before."

Joss watches helplessly as she watches Kim and the doctors check Ron's vital signs on the equipment and watch the twitching in Kim's hand. Slim has the phone up to his ear and muttering something like, "Come on… pick up…"

**(Within Ron's Coma Dream)**

Ron is within darkness, stumbling about and all he can hear is someone crying a lot and saying his name but he doesn't know who it is even though the voice sounds familiar but strange.

Suddenly flashes of red explode all around him, surging through the darkness to become jagged points and within them he sees scenes of people that he could almost remember, scenes of places he'd been to but couldn't remember when or why he'd ever been there. Scary scenes with Gill and the camp flashed through one of the red jagged spires. Scary scenes of things that looked cool somehow but he knew that it could possible hurt him and yet there was a sense of coolness that he wouldn't get hurt but he couldn't see why.

Ron saw more scenes, heard the voices coming from them but something seemed off about them. He saw scenes of him being ejected out of planes and skydiving. He so wanted different visions as they scared him so much and yet, within the fear there was happiness. He didn't know why or what would propel him to go into so many scary places.

Suddenly more flashes appear, this time a different color is coming from the mighty jagged tears in the darkness. Looking into the brown ones, he saw a naked mole rat whose name he couldn't remember.

He saw it in his hand as he held it out for someone to see but he couldn't see who it was and he also saw scenes where it would help to save his life. One such scene was where it had pushed a switch to close some doors over a pool of electric eels, but something was missing from it because he could feel that he wasn't supposed to be alone in it. He saw the mole rat try to grab keys from the wall when he and some other people were trapped in a jail cell in another brown tear, but again he felt safe and happy but why? The questions were starting to nag at him.

The more scenes that appeared in the red and brown tears, the more he felt like he was missing something, something very important to him. Then the jagged rips in the darkness suddenly vanished and new ones appeared but this time the rips were shaped differently, almost as if they were smoothening out somehow.

The rips almost looked like the way tears would flow to him with the smoothness that they had to them and he looked into the orange and saw a girl sitting in a booth of some kind, it looked like a ticket booth. He got waves of weird feelings, and he watched as he made a fool out of himself many times with her.

He watched in another one with a blond girl passing him by and telling her that she had the most beautiful eyes in the school and the nice feeling he got when she smiled at him.

He watched as a scene revealed a girl with short, brown hair in a cheerleading outfit seemed to want his attention when he was obviously rich with the money he was waving around. Then another scene with the same girl and a few others at some cafeteria were all hanging around him, looking like they were hanging onto his every word. Another scene appeared in the orange tear, where the same girl with brown hair and a few others were fighting over who would refill his glass. There was another scene where he had his hair slicked down and he appeared to be popular with the girls in the school.

He steps back from the tears a little pleased that he was such a ladies man and gave a boo-yah that seemed to echo in the darkness. He wondered where the Boo-yah had come from. Why did he say it and why did it feel like it had a special meaning for him?

His head hurt but not as much as something that ached where his heart was. The sense of missing something important returned to him in full force again while he was thinking about girls. He clutched at his head and his heat with his hands and thought, "Girls! Girls! No wait! Girl! There was a girl that was important to him! Surely he'd seen her in the orange tear in the darkness. Right?" The pain seemed to lessen when he realized that in both his head and his heart but it didn't fade completely.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the names of everyone he saw in the tears in an attempt to remember who was important to him. He was there for a long time, until he started to say, "G-Gill! Drak-ken! Sh-Shego! Mother! Father! B-Bonnie!" and then he screamed as he clutched his head with both hands and collapsed to his knees as an image of someone dressed in black shirt and brown cargo pants in a female body flashed through his mind but he couldn't see her head!

Ron shouted out loudly, "Who is she! Why can't I remember her! WHY?" The darkness did not echo back his question and he found that strange since the darkness had echoed everything he had ever said or cried out before. He looks around before the ground starts to shake beneath him with the darkness changing and the orange tears disappear.

The darkness becomes a place that he could swear was familiar, it was all cast in creepy shadows but he felt like he was close to home somehow. Maybe his answer would be found now?

He starts to walk along the sidewalk, not recognizing anything or anyplace in particular and all the houses that he certainly hoped where houses were pitch black and all he could make out was the shape. He saw homes and plant life but all were in darkness, foreboding as if telling him not to approach with the sidewalk the only thing truly lit up for him to travel upon.

After what seemed to be a very long walk he sees two houses in particular, they seemed out of place somehow yet very familiar to him. He didn't remember them being so close to each other but yet he was relieved at the sight of them.

Both houses were still in pitch, black darkness but they both had windows that were lit up in a soft, inviting yellow light. Somehow both houses felt like home to him, which didn't make any sense to him. How could he have two houses that were home to him? Shouldn't he have just one home?

The sidewalk split into a Y form, leading across the street, leading to one house and the other. He stopped at the point of the Y where it branched off and looked left and right, wondering which way to go. He looked at the how on the right and the window seemed to have two figures in shadow that looked like as if they belonged to his parents. He looked to the left and could see the shadows of what looked like another family of four until another window came on in the house and there as a shadow looked like the shame of a girl.

Ron looked left and right, pondering which way to go but eventually his view was drawn to the house on the left where he could see the larger family. He took a step towards it and the unfamiliar voice came to him as he had before only this time a little more clear than before, and definitely female.

He still couldn't understand the words though. He continued to walk towards the house, feeling that the answers that he sought would be there. He walked right up to the front of the house and it seemed to have gained some light, becoming more familiar somehow and he was ready to knock but some feeling stopped him, telling him to visit the girl first. The feeling became much more stronger with every passing moment until he walked away from the door and headed towards the window where the girl was.

Once he was outside the window he could hear the girl talking and even though she looked as if she was close, all he could see was the girl's back with her red hair and a white shirt. The feeling nagged at him even more, propelling him to move forward and just as he was pressing his hand to the window to open it, he heard the girl's voice clearly for once.

The girl said, "I know that! But the only way I can be happy again is to see Ron wake up! Without him there is no point about going on my day, he won't be there with his goofy antics that make me laugh and he keeps me from being too serious… He fills me in where I am incomplete… I love him."

Suddenly, when he heard those final three words, everything came back to him and the house suddenly whooshed away from him to a far away distance with it fully illuminated. He had closed his eyes as every memory of Kim he had ever gained filled his head, including the final moments. He opened his eyes quickly and shouted "KP! I'm here!" and started to run hard as he could towards the house. He heard her cry out, "RON!" and he doubled his efforts to run towards the house where he knew she needed him.

Ron could hear every word of Kim's as he tried his hardest to fight through the memories that came at him. Ghostly images of monkeys, ninja monkeys, even Monkey Fist tried to block his path, however nothing was stopping him from reaching Kim when she needed him!

Ron heard her say to him with a tone in her voice that he rarely ever heard her use, it was the voice of fear and it was aimed at him, " Come on Ron, come back to me… Please Ron, you can do it. Come on Ron, you've never let me down before." And he shouted into the darkness as he battled his enemies that came from the darkness, "I'm coming KP! I won't let you down!" With every step he took he could tell that he was getting closer to Kim's house. He knew that is where she needed him to be and if it took every last breath in his body, he would be there for her!

* * *

AN: I think the dream is a nice touch, allowing you guys to know why Ron wasn't waking up before. Anyway, the next chapter will be a good one. I'll throw in a surprise if I can. :)  



	6. Chapter 6: Ron Awakens!

**Kim Possible:**_The Episode You'll Never See_  
**_Story by Aero Tendo_**  
AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 6: Ron awakens!**

**(Possible Home)**

Kim's mother slowly pulls into the driveway and gets out of her car before she wonders why the house was so quiet and walks up to the door. She pulls the keys out of her purse to unlock the door, which she found odd since she thought everyone would be home eating supper. She walks in through the door and shouts with a hand raised up to cup her face, "Hon? Jim? Tim? Anyone here?" with only silence greeting her. She continues her way in and pauses within the living room where she sees a note left by her husband resting on top of the table in front of the sofa and TV.

Kim's mother relaxes a little and thinks, "He probably took the boys out for pizza which I imagine they both demanded without me around and with Kim in the hospital watching over Ron, he probably gave in to whatever guilt trip that they gave him." She walks over to pick up the note and starts to read it before her eyes go wide and just as she gets to the end of it the house phone starts to ring.

Kim's mother dreads the ringing and worries that it is someone calling to tell her bad news about her boys, or maybe even Drakken to gloat that he's captured them. She walks over to the kitchen quickly and picks it up on the last ring just before the answering machine would have picked it up. She says, "Yes? This is the Possible residence, Dr. Possible speaking."

She almost drops the phone when she hears Slim say, "It's Ron, you better get your fanny down to the hospital right away. I think Kim and Ron are going to need you." And in the background she could hear Kim saying something to Ron but she couldn't make out what Kim was saying because of Slim talking to her. She was silent with a million thoughts going through her head in doctor mode as she ran through almost every conceivable scenario until Slim says "Hey, are you there?" and interrupts her thoughts.

Kim's mother says, "What's going on with Ron?" and then she did drop the phone when Slim told her, "He's waking up I think." She felt tears flow down her cheeks in happiness with all thoughts of her husband and sons forgotten to the back of her mind now. She says, "He is! I'll be there immediately! Tell Kim I'm coming!" and without even waiting for a reply she quickly hangs up the phone. She runs towards the front door, pausing only long enough to grab her purse and keys even though a single thought ran through her mind in happiness, "Ron's waking up!" She thanked every deity in existence that she could think of and even thanked the ones that she couldn't think of for the answer to her prayers, which she'd been having ever since Ron was brought into her hospital.

She ran out the door and quickly hopped into her car, starting the car faster than she had ever thought possible before peeling out of the driveway and roaring down the street. She managed to somehow avoid getting a ticket or even being pulled over through her fast, mad dash to the hospital.

Once at the hospital she parks her car closest to an exit that lead to Ron's room and runs with such speed and agility that it becomes obvious who Kim got her skills from that made Kim such a super cheerleader. Somehow she manages to avoid running into a single person and dashes into the room with her breathlessly saying, "I'm here!"

Kim's mother sees two of her doctor friends in the room with a nurse all bustling about Ron with Kim holding Ron's hand and her eyes glued to him. Slim walks over to her and says, "That was mighty quick of you, I hope you didn't run through any red lights getting here."

Joss walks over slowly to her and says, "I think Ron is fighting hard to wake up for Kim…" and then suddenly her arms go around her waist in a hug before she looks back at Kim. She says, "For Kim's sake, I hope that he does." With Kim and Slim both nodding in agreement even as Kim's mother silently begins to pray in her mind to every deity again.

Kim's mother very softly says without even realizing it, "Please Ron, wake up… we all need you." And then wraps her arm around Joss as if she was one of her children, watching the scene with her daughter and wishing with all her heart that Ron would wake up and make everything ok again.

Kim is holding Ron's hand tightly and squeezing it, running her other hand back and forth over the back of his hand and along his arm while the nurse walks out the door and goes to the nurse's station down the hallway to pick up the phone and starts to dial.

Suddenly there is a shudder through Ron's body and he stops squeezing Kim's hand for a moment and everyone assumes the worse at first. Then very slowly Ron's eyelids start to flicker as if he was trying to open his eyes but the light was too bright for him. One of the doctors reaches up and turns off the light over Ron's head and seeing that Slim walks over to the main light switch and turns it off, leaving the only light in the room were the ones from the devices and the sunlight from the slowly setting sun through the open window.

Ron's eyelids stop flickering and after another long pause he slowly opens his eyes, which seem unfocused at first as the lids slide up. Kim holds her breath without realizing it with her biting her lower lip in nervousness. She is still holding Ron's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze as she can see his brown eyes, and even though they don't look immediately at her she is overjoyed since she thought she'd never see him with his eyes open again.

Long moments pass before she squeaks out "Ron?" and it when she says his name that the eyes seem to undergo a drastic change from unfocused to sharp and her heart seems to skip a beat as she watches those eyes turn towards her, the source of the sound and lock on her eyes. It was then that she knew that Ron recognized her! He knew her and when she saw him trying to do that goofy smile of his at her to let her know he was happy to see her she cried out, "RON! You're all right!" and felt tears flow freely down her cheeks as she leaned forward to wrap her arm around him in a hug!

Kim hears Ron trying to make a sound but with the feeding tube in his mouth she suddenly realizes that he must be trying to tell her he was uncomfortable and quickly sits up. She looks into Ron's eyes that seem to twinkle a message for her that says, "I heard you Kim…" with love in them and she had no doubt that he had woken up because she had heard him say she loved him.

Kim's mother releases Joss and the three of them walk over and she says to Ron, "Welcome back sleepy head… you had us all worried there for a while." Then one of the doctors says, "Amazing, I've only seen couples in deep love fight so hard to come out of a coma like that." Which makes Ron blush a bit red, but Kim only just smiles with the faintest hint of blush on her cheeks before she leans over and kisses Ron's cheek which makes Ron look surprised for a sec before his blush fades and he gets a goofy smile to which he aims at Kim.

The other doctor says, "Don't try to speak yet… in fact I want you to cough on the count of three if you can and I'll pull out the feeding tube." Ron weakly nods and when the doctor says, "Three" he coughs hard as he can because he wanted to say something to Kim.

Ron raises his hand up to his throat and rubs it tenderly as the nurse comes into the room and says, "I've contacted Ron's parents and they're on their way." With the doctor nearest to Ron saying, "Get some water for Ron, I believe he's thirsty." The nurse takes one look at Ron and smiles before saying, "Right away doctor." And leaves to quickly return with a small paper cup filled with water.

Kim takes the cup from the nurse and brings it up to Ron's lips and says, "Try to drink this Ron." With Ron nodding before sips the water, almost choking at first but then he manages to drink the whole cup of water. He manages to say, "Thanks KP" in the most hoarse and dry sounding version of his voice that Kim had ever heard but even that was music to her ears.

Kim can't hold back any longer and hugs Ron once more, crying hard into his shoulder with Ron not sure what to do or even say so all he can do is very weakly raise his hand up and place it on Kim's back, letting her cry and letting her get it all out. She tells him how she hadn't left his side ever since digging him out of the rubble and how much she missed him and how she never wanted him to do this again to her between her sobs.

The most Ron can do since it hurt too much to talk was to softly pat her back with his fingers since he felt very weak as well. He makes a mental note to talk to her when his throat feels better and to tell her about his dream. How he had to battle every enemy they'd ever encountered so he could get back to her at the house and when he opened the window, he had seen her turn around and suddenly kiss him before she pulled back and looked at him with her beautiful green eyes which became a brilliant green, loving warmth that engulfed him completely before waking up to ceiling of the hospital.

Ron slowly closed his eyes with a happy smile on his face and fell asleep with that smile and with all the crying that Kim had done lately she fell asleep with her own peaceful, happy smile on her face with her head resting on his shoulder.

One of the doctors was going to wake Kim when Kim's mother stopped his hand and shook her head quietly. She very softly says, "Let her be, they've been through enough. Let them rest." The doctor smiles and nods in agreement before backing off just as the sun slowly sets with the last of it's rays shining upon Kim and Ron's smiling faces touching them as if blessing them. The room slowly fades to darkness as everyone just stands there watching them until Ron's parents come to the door and sees how quiet everyone is.

Kim's mother walks over and softly says, "It is all right. Ron woke up. Kim and Ron have fallen asleep like they are… Please don't make too much noise, I think they deserve this moment together."

Ron's parents smile with tears coming down their cheeks before they nod and walk together, hand in hand towards them while the doctor nearest to the bed turns on the overhead lighting for the bed and illuminates the soft smiles of Ron and Kim sleeping peacefully ever since this whole thing had started.

Everyone smiles and watches; even the disembodied forms in the glowing portal above their heads seem content to just watch the scene. The two doctors leave with quiet promises to check on the two of them later and even the nurse promises to bring a blanket for Kim to the parents of both of the sleeping beauties.

They all quietly thank the nurse and just stand close by together watching them for the longest time, tears eventually drying out but the smiles stay on their faces. Even Slim and Joss stand there with smiles until Joss leaves to go to the bathroom.

Joss is washing her hands and thinking about how very cute the two of them looked and then her thoughts turned to anger about how Drakken and Shego almost messed up such a good pair. Suddenly her pants beeped and she quickly dries her hand to pull out the knockoff kimmunicator that she'd made a while back which was essentially parts from one of her old cell phones, some spare parts from things laying around her ranch and it had some good, next-generation batteries for long battery life. She had meant to show it off to Kim the next time they met but with all that had happened to Ron, she never got around to showing it to her.

The most surprising thing was that when she turned it on, instead of seeing one of her friends who knew about it on its screen, she saw Wade! She said, "Wade! Is that really you?" The small boy with a blue shirt and black hair smiled and replied, "Yep, I am really Wade."

Joss said, "Wait, how did you know about my communicator?" Wade took a sip of his soda and says, "Your communicator uses a frequency almost similar to Kim's and…" he smiles as hesitant to mention it before he continues, "Your friend told me about it when she went online to Kim's website."

Joss laughed and says, "I was going to tell you myself, but she beat me to the punch." Wade says, "Is this a bad time to call?" Joss shakes her head and says, "No, in fact I have great news! Ron came out of his coma!"

Wade smiles very big and says happily, "That's great news indeed! When did it happen?" Joss smiles and walks out of the bathroom, heading towards the room as she says, "About twenty minutes ago when the sun set." Wade nods and says, "I'll call Kim and congratulate the two of them then."

Joss shakes her head, "I wouldn't do that, after Ron woke up he fell asleep and Kim is sleeping on his shoulder next to him. See for yourself Wade." And then she held out her communicator which had a small camera in it, hoping that there was enough light in the room.

Wade saw the two of them sleeping with such peaceful smiles on their faces that he knew if he called right now to wake either of them up, Kim or Ron would be very unhappy with him. So he decided to let sleeping dogs lie as the saying went and when Joss turned the communicator back towards herself, he says to her, "Ok, I won't bother them until tomorrow. Kim would probably kill me if I did anything to interrupt her right now anyway." With the smile on his face still there showing that he was joking around.

Joss smiles and says, "So Wade, what's the sitch?" before she giggles and says, "Sorry Wade, I couldn't resist. I had always wanted to do that ever since I had made Kim my idol, that is until I switched over to Ron."

Wade looked surprised and says to her, "Ron's your idol? Why?" Joss leans against the wall outside Ron's room and says, "Well, look at all the things that Kim does and it doesn't scare her at all. But Ron is afraid of everything and yet he doesn't let that stop him, he goes everywhere with her and does everything. It takes real courage to face your fears and even stand up to them."

Wade looks dumbfounded for a few moments before blinking and saying, "I guess you're right, he is pretty brave in that way. I never thought about it like that, I have always just thought since they were best friends that he just went with her on all those missions to keep her company and to help any way he can."

Joss smiles and nods, "You should have seen him when he was waking up, it was like he was fightin' the devil himself to come back to her. No one was able to say a word until he opened those brown eyes of his."

Wade smiled as he imagined Ron doing that for he had seen times when Kim had been the one in trouble or unconscious and Ron would show an amazing strength of character and skill that made him think that is what Kim saw in Ron. He sometimes had wondered if Ron was purposely holding back to be the distraction and let Kim have the limelight but he always ended up ditching that thought because of Ron's personality.

Wade says, "I believe you. Ron always did fight harder whenever Kim really needed him." Joss nods and says, "You better believe it. That's why they're such a great team together!" Wade says, "You won't get any arguments from me there."

Kim's mother comes out of the room and says, "Oh, there you are Joss." Before she sees Wade on the communicator and smiles as she says, "Hi Wade, you'll never believe what happened."

Wade says, "Ron woke up. I know because Joss told me." Kim's mother smiles and tears appear at her eyes but not enough to run down her cheeks before she says, "Isn't it wonderful Wade? My little Kimmie is happy again. I was worried that she wouldn't ever be happy again after what happened to Ron."

Ron's father puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "The important thing is that Ron is out of his coma and I just want you to know that we're indebted to you and your family for what you've done."

Kim's mother turns and says, "You don't owe us a thing. Ron is practically like a son to my husband and I. We would have done anything for him. Kim is also very attached to him, I think that if there'd been anything that would have helped Ron in the world she would gone there and heaven help whoever or whatever gets in her way."

Ron's mother says, "Thank you for all your efforts when he came in, I know I couldn't have asked for better hands to take care of him." And then she hugs Kim's mother.

Joss says, "Kim's more than attached to Ron, she told me herself that she loves him." There isn't a single surprised face except possibly Wade's at the announcement and then Kim's mother says, "I know Joss, my mother's intuition told me even before they realized it themselves. When they went to the prom together, I couldn't have been happier."

Joss looks at Ron's parents and they nod, "We know that Ron loves Kim too, he always got jealous whenever she dated other boys but he would always step aside for her and do his best to support her. That's true love in our book."

Wade says in surprise, "You all knew that they loved each other for that long? Why didn't any of you say anything?"

Kim's mother says, "Because Wade, you can't ever push or rush love. It has to come naturally and at it's own pace otherwise it won't stand up to the pressure of life and time. We all agreed a while back that we wouldn't do anything to stop, hinder or affect it in any way. If they got together then we would be happy for the two of them and give them our full support."

Joss says, "I see, and because to try to do anything too early would have affected their friendship and that would be bad news."

Ron's father says, "That's one reason, and you don't just go destroying a friendship that's lasted since pre-k, it simply isn't a moral choice on anyone's part."

Joss smiles and says, "Besides they make for one heck a great crime fighting team." With nods of agreement all around from everyone, even Wade couldn't argue that without the two of them fighting crime. Things around the world would certainly have been far worse, maybe even taken over by one of the many villains that Kim and the Ron had fought against.

Ron's mother says, "We love our children so much, know we can't stop them from doing all the things that they do, but lord help us they make us so very proud of them every single day. I am happy with them just being friends with each other." She reaches out to her husband and takes his hand in hers before she continues saying, "Even if they gave up crime fighting, I would still be very happy and proud of them because they have both become such wonderful young adults."

Kim's mother gave the other two a big smile and says, "I agree with you both there." And silence followed for a few moments even as in the other room Kim nuzzled closer to Ron in her sleep with her hand still holding his, forever holding him in her heart even if should those hands part just as Ron's would hold Kim in his heart for all of eternity. For the two of them were soul mates until the end of time.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. :) I don't know when I'll get around to writing the next chapter as things are popping up now that will slow my writing down. (For all my stories, sorry) I will continue to write and update when I can though.  
Oh, as for the parents... I think it was a nice touch to show why they let their kids do what they do and why for so long. New revelations will appear later involving Wade and Joss as well as to the fate of KP's family and the mysterious thing that has been watching all of the Team Possible very closely in the coming chapters. I have a certain ending in mind but I might change things later on. 


	7. Chapter 7: GJ Rescue

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See  
_**Story by Aero Tendo**

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 7: GJ Rescue?**

(At Wade's Place)

After Wade hung up with Joss and the parents of both Kim and Ron at the hospital he made a note to call them sometime tomorrow afternoon when they both had time to be together for a little after waking up.

Wade sighs as he leans back in the chair and puts his hand to his head while thinking, "I am so glad that Ron woke up… It was just killing Kim to see Ron like that. (After a few moments pause) It wasn't doing me any good either, I would have traded all my fancy devices in a heartbeat if it would have helped Kim and Ron."

Wade sits forward and picks up his soda drink and sips the cola within as he thinks to himself then, "I am definitely going to have to make Ron a battle suit now, one that will be able to work with his natural talents."

Wade moves his hands back to the keyboard and starts to type really fast, using Kim's own battle suit that she'd used against Shego as a basis for Ron but made some extra changes to it. One of the changes he made was that he gave it a cloaking device so that Ron could hide if he needed to in times of danger. Another change was the prototype shield generator that he was still experimenting on. He knew that given it's power drain, it wouldn't be able to last for more than ten minutes at best which would leave the suit almost completely drained afterwards but he decided that if another building fell on Ron those minutes would be essential. The last touch he made was that it would have a limited A.I. within it that would sense Ron's emotions and the situation, helping to make sure that Ron would be able to activate the best device when he needed to without having to remember how to activate it first.

Wade pushed the final key that would start the machines to begin making Ron's suit when his computer started to beep. It was an incoming call from Global Justice and the site also got a hit. The first thing he did was punch the key that called up the GJ call and he was greeted by a woman with an eye patch staring at him.

Wade says, "Hi there, did you get my message?" and she nods before saying "Yes, and with given all the assistance that the Possible-Stoppable Team has given us before we are fully ready to go to wherever you tell us to send Will Du and his team."

Wade nods and says, "Thanks Dr. Director, I didn't want to have to send Kim to go rescue her own family while Ron was still hurt."

Dr. Director nods back to him and says, "I agree and please tell Kim that GJ is happy for Kim now that Ron has come out of his coma." Wade looks surprised and says, "How'd you find out about that?" She smiles and says, "We've been monitoring Kim and Ron ever since we heard about what happened to Ron."

Wade says, "I see, well just don't let Kim know that or she'll probably be upset." She nods and says, "Don't worry, I'll just say I heard about it from you. Now, do you have Drakken's location?"

Wade nods as he types on his keyboard and says, "I'm sending you the location of Drakken's lair now, but please be careful. I don't want to see Kim crying over anyone else." He looks saddened by the thought of Kim crying and remembered Kim's face when she had told him that Ron had been hurt. It was an image that he didn't think he would ever forget and one that he hoped to never see again.

Dr. Director sees Wade's expression on the screen and she nods as she says, "I promise you Wade, we'll do our very best to make sure that none of the Possibles are hurt in any way. If they are, we'll make sure Drakken and Shego will think twice about harming them next time." There is a fire in the Dr. Director's voice as she says the last part and Wade silently hopes that it doesn't have to come to that.

Wade sighs and says, "Thank you, and please let me know as soon as possible when they're safe." The woman on the screen nods and says, "You'll know the moment I know, I promise." He doesn't know what else to say for the longest time before he finally says, "Well, good luck… you know how to reach me." Then the call closes with the image of the woman disappearing.

Wade turns and walks over to where his workstation is in his room and puts on the 3D goggles that he had modified to serve other needs. He puts on the gloves that came with the 3D goggles and starts to manipulate the machines and lasers in creating some of the complex circuitry that he would need to personally oversee for Ron's new suit.

(Later at Drakken's Lair)

Drakken laughs evilly before saying, "This is just great! For once there are no Possibles to thwart my plans and my plans for ruling the world shall finally succeed!"

Shego is standing by Drakken's side and says, "You know, I hate to say it but your plan just might actually succeed this time Dr. Drakken."

Drakken turns to face Shego and says, "Of course it will! The only thing stopping me before was Kim Possible and that idiot partner of hers! Only now, not only is that buffoon out of my way, but Kim and her family are as well!"

Shego nods and says, "Yes, I know Dr. D… I was there remember?" Drakken says, "Whatever! The point is that this time there is NO ONE who can possibly stop us this time!"

Suddenly an alarm goes off and Drakken says, "What is it? What is going on!" He turns to one of the goons at a screen and says, "Report!" The goon says, "We've got intruders, Sir."

Drakken shouts, "What? Who is it?" Shego grins as she says, "I know who…" while watching the monitor. Drakken says excitedly, "Who is it Shego! Tell me!"

Shego turns with the grin still on her face and says, "It is Global Justice, and we go way back from when I was with my brothers." She lights up her hands and says, "This will be a good chance for me to do what I've always wanted an excuse to do." With her expression becoming that much darker and angrier looking.

Drakken always got scared whenever Shego started to get really moody like this because he'd been on the receiving in far too many times from whenever she lost her temper.

Shego says, "Don't worry Dr. D, I'll take care of the intruders… Personally." With the way that she says that last word making Drakken just shiver nervously all over.

Drakken says, "You do that Shego and I'll just wait right here to watch. I'll send in backup if need any Shego." He watches as Shego run and leap quickly down the corridor towards where the screens show Will Du and the GJ agents as they approach where the Possibles are being held.

Drakken looks at the screen where the Possibles are, watching them just standing there and talking to each other. He slams his hand on a console and says, "No! The Possibles will not mess up my plans for world domination again! Send a squad of synthos to guard the Possibles!"

The goon says, "Yes Sir" before he pushes a few buttons on his console and in no time a squad of six synthos start running towards the Possible's location on one screen while on another screen, Shego approaches the GJ agents location.

Shego met up with the GJ agents first and she looked like she wasn't going to take it easy on them one bit. She stood in the corridor and says, "You're Global Justice agents, and no doubt here to rescue Kim's family." Before she lights up her hands in their signature green plasma way.

Will Du says, "You're right and there is no way I am going to let you to hold onto her family! You can't defeat the GJ squad!"

Shego's attitude seems to darken and her plasma flames go just a bit higher as she remembers working with GJ when she was a member of her brother's idiotic Go Team. She charges forward and one of the GJ agents dashes forward to counter her and draws a weapon but Shego slashes it into pieces with her plasma before she kicks the agent hard and sending him slamming into the wall where he falls unconscious.

Shego says, "Who's next?" before turning with a most dark look, even though she looked happy about what she had just done to an GJ agent.

Will says, "I'm next Shego and I should warn you, I am one of GJ's top agents. You don't stand a chance against me for I'm even better than Kim Possible." He turns to the remaining agents and says, "I want all of you to complete our primary mission, go rescue the Possibles! They are our primary mission and we will NOT fail!"

The agents nod almost all at the same time before they take off quickly to leave their leader behind to face Shego who was Drakken's best fighter who, in all their intel said that was a top-notch martial artist who had only found her match in Kim Possible. Still, they had to believe that Will Du could hold her off long enough for them to accomplish their primary mission of rescuing the Possible family before Kim found out.

Will gets into a stance before he says to Shego, "Don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a woman, Shego." Shego curls up a lip in a snarl and says, "Good, because I am not a lady." Before she dashes forward with a glowing hand aimed back for a slash attack.

Will dodges to the side even as Shego's attack misses him and destroys part of the wall that had been right behind him. Shego turns around very quickly and leaps forward with her hands swinging, not giving Will any chance to do anything but remain on the defensive.

The GJ agents were almost to where the Possibles were kept when suddenly from another corridor a squad of synthos ran in front of the GJ agents. They stopped in front of the GJ agents and didn't say a word, for they didn't have to because it was obvious what they were sent to do.

Shego and Will faced off, staring at each other and sizing each other up to see who could outlast the other and looking for holes in the other's defenses.Shego leaped forward before he returned with a flurry of punches, kicks, and he even threw a piece of the wall that Shego had smashed with her green plasma hands while trying to get him.

The two of them went at it with Shego clearly not giving him an inch in the fighting, as if the fight was very personal for her and from the file that Will had read, he thought he knew why as well.

Will ran a bit down the corridor in an attempt to buy time, not knowing that his team had run into an obstacle as well.

Shego was not going to have any of it, especially with the way Will Du looked so much like the guy she had dated when she was still a Go Team member of the GJ whose name was Cantu Du. What Shego didn't know was that Cantu was Will's older brother.

Will did know that Shego had dated his older brother but he was never told any of the specifics or why they broke up, and given the way she was fighting, he suspected that she would probably fight even more violently if she knew about his connection to Cantu and that was something he was not prepared to defend against.

Will decides to try anyway and says to Shego, "You are fighting pretty hard for some intruders in one of your lairs. Is it because we are from GJ?" He knows he hit the mark by her reaction in her eyes.

Shego starts to get a little sloppy in her attacks but she also changes tactics. Instead of just attacking him with her hands and feet by using her martial arts, she changes to where she is shooting her green plasma blasts from her hands.

Will knew from the reports that extended overuse of her plasma blasts could tire her out much quicker than normal fighting would be for her. Just having her hands light up was not much in the way of energy use since it was usually a sign of her power being activated. He knew he had to push her buttons even more and get her to really tire herself out.

Shego growls and fires a few more blasts before dashing at him with her glowing hands which he blocks at the wrists and then he brings his foot up to kick her back hard enough to slam her against the wall. She does NOT look happy about it and she takes a moment to reflect that she wishes she was fighting Kim; at least it was fun fighting her. The GJ agent in front of her was a big bore.

Shego looks at the agent in front of her and for a moment, he resembled a guy she had known once in GJ. She dashes forward and swipes at him with her glowing hands and he manages to dodge her before pulling out something that becomes a long staff in his hands.

Will goes on the offensive and starts to swing at her with the staff, making a few good solid hits on Shego. She seems to recover quickly enough and then she counterattacks, slashing the ends off the pole before she grabs onto it and the two fight a battle to hold on to the staff.

Meanwhile the agents were having difficulty with the synthodroids that Drakken had sent and more reinforcements were arriving! They were so close to the cell that the Possible family was in too!

Drakken laughs at the GJ agents' difficulty and he roots for Shego, shouting out instructions even though she couldn't hear them. The guards watching made little bets on the outcome between Shego and Will as well as the agents and the synthos. Drakken overhears and tells them to put him down for Shego to win the fight.

Shego is practically face to face with Will, so close that their noses are almost touching and she says, "You know, you aren't half-bad for a Global Justice agent. Most of you are wimps."

Will gets upset at that though he is well trained enough to not show it on his face. He says, "I will take that as a compliment coming from you Shego, your file doesn't do your fighting skills justice just like Cantu said."

Shego's eyes widen in shock and then her eyes narrow to slits as she stares at him, pushing even more powerfully than before with her eyes starting to glow green as she says, "What did you say? Did you just say Cantu?" with a low growl at the end.

Will realizes his error the moment his words are out of his mouth and finds himself being pushed backwards, inch by slow inch. He says, "Yes, he is the one who originally wrote the file that we have about you." He manages to stop the progress backwards but he doesn't know what to do so he tries to distract her enough to be able to make a move.

Shego growls, "I can't believe it! That traitor!" Her hands start to glow brighter before a thought comes to her about something that had been bugging her for a little while. She says, "How do you know Cantu? You seem familiar somehow, like I've seen you before."

Will decides to see if the info will shock her enough to allow some maneuvering room so he says, "You might have seen me before when you were dating him during the time you worked with Team Go."

It worked, Shego paused and her push became more manageable so he tries a move where he knocks Shego backwards and off her feet. She is just a hair too slow and falls to the ground onto her back. She manages to flip backwards onto her feet and ignite her hands again with her eyes still glowing green.

Will looks at Shego and says, "Does that bother you? That I know you were once a member for the forces of good?"

Shego growls and says, "Shut up! I don't want to think about that!" before she fires green plasma blasts from both of her hands. Will manages to avoid one of the blasts while the other one hits the staff and sends it flying from his hand. He keeps moving, avoiding the other blasts that Shego sends his way until she stops firing at him.

Will saw that Shego needed just a little more pushing and she would slip up enough to perhaps allow him to find the opening he needed to defeat her. He says, "Something happened between you and Cantu to cause your hatred of GJ…" He didn't get to finish as Shego shouts "Shut up! SHUT UP!" and fires a stream of green plasma fire at him. He just barely dodges and looks back at where the blast had hit, noticing that it had completely destroyed a wall the size of him.

Shego is breathing a bit heavily after that and growls at Will before she fires some more quick of her green plasma fireballs that Will manages to avoid until he is hit by one and knocked hard against the wall.

Will notices that he needs a moment and says, "Shego! What happened between you and my brother all those years ago?"

Shego was about to fire again from her hands when Will's words seem to stun her. Drakken watches on the screen and says, "What is Shego waiting for?" to which the guards don't know and they all watch Shego on the monitors.

Shego was surprised to hear the words 'brother' and the memories came flooding back. She remembered Cantu talking about a younger brother who seemed to idolize his brother so much that he planned to follow in his footsteps one day and become a GJ agent too! She looks at Will and says, "Are you… Cantu's younger brother?"

Will stands up and wipes his chin where some blood had leaked from his lips before he says, "Yes Shego… I am Will Du, Cantu's younger brother."

Shego couldn't believe it, she was facing another member of the Du family after all these years! She could now see the family resemblance in Will's face and she softened just a little as her heart remembered the good feelings she had once had with Cantu while they were dating. She then remembered the way Cantu and her broke up, which sent her into a frenzy!

Will is shocked at Shego's reaction since it appeared for a moment that Shego was actually calming down but he was prepared like the good agent that he was for Shego and had pulled out a stunner disc that had been designed to withstand even one of her usual plasma blasts. He tosses it right at her just as Shego's entire body lit up in green plasma flames with her eyes glowing brightly.

Will moves quickly to give Shego a moving target and is surprised when Shego fires blasts from her eyes that follow where he is moving with the blast cutting into the wall like lasers! He watches as Shego notices the disc and her eye blasts hit the disc where it wobbles in the air as it tries to continue on forward!

Shego growls loudly and then suddenly the entire corridor is engulfed in a strong green plasma-like light that shorts out Drakken's cameras for a few moments as only green light could be seen.

The disc explodes and turns into ashes from the eye blasts and the green light if full of plasma energy which shocks and stuns Will, causing him to fall to the ground even as the light strikes the GJ agents and synthodroids in the corridor some distance away! The GJ agents fall to the ground, stunned even though they were almost winning with the Possibles watching from their cell nearby. The synthodroids were destroyed, and they became puddles of goo on the floor with the Possibles stunned as well when the light went through the gaps in the electric bars that kept them in their cell.

When the light finally faded, Drakken was able to see Shego just barely standing with Will Du and the other GJ agents unconscious. Drakken was unhappy to see the synthodroids destroyed but he figured that winning the battle against the GJ was good enough for him.

Drakken pushes a button on the console in front of him and says, "Good job Shego! I didn't know you could do that! I am most impressed!"

Shego says, "Thanks Dr. D… I think… I'll take… a little nap now…" and then she falls face forward to the ground where she lays unconscious.

The guards who had bet on Shego say, "Pay up, she won." Drakken holds out his hand and says, "Pay me too." After he gets his winnings he looks at the money in his hands and says, "I knew Shego wouldn't let me down." Before he pushes a button and sends some of his regular guards down to pick up the unconscious agents and Shego.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope that I surprised everyone with a little bit of Shego's past and the Shego's powers. Remember, her powers came from a metorite. As for the eye blasts, that was always a 'unshown' power of Shego's. Pity too, I would have liked to see it in the show, I guess it would have been too much like Starfire's(from Teen Titans) eye blasts then. Anyway, things aren't looking good for the Possible family so far but don't worry! There is still much I plan on writing. Please read and review! I'd like to hear your thoughts about Shego's power outburst. (which will be covered in the next chapter as well.) 


	8. Chapter 8: Recharging

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

**_Story by Aero Tendo _**

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 8: Recharging**

**(Drakken's Lair)**

Shego wakes up with one of the base doctors (a requirement for Drakken for whenever Shego lost her temper) looking over her and she finds that she is still very tired. She does manage to say, "Uhh… what happened?"

The doctor says, "Welcome back Shego, you've been asleep for quite some time. The others that you've knocked out with that incredible amount of energy have already woken up in their cells." He turns and gets a cup of water from the nearby tray and says, "Here, drink this… you'll feel better after you've had something to drink."

Shego did feel thirsty, so she takes the cup from the doctor and drinks up all the water before she says, "Thanks, and what do you mean incredible amount of energy?" The doctor blinks and says, "Why, the energy you released when you were fighting that GJ agent. It not only knocked him out but it knocked out everyone in the same corridor right up to the Possibles in their cells."

Shego looked surprised and says, "I did that?" which gets a nod from the doctor and he picks up a remote to where a TV is on the wall and he says, "Yes, take a look for yourself." He pushes a few buttons and Shego watches herself go berserk on the screen, which is all that she really remembered up to. Her eyes go wide as she watches the intense green flaming light flow out of her which filled the screen until it was all anyone could see. She couldn't even see herself and she wondered how she had done that! The screen eventually clears to show Shego standing with Will Du and the others all unconscious as well as the synthodroids being turned into goo.

The doctor says, "I had no idea you had that much power in you Shego, still I guess I shouldn't be surprised after all the times I've had to patch up Drakken whenever you lost your temper with him." He is smiling at her while Shego is lost in her thoughts at what she'd just seen.

Shego looks at her right hand and thinks to herself, "What happened to me…?" She can feel the fire that is the source of her power within her and while it burns much weaker right now, she can feel that it has… for the lack of a better word for it, evolved to another level!

The doctor says, "You still look pretty weak Shego, I recommend you get some rest and regain your strength." Shego looks at the doctor and nods before she says, "That sounds like a good idea Doc…" She closes her eyes and falls fast asleep.

**(At Middleton Hospital)**

Ron slowly wakes up and the first thing that he sees is Kim Possible sleeping with her holding his hand still. He smiles softly at the sight of Kim just laying there so peacefully and thinks, "How could I ever forget Kim? I love her." He continues to watch her for another five more minutes before he reaches out to brush some hair out of her face, which wakes her up.

Kim blinks as she wakes up slowly before she jolts with a start and looks at Ron who is smiling at her. Seeing Ron smiling at her instantly eases her fear that Ron waking up was just a dream. She smiles back at him and says, "Hi Ron, How are you? Did you sleep well?"

Ron says, "Yeah KP, I had my best friend with me or something…" looking a bit embarrassed the way it came out. Kim just giggles softly which surprises Ron because Kim rarely ever giggled!

Kim says, "Well, I slept well too because my best friend wasn't in a coma anymore. After all it is so hard to get a good night's rest when I am worrying about you never waking up again because of me." Her voice grows soft as she finishes her sentence and her eyes show the truthfulness of her concerns to Ron.

Ron is touched and reaches out to touch Kim on the cheek to bring her eyes up to meet his and says, "I know KP, I know… I heard you, even in my coma." Kim says, "You did?"

Ron nods and then pauses before he says, "Um, KP… about that. I want to tell you something about when I was in the coma…" She looks at him with those lost eyes of hers, just looking into his and memorizing his face and those eyes because she never wanted to forget them.

The staring was making Ron nervous but he manages to continue and says, "Well… I… um didn't know anything and I was… um… dreaming. I dreamed all kinds of stuff, and well… I didn't know who you were for a while…" He sees Kim giving him that puzzled look of hers as she tries to understand. He says, "Well, you see… before I heard you, I didn't know who you were at all. Then when I heard you say you loved me… everything came back to me."

Kim raises an eyebrow before she says, "You forgot me?" Ron shrugs and says, "Trauma I guess… anyway, as soon as I heard you say you loved me. Something happened, the house you were in moved far away and with your urgings, I battled every enemy that we've ever come across. I don't think I could have made it if you hadn't been calling for me Kim." His eyes looking like a puppy's as he looked at her and she couldn't be upset at him, especially since she could tell that he was trying to be sweet and honest in what he was telling her.

Ron says then, "When I reached the house, you were there waiting for me. You looked at me and then…" he trails off with Kim moving closer as she says, "What, what is it Ron? What did I do in the dream to wake you up?"

Ron taps his two first fingers together while he somehow manages to meet her eyes in a nervous kind of way as he says in such a low voice that Kim wasn't sure if she heard him right, did he just say that she kissed him?

Kim says, "What was that Ron?" Ron gulps and says, "You kissed me, Kim… it was one of those 'Happy to see you, I love you' kinda kisses." He trails off while blushing with Rufus making kissing sounds in the air, which just makes Ron blush even more.

Kim blushes as she looks at him and then she gives him a soft smile before she leans forward and kisses him softly on the lips for a second or two, which shocks Ron, and he says, "Kim? Am I dreaming?" Kim smiles and shakes her head, telling him no that he isn't dreaming.

Ron gets a goofy smile on his face which Kim just smiles at until the door starts to open and they both go back to their normal faces while trying to look innocent. Kim's mother walks in and says, "Hi there kids, how are you doing Ron? Are you feeling better?"

Ron smiles and says, "Oh, Hi Mrs. Dr. P, I am doing much better than I was yesterday! Any news as to when I can leave? I'm aching for some Buena Nacho!"

Kim's mother laughs and says, "Well if you've got your appetite back, I would say you're back to normal already." She pulls out a sack from behind her back and says, "Anyway, I had a feeling you'd be hungry and while I'm not supposed to do this. I figured you would prefer this to anything the hospital could whip up for you." She then walks up and places a sack from Buena Nacho on Ron's lap before she softly says, "For you two, Grande sized… just don't tell anyone ok?" She brings a finger up to her lips in a kind of shushing way with a smile on her face.

Ron's face lights up and says, "You've got it Mrs. Dr. P!" Rufus goes "Yum" before he approaches the sack, waiting for Ron to open it even as Kim looks at her mother with grateful eyes and says, "Thanks Mom… for everything."

Kim's mother smiles at her and says, "Don't mention it Kimmie cup, just take good care of Ron ok?" Even though her face was smiles and love, her eyes almost betrayed to Kim her worry about the boys. She knew that they hadn't come back from their mission yet to stop Drakken and she was getting worried.

Kim looks at Ron as she sees him eating a nacho along with Rufus eating some cheese and chips before she looks back at her mother and says with her heart, "Mom, that's one thing that I promise I will do. Always…" She gets a smile and nod from her mother in a understanding way before she turns to watch Ron eat.

Her mother understands how Kim feels, as she would do anything to keep the ones that she loves safe from harm, which only goes to remind her again of her husband and two sons that still haven't returned. She didn't believe Drakken would actually hurt them as it wasn't usually his style but she still couldn't help but worry for them. She didn't want to mention it to Kim, not quite yet because she knew that Kim would rush off to go rescue them and Ron, bless his heart, would hop out of the bed and go join her.

Ron offers Kim some of the food from the bag and she accepts, eating as well since she hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday. So all three eat the food from the bag, acting as if Ron hadn't been hurt or in a coma for a day. The three of them talk and laugh at some silly thing which makes Kim's mother smile, because there was once a time when she didn't think she would ever see or hear Kim smiling or laughing ever again.

Kim's mother walks out with the trio just enjoying themselves and she sees a nurse approaching with a tray of food for Ron's room. She stops the nurse and tells her that the food isn't necessary because she brought something for Kim and Ron already. The nurse nods and turns around to deliver the food to another patient.

**(At Wade's)**

Wade looked at the suit he had just finished for Ron to wear the next time he went on a mission, he had even made it in matching colors to the one he had made for Kim. He looks at the time and sees that it was almost time to check on Ron at the hospital. First things first though, he wanted to check on GJ's progress on the rescue of her father and twin brothers.

He sits down at his computer and with some rapid typing, he contacts GJ's headquarters. Within a few moments he was staring at the Director. He says, "Hey there, have you heard anything from Will Du yet?"

She shakes her head and says, "No, not yet Wade. I am getting concerned though because they are a little overdue in reporting back on the status of the mission."

Wade looks concerned and says, "Do you think they got captured?" She shakes her head and says, "There's no way to be certain but even if they were, I am confident that they will find a way to escape and complete their mission. This IS Drakken we are talking about after all."

Wade doesn't look totally convinced but he decides that she knows her agents better than he would so he says, "Ok, well… just let me know as soon as you hear anything. You know how to get a hold of me." She nods and says, "Will do Wade." The screen turns off shortly after that.

After a few moments, Wade turns back to the suit and decides to give Ron a backup battery, just in case. You never knew what Ron would encounter out on the field and he wanted to be extra-careful in his friend's case.

When he finishes installing the backup battery, he turns back to his computer and punches in the key that would send a signal to the kimmunicator. However, instead of the quick hello from Kim, he got a got no reply. He was puzzled as Kim usually carried the Kimmunicator everywhere with her and he wondered if they were still asleep but that didn't make sense either since his tone usually woke her up as well.

Wade runs a check on the location of the kimmunicator and finds out that it is at Kim's home. He frowns and wonders how to get in touch with his two friends now when he remembers Joss's own version of the communicator. Wade checks to see where her communicator is and is pleased to see that she is still at the hospital.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I know this isn't a good spot to end a chapter, but hey... I wanted to take a break! lol! Besides, the next chapter is going to be about "Plan B" and I thought Wade talking to Joss before Kim and Ron would be a good start. A few of you might already have some idea where I plan on going with this story, but just remember I can and will throw in a few surprises every now and then!

Anyway, keep an eye out for my next chapter coming as soon as I write it! I will also be working on Team Possible Turns Evil... aye, it is a mouthful, so I think I'll call it TPTE. lol!

PS> There was no way I could end this story at Chapter 6 (Ron's Awakening), Kim's father and thetweebs were still captured by Drakken!


	9. Chapter 9: Need a Plan B?

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_  
_**Story by Aero Tendo**_  
AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

Chapter 9: Need a Plan B?

**(At Middleton Hospital)**

Joss was napping by her father in one of the hospital's empty rooms when her communicator starts to chirp at her. She comes out of her sleepy state and without even opening her eyes, she hits the 'on' switch and says, "Hello? Who is this?"

Wade appears on the screen and sees that she has her eyes closed, so he guessed that she was sleeping. He says, "Hi, this is Wade. Is this a bad time Joss? I can call back later."

Joss opens her eyes at the mention of Wade's name and her brain kicks in to recognize the kid behind the desk with a computer in front of him. She says, "Wade! Hey, it is good to see you! What can I do for ya?"

Wade looks a little embarrassed for a moment before he says, "Well, I hate to ask a favor but it appears that Kim's kimmunicator is at her house and I wanted to check in on the guys to see how they're doing."

Joss follows Wade's train of thought and says, "And since I have a communicator like Kim, you thought I could bring you up to see them? Sure, just give me a min, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." She tosses off the hospital sheets and since she was still in her clothes from yesterday, all she had to do was slip on her shoes that she'd taken off before laying down and she was rearing to go!

Wade says, "Thanks Joss, I appreciate you doing this for me." Joss smiles at Wade and says, "Hey, you're an important member of their team and friend too, it'd be silly not to help you see them."

Joss peaks in through the door to see if Kim and Ron are asleep, only to see Kim, Rufus, and Ron finishing up their meal that Kim's mother had brought them when she had arrived.

Joss opens the door fully and says, "Hey cousin, I believe you have a call from a friend who'd like to see ya two!" She holds out her communicator with Wade on the screen and Kim smiles at the sight of Wade on it.

Kim says, "Wade! It is good to see you!" Ron leans in, still chewing something and says, "Hey Wade, how are you doing?" with a little cheese flying and landing on Kim. She looks a little cross at it but she couldn't stay angry because she was just happy to see him being his usual self. Ron apologizes and Kim says, "No big Ron, I'm used to it by now."

Kim pauses and looks at the communicator in her hand before she looks at Joss and says, "Wait a second, this isn't my kimmunicator…" Joss just grins at Kim and says, "I built my own, it isn't as fancy as yours cousin, but I think it came out pretty good."

Wade says, "About that Kim, it seems that yours is at your house. Since Joss had her own, I decided to ask her if she wouldn't mind letting me use hers to talk to you and Ron."

Kim smiles at Joss and says, "Thanks Joss." Joss waves a hand and says, "Ain't no big, we're all friends here."

Kim looks back to Wade on the screen and says, "So, what's the sitch Wade?" Wade smiles and says, "I just wanted to see how you two were doing. I heard that Ron woke up yesterday and that the two of you fell asleep shortly afterwards."

Kim blushes a little and nods, "Yep, Ron woke up and I guess the both of us were so tired after the ordeal that we… just kind of fell asleep."

Joss smiles, "Yeah, there wasn't a dry eye in the house when Ron woke up. Even when Ron's parents came by, they didn't have the heart to wake the two of you's up so everyone just decided to let sleeping dogs lie."

Ron's eyebrows went up and he says, "My parents were here?" Joss nods as she says, "Yep, and they were happy that you had finally come out of your coma too. They'd been worried about you and Kim."

Ron looked at Kim who had her shoulders hunched a little in embarrassment before he looks back at Joss and says, "Why'd they been worried about KP?" Joss pauses and glances at Kim who nods a little before she says, "Because Kim wouldn't leave your side for anything. She wanted to be the first person you saw when you come out of your coma. We had to practically drag her away just so she'd even freshen up."

Ron looks over at Kim with an understanding and then his face softens as he looks at her, smiling before he puts a hand onto hers as he says, "Thanks KP" Kim smiles and sits up straighter before she says, "You would have done the same for me Ron." Ron nods and says, "In a heartbeat Kim."

Joss just smiles at the nice scene between the two before Wade clears his throat and gets the attention of Kim and Ron again.

Kim says, "Wade, has there been anything new lately?" in a hinted way of asking if there was anything new on Drakken and Shego.

Ron looks over Kim's shoulder so that his face is visible to the tiny camera in the communicator as Wade says, "Well, just the usual stuff really. Lots of people wishing for a quick recovery for Ron and pledging their support to help in any way they can."

Wade glances at the computer and says, "None of the usual bad guys have done anything. Even Drakken has kept quiet lately."

Since Ron was looking at Wade, he misses the flash of anger at Drakken's name, but both Joss and Wade don't miss it. Wade decides that he won't mention the name again so he decides to change topics. Wade says, "Well, with the down time from all the stuff you guys usually do, I have managed to make some new gizmos for future missions."

Kim glances at Ron who's face is just inches from hers but still staring at the screen. Her heart beats a little quicker and a thought goes through her head, "Will he still want to go on a mission after all that's happened? Will I let him? Could I stand it if something happened to him again?" Her thoughts all get squashed as soon as Ron says, "Cool Wade! What did you make for Kim this time?"

Kim smiles softly while looking at him for a few seconds more as she thinks, "Same old Ron, never lets anything stop him. I don't think I could save the world without him." She then turns her attention back to the screen where Wade then says with a smile, "Actually Ron, this time not all my stuff is for Kim. Some of it is actually for you."

Ron's eyes go wide and he says, "I finally get some gizmos of my own! Boo-Yah!" He raises a arm up in his usual happy boo-yah style and then smiles at Kim and Joss who just smile back at him as his happiness was infectious.

Ron reaches out to put his hand on the communicator, touching Kim's hand at the same time, which makes Kim smile softly as she feels his hand on hers. Ron says, "So what did you make for me Wade?"

Wade punches a few buttons on his keyboard and the screen with him splits into two, showing him in one half and on the other half it looks like a suit. He says, "I remembered how you told me once how you wanted your own battle suit, so that's exactly what I made for you. Your own specially customized battle suit and I think you'll be rather pleased with the results."

Ron smiles and almost shouts before he remembers he's in a hospital, "Boo-Yah! I have my own battle suit! Now I'll be able to be even more useful to Kim!" Wade smiles and nods, "Well, that's one reason I made it…" his eyes looking at Kim to silently say, "And to keep Ron safe for you." To which Kim nods in an appreciate way.

Joss chuckles and says, "Cool Ron, I can't wait to see you in action with your new battle suit. I just bet you'll be amazing."

Wade says, "That's not all I've made. I have also made improvements on the super-speed shoes. The problems from before won't happen again since I've made them so they will stop long before they reach the point where you can't help but move super fast uncontrollably. I have made a pair of them for all three of you."

Kim smiles as she understands and says, "You rock Wade." Wade just smiles and says, "Hey, I do what I can."

Wade punches another button and the screen shoes another device before he says, "I have also improved the lasting time of the goop gun that Rufus made while he was a genius, it will also have a slightly longer range as well. The method will still be the same as before, you just push a small button on the back of your gloves."

Ron turns the communicator towards him just a little and says, "When do we get all this new stuff Wade? I can't wait to try out my new battle suit!" He looks excited and happy which, makes Joss smile while Kim smiles too, and her eyes wonder if the suit will be good enough to protect her friend. She had no doubt that Wade did his very best to ensure that her friend wouldn't be able to be hurt the same way as before.

Wade nods and says, "I am having it sent special delivery to Kim's house. So, as soon as you get released from the hospital Ron, it'll be there waiting for you."

Just then a doctor walks into the room and says, "Hello Ron, it is good to see you looking so full of energy. That's always a good sign." He looks at Kim and says, "Hi Kim, you're looking better too after a good night's rest. I was beginning to worry that I'd have to prescribe something for you to rest after seeing how you weren't getting any rest before Ron woke up."

Ron looks over at Kim with a curious and concerned look to which Kim just looks at him with those puppy dog eyes. Ron knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of Kim when she was like that so he drops it and looks back to the doctor.

Ron says, "So Doc, when will I be able to leave?" The doctor looks at the clipboard in his hands and says, "Well, all your tests came back and everything looks very good. Aside from your brief stint in the coma and a couple of cuts and bruises, you are in pretty good shape. So, when your parents come by later today, I believe you can go home. But, I want you to take it easy for a while when you go back until you're fully healed all right Ron?"

Ron nods and says, "I'm going home KP!" with Kim smiling at her friend happily as well before she says, "That's great Ron!" before she leans in give him a hug which catches Ron off guard at first before he then wraps his arms around her to hug her back.

Joss smiles at the sight and softly sighs, hoping that one day she can find a guy that will be as special as Ron is to Kim for herself.

The doctor remains silent, watching until the two part from their hug before he says, "Ok, now I believe your parents will be coming this afternoon to pick you up. I will have the nurse bring your clothes to you in a little bit so you can be ready when your parents arrive."

Ron says, "Thanks Dr. Lawry" before he looks over to Wade on the communicator, "Did you hear that Wade? I am going home this afternoon!" Wade smiles at Ron and says, "Yep, I heard Ron and I'm happy for you. The new stuff will be at Kim's within the hour so it'll be waiting for whenever you go over there."

Joss says, "Hey Wade, can I borrow some of your time when we're done here? I'd like to chat about some new ideas but I need help ta build them." Wade nods to her and says, "Sure, I'd be happy to assist."

Dr. Lawry says, "Well, I'll be back when your parents arrive to explain how I want you to take it easy for a while. I will also write a note for your classes explaining things in case you need it."

Ron smiles and says, "Thanks Doctor! I will really appreciate the note for my classes!" The doctor then nods and walks out before Ron says to Kim, "All right KP! I get a free pass from classes!"

Kim frowns and says, "Ron, this doesn't mean you have to stop doing homework or skip classes." She puts her hands on her hips to show she's serious before Ron's shoulders slump and he says, "Awwwwww, but KP I was in a coma! Just imagine how much homework I bet Mr. Barkin is going to make me do!"

Kim's attitude softens as she understands and puts a hand on his shoulder before she says, "Don't worry Ron, Wade and I will help you make up the homework." Joss says, "Yeah, and even I will help you Ron before my father and I go back home!"

Kim and Ron look at Joss with curious faces, before Joss explains, "Didn't your mother tell you Kim? Your mother told us that we'd be stay'n at your house for the rest of our trip out here."

Kim says, "What about the ranch?" Joss waves a hand and says, "Aw, the ranch hands will be all right. They've run things just fine without us before when we've gone on trips."

Kim says, "Ok, well just watch out for the tweebs and their rockets." Joss smiles, "Don't you worry cousin, if they get too rowdy I will just hogtie them until they learn their lesson."

Kim giggles and says, "Could you hogtie them anyway? It'd be nice if they didn't cause trouble when Ron's over." Joss laughs and slaps her knee, "Sure! Only if you let me untie them once he leaves."

Kim looks over at Ron and says, "How often do you think you can come over Ron?" with a pleading and smiling look on her face. Ron just laughs and says, "I'll try to come over as much as I can KP. I probably will need a lot of help with all the homework I'm sure to get!"

Kim giggles and says, "It's a deal, you come over to study and I get some peace of mind without having to worry about the tweebs blowing up another hole in the roof from one of their rockets."

The three of them laugh with even Wade joining in with the communicator still on. It felt good to hear his friends laughing for Wade and so when everyone stopped he says, "It seems as good as a time now to talk about those ideas Joss."

Joss takes the communicator from Kim before she looks at them and says, "Well, I'll see ya all later at the house ok?"

Kim nods and says, "Sure Joss." With Ron waving a hand and saying "Bye Joss, just try not to tie them up too tight." Joss smiles and says, "Don't worry, I know how to tie them up just right."

Wade says loud enough from the communicator, "Bye Ron, Bye Kim, I'll talk to you from the Kimmunicator when you go home."

Just then the nurse walks in with a pile of clean clothes, they are Ron's mission clothes with the tears in them having obviously been patched up. Kim looks at the nurse who just smiles and says, "They were patched up by nurse Joann. She said to tell you that she is happy to hear that Ron is out of the coma and that if there is anything that she can do for you or Ron, all you need to do is ask."

Kim smiles and says, "Please tell Joann thank you for fixing up Ron's clothes and for the offer." The nurse smiles and nods, "Certainly Kim" before she turns to Ron and says, "Now you take care of yourself and Ms. Kim here, I don't want to see either of you back here for a very long time ok?"

Ron smiles and says, "Don't worry, I'll always take good care of KP!" before he looks over at her, seeing her softly smile at his words.

The nurse seems satisfied from the answer so she places the clothes at the foot of Ron's bed and walks out of the room. Leaving Kim and Ron alone in the room except for Rufus who was lying on his back with a full belly.

Joss is walking with Wade on the screen when she says, "Hey Wade, any chance I could get my own battle suit?" with a joking smile on her face. Wade chuckles and says, "So, what did you really want to talk about?"

Joss smiles and says, "Well... I was wondering if built some sorta device to keep Ron safe from any further accidents. I'd hate to see Kim this upset again." Wade nods understandingly, "Don't worry, I built his battle suit with his safety first in mind, being useful was secondary... after all this IS Ron we are talking about."

Joss frowns, "Hey, did you forget that Ron is my idol?" Wade says, "Sorry Joss, old habit." Joss sighs, "Ok Wade, apology accepted but I'd try to lose it since I think Kim is going to be really sensitive about Ron for a while." Wade nods and says, "You're right, I'll try to watch myself."

Joss looks around in the hallway not far from Ron's room and says, "By the way, Auntie is being a bit mysterious. It started when I asked her why Uncle and the tweebs haven't shown up to visit Ron since he came out of the coma. Do you know anything about it?"

Wade suddenly looks uncomfortable and says, "Um, nope... sorry." Kim's mother is approaching the corner with Ron's parents with her leading the way when Joss says, "Don't tell me that they tried to take on Drakken on their own."

Wade looks surprised and sighs, "How'd you figure it out?" Joss smiles and says, "Easy, a poker face you don't have." Wade chuckles and says, "I'll have to work on it." Joss says, "So, are they all right?" Wade's shoulders slump and he says, "They were captured..."

It was at this point she stops and the Stoppable parents look at her with a puzzled expression before she says, "Sorry... Let's go" and they round the corner with Joss and Wade going silent as they noticed the.

Kim's mother leads them into the room where both Ron and Kim seem very happy to see the three of them but she didn't want to miss out on any chance to find out what was going on so she quickly excuses herself. She quickly finds Joss and Wade, only this time she says, "Ok you two... I want to know what is going on with my husband and boys."

The two look at each other before Wade says, "Well, your husband and the twins went on a mission to stop Drakken before he could take over the world. They all felt strongly that Kim was in no shape to go after Drakken while he was in a coma."

Kim's mother says, "I know that much from the note that they left before leaving but what I want to know how are they and what happened to them?"

Wade looks apologetic before saying, "Well... Drakken captured them with some difficulty but I managed to call in favors from Global Justice and they sent in a rescue team lead by an agent Kim is already familiar with..." Joss says, "Let me guess, it was Will Du right?" Wade blinks and says, "How'd you know that?"

Joss just grins and says, "Remember, Kim was my idol first so I knew just about every one of her missions... even the ones that she didn't really talk about all that much."

Kim's mother leans into the communicator's camera view and says, "Wade, any news on if the team has rescued them yet?" Wade shakes his head and says, "Sorry, they are late reporting in which could be because of a number of problems..." She clasps her hands together and says, "I just know it, they've been captured."

Just then a voice unexpectedly says, "What's the sitch? Who's been captured?" They turn and see Kim Possible standing there with a serious mission look on her face.

* * *

AN: I just want to thank everyone for all the cool reviews that have been posted lately:) I will try to answer reviews when I can with my next chapter postings from here on. 

Scoutcraft Empress: I'm glad that you liked Shego's new strength and the romantic conversation between them. :)

PoisonousAngel: Nothing is wrong with Shego, she simply has had her powers evolve. To what degree? Well, knocking out everyone in the corridor was a good example. :)

Laurashrub: Cantu is a made-up name to explain why Shego hated GJ a bit. As for the suit, I'm glad you liked it and it was meant to be funny. As for the portals, GJ doesn't have a thing to do with them and as for what kind they truly are... you'll just have to wait and see...(evil grin)

KR FOREVER: I am glad that you cried when you read about Ron waking up. I was aiming for an emotional touch there. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Kim on a Mission

**Kim Possible:**_The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 10: Kim On A Mission**

Kim's mother and Joss look at Kim and they could tell she wasn't going to be denied her answer. Wade was glad that he couldn't see her since Joss tightened her grip on the communicator and covered the camera partially with her thumb. Wade could still hear things and knew from the voice analysis that he performed quickly to double check that it was none other than Kim Possible who'd overheard the end of their conversation.

Kim stood there in the hallway by herself, so Mrs. Possible reasoned out that Ron was probably still in the room with his parents. She knew that there was nothing that they could say that Kim probably hadn't already figured out judging by her face.

Mrs. Possible slumps her shoulders in defeat and says, "Your father and the boys have both been captured by Drakken." Joss looks shocked at her aunt and says, "I can't believe you told her!" Wade remains silent as he listens from the communicator.

Kim's face changes from stern to one of great worry and softness before she says, "Daddy and the tweebs have been captured by Drakken? How did that happen?" She approaches them as they look to each other in a nervous way.

A portal silently appears over their heads and the shapeless figures seem to watch them and their conversation.

Mrs. Possible says, "When Ron was hurt, it seems your father and the twins decided to stop whatever plans he was concocting as a sort of payback. I found out after they left when he left a note behind at the house explaining that they were leaving to bust Drakken." She takes a deep breath and looks Kim in the eyes before she continues, "I found out just moments before Ron woke up and with everything that's happened, I kept hoping that they'd return any moment but they haven't. I have been so worried about them but I didn't want to say anything to make you rush off to rescue them with the way you felt about what happened to Ron." She then turns her eyes to Joss and says, "I think Joss and Wade know the rest so I'll let them tell you."

Joss gives her aunt a look that says, "Gee Thanks…" before she looks nervously at Kim, remembering that Kim knew at least 16 different kinds of martial arts while she only knew 3. She says to Kim as her eyes focused upon her, "Heh, um… I don't really know a lot myself other than what I figured out just a few minutes ago." She looks down at the communicator and says, "Wade is your to-go and all around information guy, so why don't I let him just fill you in?" Before she then thrusts the communicator into Kim's hands.

Kim looks down at Wade in her hands and thinks, "I bet Wade is _really_ glad to be in another room at this moment because he knows what I'd do to him if he was here right now." She says, "Ok Wade, what's the sitch? What's going on with my father and the twins?"

Wade notices that Kim called them twins and not by her nickname of tweebs as she usually does when talking about them, he chalked it up to her being really worried about them. Wade says, "Well Kim, I wish I could say I have good news for you but I really don't know much myself."

Wade looks at his computer screen and taps some stuff as he continues to talk, "They were captured by Drakken and Shego, managed to escape once but they didn't make it out. I sent a message to Dr. Director, asking for her help and she agreed to send their best agent along with a small team in." The screen split as he talked and a picture of Dr. Director, then Will Du appeared before then showing the team members that went with Will.

Kim says, "What happened with the team that went in?" Wade shrugs and says, "That's what I don't know. They were supposed to report two hours ago but that just could mean that they ran into some trouble and weren't able to report."

Kim softly shakes her head and says, "No, I think that my mother was right." She glances at her mother to see her face, which was showing worry before she continues, "Will Du is such the big-headed agent that he would report on time no matter what unless he was either captured or unconscious."

Wade sighs and says, "You're probably right, but what are you going to do now Kim?" Kim could feel everyone's eyes on her as if they were wondering the very same thing. She doesn't even look up before she says, "I am going to go in and rescue my family and the agents who tried to rescue them of course."

Kim looks up and meets the eyes of everyone then, seeing worry in their eyes. She thinks she can understand why given her recent behavior over what happened with Ron and how angry she had been at Drakken. A part of her still was furious at Drakken and Shego for the pain that Ron had been put through but at the same time she was very worried about her family. She came to a decision and says, "I am going to go without Ron." She notices that there wasn't much surprise in their eyes or faces at her decision.

Kim says, "Ron is still recovering and I don't want to risk him getting hurt again because he isn't fully recovered." The part about not wanting to risk Ron getting hurt showed painfully in her eyes. Everyone who had seen Kim hold onto his hand as if clinging onto him, see the tears, heard the cries knew that Kim didn't want to risk Ron again so soon if she could help it. Even Wade who hadn't seen or heard any of it didn't want to risk Ron so soon because he had seen the pain in Kim's eyes and the happiness on Kim's face when Ron had finally come out of his coma.

Suddenly it occurs to Kim and she says, "Wade… there's no way my father and the tweebs could have found out where Drakken is without help. Did you help them?" Wade looks nervous and gulps a little before saying, "Yes Kim, I did it to let you stay by Ron's side. Otherwise you would have missed him waking up, right?"

Kim's face softens for a moment as she was touched by Wade's words but then the reality of her father and so many other people being captured by Drakken returned to her. She says, "Wade, did you also set up a ride for them?" Wade looks at Kim and says, "Yes, but I didn't send them in without backup. I sent them in with the Wadenader IV but that got destroyed by Shego during the first escape attempt."

Kim says, "Wade, I want you to set me up a ride to Drakken's lair. Don't tell Ron where I am going ok?" Wade nods before he says, "Sure Kim, I won't tell Ron and I'll get back to you when I have a ride set up." Kim says, "Please and Thank you Wade." Before she signs off and hands the communicator back to Joss.

Mrs. Possible says, "Kim…" Kim looks at her and says, "You don't have to say it Mom, I'll be careful and I promise, I'll bring back Daddy and the twins safe and sound." Her mother reaches out to clasp her daughter's hands in hers and meets her eyes before she says, "Kim… just be safe out there ok? I don't want to worry about who's going to have to rescue you if something happens."

Kim is silent for the longest time as a figure in the portal seems to lean closer to watch what they say before Mrs. Possible says, "Kim, are you sure you don't want to take Ron with you? He is fit enough to go you know and I know he'd rather be by your side."

Kim knows that was her mother's subtle way of telling her that she would rather have Ron by her when she goes up against Drakken because they made such a good team together. She was tempted to give in but then memories of the way Ron looked when he was injured and the time spent in his coma was all the incentive she needed to chase away the temptation.

Kim says, "No Mother, I don't think I can do that yet. Besides I am Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything." She saw the doubt still in her mother's eyes so she says, "The girl who just got Ron back from a coma after he was hurt on a mission." She sees her mother's eyes soften in understanding and hears her say, "Oh… Kim…" with everyone else just speechless.

Mrs. Possible wraps her arms around Kim in a big hug and softly says, "Go get Drakken, Kimmie and we'll watch over Ron until you get back." The two break from the hug with Kim looking at her with watery eyes and a smile on her face as she says, "Thanks Mother…"

The leaning figure in the portal straightens back up and looks at the other shapeless figures before it seems to watch the scene through the portal once again.

Just then Joss's communicator chirps and after Joss hits a button, Wade appears on the screen. Wade says, "I've got a ride set up for you, it'll be outside the hospital in three minutes."

Kim smiles softly and says, "Thanks, Wade you rock." Before Wade says, "No problem Kim." He pauses before he says, "Oh, and Kim…." Kim says, "Yes Wade?" Wade seems to struggle with a decision before saying, "I'm sorry about not telling you sooner about your family."

Kim tilts her head to the side a little and says, "Thanks Wade and it is ok, I probably would have rushed out to stop Drakken and who knows? You might have saved me from being captured like GJ was but not this time. I am going to wear the battle suit and be ready for anything this time."

Wade says, "The one you wore when Drakken tried to take over the world with the Diablos? I've made some improvements to it since then, it'll be harder for them to shock you to knock you out next time because I added a special grounder to it but it won't be able to keep you from being shocked 100 percent."

Kim says, "Thanks Wade, I appreciate that." Wade smiles and says, "I do what any other young genius would do…" Kim smiles and says, "You're more than a genius Wade, you are a friend."

Wade smiles at the compliment and says, "Thanks Kim, now go get your parents and remember I have your back." Kim nods to him and says, "Always Wade, and thanks for the quick ride." Wade nods before he says, "You're welcome Kim." And then he signs off.

Kim hands the communicator back to Joss and says, "Thanks Joss, I really appreciated your help today."

Joss shakes her head and says, "Aw, it ain't nothing cousin. We are family and that's what we do, we watch out for each other."

Kim's view drifts towards Ron's room where he could be heard loudly talking to his parents about something and her thoughts linger on what Joss said before she shakes her head and says to Joss, "Thanks Joss, you're the best." She gives Joss a quick hug, then her mother before she runs down the corridor to catch the ride Wade set up for her.

The shapeless figures in the portal seem to discuss something but no sound is heard until one of the figures seems to point at the two of them in general before the portal silently shrinks until it disappears without anyone the wiser that it was there.

Mrs. Possible watches her daughter run off and knows that Kim was putting up a brave face for them but she knew that Kim's heart and thoughts were more on Ron even with the worry of her parents. She says to Joss, "I've got work to do, will you tell Ron that Kim will meet up with him later at our home?"

Joss nods and says, "Sure thing Auntie" before she watches Mrs. Possible's eyes glance at Ron's room in a thoughtful way before she walks off towards a nurse's station. Joss walks into Ron's room and sees Ron looking a bit unhappy with his parents.

Joss sees that even Rufus is looking unhappy and it strikes her that Rufus seemed to be a reflection of whatever mood that Ron was feeling even though it also had its own thoughts and feelings but it mostly was like a mini Ron.

The moment Ron spots Joss he says, "Joss! You can tell my parents that I'm perfectly fine for me right?"

Joss walks up to the side of Ron's bed and sees that someone had gone through a deal of trouble to fix up his torn mission clothes. He certainly seemed energetic as she remembered him from when he had visited their ranch and says, "Sure, but what's going on Ron?"

A portal silently opens up over their heads and the shapeless figures seem to watch what has Ron so excited.

Ron stands up and says, "My parents want me to take it easy for a week, before going over to Kim's house!"

Joss sees the fire in Ron's eyes, the determination that he would indeed meet up with Kim later that day. She says, "Ron, I'm sure that Kim would understand if you needed to rest up after your ordeal."

Ron says, "That's just it! I don't need to rest! I got plenty of that in my coma and besides, I promised KP that I would visit her today at her house after I get out!"

Ron's parents look at each other and knew that Ron **hated** to break promises, especially those to Kim who was his very best friend. They knew that Ron was not going to back down from this easily.

Mr. Stoppable says, "Now you just settle down young man, I know Kim is your best friend but your mother and I talked with your doctor before coming here and we were told that it was important for you to take it easy for a week, which includes going off on any more missions to save the world."

Ron's jaw seemed to fall through the proverbial floor at what his father said to him before he says, "What! Pops, are you crazy? I have to go with Kim to go save the world! I am her partner! It is what we do!" He turns to Rufus and says, "I'm right aren't I buddy?" to which Rufus bobs his head up and down while saying "Yep! Yep!"

Joss says, "But Ron, both you and Kim have gone on separate missions before and been ok, right?"

Ron juts out his chin for a moment before saying, "That's not quite right, sure we did our own things but we were always there for each other."

Joss says, "What about the times you battled Gill at the camp?" Ron says, "Kim would have helped if she could and she did the second time I faced Gill!"

Joss puts her hand over her head and shakes it, seeing that Ron just wasn't getting it. When Ron says, "Joss, remember when I tried to take on a mission for Kim because Drakken thought it would be safe to take over the world on Christmas?"

Joss nods as she says, "Yeah, I remember that one. What is your point Ron?"

Ron's parents say, "Let him finish Joss." They knew where Ron was heading with this even though she didn't.

Ron says, "I went on a solo mission to help Kim because she had always done so much to save the world and helped so many people that I just wanted to do something nice for her. That's what I told myself at first at least, but it was really because KP is my best friend and I… really cared about her then, I guess I loved her even back then."

Joss says, "I also remember that you botched that mission and she had to go all over the world with her family to find you and she cried when she couldn't find you."

Ron looked a little surprised, "She… cried for me? But Kim never cries about anything." He seemed touched that Kim would cry for him even as far back as then, before he remembered the kiss under the faux-pas mistletoe when Kim and Shego had finally found Drakken and him.

Ron shakes his head and then says, "The point is Joss that Kim and I have always had our back even when we've gone solo, we would be there the moment one of us was in trouble and whenever we've gone solo it just means trouble!"

Joss looks out the window where she thought she could see Kim's ride in the distance before it faded from sight completely and she thought to herself, "I hope you're wrong Ron, I really do…" What she said was, "I guess you have a point Ron." Before Ron crosses his arms and says, "There, I am glad someone agrees with me!"

Mrs. Stoppable sighs and says, "All right Ron get your stuff and we'll discuss this more at home." Ron smiles and shouts, "Boo-yah! I'm going home and I'm going to see KP soon!" before he grabs all his stuff which was not much and after picking up Rufus to put him in his pocket, he walks out the door with his parents following.

The shapeless figures in the portal seem to lose interest the moment Ron walks out and so it silently closes up quickly with no one the wiser.

Joss lingers behind as she looks out the window where Kim had disappeared and thinks, "Ron, I really hope you are wrong about solo missions being nothing but trouble" but a memory came to her unbidden of Kim going solo to Planet Tool where Kim ran into Drakken and Motor Ed, therefore having one of the worse Fridays ever for her when not only did they get away with what they were after but they had painted her literally red from head to toe. That mission had been the cause of a lot of paint remover and car paint was not something that was easy to get out of hair, even if it had been red like her normally red hair.

Joss sighs and says softly to the window where she had last seen her cousin, "Good luck cousin, and please be safe." She then walks out of the room after Ron, following him out to the corridor where says her goodbyes and promises to see him later at Kim's house with her father.

After seeing off Ron she returns to where her father, Slim was and decides that he deserves to know what is going on. She wakes him up and starts to tell the tale of how his brother and the twins went off after Drakken, stopping only when she gets to the current state of things.

Slim to his credit had sat and listened to everything his daughter had to say without saying a word until she reached the end. Once at the end he seemed to think long and hard about something before he says, "Thank you for telling me everything Joss, but I think that I need to talk to your aunt about something before we do anything."

Slim gets up and leaves the room, leaving Joss to the room all by herself with only her thoughts for company.

* * *

**AN:** I certainly hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. As you can probably guess by now that the next chapter will have Kim meeting up with Drakken and Shego at their lair. Anyone want to take bets as to what will happen? **grin **Please read and review! 

Orphan: Thank you for your review and I'm pleased that you think my story is very good and full of emotion for that is what I'm aiming for.

KR FOREVER: It wasn't the end of the world for Kim to discover what everyone had been keeping from her as you have discovered. I am glad that I can invoke such strong emotions in my stories and I will try to keep it up. :)

PoisonousAngel: I'm glad that you are happy for Kim and Ron. Don't worry about Drakken and Shego, they will be making an appearance soon enough! I'll do my best to keep up the good work and thanks for the review.

Spitfire F.22: Thanks for your review, I'll keep up the good work as much as I can.

Laurashrub: You're welcome to the reply. As for what Ron will do... you'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else. grin Something tells me that Kim and those three haven't heard the end of this but right now I'd have to say that Kim has more pressing things on her mind at the moment.

The Incredible Werekitty: Thanks for the review, I'll do my best to keep up the good work.

Miss Piratess: I'm glad that you enjoyed the conversation between Kim and Ron, I tried to keep it true to form between the two of them and I'm glad you feel I succeeded. :)


	11. Chapter 11: Kim VS The New Shego

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 11: Kim VS The New Shego or Kim Needs Ron**

**(On Kim's Ride)**

Kim was sitting in her seat on the VTOL jet that Wade had managed to get for her as the ride to Drakken's latest lair and where her family along with the GJ agents was being held.

Even though Kim was staring out the window and trying to stay focused, all she could think about was Ron. A fact that wasn't helped by the pilot's talk about the incident in which Ron was injured in. She mentally sighed while keeping a friendly smile towards the pilot.

The pilot had his visor down but would glance at Kim every so often and tell her how when he had heard of what happened to her partner, he had put his hat over his heart and told his fellow pilots and friends that such a great team didn't deserve that. He also told Kim that it had been him who had contacted Wade about the possibility of doing any favors for Kim and Ron.

Kim had half-listened through the whole thing because it just made her think even more about Ron and how strange it felt not to have him by her side on such a serious mission. A part of her conscience told her it was because she had come to being used to him by her side and still more told her that she was feeling guilty for not including him when she found out. She squashed such thoughts with the guilt and pain from their last mission in which he had ended up hurt and in a coma because of the very same foes she was now going up against.

The pilot noticed her lack of responses and that she was not with Ron so he guessed that she was thinking of her mission and Ron, which would have been only half-right. The pilot whose name tag and name on the side of the craft read, "Col. Adrian Flagg" says something to Kim that finally gets through to her when he says, "Ms. Kim, I noticed that your partner Ron isn't with you. Is he still recovering in the hospital?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes, but he is getting out later today but I plan to be done with this mission before he knows I am missing."

Adrian just smiles and says, "Trust me Kim, I have had many friends and partners on many missions and I can tell you that I have always missed them when they weren't with me when I needed them. And somehow, one or two even knew I needed them and would find a way to show up just when I needed them the most." He looks at Kim in the eyes before saying, "Trust me, I believe that Ron is one of those rare individuals who will always have your back and fight hard to help you when need it most."

Kim is touched by his words for in her heart, she felt the guilt and nagging melt away with the familiar comforting feeling that she normally had whenever Ron was with her on the missions. Like she knew that as long as she had him, everything would turn out ok somehow. She gives Adrian her most genuine smile and says, "Thank you, I do feel a little better now."

Adrian turns his attention back to his controls before saying, "I am glad to hear that. I will be waiting around if you need a ride back. Just be sure to give Drakken heck by freeing your family and the GJ agents, if my reports are right that will vex him a lot just by itself."

Kim giggles softly at the thought, remembering all the times Drakken had been upset when she threw a wrench into his plans and this plan seemed to be almost as elaborate as when he had used her father's technology to make toys become giant robots of destruction.

Kim says, "Thanks again, I'll be sure to just that." with a soft smile on her face before a thought of paying back led to Ron in pain and her eyes went cold in their anger. She shook her head of such thoughts as she knew that was not her usual style but because so much was at stake she knew she had to be extra careful. She knew that Drakken and Shego would be expecting her to show up but probably not so closely to when Ron was getting out of the hospital.

Adrian spots a good place to land and with the stealth feature of his jet, he landed very quietly behind stuff near Drakken's lair. He says, "Please be careful out there Ms. Possible. Anyone who can capture GJ agents is not to be underestimated."

Kim says, "No big, I have gone up against Drakken thousands of times and he hasn't beaten me yet." Adrian pulls off his helmet and looks at her in the eyes, "Kim, I am serious about this. Focus on just rescuing your family and those agents. Don't let what happened to Ron become your focus or you will surely lose to Drakken and if I know the kind of person Ron is, he will come to your rescue."

Kim paused in her reply, thinking about what he said before in a softer voice than normal she says, "I will do my best, I promise." This seems to satisfy him and he opens the door for Kim to hop out of. She waves bye to him before she starts at a run towards Drakken's lair until she gets close enough to see his defenses and sees that things were not going to be easy for her. Unlike his other lairs, this one had better and tighter security to it but still nothing she couldn't slip past.

She moves her hand to the pouch that normally had her kimmunicator but it was missing and she groans as she remembered that she'd left it in Middleton at her house. Fortunately though she had replacement ring in the pouch from when she'd been on another one of her missions without Ron around. She pulls it out and after she slips it onto her finger she turns it on and Wade appears on the tiny class ring crystal in its center.

Wade seems surprised to see her calling from the ring and says, "Hey Kim, what can I do for you?" Kim says, "Wade, it looks like Drakken has beefed up security since the capture of Dad and the GJ agents. I could use some help looking for a entrance." Wade nods and says, "Sure Kim!" before his fingers fly over the keyboard until he gets the information he needs.

Wade directs her through all the traps, sensors, cameras and past the guards standing guard outside until she can get to an air duct to which she enters through. Kim continues to crawl silently through the air duct and says without thinking, "Get ready Ron, we're almost there." She looks back by habit to see him reply but he wasn't there even though for a moment or two she could have sworn that she felt his presence there.

Kim softly whispers to herself, "Get a hold of yourself girl, Ron can't possibly be here. You left him back in Middleton for his own safety, remember?" She then sighs and continues to crawl through the air duct with the strange feeling of him being there lingering but she just attributes it to wishful thinking and the old habit of him always being there. She peeks through the air vents as she crawls through until she sees some guards pass below here as they talk about how boring guarding the prisoners were because they never tried anything with the other agreeing.

Kim figures that she must be close and crawls in the direction they'd come from until she sees two cells. One has her father and the tweebs while the other cell had GJ agents in it. After a few moments to watch the guards change with fresh ones she slowly opens the air vent and gets ready to hop through.

**(Earlier in Drakken's Lair)**

Shego was warming up in her specialized workout room, which was a room that had been designed to resist the old Shego's plasma power levels. She jumped forward and blasted a syntho-drone with a powerful energy blast even as she avoided its repeated energy blasts from the energy staff it held.

Shego had to smile with a bit of pleasure because she used what felt like her normal level but her levels had obviously gone up to a new bar because where her old blast of that same level would have punched a bowling-ball sized hole in the drone it now destroyed it from the waist up, leaving only the arms and the legs to fall to the floor.

Shego looked at her hands for a moment as she noticed that the flames that were usually a sign of her using her powers were now a more brighter and bigger as well as dancing more lively than usual. She grinned as she wondered how "princess" would be able to deal with her new power levels and the thought that she could defeat Kim was quite a pleasurable one.

Shego had thanked Will for releasing the new power within her by beating him up and then giving him a kiss on the lips. She shuddered at the memory of that as it had been very similar to when she kissed Cantu and that only made her grouchy than usual. So grouchy that both Drakken and the henchmen stayed out of her way and talked to her only if necessary which was fine for her since it gave her more time to explore the capabilities of her new powers.

She decides that she has had enough training so she goes and takes a quick shower. She is just coming out of the changing room when the alarms go off and a Drakken shouts, "Shego! She's here! She's trying to free our prisoners!"

Shego's lips form a slow, evil grin as she flexes her hands before they ignite in their new fiery dance, as she knew that Drakken was referring to none other than Kim Possible. She knew that this day had been coming but now with her new powers, she was looking very forward to how Kim would do against her.

**(Meanwhile during the time while the alarms are going off at Drakken's lair)**

Ron Stoppable had finally gotten out of the hospital and his parents had agreed that he could stop by and say hello to Kim at her house but no missions because he had to take it easy since that is what the doctor ordered.

Ron walked up to the house and knocked, and instead of Kim answering the door he was greeted by Slim with his cowboy hat on. Ron says, "Oh hey, Mr. Slim how's it hanging?"

Slim smiles and says, "Hey there Ronald, it is good to see you up and about. Come on in, Kim isn't here right now but I'm sure she'll be back soon. In the meantime there is a package on the coffee table in the living room with your name on it."

Ron's eyes light up and he says, "Bon-diggety! It must be the stuff Wade made for me!" before he runs past Slim and into the living room where he spots the package for him as well as a package for Kim. He picks up the package for him and is about open it when he hears a soft thud on the floor.

Ron cradles the package in one arm as he looks down and sees that it is Kim's kimmunicator! He leans down and picks it up, almost losing his balance with the package in his other arm before he says, "What's this doing here? This is Kim's kimmunicator."

Slim walks up behind Ron and says, "Maybe she left it here by accident." Ron looks at Slim and says, "But KP is almost never without it."

**(Kim VS Shego)**

Kim fought off the guards and the syntho-drones that also showed up in record time and was just about to get her father out when he shouts, "Kim, look out behind you!" She doesn't even question or look, she just moves quickly into a sideways roll and when she stops to look up she sees that Shego had just tried to strike her from behind as evident of the hole in the wall and a few sparks from whatever wires that had become exposed as a result.

Kim narrows her eyes and says in a cold voice, "Shego…" to which Shego just grins and says, "Hello Princess, where's the buffoon that you're usually with? Is he…her grin becomes more nasty still in the hospital? Or maybe he's had enough of this life and he decided not to join you? You know, I am glad that he got hurt because he was just a nuisance anyway." Kim had slowly been growing angry with every word about Ron that she had said until that last sentence from her pushed her into a rage.

Kim growled loudly, startling everyone who knew what Kim was usually like. Her father and the twins had NEVER seen Kim so angry before and she had plenty of opportunities to be angry at the twins for all that they'd done.

Her father was surprised as he watched Kim moved faster than he'd ever seen her move before and watched as she attacked Shego with such ferocity that even Shego was scared. He watched Shego barely block Kim's attacks and even most of those got through to hurt her.

Kim snarls, a first time in Possible history as Kim had always seemed so happy or relaxed, sure she could be annoyed but she never snarled at even her worse enemies before. Kim shouts, "Ron is a great guy! You could never understand what it is like to have a friend like him!" She then delivers a very hard kick to Shego's stomach that knocks the air out of her as she is sent flying down the corridor.

Shego's training had allowed her to soften the blow and she managed to flip up to her feet quickly enough but she still had to admit that Kim's kick had hurt. She wondered about the wisdom now that Kim would be more vulnerable with Ron hurt. If anything, her taunts had turned Kim into a wildcat and even with her new powers that had increased her speed and strength; she was just barely able to handle Kim. She had to find a way to get through Kim's savage attacks before she couldn't stand anymore all the blows she was taking.

Shego gets an idea and says as she jumps back, barely avoiding a sweeping kick, "Hey Princess, I wonder what your partner would say if he could see you now. I doubt he'd even recognize you."

Kim attacked Shego with a few more powerful punches and kicks and just as Shego finished her words, she had managed to punch Shego in the face to send her flying up against the hole where she had herself punched not too long ago, causing more wires to short and spark making the electrified bars cease to be but it still left the bars to get through.

Kim pauses a moment later as she stared at Shego as her words finally penetrated Kim's enraged mind. Kim looks at her hands that had some of Shego's blood on her knuckles from when she had hit her during their fight and softly says, "Ron…" even as she thinks, "Shego's right… Ron would barely recognize me… I barely recognize myself!"

Shego smiles as she sees a doubting Kim and sends a blast as wide as the corridor itself right at Kim. Kim doesn't see it until it is almost upon her and even though she tries to avoid it by running away from it, it moves too fast. The green flaming blast catches her on her back just before she would have gotten out of its range and she cries out "Ron!" before is sent flying hard into a wall and slumps down to the ground.

The last thing Kim sees before she passes out is Shego grinning down at her and she thinks, "I'm so sorry Ron…I fai…"without her even able to finish her thought as she blacks out.

Kim doesn't hear the anguished cries of both her father and twin brothers, nor does she hear the twins vowing to make Shego pay for hurting Kim. A single strand of her red hair moves over her forehead as Shego turns quickly and fires a blast through the cage, missing the twins and creating a hole over their head as she tells them to shut up.

Shego turns back to look down at Kim and thinks, "I guess Ron means more to Kim than I guess even she knew. I'll have to remember not to tease her about the buffoon unless I want her to fight like that again." She leans down and picks up the unconscious Kim and walks into a nearby and empty cell where she lays her down onto a cot before she turns on the energized bars, trapping Kim and knows that as long as the bars were on, she wouldn't be able to send or receive any signals to the nerd that was their partner.

Shego walks off to the medical place once as she was feeling very sore after her battle with Kim and she ignores the cell that had Kim's father and twin brothers so she misses that her blast, the one that she had meant to shut up the twins with had melted one of the bars completely through. Under her normal blasts, she would have blasted between them and struck only the wall but with her new levels, her blast was much wider and more intense.

Mr. Possible and the twins look in the direction of Kim's cell and wonder how she is, feeling helpless that they couldn't do anything until she was awake. Jim was the first to notice the condition of their cell and it wasn't long before the twins were planning a escape from their cell and more.

**(Back at Kim Possible's Home)**

Ron gets a weird feeling and a tingling sensation at the back of his neck, the same kind whenever he knew Kim was in trouble and he needed her but usually he felt like this whenever he saw her get knocked out or in serious trouble that she couldn't get out of by herself. He could feel the adrenalin start to flow just a little through his body and his mind was becoming a little sharper which gave him insight that he normally wouldn't have had.

Ron looks down at the kimmunicator and then at the packages before he looks up at Slim and says, "Mr. Slim, I think KP's in serious trouble…" and sees in his eyes only a light surprise, not the kind of doubting surprise that he was used to but the kind that he usually got when he was right which wasn't too often so he remembered whenever he got it.

Slim narrows his eyes a little but keeps his voice in a playful jest way as he says, "Now Ronald, just because Kim doesn't have her communicator doesn't mean that she's in any kind of trouble."

Ron was never one to be easily fooled as he could often read people like an open book and be right about it. He says, "You know I am right don't you? KP's in trouble! Where did she go?"

Slim softly sighs and says, "I honestly don't know where Kim is Ron, but please calm down. Remember what the doctor said, you are supposed to take it easy for a while and not stress yourself out."

Ron tosses down the package and it opens to spill out the new battle suit that Wade had made for him as well as some other stuff. He spins to put his back to Slim before he activates the kimmunicator and is instantly greeted by Wade's smiling face and Wade says, "Hey there Ron, did you like the suit I made for you? I hope it fits alright."

Ron says, "Forget the suit Wade, I have got to know… Is KP in big trouble or not? I have this gut feeling that is telling me that she is over her head."

Wade looks uneasy as he thinks, "How did Ron know? I just lost contact with Kim when she started to fight Shego…" He is brought out of his thoughts when Ron says, "Wade, please tell me. She is my best friend and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her!"

Wade closes his eyes as he sighs for a long moment before he opens his eyes and looks into Ron's eyes, seeing the worry and fire within that he'd seen only whenever Kim was in dire need. He didn't fully understand it, but somehow Ron knew that Kim was in trouble and he was worried as well. Coming to a decision he says, "Ron, Kim asked me not to tell you but… She went after Drakken because he had her father, the twins and some GJ agents that had been captured in a rescue attempt."

Ron's feeling had gone into high gear at the time when Kim had been blasted by Shego's blast. He puts on a very serious face and says, "Wade, please get me a ride to where she went. It is time for the Possible-Stoppable team to reunite against Drakken."

Wade saw the determination in Ron's face and eyes. He also knew that when it came to Kim, there was absolutely no talking him out of whatever he needed to do to help her. He could at least help Ron in some small way by reminding him.

Wade says as he types on his keyboard, "I'll let you know as soon as I have a ride set up but will you please wear the suit I made for you? I made it specially for you and it has a lot of features that should help you rescue Kim."

Ron looked like he was going to tell Wade something but when Wade mentioned that the suit could help him rescue Kim he seemed to change his mind and he picks up the suit slowly, holding it gently in his hand before he turns to Wade to say, "I don't know how to use the suit Wade, and I don't think there's time to learn."

Wade says, "It is ok Ron, I made it so that it is intuitive. You don't need to learn how to use the suit, it'll learn what you need and give it to you if it can. It is even more advanced that Kim's suit is."

Ron thinks, "Kim probably could use her suit if things are so bad that she could get captured." He says, "Thanks Wade, you so totally rock! Call me as soon as you have the ride and please make it a quick one. I have a feeling that Kim is going to need my help as soon as possible!"

Wade nods and says, "Will do Ron. Oh, and Ron…? Good luck and be safe ok buddy?" Ron grins and gives Wade the thumbs up as he says, "Thanks Wade but you're forgetting that you're talking to the Ronster! I've got more lives than a cat!"

Wade smiles at the energy of his friend and thinks "That's just like Ron, he always has a positive attitude." H says to Ron, "Yeah, I guess so. Now go put on that suit and try it out ok? The more you use it, the more it'll learn how to adapt to your needs."

Ron nods and says, "Thanks again Wade, I'll talk you later then!" and turns off the kimmunicator before he turns around to see Slim standing there with a firm expression upon his face and Joss is standing on the stairs with her hands on the rail.

Ron looks up at Slim in silence for the longest time before Slim reaches out and puts a hand onto Ron's shoulder gently, "Go get her and bring her back home safely, y'hear?"

Ron smiles up at him and says, "You bet! Thanks Mr. Slim!" before he dashes off and runs past Joss on the stairs to change upstairs.

Joss walks down the stairs and looks at her father, "Pa, why did you agree to let Ron go after Kim? You know the doctor's orders."

Slim sits down on the couch so that he is eye level with Joss and says, "Because, whether I agreed to let him go or not, that young feller would have gone and there was nothing that I have said or done to change it otherwise. He loves her and we both know that Kim loves him, do you think you would want to stand in the way of those two?"

Joss looks at her father in thought for a little while before she shakes her head, "No, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of those two and I almost kinda feel sorry for Drakken and Shego if they try because those two are like a force of nature all on their own."

Slim chuckles, "That they are, and that's part of the reason they make such a good team. They know that they can count on each other and they are in such sync from what you've told me that they're more reliable than my atomic clock that we have back at the ranch."

Joss giggles and says, "You're right about that, I bet everything will turn out just right for those two in the end."

Slim places a hand on her shoulder and says, "I reckon that you're right and if they do get captured again… just remember those two aren't out of family or friends, not by a long shot."

Joss gives her father a big hug and says, "You're right about that Pa."

Ron looks at himself in Kim's mirror in her bedroom that was tall enough to show himself from head to toe and he had to admit that Wade thought of everything. He had a pouch for the kimmunicator and even found in a pouch that he normally kept Rufus in a small Rufus battle suit.

Ron had to admit that also that he managed to look good and that the suit matched perfectly with Kim's that he had folded up and stuffed into one of the bigger pouches.

Ron looks down at Rufus and says, "Are you ready little buddy? We have to go rescue our best friend Kim." Rufus looks up at Ron from the desk by the computer and goes into a battle pose before squeaking a battle cry.

Ron chuckles and says, "That's the spirit Rufus! I guess we're ready now. All we need now is a ride to where Kim is." As if on cue, Wade appears on the screen in Kim's room and says, "Hey Ron, I thought I'd find you in her room. I have a ride waiting for you. It is about to land in front of the house in a few seconds."

Ron smiles and says, "Thanks Wade! I'll talk to you again when I've rescued Kim!" Before he waves and runs out of the room, pausing to grab Rufus from the desk. He runs down the stairs and shouts, "Bye Mr. Slim, Bye Joss! I am off to rescue KP!" Ron hears the quick goodbyes and good lucks from the two before he shuts the door to get on board the fast jet that Wade had arranged for him.

* * *

**AN:** Well, as you can tell Kim and Ron have grown MUCH closer since the beginning of all this. I liked the touch of having Rufus with his own suit, after all just because he's a naked mole rat doesn't mean he can't look the part like Kim and Ron. I thought with how much Kim's gone through, that her snapping and going after Shego like that was quite in her character. Besides I had to level the playing field somewhat with Shego's new powers and that's without Kim in her battle suit! Just imagine how Shego might have faired in it! Lol!

Darth Cruel: As you can see, Kim did dish out some payback to Shego. I used Rich's of Kim all scratched up and that flame background as my inspiration for how ANGRY Kim was at Shego in that very moment.

Ron-Sama: Thanks for the review. As for what the thing is that spies on Ron and Kim... heh-heh, you'll just have to wait and find out although I've given a few very, very subtle clues as to the identityof one of the shapeless forms.

PoisonousAngel: Nice to see I have a fan of my story. I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Orphan: Looks like you were right, the mission wasn't totally safe. Let me know what you think of this one.

For all my readers, thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Ron Unstoppable

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 12: Ron Unstoppable**

(Drakken's Lair) An: boy, he sure gets a lot visitors doesn't he?

Ron dives out of the plane with his parachute strapped to his back as they fly over Drakken's lair, which thanks to its stealth feature barely made a blip on Drakken's radar system.

Normally Ron would cry out in fear as he dives out of the plane but this time he was focused and had only one thing in mind, which was the rescue of his best friend and girlfriend, Kim Possible.

He waits until the perfect moment and then pulls on his cord, letting the chute come out to slow his decent. Ron slows down just enough and as he wonders if there is any security devices on the roof where he was about to land, his suit pops up an eyepiece that scans the roof and reveals that Kim had already taken care of the sensors on the roof. It even zoomed in on the very spot where Kim had entered through the vents to crawl in.

Ron sees that the vent is carefully placed to one side and thinks, "Kim… please be safe. I'm coming." Before he then pulls the release clasp that allows him to fall from the chute and land right into the air vent. A feat he'd seen Kim do many times but he had always missed or something else happened.

Ron slides in with Rufus poking his head out of the pocket, and he sees that Ron is making good progress before he slides back down into the pocket. Ron's suit changes the eyepiece over to another mode that also shows Kim's tracks through the air duct.

Ron knows that if he follows the tracks, that he will find Kim and at the same time he softly says, "This suit rocks, I have gotta thank Wade for this after I rescue Kim."

Ron stops at the open air duct that Kim had obviously so quietly moved to the side. He peeked through the open duct and saw that the twins and KP's dad were working on some wires in their cell, if he had to guess from what he knew of them. That whatever they were working on was going to get them out of their cell.

Ron looks at the damage done to the hallway and thinks, "Wow, I bet this is Shego's handiwork." For a moment he wondered if he was a match for Shego even with his battle suit before the low A.I. in the suit seemed to respond to his thoughts by popping up text on the screen that read, "You can handle Shego, you have mystical monkey power."

Ron is surprised by the text and softly whispers, "Wade, is that you?" To which the suit responds, "No, I am the learning A.I. that Wade installed to allow you to make better use of all the devices he installed within me. I am here to assist you and Kim Possible in any way I can. That is my primary directive."

Ron whistles softly before he smiles and softly says, "Cool! Hey, can you tell me what Mr. Dr. P. and the tweebs are doing?" He points at the cell with them in it and the suit focuses on what they are doing for a few moments, analyzing before Ron reads, "It appears that they are trying deactivate the electronic lock and security system for their cell and all the others in this wing. They should accomplish this in a few moments."

Ron wonders where Kim is as he can't believe for a second that they would be left in their cell if she was on the scene. The suit reads his desire to find Kim and starts to scan the corridor for her signs.

A silent portal appears behind Ron and then shimmers for a second before disappearing from sight but not presence as it wants to remain hidden from the scanning devices in Ron's battle suit.

Ron notices the GJ agents and is about to hop down into the seemingly empty corridor when the suit stops him for failing to notice some guards that had just rounded the corner. The guards would have seen him and set off the intruder alarm before he could have done anything.

Ron watches the guards and just as they are about to walk under him, his thoughts still wonder about Kim in the back of his mind. The suit, which had been scanning for her, detects her in a nearby cell and pops up a message, "I have located Kim."

The suit pops up a small picture in the eyepiece to show where she was and his eyes move to where she was. Even with the glowing bars he could see her and the desire to see her more clearly was picked up by the suit, which makes it so he can see her through the bars to see that she had a green smoking and burned back.

The back of her shirt had a big hole there with the green smoke trailing up and even her pants had holes in the rear though it seemed that her back had taken the brunt of it. he could barely see her breathing and the suit popped up her vital signs in the eyepiece to show that she was indeed hurting but alive.

Ron's face went pale and all rational thought went out the window with the suit picking up a sudden rush of adrenalin, it even picked up a quick spike in Ron's brain functions before Ron cried out KIM!

The portal shifts to the corridor just in time for the shapeless forms to see Ron leap from the duct.

Ron landed on top of the two guards under him and since the suit could pick up Ron's urgency(understatement there) it shocked them quickly before he could hop off them. Everyone had heard the anguished cry for Kim and immediately knew without a doubt that the blue/white blur that had dropped from the duct had to be none other than Ron Stoppable.

Ron runs over to the cell and stops, looking at Kim with his own eyes. He could see how badly hurt she was, and he couldn't see her face because her red hair covered it.

Ron hears Kim's father shout, "Ron! Is that you? How does Kim look?" Ron looks in the direction of the voice and says, "She looks pretty hurt Mr. Dr. P." Ron hears the softness in her father's voice as he says, "I feared as much, Shego really let her have it."

Ron clenches his hands into tight balls and thinks angrily, "Shego! No one hurts Kim!" and is brought out of his thoughts when Tim says, "Kim was winning too!" Jim adds, "Until she pulled a dirty trick." Tim sounds angry as he says, "Yeah, no fair using Ron against her!" Jim says, "Still, I wonder when she got that power upgrade?" Tim says, "Yeah, she's never been able to create a blast that big before."

Ron thinks for a second, "Power upgrade? What are they talking about?" before he says, "Rufus buddy, can you help them out of their cell?" Rufus pops his head out and squeaks, "ok!" before he hops out of the pocket and runs over to their cell.

Ron looks sadly at Kim as her vitals still showed on the eyepiece and wishes he could get in there but knew his best chance to help were the very people in the cells. Suddenly the suit says, "We can get to her right now if you wish."

Ron says aloud, not realizing the suit could read his thoughts, "How can I get to Kim? The bars are electrified!"

The GJ agents and Kim's family look at him oddly without him realizing how he must look even as the suit tells Ron that the suit handle the current flowing through for 1 minute, no more and that during that minute it could give him super strength, enough to bend the bars.

Ron shouts, "Lets do it for KP then!" which earns more puzzled looks and everyone was surprised when Ron reaches out and grabs the bars with both his hands as he yells and pulls the bars until they snap off, cutting the current flowing through them. He gets an idea and just YANKS the door out of the wall even though it took the last bit of super strength that the suit could offer for the short time.

Everyone, even Rufus had been frozen in shock and dropped their jaws until it felt like it was touching the floor. They saw Ron drop the door with his normal strength and it fell to the floor with a loud BOOM.

The portal shifts over to the cell to watch the scene with Ron and Kim within it. Two of the shapeless figures within the portal seem to watch the scene most intently while a third one seems to look at both its companions and the scene before it.

Ron heard Kim groan softly at the sound of the loud noise and he moved quickly into the cell and kneeled beside her, brushing her hair away from her face with a very tender touch with his eyes seeking Kim's and found only her closed eyes. He could see the blast on her back was not as bad as he originally feared as he examined her and the suit's limited medical abilities confirmed that she would be ok.

As he gently rolled her to her back and picked her up into his arms, he could hear the sounds of the Kim's family escaping their cell with the hurried footsteps of Kim's father and twin brothers. The footsteps stop at the entrance even as the GJ agents join them a few moments later.

The scene would have made anyone with a heart stop in their tracks. Ron had his back to them and in his arms was the limp form of Kim Possible, teen hero who frequently saved the world.

Ron's head was tilted forward and in his white & blue battle suit he seemed to be almost lit up in the cell's single light that was almost directly overhead. Kim's red hair fell limply to where Ron's knees were before Ron turns around very slowly and everyone could see Kim's face. Kim had small cuts and bruises from her fight with Shego and the slam into the wall had hit her nose so that a little blood had leaked down to the corner of her lip.

No one could see Ron's face in the light that was now directly overhead, only that it was in shadow but no one could deny the two small drops that everyone knew were tears that fell from the shadows to land on Kim's bare belly. Time seemed to stretch in the silence before Mr. Possible says, "Ronald… is Kim…?" almost afraid of the answer to his question.

Ron slowly raises his head up and the tears could be seen in his eyes as well as a fire that burned within them, a seriousness that was strange on his face that was usually goofy and childish.

Ron says, "No, Mr. Dr. P… Kim is alive but she is hurt. We need to get her out of here." Mr. Possible steps forward from the group and lays his hand upon Ron's shoulder before he says, "Then let's get Kim out of her. Do you want me to carry her for you?"

Ron looks back down at Kim and says, "If it is alright with you, I think I would like to carry her for a little bit. At least until we run into trouble… then I want you to get Kim out of her while I provide the distraction ok?"

Mr. Possible nods and says, "Will do Ron, and one more thing… Thank you for coming, I know that Kim was thinking of you when she was battling Shego."

Signs of the normal Ron appeared in his eyes as he says, "How do you know that Mr. Dr. P.?"

Mr. Possible is about to answer when the twins start talking in their twin style.

Jim says, "Shego taunted sis about you and she snapped!" Tim says, "She went after Shego like she was the worse thing in the world!" Jim says then, "I have never seen her so angry!" Tim says then, "Yeah, Kim moved so fast and savagely!" Jim shakes his fist, "Yeah, and then Shego said something about you that made her doubt herself…" Tim says, "That's when Shego blasted this huge wall-sized blast at her!" Jim says, "Kim tried to get away but just as she was caught by the blast, she called out your name!"

At that point Ron looked down at Kim and sees somehow under the unconscious state, the last expression on her face the look of sadness that she had been feeling about failing to protect him.

Ron grinds his teeth for a few moments and then starts to walk forward with everyone getting out of the way. Since the twins had disabled the alarms for the cells, there were no guards rushing to stop them even though at that moment Ron wished he did have some goons to beat up. Some way to vent the anger that he felt at how she'd been hurt and even more so at the thought that Kim felt like she'd failed not saving the world or friends, but HIM. He had never wanted her to feel that way about him, he loved her so much.

The portal shifts back to the corridor, watching as one of the guards manages crawl on his knees over to one of the alarms along the wall, and the figures within the portal don't seem to be too happy.

Suddenly the alarms were going off like crazy and everyone turned to see that one of the guards he had landed on had managed to awaken long enough to set off one of the intruder alarms.

Ron thought to himself, "I guess I have got to be careful with I wish for…" before he walks over to Kim's father and very gently eases her into his arms. The moving stirs Kim and she almost wakes up with a low moan from the pain that she felt as some the hands touched her very painful back as she landed into her father's arms then.

Ron looks down at Kim and tenderly brushes some hair out of her face as the suit tells him that all she needs is some rest and some stuff for her back to be all right. Ron was just glad that she wasn't too seriously hurt to end up like Felix although he had no doubt that even such a thing would stop Kim from saving the world and he would do it by her side.

Suddenly the eyepiece showed some red dots moving from one side of the corridor and moving fast. He says, "Rufus, take everyone and lead them out of here to safety. I'll join everyone and Kim as soon as I take care of the guards that are coming." There was a sense of "Don't argue with me" air about him and since the GJ's top agent Will was still pretty injured himself, having to be carried by his shoulders by two of the men. They weren't going to argue.

Everyone quickly runs off even as Mr. Possible glances back and thinks, "Please be safe Ronald, for Kim's sake." Everyone moved as quickly as they could since they were carrying two injured people within the group.

Ron saw the guards come around the corner and had a serious expression on his face. The suit sensed that he would need some way to even the odds since there were six guards and two syntho-drones in the group.

Ron raised his arms and did some of his moves to try to intimidate them and when he stopped with a arm thrust out at them and his other tucked back the guards all looked at each other before he says, "Bring it on!"

The guards all rush at him to do just that and suddenly something happens at the wrist of Ron's battle suit. Four cables leap forth and deliver a stunning charge to four of the guards and dropping them where they stood. This makes the two remaining human ones pause where they are as they see their comrades drop, so they move their energy batons towards him to fire their own blasts but before that can happen the four cables detach from the unconscious guards and whip back, sticking them in the back and stunning the two remaining human ones to the floor.

The two syntho-drones couldn't be stopped by simple stunning so the suit retracts them and that's when Ron makes a move. He dashes forward and kicks one hard where its gut would have been and knocks it back hard even as he dodges the second one's punch at his face.

Ron does a flipkick from his crouched position and kicks the syntho-drone in the head, nearly knocking its head off and sends it into the wall. The one he had kicked was already moving back face Ron.

Ron wishes he had Kim's grappling hook for a moment and just then under his wrist something happens, he knows that it is the grappling hook as the eyepiece shows a picture and that it is ready for launch at his command.

Ron launches it at the syntho-drone, which at the close range goes right through the drone's chest and latches onto his back with its hook. He moves and grunts as he goes into a spin that tosses the drone right into the other hard. He retracts the hook's grapplers for a moment then extends them again while retracting the cable. With the two drones on top of each other, the hook slashes through the one he had just knocked down, leaving him with two oozing syntho-drones onto Drakken's floor.

The shapeless figures in the portal seem to be rejoicing over Ron's victory over the guards and the drones even though Ron is unaware of their presence.

The suit's sensors detect even more guards on the way from the same direction and pops up the situation on the eyepiece.

Ron takes one last look at the guards before he turns and runs in the direction that Kim and the others had gone in. He silently hoped that he had brought them enough time.

The portal shifts out of the corridor and goes to where Drakken is.

Drakken is furious as he punches a button and a screen pops up in the medical ward. All he can see is one of his doctors and shouts, "Where is Shego! The Possibles and those blasted agents are getting away!"

The doctor clears his throat and says, "I am sorry but Shego is in no shape for another battle at this moment. She still has a number of injuries that she sustained in her recent battle with Kim Possible."

Drakken growls, "Blast it! I want to see Shego! Tell me where she is!" before the familiar hand of Shego pushes the doctor out of the way and she looks pretty bandaged up which surprises Drakken because in all her battles with Kim, she had never been that badly hurt before!

Shego growls, "What is it that you want Dr. D? Can't you see I'm trying to get treatment here?"

Drakken says, "We got yet ANOTHER intruder and this time it is that buffoon!" Shego looks surprised and says, "He's here? I thought he was in the hospital still?"

Drakken shakes his head and says, "No! He's here wearing some sort of super suit and he's already taken down SIX of my regular guards and TWO of my syntho-drones!"

Shego looks even more surprised before she says, "Let me get this straight, the BUFFOON did all that?"

One of the shapeless figures seems to get quite upset with Shego and has to be restrained for a few moments before they continue to watch.

Drakken says, "Yes! If you think you're up to it, I want you to go capture him and everyone else who's escaped!"

The doctor's voice says, "I don't think this is a good idea! Ms. Shego needs to rest and heal before she goes fighting anyone."

Shego sends a blast and knocks the doctor off his feet off screen before she turns to face Drakken and says, "Where is the buffoon?"

Drakken looks at a grid and says, "The buffoon is heading towards the secondary exit behind the others. You better hurry because Kim and the others are almost there! Once they get to the exit there'll be no chance to stop them from escaping!"

Shego grins and says, "Don't worry Dr. D, I will head over there as quickly as I can. Shego out." The screen goes dark and Drakken turns back to the guards at the station, "Get back to work!" he yells at them and they quickly turn back to their stations trying to look busy.

Shego is driving one of the hovercrafts designed for moving things through the lab or getting to places in a hurry, such as one of the escape pods. She thinks about all that has happened lately and realizes that Ron must have figured out that Kim left without him to protect him from getting hurt again and then tracked her to their lair.

Shego rubs her stomach and remembers the hard kick, thinking "I doubt that he's as tough as Princess but with the shape I am in, I better not push my luck too far." She continues to accelerate to the craft's top speed but she knows that she won't be able to make it before Kim and the others can go through the exit. From the grid that she has on the craft, she can see that she just might be able to meet up with Ron though and she thinks it is time for some payback through him which makes her grin wickedly.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Ron was pretty much unstoppable wasn't he? (Grin) Don't you just love the suit? There are more surprises and things coming up as the time to reveal the mystery figures behind the portal approaches as well. 

Orphan: I am glad that you liked the battle suit that Ron has and after this chapter, I hope you like it even more! You were right about Kim's injuries it seems. :) Thanks for the praise about my writing.

Wolfbane317: Thanks, I am glad that you liked my chapter and overall story so much. :) As for Ron, well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find that out!

PoisonousAngel: Thanks for the story review, and as for Shego kissing... Don't worry, it wasn't an affectionate kiss. It was more of a spiteful kiss. I hope you liked this chapter!

Witch Of All: Thanks for the review!

KPR: I am glad that you liked the rage thing. Kim, despite all that she does is STILL a normal girl after all. :) As for Rufus's suit, you'll just have to wait to see what I've got in store for him. (grin)

KR FOREVER: Oh come on, did you really expect me not to have Ron come to Kim's aid when she was in trouble:) As for why, Wade felt like he had to I guess. Besides, would you want to not tell Ron and THEN face the music after learning that Ron could have possibly done something to save Kim? I sure wouldn't!


	13. Chapter 14: Ron VS Shego Round 1

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 14: Ron VS Shego, Round 1**

_(Drakken's Lair)_

The Possibles and the GJ agents managed to escape without running into any of Drakken's men and they all suspected that they had Ron to thank for that. The twins had managed to hijack one Drakken's fliers that was big enough to carry them all and it took a few rough starts but they had finally managed to get out the doors with a simple press of a button on the flier that read quite simply, "Open Base Doors."

A portal shimmers to see Kim and the others in the flier with the shapeless ones watching the scene.

They all wanted to wait for Ron but when Shego showed up with her hands glowing, they knew that they had to leave or risk being captured again. A GJ agent took the controls and managed to avoid Shego's blasts until they were safely out the doors.

Shego growled and slammed her glowing hands against the controls and thus effectively destroying the slow vehicle's chance at following after Kim and the others. It sputters noisily to the floor and she hops out, wincing bit as lands as she had forgotten how hurt she was in her anger.

Shego thinks, "Maybe Dr. D is right, I do need to learn to control my temper." She aims a glowing hand at the useless craft and blasts it to smithereens, leaving a large deep, black crater with lingering green smoke coming from it.

Just as Ron is about to run through the door he hears a very loud explosion and then runs in to see a very angry and injured Shego with her hands lit up in a different way than he usually remembered. For one thing, the flames were much bigger than before, almost dancing above head and when she spots him she seems surprised.

The loud explosion could even be heard outside the lair and the sound of it along with some sort of sense that she could feel at the fringe of her mind begging her to wake up was what finally brought Kim into consciousness.

Ron looks at the crater before he looks around for Kim and the others but fails to spot them anywhere.

Ron looks at Shego and says, "Where are they?"

Shego grins as she gets an idea since she thinks Ron is a wimp and forgets about her injuries for a moment as she says, "You mean your friends?" She looks at the crater with the debris from the craft that she'd been riding on and says, "They took the quick route out of here…" She turns her head to look at Ron as she finishes saying, "and I doubt they'll be coming back." As far as she knew they were most likely halfway out of the state by now and she doubted that they would be coming back anytime soon so it was all true, from her perspective.

Ron's eyes slowly widen as the vague meaning of what Shego is saying to him dawns upon him.

Ron's brain goes into both overdrive and freeze mode at the same time, repeating a single thought in his head over and over, "No…No… No…" until Shego says, "Aw, does someone miss their friend already?"

Ron snaps out of his locked brain and his eyes snap on Shego's showing her something within them that both shocks and scares her even more than the time Ron had been Zorpox. Ron, even when he'd been evil, didn't have the dark fire of anger that showed within his eyes right at that very moment.

The shapeless figures in the portal seem to watch Ron's face closely even though they'd seen and heard what Shego had said, knowing that it was a lie but unable to tell him.

Shego steps back from the look in Ron's eyes and for once since her battle with Kim, wished that she was not injured because she realized that she'd just crossed a line with him that she should never have touched.

Ron clenches his hands tightly and the suit could read his body functions elevating to a very high level. His adrenaline was climbing to almost berserk levels and it did a quick scan of Shego to see what level of threat she presented.

The suit saw that she was hurting from a previous battle and lowered her threat level from that of the normal threat level that Wade had programmed into it. Still, it detected something that Wade had not programmed into it.

There was a much higher level of plasma ability than ever before and it had to re-evaluate the threat level to move it a notch higher than what Wade had preprogrammed before simply based on her powers. It prepared the shield system as a precautionary step and set it to auto-respond to any moment where it appeared Ron would be struck by a blast.

Ron trembles all over where he stands and then yells, "You have destroyed my BEST FRIEND!" with as much fire in his voice that he can muster. The fire within his eyes that Shego had seen had never left his even a moment, if anything they seemed to grow brighter.

Ron can imagine doing anything in the world but not without Kim. She was his whole world since they'd met in Pre-K and he couldn't imagine Kim not by his side anymore.

The shapeless figures in the portal seem to be sad at Ron's words and two of them hold each other in a supportive way as if knowing what is to come next.

In the back of his mind, a terrible part of his imagination imagined a still unconscious Kim being blown up within the craft along with everyone else including Rufus and that only stirred the boiling pot even more within him.

Ron ran right at Shego with the gloves on his battle suit changing to copy Shego's old plasma fire powers except that they were a light blue flame, matching the color of his battle suit.

Shego was surprised to see him charging at her and he moved so fast that all she could do was block him at his wrists before he could strike at her. She winced at the pain it caused but she managed to push him back hard enough to give herself some distance and ignited her own hands, showing her increased powers.

The suit analyzed her power spike as she ignited her hands and it knew that Ron would have a serious fight on his hands if she decided to go all out with them. Judging from Ron's thoughts that it was able to read, the A.I. guessed that wouldn't matter to Ron in the least bit.

Shego fired some hand blasts at Ron, which he either dodged smoothly, totally surprising Shego for they were more of the kind of moves that she would have expected from Kim and not from the buffoon.

Ron returns the fire with his own hand blasts, firing multiple blasts in quick succession which she manages to avoid until the last blast because of her injuries which makes her delay too long. The blast knocks her back hard and sends her sliding across the floor.

Shego groans in pain from the blast and thinks to herself, "Damn it Shego! The doctor was right but you just had to prove to everyone that you're tough enough to take on a enemy even wounded!" She struggles to her feet and sees Ron clench his fists. She knew her fight wasn't over by a long shot and sighs as she thinks, "Might as well get this over with."

Ron could only imagine the pain Kim must have felt at being blown up, the pain Mr. Dr. P. who had been like a second father to him through his whole life must have felt. The twins were annoying at times, but even they didn't deserve a violent end like that. He had come to feel the twins were like his own younger brothers at times and thus it burned at him that not only had he lost Kim but in some ways, most of his own family as well!

When Ron thought about the pain he knew he would see on Mrs. Dr. P's face when he had to tell her about what happened and he knew that he would do it himself in honor of Kim and everyone, it made him want to make sure Shego knew the pain as well!

Shego fires a massive blast the size of a bus straight at Ron, surprising him and he tries to dodge it but he knew it was so big and coming at him so fast that he wouldn't be able to totally avoid it!

Ron's suit knew what was about to happen and what part of him would be hit, so it quickly calculated what it would need and put up a shield over Ron's legs, and since it didn't have to cover his whole body it could be stronger than normal.

Ron was hit just above the knees by the big blast and was surprised that he didn't feel any pain at all and when he landed, rolling onto his feet he was surprised again that there wasn't even a single scratch! The eyepiece told Ron that it had protected his legs but asked him to please be careful as such things were very draining on its batteries.

Ron fired a couple more blasts at Shego and one hits her on a hurting shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain for a moment and another hits her on the opposite side's leg and makes her fall to her knee. Wincing and glaring at Ron, she grips the painful shoulder before watching him walk closer as if he was going to finish the fight.

Shego lets Ron get closer before she removes her hand from her shoulder, letting it drop to the floor and ignites her hand before placing it on the ground. She had just thought of a trick that might give her an edge and she hoped that she had the strength to pull it off.

Ron gets to the point where he is almost within touching range when he stops and looks down at her. He seems to be breathing heavily as the battle had been a difficult one for the both of them. He simply says, "Why?" to her as if the question itself was a thousand all rolled up into one.

Shego looks confused for a moment as she looks up at him from her kneeled position and then she says, "Why? Oh, you mean why did I destroy Kim and the others?" She spreads her fingers and sends the plasma energy into the ground and sets it up to come up right under Ron's feet. She tilts her head a little and says, "Because they were trying to escape, what other reason do I need?"

A shapeless figure in the portal apparently did not like Shego's answer and its companions had to restrain it.

Ron growls out of character for him before he says to her, "You could have just shot them down, you didn't have to destroy them!" He raises a hand up and the fiery fist changes into a weird looking sort of cannon which surprises Shego.

The cannon starts to charge up, glowing brightly from within and Ron looks down at her as he says, "You're going DOWN Shego, any last words?"

Shego could not believe this was the same buffoon that she'd seen hanging around Kim all these years. He had a toughness about him that until now, she had never even noticed because he had always served as Kim's distraction with his bungling and also proved to be a major annoyance.

There was not any sign of the goofy sidekick that she was used to and when she realized that he was just about to defeat her she held back a low growl, as she hated to lose!

She poured more plasma power into the ground, causing small tremors that she could feel under her fingers and inwardly smiled, as she knew that she was going to win against Ron!

Ron's cannon charges down and transforms back into his fist as he says, "No, Kim would not want me to win like this. She would want you to go to jail and face a justice by your peers." His fist ignites into the blue flame again and says as he pulls back his hand, "Trust me, I will be there when the judge hands out your sentence for the murder of Kim and everyone I hold dear!"

Just as Ron's suit detected a seismic anomaly under him, a sound could be heard coming from the lair's exit from which Kim and the others had escaped through.

Kim drove the craft through the open doors and she spotted Ron! She saw Ron facing a kneeling Shego with her hands still ignited and when she saw one of those hands palm down to the floor she realized that Shego was up to something so she cries out "Ron! Look out!" with her hand outstretched as she holds the steering control with her other hand.

Ron hears Kim's voice and turns his head to see Kim and all the others all right! His eyes begin to get watery as he cries out, "KP! You are alive!" Only the back part of his mind was aware of Kim's warning and that part kept the suit's attention on the seismic trembling under his feet.

The shapeless figures in the portal watch and seem distressed at what is about to happen to Ron as they are unable warn him in any way without breaking the secretive way that they are watching from.

Shego says, "Good-Bye Buffoon, I win!" and suddenly with a tremble under Ron's feet that finally causes him to look down in surprise. He sees the ground glowing green like Shego's plasma fire and thinks, "Oh No!" before a huge geyser of green plasma energy erupts from under his feet.

Kim cries out "RON!" as she watches her friend disappear from sight under the huge geyser of green fiery plasma energy that leaps forth from the ground and slams hard into the ceiling high above it and burning a hole with green flames licking menacingly at the edge of the hole with Shego's face lit up by the wall of green fire with a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter! Ron sure rocked didn't he? Shego is tough to beat with her new powers. As you can tell, this is but round one so watch for round two soon! Oh, if any artists are out there, if anyone wants to draw the scene from the previous chapter where Ron was with Kim in the cell... I'd be happy to see it. I had a strong image of that particular scene and I hope it showed. :) 

Ron-sama: Thanks for the review and yeah, an angry Ron is pretty unstoppable. Ron's not done fighting, not by a long shot!

jasminevr: Yep! The unstoppable Ron has arrived! About time too!

PoisonousAngel: I'm glad you liked the chapter. As for Drakken and Shego's fate together, well you will just have to read to find out!

Naco Navi: Thanks for the review! I am glad it is meets your approval! I plan to keep going:) Keep an eye out for my next chapter very soon!


	14. Chapter 15: Ron VS Shego Round 2

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 15: Ron VS Shego, Round 2**

_(Drakken's Lair)_

Kim and the others in the craft wonder if there was any chance of Ron surviving such a massive attack with Rufus looking for his friend sadly. Mr. Possible puts his hand on Kim's shoulder and says, "He's a survivor, I am sure he will be ok Kimmie-cup."

Tears fall from Kim's face as she makes a wish. She wished that Ron was with her again and promises to never again try to do any saving the world without Ron since it became apparent to her at that very moment that whenever they were apart, they failed. It was only by working together as a team that everything went right.

Suddenly the green flames start to part and to everyone's astonishment. Ron leaps out of the flames and lands on the ground! He had been protected by Wade's shield and it appears to completely cover him, giving him an angelic look at that very moment except for the expression upon his face as he glared at Shego so he looked more like really ticked off angel in the end.

The shapeless ones in the portal cheered at the moment Ron leaped out to land on the floor, and one of them seemed to be especially proud of the way he escaped.

The shield lasted for only a moment before it flickered and then faded away once Ron was out of the wall of green flames. The eyepiece warned Ron that it had used up a lot of juice in saving him. It showed a battery scale, which Ron understood and it showed very little, left in its charge.

Kim cried out, "Ron! You're all right!" Her eyes were full of tears and she drove the craft to land as close as she dared to Ron. Even though she was in pain from the blast that she'd taken earlier from Shego, she leaped out of the craft and ran over to where Ron was standing with a hard look at Shego.

Ron saw the wall of green flame dwindling just as he caught Kim's mad rush at him from the corner of his eye. He turned towards her and smiled at her as the Kim leaps into his open arms. He wraps his arms around her, trying to be careful not to touch her burned back and Kim wraps her arms around his neck in a tight, grateful hug.

Kim whispers, "I thought I'd lost you Ron…" as she squeezed him to her to affirm to her that he was not an illusion but real. Ron whispers back, "Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily KP…" with a soft smile in his voice.

Shego struggles back to her feet and says with a nasty sneer in her voice, "Aw, looks like the loving couple is back together again." She holds her hurting arm again for a moment, the one that Ron had hurt with a blast earlier.

Ron slowly releases Kim and says, "KP, you're injured. You better let me take care of this." He slowly pushes her to she side and steps forward to stand in front of her as Kim says, "Ron…" with a concerned look on her face. She didn't want to lose him or see him hurt in a battle against Shego who normally was her near equal in battle.

Ron looks back at Kim and says, "I can do this KP, please have faith in me." Kim looks at Ron, seeing into his eyes the same feeling that she had been feeling when she left the hospital without him. The feeling… no, the desire to protect their best friend from any more harm.

Kim bites her lower lip for a few seconds before she steps forward with a firmness in her eyes and says, "No Ron. This time it will be the two of us together as it should have always been. We are partners after all right?"

Ron smiles at Kim after a moment and says, "You're right KP, we are in this world saving adventure together. For now and forever." He says it in such a way that it sounds and feels more like a pledge to Kim and she acknowledges it as such with a smile.

Shego growls, "Argh! Enough of this talking! It is beginning to make sick!"

Kim and Ron turn to face Shego, standing side by side and they smile at her with the same exact kind of smile and look in their eyes as if they were a mirror standing before Shego.

Shego stood there looking at Ron and Kim and thinks that there is something different about those two now and that she can't quite put her finger on it but she decides to think about it another time as she moves her hand off her shoulder and ignites both her hands.

Shego manages to cup her hands together to form a powerful energy ball and sends a blast at them! She growls as she watches both Ron and Kim dive in sync to the side and do a roll together to avoid her attack.

The roll caused Kim's battle suit to come out of his pouch and fall to the floor. Kim spots it and since her clothes were ruined to begin with it wasn't hard for her to slip the suit over her clothes which afforded her better protection than her normal clothes usually did and it slipped on very quickly.

Shego growls as she sees both Ron and Kim dressed together in similar battle outfits and she thinks, "Great, it was hard to handle the buffoon in his. How am I going to battle the two of them if their outfits perform the same way?" She remembered how Kim's was when Drakken had tried the little Diablo fiasco that had been an annoyance all by itself as well.

Ron ignites his hands much like Shego's which surprises Kim and Shego catches the surprise on her face before she thinks, "Well, well, maybe their outfits aren't so similar after all."

Shego fires a powerful blast at Kim which is blocked by a blue fiery blast from Ron as Kim jumps out of the way and then she fires a grappling hook from her suit's wrist to grab onto a piece of rubble that had come from the ceiling and landed behind Shego.

Kim yanks hard and the rubble comes flying from behind Shego but she hears it at the last moment and manages to just barely avoid it, feeling the rubble just whoosh past her foot.

Ron fires another fiery blue blast at Shego which she blocks with the hand from her painful shoulder and winces from the pain, causing her to grind her teeth to push past her pain.

The shapeless forms in the portal seem to watch the battle between Kim and Ron with Shego very carefully; two of seem to smile in the weird shapeless way at the both of them.

Mr. Possible watches the way that Ron and Kim are so in sync with each other. He'd seen them on a mission before and this was unlike anything he'd seen or even heard about before.

The twins were watching and cheering for both Ron and Kim to give Shego what she deserved as well as suggesting various tactics to the both of them.

The GJ agents including Will Du were watching and even a few of them were cheering for Kim and Ron as they watched them fight.

Will had to admit that Ron and Kim had come a long way since the first mission he had been on with them, he could also understand why everyone was cheering for the two teens.

Watching the two teens gave one hope for the future, their courage, and their ability to trust and know where the other was without even looking and most importantly their love in each other stirred even his heart towards the two teens.

Shego was breathing heavily as she pauses to look at the two teen heroes who were also breathing a bit heavy from all the moving about that they were doing. She had to admit that even Kim, who she had hurt pretty badly earlier, was doing better than she thought she would be doing.

Shego grins as she gets an idea on how to take advantage of Kim's injuries. She runs towards a wall with her back to them and charges a ball of green plasma in one hand before runs up the wall and does a flip, firing the ball right at Kim.

Kim barely dodges as the explosion sends her flying and she moans in pain since she was still hurting from her previous battle with Shego. She sees Ron rushing towards her to see how she was and she gives him a weak smile to show him that she was ok.

As soon as Shego lands she kneels with a painful wince on her face and sends a quick blast through the floor and just before a wall of plasma fire can rise up from under Kim, Ron grabs Kim to pull her into his arms and safety!

The shapeless figures in the portals seem to look angrily at Shego with the near miss that Kim had just had.

Kim holds onto Ron as Ron gives Shego an angry look that told her that she just pushed him too far again. Ron gently lets go of Shego while the fire in his eyes never dwindles and it begins to really irritate Shego.

Ron's suit fires two cables with tips that crackled with energy and Shego immediately recognized them as something to avoid. She fires two eye plasma beams right at them which catches both and destroys them in mid-air! The suit retracts what is left of the cables and Ron gets into a martial art stance with Kim joining him by his side.

Shego leaps on top of some debris as Ron and Kim charge Shego, with Ron's hands cupping together and halfway to Shego he fires a blast at her. Shego of course dodges it but with her injuries it is just barely and it seems like that she is getting slower.

Kim leaps at Shego and the two go hand-to-hand for a few moments before Kim does a flip kick that gets Shego in the stomach which still hurt from her previous battle's punch. Shego groans in pain and fires a quick, low blast that hits Kim where she was still hurting, her back while she was in the air.

Even though Kim's suit takes the brunt of her blast, she still falls to the floor and moans in pain, feeling as if her back was on fire again.

Ron cries out "Kim!" and rushes to her side to see that the Shego's blast had revealed Kim's injured back but somehow it didn't look as bad as it had when he'd seen it in the cell. As he watched, he saw that the suit flowed over her back and the sound of Kim's pain seemed to ease once it resumed it's normal look.

The shapeless forms seem to almost leap through the portal with only the third one holding them the other two shapeless ones, as Kim is hurt.

Kim can see the question in Ron eyes as she looks up, a few stray strands of her red hair falls over her face and she moves her left hand to brush them out of the way before she says, "It is ok Ron… Wade made this suit self-healing to both itself and the wearer. It also reduces the pain until the injury is gone."

Ron smiles and now understands how Kim could fight like she has been able to while her back was injured. The suit was reducing the pain for her but then the thought came to him that the one most responsible for Kim being hurt in the first place was Shego and he still had to deal with her.

Ron says, "You've done enough Kim, let me finish this battle with Shego. It won't be but a minute."

Kim says, "No Ron…" She tries to struggle to her feet but all the fighting in both battles had really tapped her of almost all her strength. She tries again before she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder and she looks up to see him shaking his head side to side with a loving smile upon his face, "Don't worry KP, we'll take Shego back to jail together."

Shego growls at the two of them and uses the time to try to regain her own strength but despite everything she knew that she couldn't last for much longer herself. She can hear the cheering from the Possibles and the GJ Agents and when she looks over there she can see Will Du. She gets an idea on how to strike at the battle suited team and buy herself some time to escape.

Shego fires a blast from her left hand and nearly strikes the craft, creating a nice big hole in the ground beside them. She very softly moans painfully since holding her hand up to aim it at the craft for any period of time was really hurting her shoulder. Still, she had to stick to her quickly conceived plan if she had any hopes of escaping her battle against the two teens.

Both Kim and Ron freeze where they are standing and after a quick glance at their friends to see if they were ok, they look at Shego who's arm is shaky but her hand has a big glowing ball of green plasma in it and it is aimed right at the craft!

Shego says as she uses her other hand to hold the shaky arm up, "I think it is time we conclude this battle for another day don't you?" Before they can answer Shego says, "Don't either of you move unless you both want to be picking up their pieces all day!"

Kim narrows her eyes into narrow slits in her anger and she felt the strength to be able to move to her feet return to her. She says with venom in her voice, "This is low... even for you Shego!"

Shego laughs a little, but then regrets it because of some sharp, stabbing pain caused by it before she says, "What can I say Princess? I am a bad girl!"

The three shapeless forms continue to watch and all three of them seem to look angrily at Shego for what she just said and is threatening to do.

Ron looks at Kim's face and sees the anger on her face as well as the fear within those eyes, the fear that she would fail to protect her friends and family. He juts his jaw forward for a moment before he turns his head back to Shego and says, "If you do this Shego, then you know that KP and I will not rest until we have found you and drag you back for justice!"

Kim slowly stands up and says, "Ron's right Shego! No matter where you go, we will find you if you do this!" She clenches her hands in to fists and shows that she is serious.

Shego had no doubt that the two would hunt her to the ends of the earth but she didn't want to actually kill anyone, just escape. Shego hears the sound of a hovercraft rapidly approaching and since all the good guys were in the hanger already she guessed that it had to be Dr. D!

Suddenly Drakken flying the hovercraft bursts in and shouts, "Shego! Let's get out of here! I have set the base to self-destruct!" Drakken makes a swooping pass for Shego and before she leaps into the hovercraft she shouts, "See you later! Have fun rescuing your friends before the place blows up!"

Shego aims her hand up towards the ceiling and Kim cries out, "No! Daddy! Tweebs!" even as Ron moves incredibly fast with the suit giving Ron a brief taste of the device Wade had invented in a pair of shoes some time back. She grins at Kim evilly as she leaps into the craft and sits down, letting Drakken continue to drive. The sight of Kim in despair was the last thing Shego would remember as she groans and blacks out from pain and just how exhausted her battle with Kim and Ron had been for her.

Shego's blast strikes the ceiling and it explodes violently, sending down a rain of debris towards everyone. A GJ agent was trying to get the craft to move but it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to make it in time and so everyone braced themselves for pain or worse with Kim's father covering the twins with his own body even as they wrapped their small arms around his neck in return with their eyes closed tightly.

Ron leaps into the craft just as Drakken shouts to Kim, "You think you're all that... but you're not" and then vanishes out the exit. It was fortunate that Wade had the foresight to give Ron the latest version of the super speed shoes or Ron might not have reached them in time.

Kim cries out, "RON! NO!" just moments before she lost sight of them under the collapse of the ceiling onto everyone she'd ever cared about. She falls to her knees and just stares at the rubble and could not believe it! She had just watched as Ron, her best friend and the best boyfriend that she had ever had been buried again!

All three of the shapeless forms look down sadly at Kim, just watching her but they cuddle closer as if that alone could allow them to be there in support for her even though they knew she wouldn't know it.

Kim throws back her head and she cries out in anguish very loudly, with her voice echoing off the walls. She falls forward and pounds her hands hard into the ground, feeling her strength through her whole body rapidly leaving her body as she thinks that she just can't deal with it again! She had just gotten Ron back and now she had lost him again under the same situation!

Tears poured from her eyes and down her cheeks until there was a small puddle under her and it still kept coming! She couldn't get them to stop, not with all the emotional pain she was feeling! She sinks towards the floor as she cries and her pounding hands grow weaker and weaker until she is lying totally on the floor.

She hoarsely says, "Ron... I love you... why did you have to leave me?" before exhaustion overwhelms her body and she passes out with her cheek laying in the puddle of her tears even as the base computers continued to count down towards destruction.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoy my story. Did everyone like the battle scenes? I tried to show how much closer and in sync that Kim and Ron have become since they started their relationship. As for the fate of Kim, Ron, and everyone else still in the lair... you'll just have to wait until my next chapter! 

GargoyleSama: Um, thanks... I wasn't intentionally trying to go for the evil cliffie level. I was just looking for a place to stop for my next chapter. Oh well:) Thanks for the review!

KPR: Thanks, I am glad that you liked Shego's new trick with her powers. Thanks for the review too.

Cool: Thanks for the review. As to your P.S. I will think about it. (grins) Monique might show up later, but I won't say for certain when. :)

Jasminevr: I passed on your "Go Ron" to Ron and he was happy, he said to tell you Thanks and to give you a Boo-Yah! (smile)

Naco Navi: As for your question, the answer is a bit surprising. I just had a desire to write my first KP story and I was trying to think of something to write as I was sitting in front of my PC. Suddenly, I get an idea for a story in my head and I 'watch' most of it in a blink or two, knowing where I want to go and what to do with them. The rest I just simply make up as I go by letting my fingers fly over the keyboard. The only thing I actively do is just watch myself for typos or grammar. Most of the chapters you see up are done in one sitting with little or no reviewing. I am glad you like my story, since it is so fun to write it. :)

Ron-sama: Thanks for the review and I agree with you, Ron does totally rock. As for Shego's attack, you may have been right but you have to admit that his suit rocks!

PoisonousAngel: As you can see, Drakken and Shego have escaped for now. As for Ron being kaput in the last chapter you can see that he was ok in this one, or is he? (grin) Since you like D/S, maybe you'll like what I've got planned next for Drakken and Shego.


	15. Chapter 16: Close Calls

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 16: Close Calls**

_(Drakken's Lair)_

As Kim lay unconscious on the ground, fresh tears still upon her face the computer continues to count down from Drakken's control room.

A cloaked portal watches the scene, waiting to see what will happen next.

She continues to lie there, unaware that the ceiling debris was starting shake and rumble. It continues to shake harder until light starts to shine from within until large rocks start to explode from blue flames that seem to strike from within. As the debris started to clear, one could see a big shield that had protected everyone and that Ron Stoppable was blasting off the stuff on top of it with his blue plasma blasts.

The shapeless figures in the portal appeared to celebrate when it appeared that Ron and everyone else had survived!

Had Kim been able to see the scene, she would have been overjoyed to see Ron and her family not only alive but unharmed as well! As it was, Kim was still lying passed out in a small pool of her tears.

As soon as enough of the ceiling debris was off the shield, the GJ agent was able to steer the craft up high enough to lift out of the mess before it then tilted side to side to help Ron by sliding the stuff off the shield that was being generated by his suit.

When the suit detected that Ron and the others were out of danger, it shut the shield off immediately.

Everyone in the craft cheered for Ron and thanked him for saving all of them. Mr. Possible says, "Ron, that was just amazing! How did you know that your shield could protect all of us?"

Ron laughs nervously and says, "Heh, you know what Mr. Dr. P? I didn't know, but I just had to do something you know?"

Jim says, "You ROCK Ron!" Tim says, "Yeah! The way you fought Shego was amazing!"

Ron raises his hands and says, "Thanks but I couldn't have done it without Kim..." He pauses and says, "Where is Kim?" before he starts to look around and quickly finds her exactly where he'd left her but she was lying with her cheek in a small watery puddle!

The moment he sees Kim laying unconscious he cries out, "KIM!" and leaps out of the hovercraft even though it had been hovering at least 20 feet from the ground. Fortunately for Ron, the suit cushions his landing.

Ron doesn't even notice, not that even a broken leg would have stopped him from going to Kim's side in her time of need. His suit does a quick medical scan as he approaches her and it reports that Kim is simply so exhausted that she fell asleep.

Ron still leans down to check her, noticing that the pool of water is actually a small puddle of her tears. He realizes why, as he remembers that Kim had just watched him get buried again along with her father and twin brothers.

Ron slowly and gently picks up Kim with everyone in the hovercraft, the GJ pilot lands the hovercraft close by. Ron walks up and boards the craft with his eyes looking down at Kim's tear-stained face and for some reason he could hear the song that had played at the prom dance when they had first kissed. He knew it was called "Could it be" but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

No one says a word as they look at Ron for the longest time until Mr. Possible says, "Ron... son, I am proud of you. You were incredible today." as he puts his hand onto Ron's shoulder.

The GJ pilot starts to turn the craft around to face the exit when they all hear a computer's voice very loudly and clearly say, "Ten seconds until base destruction! Please enter your nearest escape pod at this point and leave!"

The portal closes up quickly as they hear the base computer's warning even though the shapeless figures look on with concern.

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock and the GJ agent shouts, "Hang on!" before he turns sharply to finish his turn and face the exit before he punches a button that kicks in the afterburner which sends Ron who is still standing and holding Kim in his arms sliding backwards until he lands in a empty seat.

Ron holds onto Kim and does his best to keep her from hitting anything and getting hurt. He succeeds as they fly out of the base and it isn't long afterwards when Drakken's lair blows up rather spectacularly. Almost everyone looks back at the base and they see that there is almost nothing left of Drakken's latest lair.

Ron shifts Kim so that she is resting her head in his lap like a pillow while the rest of her is stretched out on the vacant seating. He brushes his fingers through her hair, forgetting about everyone else in the craft and no one makes a sound, not even the twins.

Ron blushes when he looks up and sees that he pretty much had all eyes watching him be tender to Kim while she slept.

The portal appears over Ron in its cloaked state with the shapeless ones looking relieved to see them.

Mr. Possible walks over and says, "Ron, don't worry... I won't give you a lecture." He saw the look of panic on Ron's face and figured that he was going to send him into deep space as he had once threatened to do. He continues by saying, "Ron, I watched your fight with Kim against Shego and I have to say I was very impressed. The two of you were so in sync with each other that I found it hard to tell where one of you began and the other ended."

Mr. Possible sees that Ron looks shocked by the expression on his face and he takes a breath before saying, "You know I would never say this to just anyone but... I think my Kimmie-cub has made the perfect choice for a boyfriend."

If it was possible, Ron looked even more shocked as Mr. Possible continues, "Thank for always taking such good care of my little girl... my little woman... I know that I can trust you to always treat Kimberly right. I won't hassle you with the deep space probe anymore, I promise." And then with that Mr. Possible stands up and leaves a very, very surprised Ron with a Kim still sleeping in his lap.

Two of the figures in the portal appear to be extremely shocked at Mr. Possible's words with one of them seeming to find it hard to stand at all and so the portal quickly closes up.

Mr. Possible walks over to sit in a seat by the GJ pilot who acknowledges him with a nod before resuming his focus on steering the craft. The other GJ agents find a med kit in a side compartment and tend to Will Du's injuries with it.

The twins look at each other and then at Ron brushing his fingers through a sleeping Kim's hair before they look back at their father. Jim looks at his brother and says in a low voice, "Let's leave Kim alone, sound good?" Tim nods and says, "Hoo-sha" before they walk over to see how Will is doing.

As the craft flies over the forest, a certain pilot who'd been waiting for Kim to come out notices it. He puts down his binoculars and smiles as he thinks, "I'm glad they got out of there in one piece. I got worried when I saw the whole place blow up."

Col. Adrian Flagg gets back on board his own craft and starts it up. It only takes a minute to get the craft ready before he takes off in his VTOL and starts power up his engines to catch up with Kim and the others.

Back on craft with Kim and the others, one of the systems on it starts to beep before it pops up a small screen showing the VTOL on the radar. Since it was one of Drakken's crafts it splits the screen that has the radar and tried to identify the craft behind them.

Mr. Possible is the one sitting closest to it and ironically right where Drakken would be sitting with Shego in the GJ agent's position. He looks at the radar and sees the screen stop when it finally ID's it as an advanced VTOL craft piloted by a Col. Adrian Flagg of the United States Military.

Mr. Possible says, "Col. Adrian Flagg? Why does that name sound familiar to me?" He rubs his chin in with a finger as well raises an eyebrow up in thought.

Will is still conscious and says weakly, "Col. Adrian Flagg is a good man, I don't believe he will attack us without giving us a warning over the radio first."

Mr. Possible says, "Then we better call him up and let him know we're on his side." Just as the computer on the craft continues to scan the VTOL and its armaments. Even though the VTOL is not armed, it still determines it as a threat and the screen changes from a picture of the craft to automatic defense weapons that it chooses.

Mr. Possible didn't see the screen change as he leans over to pick up the handset that is the microphone for the radio. He pushes the button on its side and says, "Hello following craft, this is Mr. Poss-" He freezes as he sees the screen and the warning that it has locked on to the following craft. He shouts, "Look out! We're firing at you!"

Adrian Flagg didn't get to be a Colonel by being lazy even when off duty. The VTOL's systems detected the locking on by Drakken's craft just as Mr. Possible's voice comes over the radio. He hears the introduction get cut off and pulls his craft to the side sharply just as he hears the loud warning.

Adrian's defense system fires a few chaff's in an attempt to draw the mini-missile away from it. He grits his teeth and wonders just what is going on over there! He remembers the radio transmission and guesses that Drakken had an auto defense system of its own and that it caught them by surprise.

Adrian takes a steep dive down as the mini-missile misses the chaffs and relocates his craft. He mutters a prayer and flies very, very low to some trees. So low in fact, that he could feel the tip banging against the bottom.

He spots a clearing coming up very quickly and smiles, he is glad he is in his VTOL and not some other at that moment. He checks the position of the mini-missile and sees that it is closing fast but for his plan to work, he slows down to allow it to catch up even faster.

A few moments before he is about to go over the clearing, he rotates his jet thrust to make the tree tops catch on fire before he then cuts his speed and jet thrust, changing his controls to drop down sharply into the small clearing.

Adrian makes another quick prayer and hopes his craft can hold together for this little trick. The fire on the trees confuse the mini-missile and it flies right over Adrian, keeping to the same flight path that it was on while it tries to search for him but it is flying too low and it gets dragged into the trees where it blows up with enough force to take out a tank!

The resulting and very close explosion creates problems for Adrian as the shockwaves create strong wind through the trees and with the low engine power and the almost out-of-control drop he was forced to make to avoid the mini-missile causes Adrian's craft to fall even more. He hits the button for the landing gear in hopes of saving the craft and himself, which turns out to be the right thing to do as the gear pops out quickly enough to absorb the impact.

Once down on the ground he lets go of the breath that he had not realized that he'd been holding. He checks his systems and aside from minor damage, he seemed to be all right.

Meanwhile back on the stolen craft, Mr. Possible and everyone else panics as they saw the huge explosion! Kim is still asleep on Ron's lap while Mr. Possible almost shouts into the microphone, "Come in Col. Flagg! Are receiving me? Over!"

Long moments go by before a voice crackles over the radio, "If I answer, are you going to start shooting at me again?" The voice is obviously joking but also half-serious in its tone.

Mr. Possible says, "I'm sorry about that! The defense system onboard activated and fired before anyone could stop it. We have turned it off now and I don't think you'll get anything else coming your way."

Adrian's voice crackles over the radio, "Well that's a relief. I saw everyone escape from Drakken's base before it was destroyed. Thanks for the warning, I think you saved my hide."

Mr. Possible says, "Do you need assistance? We can swing back if you need us."

Adrian's voice crackles, "Negative. I have a little damage but nothing that will keep me from being airborne in a few moments."

Mr. Possible says, "Again, I'd like to apologize for not catching this sooner. How about I treat you to a dinner at my place?"

Adrian smiles in his seat and thinks about how long it has been since anyone has offered him a home cooked meal. He clicks his radio on and says, "That will be just fine. Now, that we've got that out of the way. I want to inquire on the status of everyone. Did Kim manage to rescue everyone?"

Adrian checks his systems one last time, looking for any leaks that he might have missed earlier when he climbed out to do a look-over for anything and found everything to be ok aside from a lot of scratches on the belly.

Mr. Possible looks at Kim still asleep in Ron's lap and then after a moment he turns and says into the microphone, "Everyone was rescued, but it wasn't by Kim. Not alone at least."

Adrian lifts up and checks his controls to see how stable it is before he starts to head forward. He looks puzzled and says, "What do you mean by that? Please clarify, who helped Kim rescue everyone?"

Mr. Possible can't hide his feelings in his voice as he says to Adrian, "Her partner Ron Stoppable." He says it with happiness, pride and a touch of sorrow… sorrow at losing how he was once the most important man in his little girl's life, but he knows that she has found someone who'll never let her down or hurt her in any way.

Adrian blinks in surprise and wonders when that happened; he thought Kim had left Ron back in Middleton. He laughs and smiles as he thinks; "I guess Ron wanted to be there for Kim no matter what! Looks like what I told Kim earlier was right!"

Adrian says with his own happiness in his voice as he radios back while his craft slowly catches up, "I'm glad to hear that! I am guessing that everyone else made it out ok too?"

Mr. Possible says, "Yes, but one of the GJ agents is quite wounded. Kim is asleep in the back of the craft with Ron…" he looks back over at Ron and smiles as he sees that Ron has also fallen asleep with his hand on Kim's hair. He finishes by saying, "is asleep as well. I am not surprised as they both fought Shego very hard before Shego and Drakken escaped."

Adrian sighs at the news and then remembers Kim and Ron asleep, picturing how they might be and it is quite close to how they truly are before he says, "Well, sorry to hear that they escaped but I doubt it is the last we've seen of them. They'll get another chance."

Mr. Possible nods even though Adrian can't possibly see it and says, "You're right and next time I bet they catch Drakken and Shego."

Adrian flies up to the side of the craft and says, "That's one bet I would count on." He looks over and sees Mr. Possible sitting up at the front before he then adds, "Mr. Possible I presume?"

Mr. Possible looks out the side and waves before he says, "Yes, that's me all right."

Adrian waves back and says, "If you don't mind, I'd like to fly escort back to Middleton."

Mr. Possible smiles and says, "Mr. Flagg, we would be honored."

Adrian smiles back and says back, "Please, Call me Adrian. That's what all my friends call me."

The two crafts fly together towards Middleton with a portal opening to look down at Kim and Ron sleeping in the back of the craft so very peacefully. The three shapeless forms look down at them for a few moments before they close the portal, leaving the two sleeping heroes to a well-deserved rest after all the hardship that the two had endured up to now.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope that all of you are happy with this chapter! As you can all see, Ron, Kim, and everyone else has finally escaped from Drakken's base! Even Adrian has had few calls in this chapter! What is going to happen next for our heroes? Well you will just have to wait to find out! I just love the 7 (as of this posting) review that I got and I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing:) 

Ron-Sama: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and the fight scene. As for why all the bad stuff seems to happen to Ron, why not? Ron has grown quite a bit since that fateful day don't you agree? I call it character building.

Cool: Give yourself a pat on the back, looks like you were right! Everyone survived! Yay:) I am working on the next chapters, so don't worry!

Jos D: Thanks for the review! I am glad that you enjoyed it! Did you enjoy this chapter too?

PoisonousAngel: Don't worry about Drakken and Shego... You have not seen the last of them, not by a LONG shot:) Thanks for the review!

KimberlyAnn56: Thanks for the review, here's the next chapter! I am glad that you liked how I ended it. :)

Jasminevr: As you can see, Ron survived along with everyone else! I trust that you liked how they all escaped and everything. :) Ron still has more trials ahead but I'll leave that to your imagination.

Laurashrub: Thanks for the two reviews! Ron is alive, I still have plans for Ron and Kim... as for the portals, they shall be revealed soon! The truth will surprise you, I promise that:)


	16. Chapter 17: Kim Wakes Up

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 17: Kim Wakes Up**

_(Middleton, USA)_

_(Possible Residence)_

It is dark when Kim wakes up and she comes to a start as she remembers that the last thing she'd seen was everyone she held dear being crushed by the ceiling falling down on them. A tear falls from her left eye before she realizes that she was not in Drakken's lair anymore but a nice, comfy bed.

Even though it is dark in the room, her eyes slowly adjust enough to let her see that she is in her room back in Middleton. She wondered, "Did someone rescue me?" as she pulled the top of the bed sheets up to the bottom of her lip.

Kim sees the Pandaroo that was sitting by her nightstand as if someone had thought she would need it and boy did she! As it all came back to her, she remembered seeing her father and the twins crushed alive under the ceiling, but even as depressing all that was to her.

All she could think about was how Ron looked as he had tried to save her family, for her, she knew. It was always for her and on some level in the past; she had always been flattered and even loved the fact that she could always count on Ron. Now she won't ever be able to tell Ron how much he meant to her and cursed herself for not telling him sooner.

Suddenly there is a click at her door as the door handle turns. She waits to see who it is before she makes her move. The door opens with the light on in the hallway, she sees the figure of a man and thinks at first "Daddy? Did he somehow survive? Is that how I got home?" before she realizes that the man is much too muscular to be her father.

The man stands there, covered in shadows before he says, "Good, you're awake. Your mother was a bit worried we arrived and she saw you unconscious."

Kim tilts her head and then it dawns on her where she'd heard that voice before. "Col. Adrian Flagg? Is that you?"

Adrian steps into the room and turns on the switch by the door to reveal him in the light before he says, "None other, I told you I'd be waiting for you in case you needed me didn't I?"

Kim thinks, "So he's the reason I am safe and sound in my home." The next question was going to be the hardest that she would ever ask but she just had to know.

Adrian says, "Come on down, your mother and I have a few things we would like to discuss with you. We've got some dinner waiting for you as well, I imagine you're quite hungry since you've been asleep for so long."

Kim freezes at the mention of her mother and she says hesitantly, "Does… my mother know… about what happened at Drakken's lair?"

Adrian seems to think something over before he says, "Yes, now please get out of bed. She really wants to talk to you."

Adrian turns and walks out of the room before she could say anything else; he fails to notice that Kim had gone white at the realization about what her mother wanted to talk to her about. What she didn't know was that everyone had survived and was waiting for her to come down.

Kim tightens her grip on the blanket and just stares at the door for a minute before she lowers her blanket and notices that she is still in her battle suit, minus the gloves.

She pushes off her blanket and then stands up to walk over to the mirror that she has in a closet door. She looks at her suit and thinks, "Ron… if only I could have saved you… saved daddy… saved the twins…"

Kim remembers that she is injured and thinks it is about time she saw just how badly hurt she is back there so she turns around and pulls the top off. She sees that there is surprisingly little damage to her back. She looks at it as she remembers what she had told Ron about the suit helping her but to heal her back like this was simply amazing. She knew she'd have to thank Wade the next time she talked to him on the kimmunicator.

Putting the battle suit back on she walks out of her room and goes to face the music with her mother.

Kim looks at her mother nervously and she wonders why Kim's mother looks like she is so proud of her. She gulps softly before she walks down the stairs with her eyes firmly locked on her mother and Adrian otherwise she would have noticed that there was a light coming from the kitchen.

Kim walks down to the bottom of the steps and looks at the two adults before her. The silence is nerve-wracking for her but fortunately her mother breaks the silence for her by saying, "Kim, I hear you had quite the rescue adventure…" She wonders why her mother is able to even smile at her as she hears those words.

Kim's mother continues by saying, "but now isn't the time or place to talk about that. I know you must be starving now. I'm just relieved that you're not hurt too bad from your adventure."

Kim is just stunned as her mother gives her a hug and then watches as Adrian and her mother walk off towards the kitchen. She follows after them in a light trance as she tries to make sense and just as the two adults make it to the kitchen door she snaps out of it.

The portal silently opens before it cloaks itself to avoid being detected by the battle suits, watching Kim's walk towards the kitchen.

Kim says, "Mom! There's something… I mean, I need to tell you something about the mission…"

When suddenly Kim is interrupted by a voice she thought she would never hear again coming from the kitchen, "Aw man, Rufus! You gotta remember to save some for me next time ok?"

Kim bolts forward past her mother and Adrian, to see the most wonderful sight in the world. She saw her father sitting at the table, reading the paper with the twins eating pancakes in the middle. Her family was alive!

At the end of the table, she saw a freckled boy with yellow hair talking to a little pink mole rat, and when she saw him her eyes filled with tears and she makes a leap that would have made any cheerleader at her school jealous as she jumped from the doorframe to where Ron was as she cries out, "RON! You're alive!"

Ron has only a second to react as he hears Kim's voice and sees a red, white, and blue blur coming right at him, so he does the only thing that he can do. He braces for the impact and is surprised when not only does he gets slammed backwards into the seat; he feels a pair of VERY familiar lips.

The shapeless figures in the portal seem to watch as Kim kisses Ron with her laying on top of the table with her arms around Ron. They see Mr. Possible scoot to one side to avoid being kicked by Kim's feet that dangle off the table.

The lips are firmly pressed to his with as much love as he had ever felt before and he instantly relaxes, returning the kiss even until the a voice he recognized as the voice of "Black hole deep" says, "Ahem… I would appreciate it if you two didn't do that in front of the boys, it only makes them want to puke." The two boys here gagging or making faces like they were going to be sick.

The two teens part very quickly with red faces so brightly lit that NASA could have seen them from space. Kim heard a giggle and turns her head to see her mother smiling with her hand over her mouth as she tries to not laugh at her daughter's predicament. Even Adrian was smiling at the two brightly blushing teens who were wondering just what to do or even say.

The twins both laughed before Jim started with, "Kim and Ron sitting in a tree…" then Tim, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" which was as far as they got before Kim overcame her blushing state to yell, "TWEEBS!" They both laughed and ran from the kitchen, with one of them yelling, "Cootie Alert!" before they disappeared out the door into the living room.

Just then Kim realized something, her father had not only seen Ron and herself kissing, but he hadn't done a thing to even discourage it! She was wondering what was going on! Was she still asleep? Could all this be a dream? Then she realized that the kiss was definitely too good to be have been a dream, but that meant…

Kim looks at her father who was still calmly sitting at the same spot and reading his paper. She then looks at Ron who was still blushing furiously while Rufus started to happily eat Ron's share of a distracted Ron.

Mrs. Possible walks up and puts her hands on Kim's shoulders, steering her to a seat right next to Ron who almost jumps but instead scoots aside just enough to remain close but not actually touching Kim. She says, "Sit Kim, once you've got some food in you we will talk and catch you up on everything that's happened."

Kim just could not believe her ears and for once, the teen heroine who could do anything was speechless and couldn't think of a single thing to say. Instead she looks from her mother to Ron who'd recovered from the blush but apparently not enough to form coherent words as he tries to say, "Bgeloo Kibb"

Kim couldn't help it, she found herself giggling at Ron's attempts to say, "Hello Kim" and knew that he always got like this whenever she'd kissed him in the past.

The shapeless figures continue to observe with one of them seeming to chuckle at the way Ron acts towards Kim.

Mrs. Possible puts down some food in front of Kim and says, "Eat up Kim, I know that the suit is healing you, which is why we left it on you but I still want you to eat to regain your strength. You've been through a lot lately."

Kim nods and eats every bite of the food, plus seconds that her mother puts in front of her before her mother seems satisfied enough.

Ron at this point has recovered the ability to talk but still glances nervously at Mr. Possible, half expecting him to drag him out to the space center and launch him into the nearest black hole.

Mrs. Possible sits down next to her husband while Adrian goes into the living room to watch some TV with the twins. She smiles at Kim and says, "Well now, let's see… where to begin." She looks over at Ron who is now looking at her as well with a curious expression on his face.

Mrs. Possible waits until Mr. Possible folds up his paper and places it down on the table. He looks at the two teens in front of them before he says, "I am ready."

Kim and Ron look at each other nervously and slide their hands towards each other to hold them in support. Knowing that no matter what the future may hold for them, they'll always be there for each other.

Mr. And Mrs. Possible glance at each other in a smiling way, knowing why the two teens are nervous.

Mrs. Possible says as she tries to meet the eyes of both teens with hers, which wasn't a problem. She says, "Ronald… Kimberly…" pausing to see both teens gulp and getting the feeling that they would rather be saving the world from Drakken again or any of their enemies than face whatever bad stuff she might have to say and she would have been right.

Mrs. Possible says, "Calm down kids, just listen to what I have to say before you jump to any conclusions." She gives them her most warm smile before she says, "Kim, your father and I have had a chance to discuss everything that's happened lately, including your actions at Drakken's lair."

The two adult Possibles then turn their eyes to Ron and Kim gently squeezes Ron's hand to let him know she's there for him, which relaxes him just a tiny bit.

Mrs. Possible says, "Ron, from the things that my husband has told me, I know that the two of you are closer than ever before. And I also know that you have always acted with our daughter in mind first, that is one of the reasons we never felt like we had to truly worry whenever the two of you went out on your missions."

Mrs. Possible reaches out across the table and says, "Ronald… What we're trying to say is, in case you don't understand. Is that I agree with what my husband told you earlier on the way home."

At this point, Kim looks curiously at Ron who is just looking at the Possible parents is surprise on his face.

Mrs. Possible looks over at Kim to see her face before she nods at Ron and says, "Listen Ron, we know that we can't stop the two of you still going on missions together. But you have our confidence and our faith that not only will you still protect our daughter, we know that we can count on you to be the very best boyfriend and never hurt her from because you'll love her with all your heart…"

She looks at Kim's face and sees the blush on Kim's face before she continues to say, "Just as she loves you with all her heart too. No matter what the future holds for the two of you, just know that we will always love you both very dearly and support any decisions you two make as a couple."

Mr. Possible nods and says, "That's right Ronald, we know we can trust you with our daughter. So please don't disappoint us ok?"

Ron doesn't know quite what else to say other than, "Y-you got it… Mr. Dr. P…" still in shock that it sounded like he was getting the blessings from BOTH of Kim's parents to have a relationship with KP. He still wasn't quite sure what to make from it all and hoped that Kim could tell him when it was all over.

Mr. Possible smiles at Ron and says, "Thank you Ron, I always knew you were a man I could count on."

This makes Ron think, "Wait a sec! Did he just call me a man?" He didn't look at Kim but he held her hand a little tighter for a moment.

The two parents give each other a knowing look and smile at each other before they both get up from the table with Mrs. Possible saying, "I think we'll leave you two alone now to catch up. We'll be in the living room watching TV with the boys, and feel free to join us when you're ready."

The shapeless ones in the portal seem to have a hard time believing, as do the teens that the parents would even say all of that to Kim and Ron.

The two teens just sit there with their jaws feeling it is visiting China about now. Having actually been to China on a mission before, they both knew exactly where it was too.

Kim's parents said their byes one last time before they exited the kitchen and left both Kim and Ron to slowly turn their heads towards each other and pull their jaws up before it became permanently unhinged.

Ron was the first to speak, "KP… Did it just sound like…?" Kim finishes for him, "That it sounded like my parents gave you their whole-hearted blessings to date me? Um… yeah."

Ron takes a long time to blink. He then says, "I never thought your parents would actually give any guy you dated their blessings… especially me."

Kim looks at him and says, "Why not? We've known each other since Pre-K and you are already practically like family."

Ron scratches the back of his head with his free hand and says, "I know… but still, it almost, sort of felt like they were giving me their blessing to marry you or something." He realizes what he just said before he blushes and looks nervous that he'd just said the wrong thing before he sees her blushing as well and realizes that she'd been thinking the same thing as well.

Ron says, "Not that I wouldn't want to marry you one day… um… sometime maybe down the road… after college." Looking as nervous as he felt.

Kim liked the thought of marrying him and on some level she knew that she would say yes with all her heart when that day arrived. That is, if she didn't ask him first someday.

Kim looks at Ron's eyes and says, "Ohhhh? Really? And will we be going to the same college?" Before she scoots closer, feeling the need to be closer to him.

Ron laughs nervously as he tugs at his shirt collar and says, "Yeah… Um… KP, is it me or is it getting a bit hot in here?"

Kim moves her hand that is holding his, pulling it behind her back, which forces Ron to fall forward until their faces are inches apart from each other. She gives him a look that he isn't used to seeing from her before she says, "Ron… I certainly hope to see you in college." She tilts her head until their foreheads are touching before she says, "Oh, there is one last thing I want from you."

Ron looks mesmerized by her eyes before he says in a soft voice, "What's that KP?" before he hears her say just as softly, "A kiss… I love you so much Ron." She moves her head just as he moves his, closing their eyes and all this happens in perfect sync with each other up to the moment when their lips meet in a very loving kiss, which lasts for a long time without any interruption.

Two of the shapeless ones in the portal nod their head to the third one as if answering some question, and that's when things start to change for the two teens.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I must admit I am very happy to have gotten so many reviews for the story up to this point:) I hope you'll all be pleased with this chapter as well. What is going to happen next? Only I know... so please keep reading:) 

KPR: Thanks, I am glad you liked the jet action:) I am not done with Kim or Ron yet... the fun is just starting in fact!

Jasminevr: As you can see, no hospital trip for them. Helps to have a mother who's a doctor and a battle suit that heals you. As for sleep, they got plenty. :)

KR FOREVER: I'm glad you've enjoyed my story. Thanks for saying I'm a good writer but a part just thinks you want to make me write more... hmms maybe there is truth in my writing skills after all. lol :) I hope you enjoyed the puzzlement that Kim and Ron shared in this chapter as well as Kim waking up.

laurashrub: The revelation of the portals is coming very soon, so just keep reading!

KimberlyAnn56: Thanks for the review:) I shall keep writing!

psufreak2008: I am glad you liked my story enough to sit through reading every chapter in one night like that. :) I hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

orphan: I'm glad that you got your pc situation all sorted. I like the way the Ron is too, but I always figured this is how he'd be if he wasn't being so goofy all the time. :) I think Kim's parents figured that out long ago.

Cool: I'm glad you loved my chapter.

PoisonousAngel: Don't worry about Drakken and Shego, they still have a part in the future! Adrian has a link to someone the Possibles know as well, but that's all I'm going to say. :)

James Trammell III: Thanks, I shall keep up the good writing:)

Darks00: Thanks for the review, I'm glad that you love my story and I hope you enjoyed this update!

cool: I'll take your suggestion into consideration... :)

PS> qtpie: Wade is a friend, and he tried to help... would you do any less as a friend:) (in relation to chapter 6 review)


	17. Chapter 18: What Now?

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 18: What now?**

_(Middleton, USA)_

_(Possible Residence)_

After Kim and Ron managed to pull themselves away from their rather long and passionate kiss quite reluctantly, they decided together to go join Kim's family in watching the TV in the living room.

The two of them walk into the living room while holding hands with a nervous smile upon their faces, as they didn't quite know what to expect. When they saw the family and Adrian sitting on the couch, watching TV and totally ignoring that they'd just walked into the room, it made things just a little easier for them to relax.

Kim and Ron walk up to the couch, still holding hands, where they are greeted by everyone and then they sit down together to enjoy the show, "Magic Triangle" which starred three sisters who also happened to be very charmed witches living in modern times and battling evil demons while trying to keep their magic hidden from the world.

Kim leans over and rests her head upon Ron's shoulder with a soft smile upon her face as she watches the show with Tim and Jim making faces at Kim and Ron's closeness but they say nothing because of the promise they'd made to both their mother and father about leaving them alone for the rest of the night.

Kim just lays on Ron's shoulder with the most peaceful smile upon her face and her parents notice, getting a small happy smile of their own before they return their eyes to the TV.

Adrian smiles as he glances at the happy, young couple and thinks, "Looks like he was right, Kim and Ron really do make a perfect couple. I'll have to tell him about their most recent mission when I go home." Then after a mental sigh he very softly whispers, "I just wish he'd pick himself a better girl to have as a girlfriend, even if she is in Kim's squad. She just seems a bit on the mean side."

After the show, Mr. Possible turns to Adrian and says, "You know, I've been wondering something Colonel. Ever since you told me your name, I've been trying to figure out how your name sounds familiar to me."

Adrian chuckles, "Well, I am in the Air Force and you work for a space center, I wouldn't be surprised if my name has passed your way before. But I am guessing that it is most likely because of the fact that I have someone who is a student at same school as your daughter here."

Mr. Possible perks up an eyebrow and says, "You don't say… Who is it?" Even as Kim's eyes widen as she runs through the name list in her head of everyone she knows along with the Colonel's and whispers, "No way…"

Adrian smiles as he sees her reaction out of the corner of his eye and says to Mr. Possible, "I think your daughter has just figured it out. Brick Flagg, the football player at Middleton High School is my son. I also have a daughter Clarise Flagg, but she doesn't go to the school because she is quite the little genius and has already graduated early."

Both Kim and Ron look quite surprised as they didn't even know that Brick HAD a sister, for he had certainly never mentioned her before.

Mr. Possible nods a little, "Now, I know why your name sounds familiar. I've met your daughter. If memory serves me, she's only about two years different than my Kimmie-cup here. The president of our board is most eager to bring her aboard to work for us since she's about to finish working on that latest project of hers."

Adrian nods, "Yeah, she was brought on board to help work out the kinks in the Centurion Project after Kim used it on that Halloween. As well as some of the other projects that the center wanted her help in."

Kim blushes as she remembers that Halloween night all too well as it had been a night of embarrassment and first times. First time she'd ever lied to her parents, the first time she'd not gone on trick or treating with Ron since they were kids and the first time she had ever had lost any villain's trust in her to be the good, truthful heroine.

Kim had come to regret that night ever happening because she had done so much damage with what she had hoped would be a harmless little white lie.

She had gotten grounded and even though Ron had a blast with Josh that night and made quite the candy haul in which Ron had gotten sick from the next day. She knew she'd hurt him too that night because he kept talking about how he missed her for the next two days afterwards.

_(Drakken's time-share lair)_

Drakken was grumbling about being forced to use the time-share lair until the construction of his new lair was finished within the week.

Shego was looking around the lair, seeing some of the stuff that had been left behind by Demenz who she also knew was the villain, Dementor.

Drakken ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before stopping and shouting, "Kim Possible and that sidekick of hers just have to ruin every plan I ever have! Just once I'd like to win!"

Shego leans over a particular box that has a label on it which she reads aloud, "The stupidest invention that which I have ever created that I call "Disappearing Chances" which is a device that makes one invisible and randomly changes a person's luck into either really good luck or really bad luck."

Drakken stops ranting and raving since his attention was caught and says, "What was that Shego?" He walks over and looks at the box that Shego had just read from and reads it again before he raises an eyebrow and says, "Hmm, Ok, I'll bite." He then opens the box to check it out and finds within it a device along with full plans on its construction and how it works.

_(Middleton)_

Brick's ears felt like they were burning for some reason while he was on his date with Bonnie and says, "Man, my ears are warm." Bonnie saw a chance and says, "Aw, that's probably because your teammates are talking about how awesome your last game was."

Brick smiles and says, "Really? Yeah, I was good wasn't I? But how does that explain my ears?"

Bonnie coos at Brick before she says, "Have you ever heard the saying, "My ears are burning, therefore someone must be talking about me?" Well Brick, honey… that's what they meant, someone must be talking about you enough to make your ears warm."

Brick rubs at his ears with his hands and says, "How cool!" before he sits back to enjoy the rest of the movie with Bonnie.

_(Elsewhere in a secret lab somewhere)_

Clarise's ears were feeling pretty warm as she tried to focus on her latest device in front of her and she knew the old saying as well as anyone. She wondered whom it was that was talking about her, was it one of the other scientists or possibly her parents? She could only guess and it was a small distraction for her.

She sighs and decides to get back to work and let the feeling of her burning ears go away on their own just like every other time in the past. She was tempted though to find a way to either stop it or at the very least cool it when she found the time.

After having finished with the Centurion Project as well as a few other ones, she was glad to finally be working on a project that had always interested her ever since she'd read that book.

She knew it was a book with no actual basis in fact, but still it had spurred her to use her genius to be able to put her into positions where she could get the necessary materials needed to construct it.

She leans back and wipes her sweaty brow with the back of her hand which held a tool in it and lets out a breath that she'd been holding during the careful hookup. She whispers to herself, "Not a bad job myself if I do say so…"

She decides to take a break and walk over to the fridge where she pulls out a can of Arizona tea with ginseng and honey, her favorite thing to drink. She walks over to her computer and sits down in her ergonomic office chair where she opens it and takes a big gulp down. She feels a bit better immediately as the cold liquid goes down her throat and cools her down a little.

She hits a key on her keyboard after sitting the can down on a thirstystone that she had picked up while on a vacation through New Mexico at some store. She liked the picture of the wolf that was on the thirstystone, which was her favorite out of all the ones in the set that she'd bought.

The computer screen brings up the picture of her favorite genius in the world and even though he was far younger than her, she was too shy to ask for even his autograph.

She clicks on a icon which opens up the screen that was black with gray letters that read "Connecting…" at the top until it finally connects and the screen jumps with a lot of text. She smiled at the chat room that she was connected to where she could sometimes find the genius and chat with him. It was the closest she figured she'd ever get to ever actually talking with her idol.

She didn't see him on at the moment so she opens up her web browser, which had the home page set to and it opens up quickly in thanks to her super high speed connection that the agency had given her as part of the agreement for working with them.

Clarise saw a picture of Kim and Ron on the site as well as information about the last mission that they'd been on. She knew the site would also tell if they were currently on a mission so that Kim wouldn't be asked for a mission while on a mission. This kept things more easier to manage for Kim. She was pleased to see that the two teens were not on a mission at the moment, which meant that Wade might be logging on to the chat room any moment.

She switched back to the chat room for 'good' geniuses, as villain geniuses were not allowed or to be invited under any circumstances. She let out a small cry of happiness as she saw Wade's handle pop up into the list of people online.

She drank some more of her tea and for the rest of the night until it was time for Wade to go to bed, she talked to him, joined in on scientific discussions with other groups as they talked about ideas, inventions, problems with their project. She would even see the occasional thanks to Wade for having Kim come and safeguard or retrieve their stuff from the occasional mad scientist like Drakken or Dementor.

_(At the other side of the portal)_

One of the figures that had been watching the life of Kim and Ron play out up to this point through the portal was sitting down in deep thought. The figure was a woman with long blond hair with little curls all throughout it. Even now some of those curls covered her face as she sat forward with her hand on her chin as she continued to think.

She knew she had told the other two who had watched with her that she would honor any decision made but she also knew something they didn't know yet and it was the one thing that kept her from following through on her promise.

The time was approaching soon in which she would have to do something, whether to follow through on her promise or do what she felt was best and hope that she'd made the right decision.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I know this story probably isn't as action packed as my past ones but don't let that fool you... I have some more plans for our favorite crime fighters. As for all of you who asked for portal clues, I hope you liked this biggest one. I'm sure most of you will guess as well. I welcome any guesses and maybe you'll be right or wrong when the next chapter rolls around. :) Be sure to keep an eye out for more coming out! Drakken and Shego have more than just another strange device in store for them, one that a certain reader commented on a while back. Keep reading to figure out what I mean:)

Kimberlyann56: Thanks for the review and I hope to keep this one as your fav!

Cool: Here's chappie 18! Enjoy!

Dillymac: I am glad that you enjoyed the kiss between Kim and Ron.

Qtpie235: I'm pleased that you really enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, I had to end in a cliffie, but that only made you want to read this chapter didn't it? Oh, as for the skipping of a chapter number... I have to say that I don't like that number so not one of my stories should ever have that number listed as a chapter. Weird, I know but hey I'm the writer... I get to be weird. lol!

Ron-sama: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I don't have plans to end this story until after the portals are fully revealed as well as reveal the final fate of KP and RS... scary huh?

KR FOREVER: How many times did you read that chapter? I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter so much. :)

jasminevr: You'll just have to wait like everyone else to find out who the mysterious figures are, but don't worry the answer is coming soon enough!

The metal one: I'm glad you caught on to my little portal incentive trick... now you're under my power... hypnotizes you to continue to read even when he does reveal the portal lol

To all my other readers, thanks for all the hits! I really hope you enjoyed the revelations in this chapter and the little surprises.


	18. Chapter 19: Back to School

**Kim Possible:**_The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 19: Back to school**

_(Middleton)_

_(High School)_

Kim and Ron approached the school together and even though this was something they'd done very often over the course of their lives, this was the first time since Ron being hurt that either one had gone to school.

The moment they stepped through the doors, they saw that the hallway became quiet as if surprise somehow. The silence stretched on before Kim softly says to Ron, "Come on Ron…" and takes his hand into hers to lead him forward.

They don't get very far before someone steps out into the hallway, it is Bonnie! She stands there looking like she usually does, with the scowl on her face as she looks at the two and her eyes go down to see Kim holding Ron's hand still.

Bonnie looks like she's thinking about something before she says, "Welcome back Ron." And then she turns to walk off, leaving both Kim and Ron stunned for ever since they'd known Bonnie she'd always had a snide remark or something towards Ron but this time all she'd done was welcome back Ron? Not a "Welcome back loser?"

Neither teen was ready for what came next, the hallway erupts in cheering and during the cheering they look around with dropped jaws until a familiar voice is heard as he steps into the hallway, "All right people! What's going on here? There'll be no ruckus on my watch."

Kim and Ron turn to see Mr. Barkin step out of a classroom even as the hallway's cheering slowly winds down.

Mr. Barkin takes one look at the two and after a moment's pause he says, "Welcome back Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable." He leans forward and since he was much taller than either teen he made for a imposing figure but what surprised everyone was that Mr. Barkin smiled at Ron before he says, "I talked to Ms. Possible's parents and because of what you've been through, I am going to only give you 1 day's worth of homework instead of what I was going to give you for missing so much class before."

Ron was so incredibly stunned and he looks over at Kim before he says, "KP, am I dreaming?"

Kim is still looking at Barkin in surprise as she replies to Ron, "If you are, then we must be sharing the same dream Ron."

Barkin straightens up and laughs before he slaps Ron on the shoulder, "The whole school's heard about you two going up against Drakken, Ron's coma, and of course the whole rescue bit about the agents and Ms. Possible's family." He looks down at Ron and raises an eyebrow up before he says, "I always knew you had the right stuff to be a man Stoppable, you just needed the right motivation. I'm glad to see that I was right, so don't disappoint me."

Barkin then shouts, "Ok people! Break it up! Anyone who's late to class gets a hour's worth of detention! Move it people!"

Kim says, "Wait, Mr. Barkin… How did you hear about all that?" She is still holding onto Ron's hand without even realizing it. The fact that Kim and Ron were still holding hands was not missed by Barkin or the student body still in the hallway.

Barkin softly smiles at Kim before he says, "Well, most of it I heard from your father Ms. Possible, and the rest you can thank your brothers for. Apparently they not only posted it up on a website, but they also sent a copy to everyone on your email list which also included the editor of the school newspaper."

Barkin turns and walks into the classroom before coming out with the school newspaper in his hands, which had a couple of photos of Kim and Ron as well as a detailed article about everything that had happened since she went to rescue her family from Drakken.

One of the pictures was a scene where Kim and Ron had fallen asleep on the couch during the movie together with her head on his shoulder.

Kim lets go of Ron's hand to snatch the paper from Barkin and after a quick read and page turning. She starts to tremble and her knuckles turn white before she shouts, "TWEEBS!" so loudly that her brothers actually heard her where they were.

The twins looked at each other and they say at the exact same time, "Uh-Oh, she's found out."

Barkin grabs his paper back from Kim and points in the general direction her next class and says in his normal gruff voice, "Get to class Ms. Possible! The bell is going to be ringing any minute now! You too Stoppable!"

Ron says to Kim, "You can deal with your brothers later KP, we better get going. I don't want to spend my first day back in detention."

Kim growls an "Ok" before she grabs Ron by the hand again and runs ahead of him to the class which just happened to be one of the very many that they shared together.

_(Later at lunchtime)_

Kim and Ron sat at their usual table, eating when Monique shows up and she looks happy to see the two of them.

Monique says, "Hey there you two, I heard about your most recent mission." She then looks at Ron and smiles as she says, "That was so sweet of you, going to Kim and her family's rescue. I couldn't believe it at first when I read all about it but now after seeing you in person, I can believe it."

Monique brings out a rose and places it on Ron's tray, which gets a surprised look from both Kim and Ron. She says, "I'm sorry I didn't to visit you while you were in the coma Ron. This is one of the flowers I was going to give you when I visited you but I was kept so busy that I couldn't come." She looks down sadly and apologetic before she says, "I really am sorry that I didn't come to see you sooner, I hope you two can forgive me."

A glance between Kim and Ron was all that was needed before Ron smiles and says, "Hey Monique, it is alright. I was in a coma remember? I probably wouldn't have even known that you were there. I didn't even know Kim until I started to wake up from my coma."

Ron takes the flower twirls it in his fingers, "Besides, you're here now and we're still friends, so like Kim would say, "It is no big." And thanks for the flower Monique."

Monique looks up and a slow smile forms upon her face as she sees the Ron that she had come to know smiling at her. She says, "Thanks Ron, Thanks Kim, you can't tell how relieved I am to hear that."

Ron says, "No problem Monique, we're all friends here and that's the way it'll always be." Before he then takes the rose and turns to Kim, putting it in her hair behind her ear.

This surprises both Kim and Monique, especially Kim who blushes as red as her hair color right there and then. It seems that no one in the cafeteria seems to find what Ron did the slightest thing out of the ordinary and Kim slowly relaxes while Ron seems oblivious to Kim's embarrassment as he starts to eat.

Monique thinks, "Aw, that was so sweet! I wish I had a guy that would do something like that for me! Kim is so lucky to have him for a boyfriend." She looks at Kim slowly returning to normal and wonders if she should tell Kim that because of the mission in the school paper that there were some girls who crushin' on Ron now.

Monique also knew that Ron wasn't the most unpopular boy anymore in the school, in fact he was among the top 10 favorite boys in school now. She wasn't sure where he was on the list but she'd guess that he was easily in the top 5 percentile, depending on who she asked.

Tara walked up to the table and gave Ron a warm smile, "Hello Ron…" she wiggled her fingers at him just as he looked up and saw her standing there. He didn't think anything of it and swallowed his food before he politely says, "Hello Tara" which gets a giggle from the blond cheerleader before she says, "See you around Ron" and then she walks off.

Kim watched all this and felt pangs of jealousy run through her body, and she wondered if Ron was actually aware that Tara had just flirted with him. She thought, "No… Tara wouldn't do that to me, she knows that Ron is my boyfriend now…" but still her feelings remained as strong as ever.

Monique watched as Kim struggled to control her feelings and decided to let Kim in on the situation before things got out of hand. She pulls Kim over by her elbow and whispers into her ear low enough that Ron couldn't have heard her.

Kim's face showed such shock and surprise, then jealousy, then anger, then she pulls away from Monique who is showing an apologetic face of her own to Kim. She softly whispers, "Thanks Monique" who just nods a "You're welcome" to her friend.

Kim notices a group of giggling girls headed towards her table and remembers what Monique told her. She grabs Ron, lifting him out of the chair a little quickly just as he finishes his lunch and says, "Come on Ron" even as she drags him towards an exit and away from the group of girls.

Rufus manages to hop onto Ron and dive into his pocket while Ron says, "Hey KP, what's the hurry?" His question is met by silence as Kim tries to think of something to say, not exactly wanting to tell him about his newfound popularity because she was afraid of a repeat of the hair goo incident, which is what she told her brain at least. Her heart was afraid just a little that Ron might take a liking to one of the girls and break up with her, leaving her all alone.

Kim walks all the way to her locker with Ron being dragged the whole time. When she stops in front of it, she lets go of him and turns towards him with a nervous, serious face.

Ron notices and thinks, "Woah! Is she scared about something?" Before he can go any further with the train of thought, Kim says to him, "Ron… you know I love you right?"

Ron thinks, "Is she afraid I'm going to dump her?" He says, "Yes KP, and I love you too" He gives her his goofy, but loving smile that relaxes her somewhat.

Kim feels a little guilty about keeping Ron in the dark, so she decides to tell him the truth, "Ron… You know our mission in which you saved my family and myself? The same one that ended up being put into the school paper?"

Ron just nods since he is confused, waiting for her to continue and hopefully help him with his confusion.

Kim leans a little and places her hand onto his shoulder, her eyes showing something that he didn't know quite what to make of at the moment before she says, "Well Ron, you know I don't want you to go overboard like you have in the past but the mission has made you popular in the school."

Ron relaxes and thinks, "This is what KP's so worried about?" He smiles and says, "You know I don't care about that KP, all I've ever wanted to do was stay by your side so that I could always be there for you… just like you've always been there for me."

Kim blushes and brushes her fingers up to her hair subconsciously and that's when her fingers touch the rose in her hair. She lingers her fingers along the rose for a few moments before she says, "It is just… that there are a couple of girls who now think you're hot stuff and well…" she trails off as it dawns on Ron what she means.

Ron says, "Kim, it might have meant something to me before started to date each other but now the only girl who has my eye and has always truly had it is you KP."

Kim blushes and looks into Ron's eyes, seeing that he truly means it with his heart. She steps forward and right in front of everyone in the hallway, she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a very loving kiss which lasts for a good two minutes which is how long it takes for Barkin to come out of his classroom after he notices the silence and then approach them.

Barkin clears his throat, which fails to separate them right away so he goes for the direct approach. He says, "Possible! Stoppable! You two will cease and desist or I'll put the two of you into detention for so long your grandchildren will be finishing up your sentences! He looks sternly at the two when they quickly break up rather quickly.

Barkin hated to break them up after all the years it took them to finally hook up but he knew the school rules as well and he was the enforcer, he had a reputation to maintain after all.

Barkin says, "I want you both to try to keep the kissing down while on school property." This only makes the two teens blush even more until both Ron and Kim's faces are as red as her hair. He then says, "Now don't the two of you have a class to be getting to?"

The two nod and stammer off an apology before they run off together to their next class, with Kim holding his hand in hers. The sight of which makes Barkin smile inwardly and he hopes that they realize he was just doing his job. He wished them both the best of luck in his thoughts before they both completely vanished from his sight as the crowd of students in the hallway returned to normal.

* * *

**AN: **Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't worry though, the next one will be getting better. This was just a warm up to the next chapter. Please read and review! 

Ron-sama: The info about the Flagg family will prove useful later on. Yes, the "magic triangle" show is Charmed, I want to see a new season too. :)

The Metal One: Thanks for the review :) And thanks for saying it is evil... I think, lol!

KR FOREVER: Well, maybe she'll get her autograph later on... :) I am glad you liked the part where Kim laid down on Ron's shoulder. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Cool: Thanks for the review and I trust you liked the way I used the rose? I also got Monique into the story, finally huh?

Kimberlyann56: Thanks! I shall keep it up!

Laurashrub: All in due time... all your questions will be answered. The idenity of the mysterious girl will be revealed soon enough. Shego and Drakken will show up in due time and they'll be sure to be a thorn in Kim and Ron's side once again.


	19. Chapter 20: The Mall

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 20: The Mall**

Kim and Ron step into the Middleton Mall but Ron looks a little unhappy. Kim turns to look at Ron and says, "Ron, I know you and Rufus are a little hungry but after this movie I promise we'll go to Bueno Nacho and get a Grande sized meal, my treat ok?"

Rufus squeaks happily from Ron's pocket and he smiles at Kim, "Really? Thanks KP, but then I insist on paying for the movie tickets!"

Kim shakes her head, "It is ok Ron, and I've got enough money for doing both from my babysitting jobs."

Ron shakes his head and says, "No way KP, if you're going to pay for our food, the least that I can do is help with the movies. Besides, I've got my allowance from my parents today and I want to treat my girlfriend after our last adventure."

Kim smiles at Ron and says, "That's so sweet of you Ron, thank you" before she takes Ron's hand in hers and give him a tender squeeze.

Ron gives her that goofy, charming smile of his as he says, "It's no big KP" before he squeezes her hand back in kind.

They walk from the entrance towards the escalator where they continue to hold hands even as they ride it up to the second level where the movie theater was located along with the food court that was also on the same level.

Rufus sees the food court nearby and he crawls up to Ron's shoulder where he points to the food court where the smell of food was easily detected from even where the two teens stood. He squeaks a hungry sound that gets the attention of Ron and he looks at his little buddy before looking at where Rufus is looking.

Ron says, "Hey KP, do you mind if we stop and get Rufus a little snack before the movie? I don't know if the little guy will make it through the movie without one."

Kim says, "Well I guess we have a little time before the movie…" to which Ron smiles and says, "Thanks KP and walks towards the food court area with Kim dragging a little behind until she speeds up to catch up.

Rufus points out a store that promises to have a lot of cheese and Ron heads right into it.

Ron looks at the selections and says, "What do you want little buddy?" while Rufus looks around with his small hand under his chin in thought. Rufus spots on the menu that one can order pretzels with a large order of dipping cheese.

Rufus hops up and own on Ron's shoulder, pointing to the item on the menu and Ron sees it. He walks up to the counter and says, "I'd like one order of pretzels and a large order of your cheese to go."

The guy nods after looking at the naked mole rat on his shoulder, thinking, "Where have I seen that before…" As he is serving Ron the order he says, "Hey, isn't that Rufus?"

Ron nods and smiles, "Yeah, this is my little buddy Rufus." Rufus is looking down at the cheese and licking his chops before rubbing his tummy.

The guy smiles and says, "Hey, then that makes you Ron" before looking at the redhead next to him and says, "And that means you're the Kim Possible!"

Kim nods as she says, "That's us all right."

The guy says, "Hey, I just wanted to thank you guys. My little brother was almost crushed by those Diablo toys when they transformed into a giant robot." He grabs another container of cheese and says, "Here, this is for your little guy. Just take it as a way of saying thanks for saving my brother."

Kim says, "Oh, we couldn't do that…" before Rufus hops over to Kim's shoulder and tugs on her hair, looking at her squarely like "Are you nuts? That's CHEESE!"

Kim looks at Rufus and then says to the guy, "Um, on second thought… we'll accept your offer." This gets Rufus to let go and hop back over to Ron's shoulder where he slides down to his wrist and hops onto the counter to dive right into the extra container of cheese.

Ron says, "Thanks dude for the extra cheese, Rufus really appreciates it."

The guy waves and says, "Don't mention it and please come back anytime, I'll make sure that he always gets a little bit of extra cheese."

Ron smiles as Rufus faints at the kind offer in the bucket of cheese and he says, "Thanks dude, I'm sure we'll be back sometime then." He picks up the extra cheese container and the original order with the pretzels in a clear bag next to it.

Rufus finishes off the cheese that he was in by the time they get to a table just outside the store. He looks very satisfied as they sit down, while he lies in the container with a good-sized belly.

Kim looks at a clock in the mall and says, "We better get going Ron if we're going to make it to the movie on time."

Ron nods and quickly scarfs down the pretzels and the cheese before he says, "Ready to go KP!" with a thumbs up.

The two stand up and then just as they start to head towards the theater, a voice from behind says, "Just so what I don't need to see... the loser and loserette going to the movies, together."

They recognize the voice easily and turn to see Bonnie standing there with Brick carrying a couple of packages in his arms. Brick waves a hand and says, "Hi Ron, Hi Kim" in a friendly way even though the packages were tall enough to come up to his chin.

Kim frowns, as she didn't like it when Bonnie called Ron a loser, and given all that had happened recently, she didn't like it even more than usual. She looks at Brick and says, "Hi Brick, stuck with package duty, huh?"

Brick looks at Kim and nods before he says, "Yep, she wanted to go on a major shopping spree because she was upset or depressed or something about having to actually be nice at the school."

Bonnie looks shocked that Brick had said that and gasps before she growls and grabs Brick by the arm as she says, "What! I never said that!" She starts to pull Brick away from Kim and Ron before he could say anything else to the two to embarrass her. She looks over her shoulder and says, "Just so you know Kim, anytime you date a loser, you become a loser too."

Kim growls as Bonnie looks smug in her reaction from Kim and looks like she is about to attack Bonnie when Ron puts a gentle hand on her shoulder and says, "Amp down Kim, don't let Bonnie get to you."

Brick manages to get a "Bye guys, see you at school" before he is pulled away by Bonnie into the crowd.

Kim turns to Ron while still frustrated and says, "I don't get it Ron... How can you let Bonnie's words just fall off of you like that so easily? I know you're so much better."

Ron's calm demeanor along with Rufus's just continues to frustrate her even as he says, "Kim... Kim... Bonnie's been saying the same things for as long as we've known her. It all just rolls off after a while because she's not worth getting amped up over. You know she does that just to get you riled up anyway."

Kim sighs and says, "Yeah, I know but still... after everything... you've saved me, my family and the world from one of Drakken's plots. Plus it just bothers me that she is dissing my best friend and boyfriend."

Ron says, "It didn't seem to bother you as much when I was just your best friend Kim."

Kim says as she tries to recover, "That's not true, but you always seemed to be so good at handling it. But now, it seems like Bonnie has made it even more personal in her verbal attacks against you."

Ron points at Kim and says, "Because... she's including you in her verbal jabs at me?"

Kim is surprised that Ron could say that, and even more because in a way, it was true. Before she could answer that question Ron seems to forget it and says, "Come on KP, we're going to miss the movie if we don't leave right now!"

Ron grabs Kim's hand and pulls her quickly towards the theater. He is leading her with Rufus in the pocket while Kim thinks, "Oh Ron... you're not a loser, you never were... It just bothers me that Bonnie still thinks of you as one even after all you've done lately." That was all the time she had to think for next Ron thing she realizes that they're already at the snack counter and he is asking her if she wants anything.

Kim snaps out of her thoughts and says, "No thanks Ron, I'm good." Ron seems happy and says, "Ok, more snackage for me and Rufus then!" with Rufus looking excited.

Ron looks down at Rufus and says, "What kind of snack should we get buddy?" with him saying "Jumpies" and to emphasize that he starts to jump up and down in the pocket.

Ron smiles and says, "Jumpies it is!" He turns to the guy at the counter and says, " One large coke and a box of Jumpies my good man!"

The guy behind the counter puts the soda and the Jumpies on the counter and says, "That'll be $4.75, sir." before he seems to really look at Ron and says, "Say, didn't I see you on the news recently?"

Ron smiles and says, "Could be, Kim and I do save the world together a lot." with Rufus nodding up and down saying "yep-yep."

The counter guy's guys go wide as he says, "You're that partner guy of Kim Possible who got hurt! I saw it on the news!" Ron looks at Kim with a confused look, as he hadn't had a chance to hear anything about that yet and says, "I was on the news Kim?" She can only nod before the guy says, "Take the drink and candy for free dude."

Ron looks surprised and says, "What was that? I can like so totally pay, despite what you may have heard otherwise here." The guy holds up a hand and says, "I couldn't take your money dude, not after hearing how much you've done for everyone on the news. You save the world dude, it wouldn't be right to take the money of a hero."

Kim thinks, "Oh no... Ron's going to get a big head over this now." but is surprised when Ron says, "I couldn't save the world without KP, we are an team, Team Possible-Stoppable and when we're together there isn't a bad guy out there that can stop us. We don't help people to get treated like this, we do it because it is the right thing to do." Ron is smiling confidently with even Rufus looking up at Ron in confusion as if he's thinking, "Did all that just come out of HIS mouth?"

The guy looks stunned at Ron for a second before he says, "Please sir, just this once, let me treat you and your girlfriend Kim to whatever you two want."

Kim lightly blushes and smiles quite a bit, not exactly a nervous smile, but a kind of happy smile as she is called his girlfriend. She says, "That's ok, I don't need anything."

Ron grins at the guy and says, "Ok, we'll take what we have but we'll take two straws so we can share the soda."

The guy smiles at the hidden meaning and says, "Enjoy the movie you two." before he hands the soda, an extra straw, and the candy to Ron. The guy winks at them, which makes Kim blush and put up a hand to her face so as to hide the blushing even as the two of them turn to walk to their movie.

Once inside the theater they walk down the aisle to find some good seats about halfway and sit down. Ron pushes in the second straw into the soda and smiles as he says, "See KP, just like when we were kids. Now we can share a soda!"

Kim looks at Ron and says, "Ron, we used to do that because that's all we could afford when we were kids and I was usually the one who ended up paying."

Ron looks embarrassed for a moment as he says, "Well that's because you usually had more money than me KP."

Kim smiles at him and says, "Not true... you just usually spent all your money on other things..." remembering that Ron had once spent all his savings on a nice birthday gift for her and in return, the two of them had shared a soda when their parents took them to go see a movie later.

Ron smiles back at her, as he loved to see her smile that way at him and says, "Well this time I bought the soda for us."

Kim says, "Aw, Ron... that's so sweet of you." and leans forward in her seat just as Ron does and together they sip on the soda together with their eyes locked on each other's, even blinking at the same time until the moment the movie starts.

Throughout the whole movie, they held hands and shared the soda with Rufus paying the most attention to the movie because they were his best friends and he respected them enough to give them their time together on this date.

They come out of the theater still sharing the soda and looking very much like a happy couple. The two of them continue to walk closely together, not noticing the looks from other couples that look and whisper about how adorable or cute they look together.

Neither Kim nor Ron notice Bonnie staring at the two while Brick can't see anything since Bonnie had bought even more packages that now went over his head and there was so much weight, that even though he was a muscled football player, his legs were a little wobbly.

One of the girls from school who had blond hair was also watching but not out of hatred or anger like Bonnie, but out of jealousy for she had the biggest crush on Ron and it irked her to see Kim that close to Ron. As the girl watched, the jealousy monster grew within her and she started to make a plan to break up the happy couple and allow her to get Ron.

When the blonde girl turned away because she couldn't stand it anymore, she saw Bonnie and a slow grin came to her face as she got an idea on how to use Bonnie to make her plan work.

Kim and Ron walk out of the mall without ever knowing that their lives were about to take a loop in more than one way.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. This is the calm before the storm, and can anyone guess who the blonde girl is? Just what do you think Bonnie's problem is?Can anyone guess how blondie plans to use Bonnie? Oh, and the 'others' on the other side of the portal will make an appearance soon! 


	20. Chapter 21: BFF

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 21: BFF**

Kim and Ron walk into Bueno Nacho with their fingers touching as they both hold the now-empty soda cup from the movie theater. They had walked all the way from the mall to the closest BN place where their friend Ned just happened to be just starting his shift.

The two walk in and slide into their usual booth and just seem to smile at each other in that kind of way that most newlyweds had for each other. The look was one of quiet, mind-shared-reading kind, with a heart so full that it felt as if it was bursting. Neither Kim nor Ron did anything for the longest time but stare at each other and holding hands. Ned was certain that neither one was going to be moving anytime soon.

Half an hour went by and Lloyd wondered if they were even still breathing over there since they had come to resemble statues from the moment they sat down. Just then the doors entered and he thought, "Oh! Some customers!" before he saw who had come through the door.

Walking in was Bonnie and she only takes a few steps before sees Kim and Ron sitting together in their usual booth.

Ned sighs as he sees the look on Bonnie's face which told him that she was going to cause trouble for those two and very soon.

Bonnie glances at the couple and gives them a most irritated look even as a figure that is struggling with packages is seen following behind her through the door. She walks over towards them and says, "You better be careful Kim, I hear you can catch what makes someone a loser." She then puts her hands on her hips and then grins, "Oh, I'm sorry... it seems you've already caught a loser."

Kim grinds her teeth and starts to growl at Bonnie for her comments, as that was RON she was talking about.

Ron puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "Funny, I didn't recognize you buried under all that Bon-Bon..."

Bonnie looks confused and says, "What are you talking about?" before Brick runs into her from behind and everything that was so precariously stacked in his arms comes crashing down onto the cheerleader, burying her in all the packages that she'd bought at the mall.

Ron waves with a friendly smile to Brick and says, "Hi Brick, nice to see you!" even as Kim glares some at the only part sticking out of the pile of packages, which happened to be Bonnie's hand from the wrist up.

Brick wipes his forehead and whews before he says, "Oh, Hey Ron! Looking good!" as he gives him a thumbs up once he sees how close Kim and Ron are sitting in the booth.

Brick looks around and says, "Um, have you guys seen Bonnie? I think I followed her into here."

Kim covers Ron's mouth as she smiles and says, "Why don't you sit down and join us? I'm sure Bonnie rejoin us after a while." She glances down at the buried Bonnie and moves a hand quickly to cover the wiggling hand of Bonnie's with a hat that had fallen out of one of the packages.

Brick smiles and says, "Thanks, it is hard carrying so many packages for Bonnie but she is my girlfriend so I guess it is kinda my duty to carry them for her. At least that is what she tells me." He then slides down into the booth across from Kim and Ron where they are still sitting close to each other.

There is muffled sound that comes from the packages that sounds a lot like, "Hello! A little help here?" but only Kim is close enough to hear it and she just gives the packages a quick angry look before she ignores it and smiles sweetly at Brick so he doesn't get suspicious.

Brick says, "So, how is the coolest guy at the school doing today?" while looking at Ron. This gets Ron confused and he looks around, and then looks behind his booth before he looks at Brick and says, "Are you talking about me?"

Brick nods and says, "Yep, your popularity is through the roof man. You mean you no one's told you yet?"

Ron shakes his head in a dumbfounded way before he says, "I just got back, no one's told me anything!"

Brick brushes his hair back before it just reverts back to normal and laughs before he says, "Oh Man! Then this is going to be quite the shock I guess." He looks at Kim who seems to want to hear the words as well before he looks back at Ron and says, "Ron, my man... You are the single most popular guy in the entire school. You've got girls who'd kill to date you. There are girls who have the most serious of crushes on you." He laughs and then says, "There's even a Ron Stoppable fan club comprised of mainly the girls with big crushes on you!"

Ron looks absolutely stunned by all the news and even Kim looks a bit taken back. He can feel his hand being taken into Kim's hand almost in a worried, possessive way. He glances at Kim and can even see the look of worry on Kim's face, the kind that she gets when she is worried about losing something.

Ron says, "Really? How did all this happen Brick?"

Brick smiles and leans back to rest against the back of the booth even as Bonnie manages to make the hat wiggle a little with her hand in it, but no one notices. He says, "Well, you remember when you got hurt and went to the hospital?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, it was a pretty painful experience in my life for me." Which makes Kim tighten her grip on Ron's hand as she thinks about how close she came to losing Ron and her heart doesn't want to lose him again, only this time to another girl even though a part of her kept telling her that Ron isn't the kind of guy to leave her like that.

Brick says, "Kim's brothers ran a drive on the Internet to help pay for the costs of your bills and they even hacked the school newspaper to give updates on how you were doing." He rubs his chin in thought before he says, "Then suddenly one day the updates changed into your latest mission and when every girl read about your heroics and how you were able to save the day by saving Kim and her family... well, that cinched it for a lot of the girls. You had won a place in the hearts of the girls as well as the most popular guy spot in the whole school for being so cool like that."

Kim was starting to squeeze Ron's hand a bit tightly but not out of worry or tenderness, but because she was angry at the tweebs for causing this whole mess! She thinks about all the things that she is going to do to them and how she'll get away with it before she feels Ron pulling his fingers free of her hand and then realizes that she must have been hurting his hand and she immediately feels bad because he was the last person she'd ever want to hurt. She looks at him and sees a "It is ok KP" look in his eyes with a goofy smile that shows his sincerity but even still, she makes a plan to make it up to him later.

Brick chuckles and says, "Yeah, you're a lucky man Ron. You have the most popular cheerleader as your girlfriend and almost all the girls in the school either have a crush on you or want you as their boyfriend."

Kim starts to get upset again and it shows on her face. Since Brick is sitting across from Kim, he notices the way Kim is getting upset and then looks around nervously as he is aware of her martial art skills.

Brick says, "Shouldn't Bonnie be back by now?" with Ron glancing at Kim for a moment while she looks like she is ready to snap the table in half in anger alone.

Ron says, "Why don't you go ask Ned if he's seen Bonnie?" pointing to the counter, with Brick looking over towards the counter and he says, "Thanks, I think I'll do that." So Brick gets up and leaves the booth.

Ned who had been watching the whole thing watches as Brick approaches just before Kim turns to Ron and says, "Promise me that you won't let any of those other girls try to take advantage of you or break us up!"

Ron takes Kim's hand into his and smiles softly, "Kim, you are my best friend and my girl friend. I promise you that I will always be there for you, no matter what."

Kim melts under the smile and the complete sincerity in his eyes so she leans forward and gives him a big kiss on the lips, knocking him backwards to make his back bump against the wall, which also causes her to kick behind her and this kick happens to strike in the perfect spot to unbury Bonnie.

Bonnie grumbles as she pushes off the remaining packages and says, "About time! I thought I'd never get out from under..." at this point she stops talking when she sees Kim kissing Ron rather hotly against the wall in their booth. She has a perfect viewpoint from which to even see that they're doing the tongue-dancing bit, which, causes her to shudder in revulsion.

Bonnie growls and looks around for Brick, seeing him talk to some lowlife Bueno Nacho clerk about something. She yells, "Brick! Get over here!" as she stomps her foot loudly.

Brick turns at the sound of his name and smiles as he says, "Hey there, where have you been?"

All the commotion causes Kim to break off quickly from the kiss with Ron who just sits there looking in a bit of a daze with his lips moving but no sound is coming out of his mouth. Kim blushes a bit as she notices Bonnie giving her the most harsh stare that she's ever received to date.

Brick walks up and says, "Hey Bonnie, you sure were in the ladies room for a long time." as he assumes that is why she was gone for so long.

Bonnie looks at Brick and practically shouts, "Pick up the packages! We are LEAVING!" She then gives Kim another mean look before she look at Ron who is snapping out of his daze and seems to stare at him for the longest time as if pondering something. She looks at Brick as he picks up the last of the packages and tugs on his arm, guiding him out of the door without another look.

Kim and Ron look at door for the longest time before Ned comes up and says, "Hey don't let that girl get you two down. You two are the best couple I've seen come in here since I've started working here!"

Kim blushes some and says, "Thanks Ned" with Ron saying as well, "Thanks Ned." Ned just smiles and places two coupons down, "These are for you two, they're for a free soda the next time you guys come as my way of saying sorry about Bonnie."

Ron scoops up the coupons and says, "Boo-yah! Free sodas! Now I can afford to Grande size next time! Thanks Ned!"

Kim just smiles at Ron and says to Ned, "Thanks... Ned, I think."

Ned chuckles and says, "Anytime, and come back anytime you feel like."

After that, Kim and Ron leave BN and along the way Ron says, "Kim, wait a second... come with me ok?" He takes her by the hand and pulls her along towards a tree not far from his house and when he gets there he says, "Now close your eyes ok? And don't open them until I tell you to, ok KP?"

Kim says, "What are you planning Ron?" as she closes her eyes and hears Ron doing something but she couldn't tell what with only an "You'll see KP, but just keep those eyes closed ok? Watch her for me Rufus." as her answer.

Kim knew that Rufus would be watching so she kept her eyes closed even though the temptation to peek was strong. Just when she thought she couldn't take a second more of it, she hears Ron say, "Ok Kim, you can open your eyes now" with a proud tone in his voice.

Kim slowly opens her eyes as they get used to the light of daylight again and sees Ron kneeling by the tree with her laser lipstick in his hand. She looks to where he is pointing and on the tree is a RS + KP across the side with a BFF right under the + part. She looks at him with a puzzled look and says, "BFF?" hoping that he'll explain.

Ron grins as he sees her confusion and says, "BFF is Best Friends Forever, and that is exactly what we are always going to be."

Kim smiles at Ron as she feels tears start to fill at her eyes before they flow down her cheeks and she says, "Thank you Ron... it is beautiful..." She then wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a big hug and a quick, loving kiss on his lips.

Ron smiles at the kiss on the lips and wraps his arms around her waist in a warm hug before he says, "You're welcome KP."

The two stay there hugging in front of the tree for an hour before they decide to head on to Kim's house.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sure you all guessed what BFF stood for at the top. I actually got the idea before Disney started putting it on the air though. Since Halloween is approaching, I might be a little busy but if I do write... it might be for my KP Halloween story, which I recommend that you check out. (smile) I have such devious things planned for this story and that one. (evil drakken laugh, oops... sorry)

qtpie235: You'll have to wait and see who the blondie is...

Scoutcraft Piratess: The evil has yet to begin, Bonnie is just well... being Bonnie in this chapter but next one will show what she was pondering about.

Dillymac: You'll have to wait and see who it was... (grin)

Cool: Thanks for the review and you just might see it happen... (maybe) Should it happen or not?

PoisonousAngel: Drakken and Shego, ah... my evil side will definitely show when they return and soon.

laurashrub: I thought Kim and Ron should get some down time after all they've been put through and try to get back to a normal life...(not!) but as you can see even their normal life is anything but normal. Cheerleaders aren't usually evil (unless you count Bonnie) most are just jealous of another girl. (As in this case, Kim having Ron.)

jasminevr: Good guess, but you'll have to wait and see just like everyone else! As for Bonnie, you'll have to wait and see even though it is close to your guess.

KIMBERLYANN56: Thanks for the review!


	21. Chapter 22: Hello!

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 22: HEL-LO!**

_(At the Possible Residence)_

They both walk into Kim's home, holding each other's hands and sporting the biggest smile you would have ever seen on their faces. Kim was very happy and couldn't imagine things getting any better for her with her boyfriend and one that she loved holding her hand as she walked towards the living room.

Ron was smiling as he thought, "Boo-YAH! I am in love with my best friend! Things are looking up for you Ronster!" He glances over at Kim at the same time she does and they start together, "We're here!"

A portal appears over the heads of Kim and Ron but this time instead of three figures, there is only one and it seems to be very carefully studying them.

Kim giggles and says, "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" with Ron playfully going along with it as he says, "Only if we can share it Kim!" which makes Kim smile and blush at him. Kim brushes a strand of hair from her face and says, "You've got it Ron…"

When they walk into the living room, they see Col. Adrian Flagg was there with a blond girl sitting by him that looks somewhat like Adrian. They both wonder who the girl is even as she turns to see Kim while Adrian continues to talk to Kim's mother who was home from a shift at the hospital.

The blond girl smiles as she says, "Kim! Ron!" and jumps up to run over to where they are before she grabs them both in a hug with one arm around each of their necks with her in between them.

They both don't know what to say or do since neither had any clue as to who she was. Kim was the first to say, "Um… nice to meet you." With Ron joining in by saying, "Um, yeah, what she said."

The Colonel smiles as he turns around and says, "Ah, Kim and Ron… I brought my daughter with me. She's a huge fan of your team." He grins as he then adds, "Especially Wade." Which gets a loud and blushing, "DAD-DY! I can't believe you just said that!" from the blond girl who releases Kim and Ron from her little hug.

The figure in the portal watches Kim and Ron, before looking at Adrian and it seems to be most unhappy with that Col. Adrian said.

It then dawns on Kim and she says, "Wait a sec, this is Clarise? Brick's sister?" She points at the younger girl who she had been told so much about. She takes her first real look at the girl. She appeared to be younger than herself, yet from all accounts she was every bit as smart as Wade was according to her father.

Clarise recovers from her blushing and smiles once again at the two of them. "I'm such a big fan of your work Kim. I think I know just about all your adventures, even your classified ones." She adds the last part with a playful smile, just hinting at her security clearance.

Ron says, "You're Brick's little sister? No way!" as it suddenly hits him on who the girl is before him.

Clarise turns to Ron and smiles as she says, "I know you… You're Ron Stoppable, best friend of Kim since Pre-K and partner in saving the world along with your naked mole rat, Rufus who is just about the best friend you've had next to Kim."

Ron turns to Kim and says, "Hear that Kim? I'm famous! I'm finally recognized as a partner and not some goofy sidekick whose name no one ever remembers!" Kim simply smiles softly at Ron and says, "I'm happy for you Ron..." meaning it since it made Ron happy, it made her happy as well.

Clarise giggles and says, "Oh, I wouldn't know about that. What about Monkey Fist? He seems to be the only one of your constant villains that ever gets your name right, but then that only fitting for someone who is your arch foe."

Rufus sticks his head out of Ron's pocket and Clarise leans over, putting her hands on her knees so that she can be face level with the mole rat before she says, "And this must be Rufus. I've heard a lot of good things about you and you are as neat as I've heard Wade say you are in person."

Rufus smiles and makes a happy sound before he leaps from the pocket to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and then leaps back to Ron's pocket.

Clarise blushes at the sudden cheek kiss and giggles as she straightens up and says, "That's Rufus, a real charmer for sure."

The Colonel chuckles and says, "When had heard that I had met you and was planning on a visit to your parents, wild horses couldn't keep her away."

Kim was a little unnerved about the adoration, remembering what her cousin had been like and hoped that it wouldn't be a repeat of that before she says, "That's nice..."

Ron says, "Hey there, anyone who likes Rufus is ok in my book!" with Rufus bobbing his head up and down as he squeaks, "yeah!"

Clarise smiles and says as she raises her right hand, "Give me a five Ron!" with Ron high-5'ing her as he says, "Oh yeah! That's right!" as they do some more 5's until he misses one because she had pulled her hand away at the last second.

Ron chuckles, not upset in the least and says, "You've got the mad skills girl!" and then together they laugh.

Kim says, "It is nice to meet you Clarise, we've heard so much about you from your father."

Clarise laughs, "Don't believe everything he tells you, I am really much nicer." and then her father chuckles, "Only when you're behaving yourself..." which makes her look fake-shocked at her father and say, "Daddy! I can't believe you just said that!" He just chuckles and says, "Well, it is true! And don't get me started about what you've done to your older brother." This seems to shut her up quickly but she crosses her arms and fumes for a few seconds.

Ron says, "Don't worry about it, Kim has younger brothers too and they always frustrate her with their pranks too!"

Ron's words make Clarise snap out of her fuming and make her smile. She laughs and gives Ron a hug, "Thanks for cheering me up! You knew just what to say!" The hug doesn't go unnoticed by Kim and even though she knows it was just in thanks, it did make her feel a bit jealous that another girl was hugging HER Ron.

Ron feels embarrassed by the hug from Clarise and as she releases him he says, "Heh, after hearing and seeing all the stuff Tim and Jim have done to Kim, I feel I know what it is like to have siblings."

Kim recovers from her brief pang of jealousy as she remembers a few of the things she's told Ron about what Tim and Jim have done to her. The memories help her feel that she still has a bond with Ron that Clarise doesn't have a claim to and make her feel better.

Clarise claps her hands together and says, "So, when can I meet your other partner, Wade Load?" There is a little twinkle in her eyes that seemed to speak about a hidden story behind her question. The question is not missed by her father though and he groans, "Clarise! Are you still trying to meet Wade in person?"

Kim's mother says, "I know Wade, he's a very sweet boy. He helps Kim with a lot in her crime fighting."

Adrian nods, "Yes, I know and ever since she's found out about the trio, she's been almost obsessed with Wade. I'd swear she has a crush on him if I didn't know better."

Clarise runs towards her father and yells, "DADDY! I can't believe you just said that!" Her face was bright red in embarrassment. She hits him as he brings his hands up in defense and laughs, "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry Clarise! Now stop beating up your father before you make Kim and Ron decide not to take you to Wade!" She stops hitting him so fast before she turns to look at the two with her face still red and it looks like she is trying to say something but instead it seems like that she gives up and just runs out of the room and into the kitchen.

Mrs. Possible says, "Adrian! You just completely embarrassed your daughter!" She looks at the kitchen, relieved to see Kim taking Ron by the hand into the kitchen after Clarise.

Mr. Possible knows something is up and can see it on his wife's face, knowing that Adrian is the one in trouble. He sits down picking up the newspaper and says as he gives a glance of "I'm sorry, you're on your own" to Adrian and says, "Yes... the paper looks good. I can't get enough of it." before he promptly buries his face in it.

Adrian gulps a little, recognizing the signs of an angry mother as he'd seen it whenever he did something stupid around his own wife. He sighs inside as Mrs. Possible starts to lecture him about how he should NOT go about totally embarrassing his daughter like that.

Mrs. Possible says, "Adrian, you may be a Colonel but when it comes to your little girl's feelings. You are more clueless than most fathers I've met and believe me, I'm a doctor so I've met plenty!"

Adrian looks like he wants to say something in his defense but a low "I wouldn't say anything until she's finished, if I were you." from Mr. Possible stops him and he trusts him in knowing his own wife.

Mrs. Possible says, "Furthermore, I know that you might be thinking of her as your little girl but you must face the fact that she is growing up and that she will need your love and support in these very fragile years."

The figure in the portal watches Mrs. Possible and Adrian talk for a little bit as if curious about something.

_(Meanwhile in the kitchen)_

Clarise was crying on the kitchen table with her arms crossed in front of her and her face buried in them. She heard the kitchen door open and a pair of footsteps walk in. Clarise pauses and listens to see who it is, hoping it is her father on some level to apologize even though most of her didn't want her father around her after what he'd done.

Kim understands how she feels as her own father had embarrassed her on more than one occasion and she had cried as a result. He had also always tried to do the right thing right away and she had appreciated that.

Kim approaches her but stops with her hand still holding Ron's and he remains silent, unsure what to say or do that would make her feel better. She says, "Clarise, it is Kim... is there anything I can do for you?"

Clarise shakes her head without lifting it up to look at Kim and Ron, not wanting to look at them with her tear-filled eyes.

Kim says, "I know how you feel, my father has done stuff like that to me too." She walks up and places a gentle hand on Clarise's shoulder before she says, "He just hasn't accepted the fact that you're growing up. Just give him time and he'll realize what he's done and apologize."

Clarise pulls her head up to look at Kim and Ron standing there, trying to look supportive and she says with hope in her voice, "You really think so Kim?"

Kim gives a friendly, supportive smile and says, "Yes, I do and if he's anything like my father. His apology will be short, but I'm sure he will mean it with all his heart."

Rufus hops over to where Clarise is and pats her arm with his little paw in a comforting way, and Clarise looks at him before she says, "Thanks Rufus" with the little mole rat squeaking, "You're welcome" to her.

Ron says, "Don't worry, me and Kim will introduce you to Wade. No problem!"

Kim gives Ron a "You shouldn't have promised what you can't deliver" look but Ron misses it as Clarise looks at Ron and smiles with her cheeks still wet from her crying. Clarise says, "Really? You mean it Ron?" with hope in her voice.

Ron nods as he says, "You bet! Kim and I have actually met Wade in person and he rocks even more in person than he does through the Kimmunicator!"

Clarise raises her eyebrows and says, "Can I see the Kimmunicator? I'd like to see him."

Ron looks at Kim, giving her his own version of the puppy dog pout. He didn't need it though because of Kim's inner need to help people. It only takes her a moment or two to give in before she sighs and pulls it out as she says, "Here you go…"

Ron says, "Thanks Kim!" and gives her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to place the Kimmunicator in front of Clarise who just looks at it in surprise and seems to be holding her breath as if she can't believe her chance to talk to Wade is just inches from her.

Just as she reaches for it, the kitchen doors open and her father walks through with Mrs. Possible right behind him as well as Mr. Possible. Clarise snatches the Kimmunicator quickly even as the portal forms in the kitchen to watch the scene.

Adrian looks at his daughter for a long minute as he mulls over what Mrs. Possible says before he feels her jabbing at his back with her elbow. He says as he opens his arms, "I'm sorry Clarise. I realize what I said was wrong and insensitive. Can you ever forgive me?"

Clarise gets up from the table and slides the Kimmunicator into her pocket as she stares at her father, gazing into his eyes and can see that he really means it. She remembers what Kim had said and says, "Of course I do Daddy!" and leaps into his arms as she wraps her own around his waist.

Adrian wraps his arms around her as he looks down at his daughter before he says, "I love you and I guess I just need to accept the fact that my little girl is growing up." He sounds a bit sad at the last part, which Clarise picks up on.

Clarise looks up and says, "No matter how old I get Daddy… I'll always be your little girl, ok?"

Adrian smiles at her and nods before rubbing her head with his hand and says, "Thank you Clarise."

Ron, Rufus and the Possibles all smile at the nice sight before them even as the figure in the portal seems to be shaking its head and then the portal closes up, leaving them all by themselves.

* * *

**AN:** Well fans, I certainly hope you liked this chapter! Looks like the portal has reappeared, only this time there is a lone figure in it! Who could it be? 

Chris Bennett: Thanks for the review and you'll just have to wait to find out who the blond is like everyone else. :)

Scoutcraft: Thanks for the review! I thought it worked well too!

Laurashrub: The usual answer... Just wait and find out:) I'm glad you liked the slushie stuff :)

qtpie235: Sorry, I'm immune to the puppy dog pout even from the real Kim Possible. She's already tried it on me to get me to reveal what is going to happen next. Lol:)

Cool: Please to what:)

KimberlyAnn56: Thanks for the great review:)

James Trammell III: Thanks for reading all my stuff:)

i like to guess: Nope to the first half, and maybe on the second half.. just wait and see:)


	22. Chapter 23: The Issues

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 23: The Issues?**

_(Outside Kim's Home)_

Adrian says, "Well, thanks for your hospitality and your useful insights about letting your children grow up." He looks at two parents of the famous teen hero, Kim and for the first time in his life, he can understand how and why Kim is allowed to go around the world and battle freaks with no one other than her lifetime friend Ron and his pet Rufus.

Adrian looks down at his daughter Clarise and says, "Are you ready to go home?" to which she nods and smiles up at him, "Yep! But can we come back again soon? I had lots of fun!"

Adrian chuckles and runs his hand over her head in a tender way, "Yeah, we'll come back soon. I promise but we'll have to leave Middleton soon to get back to our jobs."

Clarise pouts a little at the thought of going back to work, "Yeah… another secret lab, another stupid project that no one will ever really understand or use. Or worse, have it get stolen by one of those nuts."

Ron says, "Don't worry Clarise, if any of those guys steal from one of those top-secret labs, we'll probably be called in to retrieve it!"

Clarise smiles at Ron, "Hey, you're right! Thanks Ron! I feel better knowing that you guys will always be there to keep it out of their hands." and wonders for a second if she could be able to be around to see Kim and Ron the next time one of her projects is stolen by Drakken or one of their other foes. She doubted that they'd allow it due to security protocols but she had her ways around that.

Ron says as he wraps his arm around Kim's shoulder and Kim gives him a soft smile from the side that he doesn't see, "That's what we do! We fight the freaks and save the world from using stuff for evil!"

Adrian walks up to his Hummer and gets in to start it up before he shouts out through the window, "Come on Clarise, let's move! Double-time!"

Clarise looks back at her father and then back at Kim and Ron before she quickly says, "Oops! I gotta go! See you guys and thanks for everything!" She runs up to the black Hummer and climbs in where she quickly straps herself in so she can wave as her father pulls out of the driveway and drive away.

Kim's mother turns around as the mailman walks by, dropping off some stuff into the mailbox and she walks over to retrieve the mail. She starts to look through it and most of it were the usual things, such as bills and junk mail as well as flyers from the local roof and window repair companies promising deals on repairs. She made a note to keep those flyers nearby for the next time Jim and Tim made another hole in the house because of one of their experiments or rockets.

She then notices that there was some new mail for Kim as well, but she pauses when there was even something addressed to Ron in the mail. She was surprised as the mail for Ron usually went to his house, not theirs. She puts the mail for Ron with Kim's stuff figuring that since they were already here together, they might as well open it together.

Ron and Kim walk up to Kim's house and there, standing with the mail in her hand is Kim's mother. She says, "Kim, you've got some mail for you." before she smiles at Ron and says, "Hello Ron." to which Ron says, "Hello Dr. Mrs. P." as he walks by.

Kim thanks her mother for the mail and then heads into the house and smiles at Ron as they head upstairs next. It isn't until they reach Kim's door that Suddenly two rockets roar out of her twin brother's room and narrowly miss hitting either Kim or Ron.

Kim narrow escape caused her to drop her mail, which she had yet to even glance at. She yells, "TWEEBS!" which causes the twins to come running out of their room excitedly with remotes in their hands.

Kim glares down at them as Tim excitedly says, "Hey Kim! Did you see how fast they moved!" before Jim says, "Yeah! Our fastest rockets yet!" They both notice Ron and say at the same time, "Hi Ron!" to which Ron says, "Hey guys, you better go get those things before your mother sees them." before they both quickly run after their rockets with a softly growling Kim staring after their running forms.

Kim looks up at the ceiling and says, "Why! Why can't I have normal brothers?" and then looks down at the floor to see the dropped mail and gets down on a knee with Ron joining her to help.

Kim pauses as she sees what looks like two magazine issues on the floor, partially covered by some of the other mail that she'd gotten.

Ron picks up one of the letters covering a issue and says, "Hey KP! Look! That's us on the cover!" He points to a magazine that it titled "Heroes and Heroines" and under the title was a full-sized picture of Kim and Ron side by side with Rufus sticking out of his pocket. It was obviously taken from one of their missions as they were dressed in their usual mission clothes.

The magazine was laid out in much the same style as one might find on any cover with small interesting article titles and page numbers if anyone wanted to read more about it. None of the text covered any part of Kim and Ron or Rufus though as if careful thought had gone into it.

Kim picks up the magazine and says, "I don't remember ever getting this before… I wonder who sent it to us?" Her eyes catch one of the articles, which was the biggest that read, " Kim Possible and her unstoppable Partner, Ron Stoppable. Pg. 12"

Just as Kim starts to flip the magazine open to go check out the page, she hears Ron say, "Look! Another one!" and this makes Kim pause to look as the other magazine was titled, "Sidekicks Monthly" with a picture of Ron and Rufus, still peeking out from the pocket on the cover this time.

Kim says, "Ok… this is a 8.9 on the weirdness factor" as she reads the title to one of the articles on which Ron was the center of, "Ron Stoppable, More than a sidekick? Pg. 16"

Ron picks up the magazine and shouts, "Boo-yah! I'm on the cover of a magazine!" He looks down at his pocket and pulls Rufus out as he says, "Look Rufus! You're on the cover too!" Holding up the little mole rat to see himself peeking out of Ron's pocket and he gets excited as he points, and squeaks, "That me!"

Kim silently goes "Uh-Oh…" remembering how easy it was for Ron to get a swelled head and hoped that this wouldn't become another incident like when he got the foo-foo haircut or the royalty check time. The last thing she needed on a mission was a swellheaded Ron.

Kim says, "Ron, this doesn't make any sense… Who would put us on the covers of magazines we've never even heard of." She knows that Ron isn't even listening as he opens the magazine in front of him to flip to the page upon which he was the star of.

Kim sighs and does the same with hers, curious as to what was written about Team Possible. She flips to the page easily enough and on one full page is a picture of Kim and Ron from another mission that she recognizes since this time she could see the background. She remembered it as the time she saved a village from a dam that was going to burst and flood everything before the people could get to high ground.

Kim looks to the next page where the heart of the article was and it started out plain enough but her eyes slowly grow wide as it quickly becomes about her and Ron's latest mission against Drakken, starting from when he was injured, only to come out and return to save his partner Kim Possible, save her family and defeat a more powerful Shego with only the help of his new super suit that Wade, the genius inventor and third member of her team had made for him. The article had also quoted a webpage for readers to go to that had been put up by her twin brothers, detailing everything in more detail than they possibly had room for. At the end were a few personal things by the writer of the article about their admiration for Kim and Ron for all the truly incredible things that they do.

Kim looks up from her magazine as the end of it also says that its sister magazine "Sidekicks Monthly" will also honoring Ron Stoppable with their own article for him. She knew that Ron was still buried in it and nearly jumps when Ron suddenly shouts from having his face buried in it, "BOO-YAH! This totally ROCKS!" Rufus was on his shoulder, apparently reading it along with Ron somehow and squeaks excitedly in agreement.

Kim closes her magazine and starts to pick up the last of her mail still on the floor as she says, "What is it Ron?" feeling like she already had a pretty good idea of what Ron was reading about.

Ron looks away from the magazine with a big happy smile and excited eyes, "KP! This magazine totally rules! Can we keep the subscription?" He turns and shows Kim the page he was on and says, "Look Kim! It shows me and Rufus in here and it talks about how I totally saved the day! They liked it so much that they're offering a free 3 year subscription to our two magazines!"

Kim says as she stands up with the mail in her hands, "I don't know Ron… We don't do this for the fame or anything like that. We do it to help people."

Ron stands up and says, "Yeah, I know KP. But a little fame never hurt either!" He holds up his magazine and says, "How often does one get to be on the cover of really cool magazine devoted to the stuff we do? Have you seen the neat articles in these things? They've even got care tips for naked mole rats in here!"

Kim looks at Ron with a concerned face as she thinks he might be going a bit overboard with this whole thing already and says, "We'll see Ron, but first lets talk to Wade about this and see if this is all legit, ok?"

Ron says, "But KP! This has GOT to be legit! I mean have you seen how totally awesome we look? Being on the cover of two magazines ROCKS!" with Rufus nodding in agreement.

Kim sighs and says, "If it is… we'll keep the free subscription, ok?" which gets Ron to hop up on one foot as he shouts "Boo-Yah!" and then he zooms up to her to give her a big hug and a quick kiss on her lips before he even realizes what he is doing.

When they break the kiss, Kim is blushing and smiles, "Ok Ron… you've convinced me. We're keeping the magazines." Which gets a goofy but happy smile from Ron as he just hugs her again.

_(Later at the Flagg residence)_

Clarise plops down onto her bed and sighs happily, "I got to meet two of the three team members of Team Possible, and they were even more awesome in person than I'd heard." She then rolls to the side and feels something hard in one of her pockets which makes her curious as to what could possibly be in her pocket. She sits up on the edge of the bed and pulls out the Kimmunicator.

The moment Clarise sees the Kimmunicator; her brain goes into shock and she thinks, "Oh No! I've got Kim's Kimmunicator! I must have put it in my pocket when Daddy showed up in the kitchen!"

For a few moments she worried that Kim was going to be really upset and hate her before a new thought came to her. One that had caused all this in the first place, which was her desire to see Wade and talk to him. The genius side of her was very curious about the construction of it and she wanted to take it apart to see what Wade had done to it but she stomped on that part quickly as her heart wouldn't have let her do anything so destructive to one of Wade's most famous devices for Team Possible.

Clarise chews on a corner of her lip in heavy thought about what to do when it suddenly does its famous chirping tone and without even thinking about it, her thumb hits the right button to activate it, causing none other than her heart's desire to appear on the screen.

Wade wasn't even looking as he says, "Kim, we've got a hit on the site. Looks like Drakken has finally made a move." He turns to look at Kim and is surprised to see not Kim, but a younger girl looking at him with a very weird look on her face.

Wade and Clarise look at each other for a few long moments before he says, "Um, who are you? And where is Kim?"

Clarise gives a weak smile but doesn't say anything right away as her heart seemed to be beating so hard in her chest at that moment that she didn't trust herself not to have it leap out. After a few moments she says in a quick rush, "WadeIloveyou!Ithinkyou'rejustthegreatestthereeverwas!" and then falls backwards onto her bed as she faints with the Kimmunicator still in her hands, leaving a very puzzled and slightly blushing Wade on the other end.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it took so long to update people, but I've been SO busy lately. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't you just love Clarise? lol! Oh, and as for the magazines, I know the titles were a little weak but a Disney world where they have magazines titled "Villains Monthy" as seen on the show by Shego, it only makes sense that there'd be a good guy version out there too. Since Ron's adventure obviously got well publicated enough to cause 'fun' at the school, who's not to say a magazine wouldn't pick up on it too? So my loyal readers, do you think Wade understood what Clarise said in such a rush? Will Clarise give back the Kimmunicator? Will Kim and Ron even be upset that she walked off with it? And not least of all, Drakken and Shego are back, so for all of you who have been waiting for them to come back. Keep your eyes tuned for my next couple of chapters as they cause all kinds of new havoc! All of which might just be the LEAST of Kim and Ron's worries. 

Runnerdude: Sorry it took so long, but here in all its glory is my latest Ron Stopped chappie!

qtpie235: Here we go, a new chapter for all my loyal fans such as yourself! As Drakken might say, "Ha! I'm Backin'!" lol! (thinks of rap song)

The Incredible Werekitty: Young kids with the 'Joss syndrome' as you put it are fun to write. Heh :D What do you think will happen next for Wade and Clarise? Well, only I know for sure. bwhahahahahaha!

Cool: You really want Kim to pound someone for going after her man don't you? I hope you found this chapter funny as well, I thought it was worth a few good chuckles at least:D

Laurashrub: Looks like no one noticed, not even Clarise! If you haven't seen the episode where Team Impossible causes Wade to show up IN PERSON... then I highly suggest you see it. :) I'm glad you thought it was handled well the way it was done too.

Dillymac: First, I liked having Bonnie buried in boxes, it was funny and that just might cause problems for Team Possible later on though with Bonnie at school which is the only thing I'll say about it. Second, No... Clarise has a different fate in store for her although they probably will meet, but not going to say when or how or if... grin

Acaykath: Lol, I guess the KP episodes are affecting me more than I thought. As for Wade having a girlfriend, maybe... leaving his house? who knows? And to answer your last, you are very sharp, yes... things are going too well for Kim and Ron but then I wanted them to get a break before the next BIG adventure pops up.

AndyCosta: Thanks for the review and I'll keep up the good work:)

Scoutcraft Piratess: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Just keep reading as I have much more planned coming at your way soon!

Drakken's Woman: Three? Good then I've done my job. And if there's one thing you can count on, I just might try to trick you up (or not) to keep you guessing just when you think you've figured it out... kinda like how I did my KP Halloween story. Ha:)


	23. Chapter 24: It's a date

**Kim Possible:**_The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

AN2: As of Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice! Here's to 22 more episodes!

**Chapter 24: It's a date**

_(At the Flagg home)_

Clarise starts to slowly wake up after having passed out and in her hands was Kim's Kimmunicator. She hears a voice and in her waking up state, she didn't recognize it right away. As she comes to, she can understand the words that sound like they're coming from a boy.

Clarise's brain suddenly kicks in as she recognizes the voice and sits upright like a bolt of lightning and yells "Wade!" She looks at her hands and sees that Wade is still on the screen.

Wade looks at her and says, "Hey there Clarise… nice to meet you." He looks a little nervous.

Clarise says, "H-How'd you know who I was?" with her hands trembling around the Kimmunicator a little.

Wade says, "Oh, that was easy. I simply looked up the address of where the Kimmunicator told me where it was through the tracking device installed in it and then I compared your image to the family photos of that address while you were unconscious."

Clarise smiles and says, "You are as cute as you are clever!" and then blushes when she realizes what she said. She looks at Wade on the screen who says, "Um… thanks Clarise."

Clarise smiles at Wade for like the longest time which makes him a little uncomfortable so he says, "Why are you staring at me? Do I have something in my teeth?" This makes her giggle and shake her head without answering for a few more moments as she just watched him.

Wade says, "Anyway, how did you come into possession of Kim's Kimmunicator?" as he tries to get Clarise to talk or at the very least stop staring at him.

Clarise blinks and then says as she looks nervously, "Well… the funny thing about that is that… I was visiting Kim's house and we were all chatting when it came up that I wanted to meet you."

Wade says, "You wanted to meet me? How come?" looking a bit curious.

Clarise blushes as she says, "Because… I love you." Which gets an embarrassed reaction out of Wade as he'd never had anyone but his mother tell him that she loved him. She fidgets as she holds the Kimmunicator in her hands and looks down at her lap for a few moments before looking back up at Wade on the screen.

Clarise says, "You know… I've kind of talked with you before but never face to face like this." She looks shyly at him before she says, "You see… I'm extremely smart, just like you are. I'm just 10 points under your own score in fact."

The moment she tells him that, Wade spits out his drink that he'd been sipping as he listened to Clarise and says, "What? There's only a handful of people our age that are anywhere that smart!" He leans forward on one elbow and says, "If you're so smart then you must belong to a couple genius groups."

Clarise nods and says, "Yes… I do and one of my favorites to hang out at is the one you frequent the most just before you go to bed." This makes Wade looks surprised again and he thought, "Boy, this girl is just full of surprises after another."

Clarise nods and says, "Yes, and in fact I was the one who talked to you the most the last time we talked online. I never said anything but didn't you find it just a little bit funny that I always just happened to be on at the same time as when you logged on?"

Wade frowns as he tries to figure out who her online handle was in his mind and ponders her question, "Well, I talk with so many geniuses that I guess I just figured that you just happened to take a break about the same time as me."

Clarise smiles at him and says, "You're trying to figure out who I am online aren't you?" with Wade looking a little surprised at her sudden boldness before he nods, "Yes, I must admit that your online handle currently eludes me."

Clarise giggles and smiles, "You're never going to guess in a million years…" She sees Wade typing quickly at his keyboard and says in a sing-song, "If you can guess right, I'll be your girlfriend who'll shower you with lots of kisses… and you'll be my boyfriend…"

Wade apparently wasn't listening, as he seemed focused on his computer screen in front of him before his fingers come to an abrupt stop. A smile comes to his face and says, "I've figured it out… your handle is QuantumGenius, right?"

Clarise looks very surprised and blushes as she remembers what she'd just been telling Wade before she says as she puts the Kimmunicator on the foot of her bed. She looks hopefully at Wade and says, "Will you be my boyfriend? Just like I promised I would be your girlfriend if you guessed right?"

Wade goes wide-eyed and leans back in his chair, "I'm your boyfriend now?"

Clarise takes this as her answer, figuring that she wasn't going to get a real yes out of him and squeals loudly and happily! She cries out, "Yes! You're my boyfriend now! Yay! I am SO happy!" She dances around the room while Wade looks dumbfounded as he wonders just how he got into this situation.

While Clarise sings "Wade is my boyfriend! Happy Day! Oh Happy Day!" Wade starts to type at his computer, calling up the last few moments of conversation and once he sees and hears what had been said he places his hand on his forehead, shaking it side to side as he wonders what to do next.

Clarise grabs the Kimmunicator as she jumps onto the bed and rolls onto her belly before she stops and looks at Wade with a smile so big on her face that it seemed that it would split her face if she smiled any bigger to Wade.

Clarise says, "Thank you for making me so very happy Wade! I promise to be the best girlfriend ever!" and then quickly kisses the screen which makes Wade blush and squirm a little in the screen as he was not used to such affections from a girl even if they both were young teens.

Clarise hugs the Kimmunicator and then quickly kisses the screen again before she says, "Thank you Wade for making me so happy!" She watches as Wade says softly, "Um… you're welcome…" not quite sure what to do next.

Clarise says, "Hey I know! After I give the Kimmunicator back to Kim, how about we go on a date?"

Wade shifts about in his chair and says, "I um, don't like to leave my room unless I really have to." To which Clarise gets a look on her face that Wade doesn't understand before she says, "Well, I suppose we could have our date in your room, if your mother would approve…"

Wade shifts about and says, "Um, that… er… um… ok, where do you want to go?" finding his brain unresponsive for once in his life.

Clarise giggles and says, "How about we go to Middleton Mall and eat a pizza? We can just chat and get to know each other better then."

Wade nods up and down slowly before he says, "Um… that sounds fine with me."

Clarise jumps up and smiles, "Great! I'll see you tomorrow at 1 then for our first date!" She gives the Kimmunicator another quick kiss on his image and then before he can say anything she says, "I'm off to return the Kimmunicator to Kim now!" and then she turns it off.

Wade just sits there after Clarise turns off the Kimmunicator and thinks that was strangest conversation he'd ever had with a girl before his brain kicks in and he puts his hands to his head and says a bit louder than he meant to, "I've got a DATE?" Unable to believe that he was a young teen and already he'd gotten his first date.

Wade didn't want to talk to his mother about this, so that left him with either one of his other friends his age or Kim and Ron. He didn't think Ron could keep a secret like this and Kim could, and plus he figured that she might be the best to explain just what happened to him.

_(Kim's house)_

Kim and Ron were sitting side by side at her computer and she runs the program that opens a link to Wade at his house. They both have to wait for what is a longer time than normal before Wade's image pops up onto the screen.

Wade looks sheepish before he says, "Sorry guys, I just wanted to make sure it was you before I connected."

Kim says, "What's wrong Wade? Did Drakken try to hack you or something?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "No, a hacking I could deal with. This is far more scarier for me."

Kim and Ron look at each other for a moment before Kim leans towards the screen, starting to go into mission mode as she says, "Wade, what could possibly frighten you more than a hacking? What's going on?" With Ron joining in as he says, "Yeah, you can tell us. We're all friends here." And even Rufus squeaks and nods from the desk.

Wade looks at his two closest friends on the screen for the longest time until he finally sighs and says, "Well… this is kind of embarrassing and complicated, so please don't laugh."

Ron says, "We wouldn't ever laugh at anything you have to tell us Wade." Kim nods and says, "That's right, we're all friends here."

Wade looks at the two of them with their sincere faces and then after closing his eyes for a moment to take a breath he mumbles something too low for Kim or Ron to pick up.

They both look at each other and say in stereo, "What was that Wade?" Kim giggles and says, "Jinx! You owe me a soda" with Ron laughing and promising to get one next time they go to Buena Nacho.

Wade says a little bit louder, this time Kim thinks she hears it but her brain says, "No way…" to what she thought she heard while Ron still hadn't heard it.

Ron says, "Speak up Wade! I can't hear you when you're mumbling." And gets an immediate, louder than usual Wade saying, "I need help with a girl!"

Ron babbles in disbelief while Kim looks surprised that what she heard the first time was right. Then the two look at each other to see if they'd both heard the same thing. Kim is the first to say anything, "What's the sitch, Wade? What is your problem?"

Wade looks around every which way as if trying to avoid looking at Kim and Ron as he says, "Some girl tricked me into not only being her boyfriend… but I have a date with her tomorrow at Middleton Mall as well."

Ron laughed and says, "Good one Wade! You're a supergenius… ha-ha, no normal girl can outsmart you! What a good joke… er… it is a joke… right?" He sees that neither Kim nor Wade are laughing and he suddenly feels smaller than Rufus for his blunder.

Kim is in mission mode and says, "Who is this girl? How did she do this?" While normally Wade would appreciate Kim in her mission mode, this was one time he really hoped that he could just get her to talk like a friend or at least a normal girl but he supposed that this was going to be the best he could get for now.

Wade sighs and says, "Her name is Clarise Flagg, and she is a supergenius like me and until very recently, I didn't know who she was or that she has the biggest crush on me… Here, I'll stream you a video."

At the mention of Clarise's name, they look at each other with surprised faces and then when Wade streams the video to the computer, it shows the girl that they'd met not too long ago downstairs. The video shows how Clarise and Wade acted as well as what they said until the very end where she terminates the connection.

Kim says, "Ron, that was Clarise! What was she doing with the Kimmunicator?" She is looking at Ron as he says, "I don't know KP! Maybe… wait… That's it! When her father came into the kitchen! She must have put it into her pocket and forgot about it!" He bonks his head with his hand and says, "Oh man! It is all my fault!"

Kim puts a hand onto her friend's shoulder and says, "Amp down Ron, it is so not the drama. We'll simply have a little chat with her when she shows up to return the Kimmunicator and the problem will be fixed."

Wade says through the computer, "I don't know Kim. Somehow I doubt it'll be that easy to persuade her to from going out on a date or wanting to be my girlfriend."

Ron says, "What's wrong with having a girlfriend Wade? I think having one rocks!"

This gets an incredulous look from Wade and a smile from Kim, as she knew exactly what he meant. She thought having Ron for a boyfriend rocked too and she let Ron know by leaning over as she says, "Thanks Ron" and then kissing him on the cheek.

Wade says, "Well… I suppose nothing is wrong…" after seeing Kim and Ron's reaction and he trusted them. He then continues to say, "But I don't want to be tricked into being a boyfriend!"

Ron says, "But Wade, it sure looked like to me from the video like you wanted her to be your girlfriend."

Wade drops his cup which lands on the desk, "What! How can you say that?"

Ron says, "Well, you found her online handle so quickly while she was making her offer."

Wade throws his hands up into the air as he says, "Ron! I was focused on doing that but not because of her offer! I didn't even hear her because I was too focused!"

Ron points at Wade and says, "Oh come on, you're telling me that you didn't hear her because you were looking up a online name? You can hack and build incredible gadgets in your sleep!"

Wade looks flustered and says, "Yeah… well… I just didn't hear her! Besides why would I want such a cute girl as my girlfriend?"

Ron shouts, "Ah-ha! You do like her! You just called her cute!" He crosses his arms as he calmly says, "Ron 1, Wade 0…"

Wade's jaw dropped at being busted like that and Kim just sat there trying hard not to laugh at Wade's expression or at Ron.

Just then the door bell rings and a few moments later, her mother is heard yelling, "Kimberly! Your little friend Clarise is back!"

Kim looks at Wade and says, "That's Clarise, I'm going to go down and get my Kimmunicator. Then I'll have a little girl to girl talk with her about this and I'll try to get this sorted out for you Wade, ok?"

Wade looks at Kim as a beacon of hope and says, "Thanks Kim, I'll be counting on you."

Kim then looks at Ron and says, "You stay up here Ron and apologize to Wade for busting him like that."

Ron says, "Aw Man! But I never win one against a super-smart guy like Wade! This is a first!"

Kim says, "Maybe so, but it still is wrong. He is our friend after all and he didn't have to tell us about this, but he did."

Ron looks up at her, on the edge of doing a puppy-dog look on Kim before he catches himself and then says, "Aw… you're right Kim… I'll apologize."

Kim smiles and says, "Good, now I'll leave you two guys alone while I go have some girl-talk with Clarise. Now you two be good while I'm gone." And then after taking her hand off of Ron's shoulder, she leaves the room.

Ron turns towards Wade and says, "Sorry Wade, I didn't mean to bust you like that. Kim was right. You're one of our closest friends and I shouldn't have ragged on you about liking a girl."

Wade says, "Thanks for apologizing Ron… but you know something? You're right too… I kind of do like her. She is smart and fun to talk to and all when we talked without really knowing who we were over the chat room, but I didn't like the way she got me as her boyfriend or as her date."

Ron nods and says, "It is ok man, I know. Take it from me, I tried to change my image lots of times just to trick a girl into going out with me. But it wasn't until I realized that I was usually changing myself because of what Kim said she wanted in a guy that I realized I had been trying to get Kim to like me as boyfriend material than as a friend."

Ron taps his chest and says, "You've got to keep it real in here my friend and let the rest come to you when it is ready otherwise you're just going to head for heartbreak. So if you want to really keep this girl, just be yourself. That's what Kim's always tried to tell me at least."

Kim and Clarise, who had come up the stairs to go to Kim's room, had overheard their conversation through the door, which had been left open a crack. Kim decides to leave Ron and Wade alone for the rest of their conversation, walking down the stairs with a smile on her face while Clarise walks down alongside Kim in thought over what Wade had said as well.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, this has been some wild KP story huh? All I can say is Drakken and Shego better watch out! What do I mean by that? Keep reading to find out! As for Clarise and Wade, do you readers think they have a future? Things are about to heat up over the next couple of chapters. Lots of mysteries! More than the tv show Lost! More portals! The mysterious third member of the portals will change the way you thought about this story and make you re-read it from the beginning! BWHAHAHAHAHA! Gosh, I just love this villain laugh, now I know why Zorpox liked to do it so much. Grin!  
The next story I'll most likely be updating that is a KP one will be Godling Issues so, keep an eye out for that one! 

Last thing to note: says I can't reply to my reviewers on here anymore like this... but I like that personal touch. So if you review, I promise to click the reply to review button and drop you a nice reply. Who knows? You just might even get a hint about the upcoming chapter. Well, more so than I usually do in this section. lol!


	24. Chapter 25: Girls Talking Equals Trouble

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

AN2: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice!

**Chapter 25: Girls Talking Equals Trouble**

_(Kim's Living Room)_

Kim and Clarise were sitting on the couch with the TV off and facing each other. Kim was looking at the younger girl and remembering her first boy that she liked. She knew how difficult it must be for her to even admit to Wade that she liked him so much. She was glad that neither Wade nor Clarise were wearing braces as she remembered when they had also tried to kiss and didn't want Clarise to have such an embarrassing moment.

Clarise looked like she was in deep thought, even a bit sad and from what Kim had overheard through the door, she could understand. Clarise slowly looks up and says, "Do you think Wade hates me for tricking him like I did?" Her eyes show worry and a touch of sadness at the thought of losing someone she loved.

Kim shakes her head and puts her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder gently, "No, I don't think he hates you. I think he is just flustered like any guy is when they get their first girlfriend. They don't know what to do, how to act, and stuff. It can be rather cute to watch sometimes as long as you don't realize that you're in the same boat." She gives Clarise a smile, which she responds to in kind.

Clarise holds out the Kimmunicator and says, "I'm sorry I walked off with this. I didn't even realize I had done it until I got home." She looks down at the Kimmunicator in her hand even as Kim takes it back and slips it back into her pant pocket before she takes the girl's hands into her own.

Kim says, "Don't worry about Wade, I have known him for years and I know that he doesn't carry grudges for being tricked. I think he just pictured getting a girlfriend the usual way and your way kind of... surprised him."

Clarise looks up at Kim and says, "I know, but... I really want him to be my boyfriend. I have loved him ever since I first found out about him. He was so cute in that picture and his eyes are so dreamy..." She started to space out as she called up Wade's face before her eyes, superceding it in front of even Kim's face who was sitting right in front of her.

Kim knew that look and she thinks, "Boy, she has got it bad." Normally Kim wouldn't play matchmaker but she also couldn't resist a challenge. Kim squeezes Clarise's hands, which shake her out of her dream-state, and Clarise blushes as she realizes what she'd been doing. Clarise looks up at Kim and says, "Sorry Kim, I sometimes do that when I think about Wade... How long was I doing it for this time?"

Kim smiles a little and says, "Just for a minute, don't worry. I've been there myself." Clarise says, "Was it over Ron?" Kim shakes her head and says, "No... It was over a boy that turned me to jelly every time I saw him or thought of him... Josh Mankey. He was the cutest boy in the whole school."

Clarise says, "What about Ron?" Kim says, "He was just my best friend and he helped me through my silly crush, even saved me while I was on a date with him."

Just then, coming through the kitchen was Kim's cousin Joss. Kim says to Clarise, "Ron, Rufus and Wade in a Wadebot went to the amazons to get this very rare flower so that I wouldn't disappear forever."

Joss says, "Yeah, I remember that cousin. You nearly blushed yourself right outta existence because of what that villain Drakken and Shego did to ya. Of course your little brothers didn't help much either by showing those home videos of you."

Kim blushes as she looks at Joss, "Yeah, that was a pretty embarrassing time for me. I don't think I've ever blushed so much in one night."

Joss points a finger at Kim as she says, "Yeah, and you'd never have survived it if it weren't for Ron. You're lucky to have him."

Kim smiles a sweet smile and looks up in the direction of her room before her voice goes soft, "Yeah, I'm a lucky girl... he stuck with me long enough to realize that he's the one for me. The guy I was searching for but never realized that he'd been with me until the night when Drakken almost took over the world with the Diablos. So in some ways, I have Drakken to thank for helping me."

Joss laughs, "Yeah, but I'd think twice about sending him a wedding invitation if I were you cousin." which makes Kim blush again as she thinks about marrying Ron for a few moments with Clarise watching silently through all of this.

Clarise says, "You know Kim, how you feel about Ron right now is how I feel about Wade. But I guess I should cancel the date and let Wade not be my boyfriend."

Joss says, "You got Wade as your boyfriend? And got a date?" She slaps the girl on the shoulder, "Way to go girl! Now, don't you fret over tricking him. A smart feller like him probably needed a swift kick to the butt to realize that should have clever girl like you for his girlfriend."

Clarise says, "I don't know. I don't want him to grow to hate me because I had to trick him into a date with me."

Kim says, "Clarise, you told love him and you heard yourself that Wade likes you. I think he'll get over it once the two of you have your first date and everything goes smoothly."

Joss smiles and says, "Yeah, and to make sure that your date goes well, my cousin and I will help ya!"

Clarise looks at Joss and Kim who are both nodding and tears come to her eyes before she says with a cracked voice, "Thank you, I don't know how I can possibly repay both of you."

Joss grins big and says, "You can thank us by enjoying your date and letting us do our part. Ain't that right Kim?" Kim nods as she says, "That's right Clarise. I think you two should have your date. It'll be good for Wade to get out of his room."

Clarise hugs Kim and says, "Thank you Kim" and then she turns to hug Joss, "Thank you too!" before she lets go and says, "Um, I forget... who are you?"

Joss giggles and says, "Oh, that's right... I'm Joss, a cousin of Kim. I came here to help support Kim when Ron was injured not long ago."

Clarise nods and says, "That was very nice of you Joss." with Joss saying, "It ain't nothing, it is what family does. Besides I kinda helped in waking Ron up."

Clarise looks surprised and says, "How'd you do that?" Joss looks at Kim who was looking at her curiously before she says, "Kim and I were talking in Ron's room and we got ta' talking and then when Kim finally admitted that she loved him, that's when Ron started to wake up."

Kim says, "You tricked me into admitting that?" while looking at Joss who looks a bit uncomfortable before she says, "Yeah, everyone around ya knew that you loved Ron but you had never said it to anyone's knowledge... I just wanted you to admit it before it was too late for Ron to hear it, but even I didn't know that would be the spark to make Ron wake up. I'm happy that it did."

Kim's eyes were watery and she blinks back some tears before she stands up and steps towards Joss.

Joss expected Kim to hit or slap or something but not what she got. She feel Kim wrap her arms around her in a big hug and hears Kim whisper, "Thank you..." Joss couldn't have been more surprised than if Kim had started to sprout multiple heads and giant black bat wings than at that moment.

Kim releases Joss from the hug and smiles as a single tear slid down her cheek, "Thank you for helping me bring back Ron. I don't care that it was a trick, I got back the most important person in my life." She wipes the tear away before it gets to her chin and smiles at Joss who was just stunned in silence.

Clarise hops up and pulls them into a group hug before she says, "To love, may it last forever!" The other two girls smile down at the smaller girl and say, "Hear! Hear! To love!" before they started to laugh.

_(Meanwhile upstairs)_

Ron could hear laughing coming from downstairs and says, "Rufus, buddy... Why do I get the feeling that the girls are laughing about us?" With Rufus just shrugging in a puzzled tone.

Wade says, "Laughing isn't always a bad thing Ron." from the computer.

Ron says, "Wade my man, you've got a lot to learn about girls." which makes Wade look worried and says, "Do you think Kim talked Clarise out of anything?" Just then more laughing and a little squealing is heard from downstairs.

Ron shakes his head and says, "It looks like you're going on a date Wade. Those are the sounds of happy, plotting girls getting ready for a date. I've heard it too many times from Bonnie and the other girls not to recognize it."

Wade pales a little but manages to say, "But Kim told me..." before Ron cuts him off and says, "I know Kim told you she'd talk to Clarise for you but trust me Kim can't resist a challenge and getting you out of that room of yours and out on a date would be an almost irresistible challenge."

Wade slumps in his chair and says, "I guess you're right. I'll start getting ready for my date with Clarise."

Ron says, "I wouldn't use the Holo-weight thingy for your date or anything like that unless you want some angry girls on your hands Wade and believe me. I'd rather face monkeys than an angry Kim."

Wade nods and says, "Ok, I'll really be there. Bye Ron." with Ron waving as he says, "Bye Wade, and don't worry, I'm sure the date will be a good one."

After the connection is broken, Wade looks nervous and thinks about the kisses from Clarise on the Kimmunicator and her promises before he softly says, "That's what I'm worried about..." a little scared to get a kiss since he didn't even let his mother kiss him on the cheek anymore and here he was facing a girl that probably wanted to kiss him on the lips! He worried for a few minutes that she would think he was a bad kisser or something and then turns back to his computer to do some research about kissing.

_(Date Time at Middleton Mall)_

Kim and Ron were under disguise at a table while Joss was hiding behind some bushes beside a trashcan while they were waiting for Wade to show up.

Joss looked at her watch, which read 12:50pm before looking at Clarise who was dressed in a nice soft red dress shirt with black jeans, and her hair was up in a bow. She was waiting by the entrance to the pizza place and sporting the biggest, yet most nervous smile.

Kim smiled from her location before sneaking a look over at Ron who didn't see it because he looking at his watch. Ron says, "I wonder what's keeping Wade..." He then looks at Kim and says, "You don't think Wade would stand her up do you?"

Kim shakes her head before she says, "No, he wouldn't do that. I think he's just scared and probably will show up almost at the last second." She adds in her thoughts, "At least he better NOT stand her up or he'll be in big trouble."

Kim thinks about trying to contact Wade with her Kimmunicator in her pocket and is reaching for it slowly when she hears Ron say, "Look! There he is!"

Sure enough Wade is walking up and he is wearing a blue polo shirt with blue jeans on. He looked extremely nervous as compared to the usual way he looked on the other side of the screen when helping them with their missions. He was arriving just on time too as Joss looked at her watch to note that Wade was arriving at 12:59pm.

Clarise smiles and just watches Wade walk up towards her, somewhat slowly at first when he saw her but picking up to a normal pace after a few moments. When Wade comes up to a stop in front her he looks a little shy and says, "Hello Clarise..." which was picked up by the hidden mic that she was wearing and of her own design so that Wade wouldn't recognize it, allowing Kim, Ron, and Joss to hear it.

Wade never gets to say anything more before Clarise squeals happily and wraps her arms around him suddenly in a big hug says, "Hi Wade! Thank you for coming! I was so nervous and afraid that you wouldn't come!" She then quickly kisses him on the right cheek before she steps back, blushing and says, "Um... want to go sit down?"

Wade looked like he was too stunned to say anything and he nods letting her take his hand and guiding her towards a table. He blinks after a moment and realizes that he has a cute girl holding his hand, even if it was just to guide him to a table. He blushes a little which is not missed by Kim, Joss or Ron as they are all watching Clarise drag Wade to one of the tables.

Kim and Joss are both smiling as they watch how Clarise sits him down at the table Kim had planned with her to have Wade sit at.

Joss thinks, "They make such a cute couple." Watching from her hiding spot in the bushes by a trashcan. She smiles at how Wade's expression reminds her of her first boyfriend and thinks about those times for a few moments.

Ron sees Wade get dragged by Clarise and even though he had promised Kim that he would help, he couldn't help but feel that Wade was over his head and that all the brains in the world wouldn't be able to help him now.

Clarise sits down and lets go of Wade's hand so he can sit down as well in the seat next to hers. She smiles at him and says, "Well... here we are... on our first date Wade."

Wade blushes a little which has Clarise smile just a little bit more at him. He had researched on what to do on a first date and even though he had felt prepared before showing up, he felt like none of it was going to be of any help when dealing with Clarise for some reason.

Wade nods and says, "Yeah, our first date..." He looks around, wondering for a second if Kim and Ron were around anywhere but he fails to see them because they see him start to look around and duck behind some menus.

Clarise says, "You know what Wade?" with Wade looking back at her and thinking, "Her blond hair looks so nice around her face... wait! What am I thinking! She tricked me into coming here!" But the last sentence doesn't have any real impact on the way he looks at her as he replies, "What is it Clarise?"

Clarise looks at him shyly as she says, "You don't have to stay, or even be my boyfriend. I am sorry that I tricked you but I really do love you... and wish you would stay." Just as she finishes saying that the song "Every Beat of My Heart" by Hillary Duff begins to play over the speakers in the pizza place.

Wade looks surprised and remains silent as he looks at her for the longest time before he closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes he smiles at her and says, "Well, since we're here anyway, we might as well enjoy a pizza and talk for a while."

Clarise suppresses the urge to squeal happily and just smiles at him before she says, "Yeah, you're right Wade."

Kim and Joss smile from their hiding places as they think Wade made a good move in staying and not telling her no to the date or being her boyfriend, but then he didn't exactly say yes either for it was more like a "we'll see" kind of thing and that was more than most boys would have done.

Ron looks at Wade and Clarise enjoying each other as they talk and order a pizza together in sync, with Wade calling on it much like Kim would whenever they did it. He smiled a little goofy smile at Kim while she watched the two young geniuses on their first date, thinking back to a few of their dates that they'd started to have ever since that prom dance.

Ron remembered how awkward it was at first on their first date but then when they relaxed with Rufus's help, it ended up to be a fun time and from then on their dates were as relaxed as whenever they had hung out before dating but with the couple atmosphere to it.

Ron thinks, "You're doing good on your first date Wade. Like KP always says, "You rock Wade." and it looks like it goes for dating as well." He smiles and reaches out to touch Kim's hand, placing his on top of hers and when she feels his hand coming to cover hers, she stops watching the two young teens. She then turns her hand over and takes his into hers to squeeze it affectionately with their eyes meeting each other very lovingly.

Joss looks at Kim and Ron before she thinks, "Looks like what Wade and Clarise have going for them is in'piring things for my cousin Kim." She smiles at Kim and Ron as they hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes before she then looks at Wade and Clarise to see that aside from the hand-holding, they're doing the same thing with only a little bit of their pizza eaten.

Then all of a sudden, in the air high above the two of them a portal appears with only one lone, shapeless figure in it. It was only by chance that Joss saw it before it cloaked itself. She wasn't sure of what she saw as it had disappeared so very quickly after she noticed it and kept watching that spot every so often to see if it'd reappear because as Kim once said, "Her weirdar is going off" and that portal with the shapeless figure set hers off.

Just as Wade's date seemed to drawing to a close, a high-pitched noise was heard. A few moments later a part of the ceiling seems to explode in green flames and Joss immediately recognized it as Drakken's flying car!

Shego hops out of it and lights up her hands with the flames as big as bowling balls around them. With the fact that they'd shorted out one of the florescent ceiling lights, causing it to flicker erratically, it created a very scary image as the light danced over Shego's face and with one of her glowing hands close to one cheek, it made the light kind of a white light/green light mask.

Drakken says, "Shego, I know he's here! We must not lose this opportunity!" Shego yells at Drakken, "Yeah I know Dr. D, now shut up so I can do my work!"

Wade yells, "Drakken and Shego!" just as Kim and Ron come out from their hiding places and yell at the same time as Wade does. This makes Wade look at the two of them and say to them, "You two! What are you doing here?"

Before Kim and Ron can say anything Shego says, "Hey there Kimmie, ready for our rematch?" and she jumps at Kim, who effectively counters her and they start to battle hand to hand with Kim avoiding the glowing hands.

Ron walks over to where Wade and Clarise are standing and says, "Heh, hey guys... how's the date going? Not that Kim and I were spying or anything... Oh hey! Look! Drakken seems to be up to something!" He points at Drakken who seems to be looking down and trying to find something as people run around trying to get away from Drakken and Shego as they damage stuff.

Wade and Clarise look at Drakken even as Joss watches from her hiding spot, waiting to see what Drakken is up to and wondering if he had something to do with that weird thing she spotted earlier.

Drakken turns his flying car towards where Ron is and shouts, "The buffoon!" with Ron shouting back "I have a name! Or have you already forgotten since that rooftop time when Kim and I defeated you with your Diablo plan?"

Drakken gets flustered and shouts back, "I know who you are! Don't make me say your name again!" He looks at a photo on his dashboard and his eyes grow wide before he then flies towards Ron and he says, "Shego! I've found him!" before he fires a large net. The net scoops up both Ron and Wade, and causing Clarise to cry out, "Wade! NO!" She reaches out to stop the net but is too late.

Drakken quickly sends a bolt of electricity through the net to stun both occupants before he retracts the net, lifting Ron and Wade up into the air and into the compartment that opens up in the bottom of his flying car before he turns towards Shego who backs off from Kim with an evil smile on her face.

Shego says, "Bye Kimmie, the next time we meet. I will defeat you for sure." and then she leaps up, jumping off a wall and does a flip into Drakken's flying car. She waves a hand as she powers off and both Drakken and her fly up out of the hole they'd made coming in.

Kim rushes over to where Clarise is and says, "Is everything ok? What happened?" She looks down at Clarise on her knees and shaking with tears dripping onto the marble floor. Kim says, "Are you hurt Clarise?"

Clarise shakes her head and then looks up at her before she says, "H-he's gone..." She bursts into tears and covers her face with her hands, unable to say anything more.

Kim looks around and says, "Where's Wade? Where's Ron?" before she hears Joss from behind her as she says, "They're both gone. Drakken scooped them both up into a net and took them away."

Kim's eyes go wide as she looks up at the hole in the ceiling and shouts, "NO! NOT RON! WADE!" She then balls her hands up into tight fists and says in a dark voice, "We will meet again Shego sooner than you think. This is Personal...very personal." She then adds in thought, "I'm not going to let Drakken take you away from me again Ron. I AM NOT!"

The portal decloaks and shows an upset shapeless figure within before it closes up, taking its lone occupant away and leaving Kim, Clarise and Joss all by themselves as everyone else had run away when Drakken and Shego showed up.

Joss watches as Kim's fists tremble with rage and then looks to see Clarise crying on the floor, wondering what to do for either of them. She looks up at the hole and hopes that wherever Ron and Wade are, that they both know that they've left some pretty upset girlfriends behind.

* * *

**AN:** Whew! What a long chapter huh? Well, I hope you all have enjoyed that one! I'm sure you're all wondering what Drakken and Shego are up to now. What will happen to the guys? What will the girls do? How will the next encounter for Kim and Shego go? Well, I can tell you this... it isn't going to be pretty! For all of you who thought things were going too nice and peaceful...get ready! The rumble that is about to follow will make the last one hurt more than a new Shego fireblast! Don't miss it:) 

Too ALL my faithful readers, thank you for reading this and for all the wonderful reviews! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all as well! To all those having any Birthdays coming up, Happy Birthday too:)


	25. Chapter 26: The Guys Are in Trouble

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

AN2: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice KP Fans!

**Chapter 26: The Guys Are in Trouble**

Kim was in her home, standing in the living room with Clarise and Joss. Clarise was sitting on the sofa with Kim's parents trying to comfort her while Joss was talking with her father.

Normally about now, whenever Ron was kidnapped, Kim could count on Wade to help find the lair of who ever had Ron but with Wade also kidnapped, she didn't know how to find them until Drakken contacted her and by then, it might be too late.

The twins were just coming home and when they saw the scene in the living room, they were very curious. They wanted to see if it was something they should be concerned about or something they could tease the girls about when the parents weren't around.

Jim says, "What's going on?" with Tim joining in as he says, "Why's everyone looking sad?"

A portal appears overhead, watching the conversation below it with only a single shapeless form within it.

Mrs. Possible says, "Boys, Drakken has kidnapped Ron and Wade. We don't know why or where he's even taken them."

Jim and Tim look at each other as if reading each other's minds, which was quite possible since they were twins, and together they say, "No Way! What is Kim going to do about it?" They then look at Kim and their next question catches in their throats as the look from Kim's face was not a particularly inviting one, leaving little doubt that Drakken was in big trouble when she caught up to him.

After a moment Jim says, "We want to help!" with Tim joining in by saying, "Yeah! There's nothing that's impossible for a Possible!" This gets a small smile from both their parents before Mrs. Possible says, "You're right boys, and together we'll get them back."

Just then Clarise says from the sofa, "You can count me in, I want rescue them too!" She adds in her thoughts, "No one steals my date from me and gets away with it!"

Everyone looks at Kim to see what her response will be and as she looks at everyone in the room, she knew that to get Ron and Wade back, she was going to need them all. She says with a smile, "Let's go get them back from Drakken!" This gets a big cheer from everyone in the room with the twins being the loudest.

Kim smiles at all the energy in the room and she knew that without a doubt that she was going to get her Ron and her friend Wade back safely. She says, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get our friends back!"

Those very words seem to spur everyone into motion with the twins talking and completing each other's sentences as they run upstairs to use their computer. From what Kim could tell, they had ideas on how to locate Drakken's lair.

Joss grabs at Kim's elbow and pulls her back as the others go upstairs after the twins. Joss says, "Kim... I was wondering, do you still have chipped?"

The look on Kim's face was of great surprise and she manages to say, "H-how? Never mind that, I don't want to know." Kim looks at Joss's face for a moment before she looks up the stairs and then back to Joss and says, "Yes, but I without Wade, I don't know how to even locate him without it."

Joss looks up at Kim and says, "I think I can find out Kim. When I made Ron my new idol, I learned just about everything about him that I could. I know things that I doubt even you know about 'ousin."

Kim looked skeptical and says, "I doubt that, I've known Ron since Pre-K and we've been best friends since then."

Joss raises an eyebrow and says, "Oh, so then you knew that Ron was thinking of doing a heart to heart talk and admit his feelings for you on the night of your prom with Erik?"

Kim is stunned speechless, as she had not known that but thinking about it now, it made sense as to how Ron was able to get her to start thinking about him when they were all tied up at Buena Nacho.

It takes a few moments for Kim's brain to wonder how Joss knew that fact and she didn't. Kim says, "How did you find out about that? Did Ron tell you?" A part of her was jealous that her cousin would know something that personal and she didn't.

Joss shakes her head, "No, and Ron doesn't have any idea that outside of him and Rufus about that night."

Kim's eyes grow wide and she says, "Rufus told you? But how? He can't talk!"

Joss smiles a little and says, "Maybe, maybe not but he's a lot smarter than you give him credit for."

Just then Clarise's voice is heard from behind Kim at the foot of the stairs as she says, "What's taking you two so long? Everyone's upstairs trying to find some clue to Drakken's lair."

Clarise fidgets as she approaches them while Kim gives Joss a look that read, "We're not done with this conversation!" She stops next to them and says, "Kim… do you think Drakken will harm Wade?" the fear in her voice showing so easily that it makes Kim forget about her conversation with Joss as she knows a call for help when she hears one.

Kim turns towards Clarise and puts a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "No, that's not Drakken's style. He is more interested in ruling the world than actually hurting anyone but what he wants with Ron and Wade is beyond me."

Clarise looks Kim right in the eyes and says, "I'm sorry… I forgot how difficult this must be on you too. Ron is your best friend and boyfriend… and here I am worried about Wade, who I really like but he's not my boyfriend or anything like that…" She trails off with tears forming in her eyes.

Kim taps the chin up of Clarise's and says, "Cheer up Clarise, just because Wade didn't say yes, doesn't mean he said no either. I bet he just wanted to do it on his own terms and not yours after the way you tricked him."

The light shines in her eyes at this as Clarise says, "You really think so?" Kim nods with a confident smile and says, "Yes, I really do. Wade would be foolish to pass up having a girl who's his equal for a girlfriend."

Clarise beams at Kim's words and says, "Thank you Kim!" before she suddenly moves forward to wrap Kim in a hug. The hug caught Kim a little off guard but she manages to run a hand over her head softly as she says, "It's no big…"

Clarise steps back and smiles, "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get our guys back!"

Kim nods and says, "Yeah, and then our guys can treat us to some ice cream for making us worry about them so much."

Clarise giggles and nods, "That sounds like a good idea!" She then turns and heads back the stairs with Kim and Joss following behind her even as Kim thinks, "Ron, hold on… I'm going to rescue you as soon as I can… I won't let Drakken keep you away from me a second longer than possible."

The portal starts to close just as Joss turns her head and looks at the living room all about and catching the tail-end of the closing of the portal. Even though it had lasted for only a fraction of a second, it was all it took for Joss to remember the strange thing she'd seen back when Ron and Wade were kidnapped.

Joss frowns for a second in thought and lets her eyes linger where she'd spotted it, still unsure what it was but in her mind she starts to form a plan to figure out what it was if it was watching the Possibles like she was beginning to suspect.

_(At Drakken's latest lair)_

Ron was chained to the wall with Wade in a chair that bound his wrists and ankles securely so he couldn't move them in the same room. Ron was the first to come to and when he opened his eyes, he wished that he hadn't for in the room was the sight of Wade strapped to a weird chair, five of Drakken's usual men and two sytho-goons standing by the only visible exit to the room. Drakken was there as well of course but his attention was focused on Shego who was in a slightly different green and black outfit than usual as this one had a short cape on her shoulders and the pattern was slightly different as well.

Drakken yells, "Shego! I want you to make sure that Kim Possible doesn't interfere this time until I've drained all of the boy's secrets from his mind! For surely a boy that smart must know all kinds of secrets and even a way to finally defeat Kim Possible for sure!"

Shego looks calm but at the same time she has a wicked smile as she says, "Don't you worry Dr. D, with my new powers I am MORE than match for little Possible. You saw how well I did last time, or don't you remember?"

Drakken grumbles and then says, "Fine! Handle her your way, but remember our goal! To defeat Kim Possible and take over the world!" He hears Shego say, "Yeah, yeah… I know the plan. Let's get on with it all ready!"

The portal appears with the single shapeless figure visible from within and it appears over their heads in a shadowy section but because of the many devices within the room, it appears to activate a cloaking device that renders it invisible.

Drakken says, "Patience Shego! The mind reader won't work unless the victim is awake!"

Shego says, "Why is that?" with one of her eyebrows raised in a questioning look. She knows the look annoys him and without fail, it did as he yells, "Because! I don't know! That's the way it was developed by the boys in R & D! Quit asking me questions and just prepare for Kim Possible because it will go without fail that she's going to come for her friends, right Shego? Shego? SHEGO!"

Shego plays the distraction card by filing her nails and says, "Yeah… She'll come to rescue the clown and her nerdlinger." With her voice as flat as a deflated balloon, and this infuriates Drakken but all he does is growl and walk away from her.

Ron looks over to a shelf and sees that Rufus is still asleep in a small cage that looked too tough for him to break through. He thinks, "Man, we're really in a lot of trouble now! I wish KP were here, she'd think of something to get us out of this."

A small moan from the chair draws the attention of Ron and unfortunately as well, Drakken and Shego. As Wade wakes up he opens his eyes and the sight of Drakken and Shego with grinning faces jump-starts his brain into being fully awake and he also tries to move his arms and legs in an effort to escape but finds that he is securely bound.

Drakken laughs, "Ah-hahahahhaha! You're finally awake! Now we can begin!" He rubs his hands together eagerly before he walks over to a console that held various controls.

Wade looks scared and says, "What's going on here? What do you want with me Drakken?"

Ron yells, "Look out Wade! That's a mind sucking thingy that you're sitting in! Fight it!"

Wade looks in the direction of the yell and says, "Ron! You're here too?" He then turns his head to face Drakken and says, "Drakken! Whatever you want, you're not going to get it!"

Drakken laughs, "Oh, I think I will! You see this is the same brain tap machine that I used on Kim Possible's Daddy Dearest when I stole the cyber-technology used to create my Diablos and that worked even though he tried to resist!" He grins and says, "So go ahead and just try to resist, the only side effect for resisting too much is the complete memory loss of whatever I drain out of the brain."

The figure in the portal appears to get very, very angry at the way Drakken is laughing at Wade's misfortune and just barely manages to keep itself in check and instead turns its attention to Wade's reaction, looking sad, even apologetic.

Wade pales at the thought of losing any of his memories by trying to resist as his mind was his most valuable asset, yet a part of him didn't want to give in to whatever Drakken was hoping to find within the young genius's mind.

Wade says, "What are you looking for in my mind? And what do you want with Ron?" as he struggles in his bonds, hoping to escape somehow.

Drakken laughs, "I've done some checking and your hacking skills are very good, and the fact that you have also assisted in a number of the technologies around the world, some that I've even stolen. So, I plan to steal any good inventions that are hiding in your mind as well as any thoughts you might have on defeating Kim Possible! Bwhahahahahahaha!" He then glances at Ron and says rather flatly, "As for the buffoon, Shego wanted another crack at Kim and thought she'd motivate best by grabbing Ron as well. So I humored her and grabbed him as well."

Shego's hands light up and she says, "Ex-CUSE ME?" She looks at Drakken who sighs and says, "Fine, Shego persuaded me! Are you happy now Shego?" She smiles a little and says, "Much better" before powering down her hands.

Both Ron and Wade look at each other and the message was clear in their eyes. They were in deep, deep trouble and Kim wasn't around to save them this time. Ron closes his eyes and thinks hard at Kim, "Kim… I don't know if we have some sorta connection like your brothers or what, but if we do… PLEASE HURRY UP AND RESCUE US KP!"

_(Back at the Possible Home)_

Kim is in her room while Clarise, who was nearly equal to Wade in computer skills was using her computer to search for the location of Ron and Wade. She had to admit after watching Clarise type at a dizzying speed that she was a girl who was strongly motivated. It made her feel useless and very frustrated that there was nothing she could do to help but she comforted, just a little that when Clarise or the twins found Drakken's lair, her skills in fighting Drakken would be called upon and she'd be able to vent her frustrations then.

As Clarise types quickly with Joss sitting in a second chair that Ron would sit in whenever he came over, the hairs on the back of her neck started to tingle. The tingling sensation seemed to be a minor annoyance at first as her thoughts were fully focused on Ron and Wade's safety at the moment.

However, as the tingling sensation grew more noticeable, so did her thoughts about Ron for Kim. She starts to pace a little which catches the attention of Joss and for whatever reason, there was something about the way Kim was acting that reminded her of the way Ron was acting before he stormed out to go rescue Kim from Drakken.

Kim even starts to very softly whisper Ron's name as she paces back and forth in her room, from near Joss to the other side and then back again. It wasn't until the fourth trip back and forth that Joss says, "Kim, can settle down? You're acting more agitated than a room ful' of nervous rattlers."

Kim stops her pacing to then say, "I can't… for some reason I have this… feeling that Ron's in big trouble and needs my help!" She then resumes her pacing and just as Joss says, "Cousin, you're just as bad as Ron was before he went a charging out of here to go rescue you. He seemed to know that somethin' was happening to you, almost like a sixth sense and all."

Kim's eyes go wide as she hears Ron's voice clear and loudly in her head for just a second and the message was clear, he needed her help in a BIG way! She says loudly almost the moment Ron's voice faded away, "Ron!" This gets a puzzled look from Joss for a moment before she frowns and wonders if Kim was taking this sixth sense thing with Ron a bit too seriously.

Just then in stereo from three voices, two coming from the tweeb's bedroom was a triumphant voice whose message was clear, "I've found Drakken!"

Kim leaps to behind Clarise's seat and looks at the screen, which showed the location of Drakken's latest lair. She burrows her eyebrows and says softly, "I'm coming Ron… hold on."

* * *

**AN:** Well, sorry I kept all of you waiting for so long but I've been very busy over the holidays and with playing a very addicting DragonQuest VIII for my PS2. If you like DragonBall, then pick this up as the guy who created it drew all the guys and monsters for it. Good music and quite funny too! Anyway, enough about the game, Happy New Year to you all! 

I bet you're all wondering what is going to happen next. I can tell you this, the next two chapters are going to be FUN! For who? how? I'm not going to tell, but I can bet you know that Kim and Shego will clash. Do you think Wade will be ok? Will he forget Clarise because of Drakken's brain tap machine? Will Kim's family and friends be able to help? Will Clarise be able to forgive for Wade's kidnapping?

All these questions and more MIGHT show up and be answered in the next chapter or two... hehe, I love being a tease. I'll see how the responses go before I write the next chapter, so send them on in! Please and thank you. :)


	26. Chapter 27: Coming to the Rescue!

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

AN2: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice Fans! More info at RonStoppable . net!

**Chapter 27: Coming to the Rescue!**

_(Somewhere in the air)_

A large jet roars through the skies with Adrian Flagg at the controls and a friend of the family, Captain Fred Perry who's call handle was Gold Digger because of his interest in deep sea diving for gold on sunken ships.

Sitting behind them in a couple of seats was Kim Possible, her cousin Joss, his daughter Clarise and Kim's mother. What no one knew was that the twins had stowed away in the supplies when no one was looking. The twins had stowed away because Mrs. Possible thought that the mission was too dangerous plus the fact that they had already been captured by Drakken and Shego on the last mission certainly didn't help their case.

Kim walks up to the front and says, "Thank you for talking us to Drakken's latest lair, Colonel Adrian. I really appreciate it."

Adrian nods to his co-pilot Fred and then turns to smile at Kim as he says, "Think nothing of it Kim! You're going to rescue your partner and my daughter's first boyfriend..." This gets a loud "DADDY!" from Clarise who was blushing because she heard what her father had said.

Adrian continues with a bigger smile before saying, "Besides, the way I figure it... I've got access to the fastest jets around and I can get you to Ron faster than anyone. You _did_ say it was of the utmost importance that you get there as fast as you can, did you not?"

Kim nods as she says, "Yes, I did..." the feeling on the back of her neck had not gone down in the slightest and the closer that they got, the more urgent the feeling became. She hadn't heard Ron's voice in her head again and while on some level that freaky event had unnerved her it had also told her that he was ok. The silence from Ron was beginning to really worry her and she was hoping that she could hide it well but as she looked at Adrian, she could see that she was clear as a window to him.

Adrian says, "You're worried about your partner Ron aren't you? Don't you worry, you're going in with some pretty good people and if anything happens I'll personally lead the charge in to rescue you guys ok?"

Kim smiles and says, "Don't worry, I can handle Drakken. It is Shego that I've got to worry about with that weird increase in her powers, she is going to be tougher than ever to beat."

Adrian nods before he says, "True, but that's why you're bringing in as much help as you can and Ron's supersuit in case he needs it."

Kim looks down at the floor and says, "I just hope that he isn't hurt... I don't..." She stops when she feels his hand on her shoulder. She sees him looking into her eyes with those piercing eyes of his that seems to be trying to tell her something.

Adrian says, "Listen Kim, trust me... you two are so close that I'd wager if anything did happen to him, you would know wouldn't you?" He removes his hand from her shoulder and then flashes her a smile before he says, "Now go sit down while I kick in the serious speed on this baby."

Kim knew that they were already moving pretty fast and says, "Thank you" before turning to walk towards her seat. She hears Adrian say, "You're welcome and tell Ron hello for me when you see him." She sits down and straps herself in before Adrian says loudly, "Hang on people, we're going to kick this mission into overdrive!"

Adrian and Fred mess with the controls for a second before the engines suddenly grow very loud and roar like a lion at the top of its lungs. The next thing everyone is aware of is the sudden thrust in speed and they all sink into their seats for a few seconds, with everyone glad that the seats are as well padded as they the seats slowly adjust into the new increase in pressure upon their bodies, keeping them surprisingly comfortable.

Kim's mother was wide-eyed at the huge increase in speed that they were traveling at when she looked out the window it looked like that they had covered half the distance in a short since the ground was a blur! She was enjoying herself though, and thought that she'd have to get her husband to try this sometime if she could talk Adrian into taking them for a speedy ride sometime.

Clarise was enjoying herself as she'd been shuttled from place to place in her career but very few times was it as fast as this and the fact that it was her father at the controls made her feel even more safe about the speeds that she knew that must be traveling at. She wasn't enjoying it as much as she could though because of a thought about Wade and a feeling of wanting to go even faster so that she could get to her Wade as soon as she could and put a stop to whatever Drakken had for him.

Joss was a bit scared at the way they were traveling at high speed at first until she looked over at Kim and saw not a hint of fear, in fact she looked she was trying to will the craft to go even faster. Knowing that Kim was brave and being so worried about Ron helped her get over her own fears about the high speed. It helped her to have something to focus on, helping her cousin, helping Ron and Wade get away from Drakken. She knew that if the opportunity arose, she would help Kim with Shego as she blamed Shego for most of the suffering that her cousin had gone through.

Kim was holding on tight to her arm rests and somehow finding the strength to fight against the gravity that was trying to force her into the seat as Adrian roared towards Drakken's lair. She didn't want to think about the way the hairs on her neck were feeling more... scared. Yes, scared was the word she'd use and if she focused, she could almost swear that she could pick up on Ron's thoughts but they were a whisper to her and thus hard to make out. She wanted to go even faster, reach Ron sooner and do what all heroes should be able to do... get there in the nick of time, only she had the feeling that time was quickly running out for her.

_(In Drakken's Lair)_

An alarm was going off like crazy while Drakken was busy draining some of Wade's knowledge. When Drakken had started, both Ron and Rufus had struggled hard to try to escape so they could help Wade but a quick blast from Shego stopped Rufus in his tracks while Ron kept on up until Shego was forced to actually grab Ron and threaten him with a glowing hand.

The cloaked portal watched all this with attention even though most of it was on Wade as he grunted and yelled from the effects of the machine as it took secret after secret, inventions and ideas after another from his mind.

Drakken yells, "Will someone SHUT OFF THAT INFERNAL ALARM?" The alarm abruptly turns off at the end of his sentence, leaving Drakken shouting even with no alarm going off and leaving him feeling a bit foolish.

Drakken says, "Now tell me what is going on?" to no one in particular but one of his henchmen responses anyway. The henchman says, "We've got a very fast jet heading our way."

Drakken growls, "Damn it! It must be Kim Possible! I didn't expect her to locate me so soon without her computer nerd to help her!"

Shego grins and says, "Oh good! It is time for our little rematch." She is still holding onto Ron by the collar that she tightens until the collar is nearly choking him when he says, "You'll never defeat Kim, Shego! Even with your new powers, she is still more than a match for you!"

Shego turns an angry face at Ron and says, "I defeated her last time and I can do it again! Except this time I'll make sure I finish the job." Her words have the desired effect for her on his face as he looks scared and even pales a little bit before his face becomes hard and the eyes become different as if they were saying, "No one hurts KP!"

Ron says, "That last time was just a fluke! You had to trick her to actually win!" This makes Shego growl and slam him back hard against the wall to which he was hanging from. His head bounces off he wall and he could feel that the wall had cut him as the back of his head felt a little wet.

Shego growls, "I can defeat her, and once I do, my evil career will be back at top once again as the one who defeated THE Kim Possible!" She lets go of his collar roughly before she takes a few steps away from him and then turning her head to look over her shoulder with a nasty, sly and evil grin before she says, "When I defeat her, I'll bring her body in here to show you that with my new powers I am unbeatable once more!"

Ron's eyes go wide for a second at her words before they narrow, staring at her coldly and says, "You harm one hair on KP's head and I'll..." His words ending when Shego lights up her hands, turning to face him and says, "You'll what? You're just a sidekick, a buffoon at best and always will be to Kimmie. Lets face it, she's coming here to rescue Wade and defeat Dr. D, not to save you."

Rufus makes an angry sound from his cage as if disagreeing with her and Ron says, "You tell her buddy! We both know that Kim is going to rescue all three of us and she'll fight hard to do it!"

Shego looks at Wade who can't talk or do anything except yell in pain from the brain tap machine before looking at Ron while Drakken leaves the room with two henchmen to go to the main control room and take care of Kim before she got there.

Shego says, "What if she didn't have to worry about rescuing you... only Wade and your little pet?" Her hands were still lit up and showing a frightenly high level of power.

Ron says, "You wouldn't... it isn't your style. You might be a thief, but you're no real killer." His eyes stare angrily at Shego, not because she was threatening his life but because she was going to try and hurt Kim.

Shego growls at his words and says, "Lets test that shall we?" and fires two energy blasts at him! She is pleased to see his face become one of fear and he yells, "KIM!" just moments before the two blasts met right in front of him and blowing up spectacularly with enough force to blast his shirt into oblivion and knock him out instantly.

Rufus becomes very angry and starts to tries super hard to escape from his cage. He slams his shoulders into the metal that make up his cage but all he manages to do is make his cage bounce around like crazy.

Shego says in irritation from the noise of the cage rattling about, "Quit it RODENT! Your friend is still alive. All I did was knock him out. If you don't stop, I could blast at him again and do worse!" Her words have the desired effect on Rufus and he stops moving about but it doesn't stop him from at least very angrily growling at her the whole time.

Drakken's voice comes over the intercom and says, "Shego! Turn off the brain tap machine! We've got enough out of him for now. Don't forget that if it is running for any longer and it'll overheat and blow up! Brain tap machines don't grow on trees you know!"

Shego says, "Fine Dr. D, I'll turn it off but then I'm going to go greet Kim Possible."

Drakken says through the intercom, "How did you know she managed to get through our defenses?"

Shego says, "Duh! This is Kim Possible we're talking about! She always manages to get in!"

Drakken grumbles something that Shego couldn't make out over he intercom before he says, "Fine! Whatever! Just go take care of Kim Possible!"

Shego smiles wickedly before she says, "Will do Dr. D... this is one rematch I'm looking forward to!"

_(Earlier in the jet)_

Drakken had launched some missiles but they were traveling so fast that when they got to where they were going, Adrian had already gotten to within 10 miles of Drakken's lair.

Adrian and Fred slow the jet down and dive down, shooting at the lasers that pop out of the lair and blast them easily before they could get shot at.

Just as they were pulling up to avoid a laser that managed to pop out and get a shot off, Kim hears Ron's voice in her head. It was short, loud and full of fear before it stopped suddenly.

Kim's eyes go wide as saucers and if it hadn't been for the restraints, she would have leaped from her seat. She had been getting better at 'feeling' Ron as they got closer but to feel him so suddenly just stop after a fear-filled shout of her name made her super worried so she decides to take action.

Adrian manages to fire a missile that destroys the last of the laser defenses and levels out to prepare for skydiving when his console read that a door was opening. He looks back and sees Kim trying to open the side door to the jet and yells, "Kim! What are you doing?"

Kim looks at him with those pained eyes of hers and she shouts, "Ron's hurt! He needs me!" With that she yanks the door open hard causing a lot of air to come rushing through and without another word she dives through.

Adrian looks at Fred who just shrugs in a confused way and then he looks back to see Clarise already up at the door getting ready to dive out with Joss right behind her and then Kim's mother.

Adrian shouts, "Clarise! Be careful down there! Call me if you guys get into trouble ok?"

Clarise nods and shouts over the roar of the wind, "Sure Daddy! Thanks for letting me come on this mission! I love you and I hope to see you soon with everyone safe and sound!" She then turns to the door and dives out.

Joss salutes Adrian and Fred before she dives out a few moments later. He waves to Mrs. Possible as she looks at the two pilots for a moment and she shouts, "Tell my husband that dinner's in the microwave, all he has to do is heat it up!"

Adrian laughs and shouts, "Will do!" before she dives through and then he turns the craft around to pass over Drakken's lair and drop the supplies via parachute down as close as he could to where everyone landed.

No one hears that one of the supply boxes yell in stereo when Adrian dumps them out of the jet since the door that everyone had dived through was still in the process of shutting automatically and the noise from the wind was still quite loud.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I have typed up another chapter super-quick just for all my fans out there! For those of you who read comics, yes... the name IS based off of him. I made it super obvious on purpose just because I couldn't think of any good names to make up at the moment. For my fans who have no idea who or what I mean... I mean the comic book titled, "Gold Digger" created by Fred Perry and released by AP otherwise known as Antartic Press. 

As for Kim and Ron, you can see that their closeness is growing. Wade has been under the brain tap machine for some time... does he have some memory loss? Only future chapters will tell! The battle of Kim VS Shego will once again happen, who will be the victor? So much will happen that I'm not sure I can fit it all into one chapter! LOL!

Clarise will also have a role in what's coming up quite soon. You have to wonder what kind of parents KP and friends live in where they can just let their kids go hopping around the world and not worry about their safety. :)

As for all angry girls and guys at Shego... She invites you all to talk with her personally in her sparring room at Drakken's lair. (Don't go unless you've got a supersuit...you'll need it.)

Last and least of all... doing that mixing pot thing in DragonQuest 8 is tricky to figure out! Argh! What makes what! Oh well... lol!


	27. Chapter 28: Kim Unstoppable

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

AN2: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice Fans! More info at RonStoppable . net!

**Chapter 28: Kim Unstoppable**

Kim lands on the ground and tosses off her helmet and removes her chute with practiced ease. She knows that the others are following her so she looks up and waits for them to land. She doesn't have to wait very long as they had all jumped from the plane shortly behind her.

Once everyone is down and the supply crates land not too far from her, she says, "Ok everyone. Let's get going, we've got our guys to rescue."

A moment later Kim notices that one of the supply crates was starting to move. She starts to head over to it with Clarise and her mother following right behind her. The crate begins to make more noise as she gets closer and one of the sides starts to obviously try to move.

Mrs. Possible says, "It looks like someone's in there. Who could it be?" while Kim has a sneaking suspicion that she knows since one of the voices she caught sounded familiar.

Kim runs up to the crate and grabs the crowbar attached to the side to break it off and reveal her twin brothers in it! She yells, "Tweebs! What are you doing here! Didn't I tell you it was too dangerous to come?"

Jim says, "We want to help!" with Tim saying as well, "Yeah! Besides we still owe Ron for saving us!"

Mrs. Possible was touched by her sons wanting to help but it didn't help that they had snuck into the crate to join them. She supposed her husband must be wondering where they were and starting to worry about them by now. She walks up and says, "Boys! You know very well you're not supposed to be here!"

Jim and Tim look at each other before they say, "Uh-Oh... Busted!" in stereo. They crawl out of the crate and look up at their mother with their most pleading look as they say, "We want to help, Mom! We owe Ron for saving us at least twice!"

Mrs. Possible says, "Twice?" Trying to remember what she'd heard about the mission that Ron could have saved them twice in.

Jim says, "Yeah! He saved us from Drakken's!" and Tim then saying, "And he also saved us from being crushed under all that stuff when Shego..." Jim finishing where Tim paused, "blasted that roof and caused it to fall on us!" Then together in loud stereo they say, "We owe him!"

Clarise walks up and gives the twins a surprising hug as she says, "Aw! I wish I had brothers like these! They want to help so badly they would do anything!"

Jim and Tim try to squirm out from Clarise's hug and find that they can't because her grip was too tight. They look at their mother for help but all she does is smile as she thinks, "This is the best punishment I can deal them out there for now..."

Jim and Tim then look to their sister for help when they see none forthcoming from their mother. They aren't that surprised when they see Kim say, "Yeah... I've got such wonderful brothers. Why don't you give them a kiss on the cheek too Clarise? I think they deserve it."

The twins pale at Kim's suggestion before they start trying to squirm free and saying they don't want cooties. None of this seems to be heard by Clarise as she turns her head to look at Kim and say, "That sounds like a good idea Kim!" What they don't see is Clarise winking at Kim, telling Kim that she was playing with her brothers.

Eventually the twins break free of her grip and Clarise says, "Wait boys, don't you want your kiss?"

They both scream and run, diving into the crate and quickly pulling the lid back onto it. The three women all laugh long and loudly at the reaction from Jim and Tim before Kim walks up and says, "Thanks Clarise, I couldn't have punished them more if I had tried."

Clarise giggles, "I remembered Wade telling me about how your brothers would tease you about cooties whenever you went out on a date. So I figured that they would hate a hug, but that kiss idea was pure gold!"

Kim grins and says, "Thanks, I knew that they'd hate the idea of a girl kissing them even more than possibly getting cooties from a hug."

Mrs. Possible looks at the crate and says, "I don't think they're going to be coming out of that anytime soon." She sighs before she says, "I guess I better go get them out of there." She walks up and says, "Boys, come on out."

The twins shout, "Nuh-uh! No way are we getting a kiss!" in stereo before Tim says, "It was bad enough to get a hug!" with Jim finishing by saying, "But we draw the line at kisses from yucky girls!"

Clarise walks up to the crate and says, "I won't kiss you! I am going to really save it for Wade when we rescue him!"

There is silence for a few moments before the lid pops up and they say in stereo, "You promise?" She smiles and says, "I promise, the only one these lips are for is Wade." They both go back into the crate and muffled voices could be heard.

Clarise could have sworn she heard "Yuck! Poor Wade!" and "Better him than us..." but it was so low and muffled through the crate. She was not sure if she should be flattered or be insulted so she decides to ignore the comments.

They look at her when they pop the lid back up before they then look at Kim and their mother. Mrs. Possible says, "Come on out boys, I won't let her kiss you." They say in stereo, "Promise?" She nods and says, "Yes, I promise. Now please get out of there so we can go rescue Ron and Wade.

Kim looks distant and sad as she hears his name mentioned before whispers softly, "Ron... I hope you're all right."

Tim and Jim see the look on Kim's face and go back down and then there is some rustling in the box as their mother says, "What's going in there? Boys?"

Just then the sound of an engine could be heard coming from the crate, which puzzles the three of them until exploding out of the side of the crate is Jim and Tim on a small vehicle! Kim jumps out of the way of some flying debris while Clarise and Mrs. Possible hit the ground.

Tim is driving and he pulls up next to Kim before he says, "Look what we made!" with Jim adding, "We've improved it so that it goes even faster!"

Kim looks at her twin brothers and notices the rocket engines and a few other small alterations that have been made since it was put into the crate. She knew that whatever changes the tweebs made, it was with the best of intentions for helping save Ron.

Kim says, "Can you do the other rides the same way?"

Jim and Tim say together, "Yeah! We'll get started right away!" before they hop off and start running towards the other ones stored in the crates.

Kim hops onto the rocket-powered land craft and says, "Sorry Mom, Sorry Clarise... but Ron needs me! I can't let him down!" and with that she accelerates and hits a button that ignites the rockets strapped to the back, which sends her roaring even quicker towards the lair.

Mrs. Possible knows that her daughter is edgy about Ron being in the clutches of Drakken and Shego but this was bit much even for her. She wondered if they did have some sort of psychic connection and it was driving her. If Ron truly did need her, then they wished Kim the best of luck and prayed that no one would try to get in between her and Ron.

The twins were already working on the next one when their mother says, "Please hurry boys, I think Kim is going to need help and soon." They nod and work only on making it faster and nothing else.

_(At the lair)_

Kim breaks through the doors on the lair using the thoughtfully added battering ram front that her tweeby brothers had added. She made a mental note to thank them when all this was over. She then drives around, going through synthodrones and making them splatter their green goo on her windshield.

She looks around, trying to figure out where Ron was. She even tries to use her connection with him and even though she couldn't hear his voice, she could feel his presence so she knew he was still alive. The only problem for her was that it didn't exactly give her a precise direction. It was more or less like the game in which she and Ron once played where she would walk around with a blindfold and she would be told if she was getting closer by him telling her that she as getting hotter or colder.

A portal appears and cloaks it self, rendering it invisible to the naked eye and any sensors. There is only one figure in the portal and it seems to be very interested in what Kim is doing.

Just when she thought she was making progress she hears, "Hey Princess!" and pulls hard to the side to avoid a green plasma blast that struck where she'd been moments before.

Kim turns the two seater around and spots Shego with her hands glowing brighter than before that only serve to illuminate the sneer on her face. She says darkly, "Where is Ron? Have you hurt him?"

Shego's sneer turns into a wicked grin as she says, "Why? Shouldn't you be more worried about what Dr. D. has planned for your computer nerd?"

Kim voice is cold as she says, "Shego... if you've hurt Ron, I promise you that there isn't anywhere you can go that I won't find you."

Shego seemed to pause and take this in before she says, "Well, it doesn't matter. You're not going anywhere, or did you forget what happened in our last encounter?"

Kim hops off just in time to avoid a blast from Shego and the part of her suit, which covered her right hand changes into a glove quickly to catch and return the next plasma blast right at her. She says, "Where are they? Tell me Shego!"

Shego shakes her head as she says, "No" before she leaps forward, firing a blast stream at her which Kim dodges by leaping to the side which she then leaps at the wall to deliver a kick at Shego which sends her flying down the corridor.

Shego growls, "Why is that loser so important to you? Shouldn't you be worrying about what Dr. D has stolen from your nerd's mind?"

Kim says, "What is Drakken's plan? What's he up to?" to which Shego shrugs and says, "As if I can understand his lame-o plans."

Shego leans against the wall with a hand and then digs her finger into it as Kim charges her. Just as Kim gets about halfway to Shego, she feels the tremble and can see the wall is cracking to her side. Kim dives forward, narrowly missing a powerful blast that would have sent her through the wall on the other side.

Kim moves quickly as Shego pulls her fingers out of the wall and they start to do punches, kicks and other moves with Shego's glowing hands sparking as the bigger plasma flames strike her suit. Fortunately Wade had made the suit even tougher than before, knowing what Kim was going up against when she got back from her last mission.

All the fighting was close to where Ron and Wade were, where they were unconscious. The sound of things blowing up and fierce yelling was closer to where Ron was and it started to make him stir.

Ron weakly says as he stirs, "Uh... KP..." while Wade sits in his chair, still out from being in the brain tap machine and after having been in it for so long with it being tiring to fight it so hard, he had used up just about all his strength, passing out the moment it had been turned off.

Ron wakes up just as a blast sounds very close and very much like one of Shego's powerful plasma blasts like the kind she'd shot at him! The memory of it jerks him fully awake and he shouts, "No!" before he realizes that he was alone except for Wade and Rufus who was still in his cage.

When Ron woke up, Kim could sense him even stronger than before when he was unconscious. She knew that Ron was very close and she had to wonder if he could hear the fighting going on. She felt that she was right when she felt a sort of tension that one gets when things are blowing up near you.

Kim grabs at Shego's wrists and the two women struggle back and forth, trying to overpower the other. She manages to say, "Ron's close by isn't he? That's why you're here... to stop me from getting to him." She knew she'd hit the mark when Shego's face became even angrier.

Shego didn't like how Kim had somehow correctly guessed how close she actually was to where her partner and computer nerdy friend were. She manages to free herself from Kim's grip on her wrists and says, "Well Kimmie, I wish I could say this has been fun... but it hasn't."

She jumps backwards, avoiding a punch from Kim and is about to blast her point-blank range when a loud roar is heard. She pauses to try to figure out where it was coming from and what it could possibly be.

Kim takes advantage of the increasing roar and activates the suit's strength enhancement that Wade had built in to punch Shego quickly a few times and send her flying backwards into the wall where it creates a crater. She watches with some satisfaction as Shego slumps to the ground, unconscious.

Just as Shego's sleeping form settles against the wall, the twins, Clarise and her mother all show up on the rocket-improved vehicles!

Clarise sees Shego against the wall and says, "Way to go Kim!" She looks around and says, "Where's Wade? Where's Ron? Did you find them yet?"

Kim shakes her head, a small but sad expression upon her face before she frowns and says, "This way..." her voice seemingly distracted.

Mrs. Possible says, "Lead on Kim" and Kim starts to walk with the twins being quiet as they watch their older sister walk in what seemed to be a daze.

The portal continues to follow, with the shapeless figure within watching with keen interest.

Kim continues on until she comes to the furthest in to where she and Shego had fought which was evident by the smoking plasma signs on the wall and floor. She turns to face a door and stops where she reaches out to the door with her hand open. She says in a soft, trance-like voice, "Ron..."

Clarise says, "Kim! Is Wade in there too?" but when she doesn't get an answer she runs up and pushes the controls by the door to open it.

Ron hears the door open and he shouts, "KP! You're all right!" which snaps her out of her daze even as Clarise, her mother, and the twins run into the room in front of her.

Kim smiles big and shouts, "Ron! I'm so happy to see you're ok!" She is about to step into room when a trail of green energy crackles through the wall and she has to jump to the side to avoid the explosion of plasma erupting right where her head had been moments before!

The twins work together to release Ron from the wall and Rufus from his cage while Mrs. Possible watches the fight and hoping that Kim will be ok.

The portal shifts over to near where Clarise is and drops something through it to land almost right behind her.

Clarise doesn't hear the noise at first with the explosion and she is too concerned about the sight in front of her. She is trembling at how pale Wade looked to her. She was almost afraid to touch him because even in his sleep he looked like he was in pain.

Clarise softly says, "Wade...? What... did they do to you? Who?" before she gets louder, "Wade? Please wake up!"

Ron says, "I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon. It took all his strength to fight Drakken's brain tap machine." He pauses to put his hand on her shoulder and say, "Come on, lets get him out of here."

Clarise feels tears going down her cheek and says, "Dr-Drakken did this?" with Ron nodding as he says, "Shego too... but don't worry we'll make them pay."

Just then Clarise steps back and feels the thing by her foot. She picks it up and sees that it is some sort of anti-plasma device and she sees that it would effectively stun a person as well in the process.

Shego leaps forward and becomes visible to everyone and Clarise points the device at Shego, firing it at her just as she shouts, "You hurt WADE!" with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Shego was so focused on Kim's attack coming at her that by the time she heard Clarise's shout, it was already too late for her to do anything but get zapped! The force of the blast sends her flying across to slam into the other door opposite of the one Clarise and the others were in.

Shego felt her powers disappear, and since that rendered her normal, the slam and the stunner energy within the beam caused her to black out. This time her powers wouldn't help her wake up sooner since they had normally increased her abilities to that above a normal person's.

Kim says, "Shego!" as she runs over and when she checks on her rival, seeing that she is only stunned and probably going to feel more than a little bruised when she wakes up. She figures Shego wouldn't be in the best of moods to be around.

Kim leaves her where she is and knows that Drakken will take care of her. What mattered now was rescuing the guys, especially her guy Ron.

Ron runs out to the hallway and sees that Kim is already checking on Shego. He is relieved to see that Kim isn't upset which told him that Shego was ok.

When Kim and Ron's eyes meet, it is as if an live electric current is formed from one to the other. They both jolt a little and while the twins wondered what was going on, Mrs. Possible had a feeling that it had something to do with that connection thing that Adrian had been going on about earlier.

Moving together towards each other, they move as if they were two bodies and one mind. It didn't take a genius to see where this was going to go and so to spare Jim and Tim the trauma, she walks up to them and covers their eyes just as they meet and wrap their arms around each other.

As a Doctor, she couldn't explain what was going on with Kim and Ron but as woman and a mother of three children, she knew in her heart that it was because those two were more than friends. They were connected at the heart and soul and so she had no doubt that they had found the very ones that they would be with for the rest of their lives, each other. A tear comes down her right cheek as she smiles and hopes that they know, for she was so happy for them.

During all of this, Clarise looked at the device in her hand about how and why such a device happened to fall into her lap and be just exactly what she needed. She turns around and whispers, "I love you Wade, please be ok..." before she leans forward and gives him a tender, loving kiss on his lips.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here is a brand new chapter to the saga of Ron Stopped! What did you all think of this chapter? Did you all see the twins showing up coming? I bet not. :) What did you all think of how Kim behaved? How the twins reacted to Clarise? What did you guys think of the Shego vs. Kim battle? What do you all think Drakken is going to do with the data stolen from Wade's mind? Does anyone think Wade is going to be ok? or will there be problems? I bet none of you saw the portal's assistance to Clarise. What did you all think of that scene? And finally, did you all like the kissing scenes?  



	28. Chapter 29: Wade?

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

AN: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

AN2: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice Fans! More info at RonStoppable . net!

**Chapter 29: Wade?**

Everyone was flying back home in Adrian's jet with Wade's head resting in her lap. He still had not woken up ever since the rescue from Drakken. No one knew quite what to say that would help and she just wanted to be by his side until he woke up.

Kim and Ron understood what Clarise was going through as they both glanced at each other. It didn't take a genius to know that they would be doing the same thing as her. Neither would be leaving the other's side until the other woke up, for anything in the world.

Adrian sets his course in the autopilot before getting up and walking over to where his daughter was. He looks softly at his daughter and while the father in him didn't want his little girl to be growing up so fast and not needing him anymore, he also knew that he couldn't keep it from happening. He kneels before her and says gently, "Any change in Wade?"

Clarise shakes her head side to side and sighs before she says, "Daddy, do you think he'll be ok?" She brushes her fingers over his head, pushing a stray strand away from his face.

Adrian nods and says, "Yes, he's wouldn't be a part of Kim Possible's team if he didn't have the right stuff. Besides... he's got my little girl to come back to." He smiles a little at her as he gently taps her chin up a little so that her eyes meet his for a second.

Clarise smiles a little, knowing that he was only saying all that because he was her father but it still felt good to hear it and it gave her hope.

Kim walks up with Ron by her side and says, "Your father's right. Wade will be ok, I'm sure of it." With Ron adding in, "Wade really cares about you. During the capture, he wasn't so worried about himself because he knew Kim would rescue us. He was worried about how upset you'd be because Drakken and Shego ruined your date."

Clarise looks at Ron and says, "Really? You're not just saying that?" Her eyes were hopeful with a hint of doubt.

Ron smiles confidently as he says, "I'm not lying! Wade was more bummed out on the way to the lair about the whole date thing with you. He really had a fun time and I think he likes you. He wondered if you'd hate him and never want to out after his being kidnapped."

Clarise looks down at Wade as she says, "How could he even think such a thing? Silly... the worse part was that I didn't get to even k... er, um... ask him if he'd go out on another date with me." She had gotten nervous about saying the kissing part with her father right in front of her.

Adrian frowns for a moment as he had caught her aborted mention of a kiss. He shakes his head and then smiles so she doesn't suspect that he caught it. He didn't want to upset her any more than she already was and he knew that Wade was a good boy from his files that he'd made when she mentioned her crush on him, so he could trust him with her... for now.

Adrian says, "I'm sure that Ron's right. Wade will be ok and that you'll get another date with him soon enough." He adds in thought, "Right after I have a little talk with him though."

Clarise looks at her father and says, "Thanks... I really hope that he'll be ok. If he isn't..." She chokes up on her words and tears start to fill her eyes.

Kim wraps her arms around Ron's waist, as she knows exactly how Clarise was feeling, as she'd already been down that path with Ron being hurt and put into a coma. She squeezes him as those painful memories come back to her until she feels Ron wrapping his arms around her in a comforting way and she eases up in her squeeze.

When Ron whispers, "I wish there was something we could do KP..." Kim leans her head over to rest on his shoulder and whispers back, "So do I Ron... So do I..." before she then gives a very quick, tender kiss on his neck.

The flight seemed to be much longer than it should have been because for the whole flight, Wade never once woke up or stirred.

_(At the Hospital)_

Clarise had remained by Wade's side as much as possible after arriving at the Middleton Hospital and after all the tests she sat by his bed, watching over him.

Even Wade's parents were in the room, touched by the devotion to their son by one so young and whenever they had thoughts of sending her out of the room, they would remember what had happened to Ron and how Kim had stayed by his side. After that, they decided to just leave her be as long as her father allowed it.

A portal appears overhead and it quickly cloaked itself with one lone, distorted occupant within it and it seemed to focus its attention on everything going on within the room.

Adrian had made sure that it was ok with Wade's parents for her to be there and he knew that if he tried to take her home, she would never let him hear the end of it and would be constantly calling the hospital for any changes in his condition.

Wade finally starts to wake up, first by softly moaning before he tries to raise the hand Clarise was holding to his face. When that hand wouldn't move he automatically used his other hand to rub at his face and eyes to help stir him back.

Clarise and Wade's parents were both watching closely when Wade started to wake up. No one was quite sure what the effects were going to be on Wade because the last time Drakken had used that machine, Kim's father had a temporary amnesia which lasted only about a day but Wade had been under it for much longer and to get much more information.

Wade finally opens his eyes and looks around, taking in the sight of his parents, Clarise and when Kim, Ron and the twins came into the room at that moment, he took in them as well all in silence. It was the silence that was the most frustrating thing.

Wade finally says, "Where am I?" but the pitch seemed wrong somehow to his parent's ears and to Kim and Ron who'd talked with him for years.

Wade's mother says, "You're in Middleton Hospital honey." She looked nervous, as she was worried that her genius son might have forgotten everything.

Wade looks around the room again before he says, "W-who are all these people? Did I hurt myself at the college somehow?"

Everyone suddenly realized that Wade had forgotten **years** because he'd breezed through college in a month and that was shortly before he had discovered Kim's website and took it over for her!

Wade's mother couldn't believe he'd forgotten so much so she says, "Wade... honey, don't you recognize any of them? What about Kim Possible?" She points at Kim who looks at him, hoping he'll recognize her at least but their hearts sink when Wade shakes his head and says, "Sorry... I don't. Who is she? Why is she here?"

Kim feels Ron taking her hand and giving her a reassuring squeeze as she feels great sadness even as it quickly was becoming evident that Drakken had gone all the way to the beginning in his brain draining. Kim just had to hope that his memories would come back like her father's eventually did.

Clarise says as she looks at him right into the eyes and says, "What about me? Do you remember me?" She holds her breath in hope against hope that he'd remember at least her.

Wade carefully studies her face and while he had to admit that there was something... familiar about her, he couldn't honestly say he knew her and as he says, "Sorry miss... I don't." He wonders why his heart hurt so much.

Clarise's eyes fill with tears and she runs out of the room cursing Drakken and Shego's names through her hands that now covered most of her face.

Wade feels even more awful at the sight of the girl who had run out of the room crying and he says, "Mom, who was that girl? What has happened to me? Who are all these people?" He wanted to remember very badly the girl so that at least he could make her stop crying and he could still hear her crying loudly in the hallway as he guessed that she had not made it very far.

Kim says, "Ron... I am going to go comfort her. You stay here and tell Wade what happened since you were there for it."

Ron looks into Kim's eyes and wishes he could stay with her but he knew that they had to part and do what was needed to help their friends. He nods and says, "You got it Kim." before he then lets go of her hand and watches her leave the room where the crying starts to soften a minute later.

Ron turns to Wade and says, "I can answer your questions Wade. You see Wade, your memory has been sucked into a brain tap machine by a Kim's archnemesis Dr. Drakken and his partner Shego. He wanted all that you know about Kim and every device you have ever created through your experiences with her."

Wade looks puzzled and says, "Why me though? I don't understand. Who is Kim? Who are you? What's going on?"

Wade mother leans closer and says, "Wade, you're not in college. You graduated from that a long time ago. After you graduated you discovered Kim Possible's website and her mission to help people. So you decided that was what you wanted to do with your life, and created all kinds of gadgets for them to use in their adventures to help people and their battles against evil."

Ron says, "The redhead who just left to help calm the girl who ran out of here is called Kim Possible and we've known each other since Pre-K, so please believe me when I say that she is the best person in the world to be saving the world and I'm very happy to be her partner in doing it."

Kim overhears what Ron said about her from the hallway and smiles a little, thinking he is so sweet to say that. She wished at that moment that she could give him a kiss for saying that but Clarise was still softly crying against her shoulder and she knew it would have to wait until later.

Wade is impressed by the passion that Ron said about Kim and thinks, "She must be some girl for him to say all that. If I took over her website and built gadgets for them, then I must really believe in what they are doing."

He only wished that he could remember everyone but try as he might, all he could do whenever he tried to recall was feel... empty, as if he'd been sucked through a vacuum cleaner. He guessed that it must be a side-effect of that brain tap machine Ron had mentioned. One thing he noticed that even if he couldn't remember, something within his heart seemed to because when he thought about Kim and Ron or even the mysterious crying girl, he would feel certain things.

Wade says, "Who is the girl that I made cry? What did I say to make her be like that?" He had a strong feeling in his gut that told him that she was important somehow but didn't know how.

Ron gets nervous and says, "Well... um, ah... Her name is Clarise Flagg and she is the girl you were on a date with when Drakken and Shego kidnapped us. She is also... um, crazy about you as well."

Wade's eyes go wide and suddenly the strange feelings he'd been having made sense! He says out of shock, "I love Clarise!" His voice carries out to the hallway where Kim and Clarise were.

Clarise stops crying as he heard Wade's voice and sniffles as she smiles when leaning back to look at Kim's face to see if she'd heard right and when Kim smiles at her before nodding a "Yes" at her she cries again, but this time happy tears! To her it meant that somewhere, deep inside of him, he knew her and cared about her! It was a good sign that she'd get her Wade back for her!

Ron says, "No Wade, I said Clarise is crazy about you. Although I guess she could be in love with you..." Not realizing that Wade hadn't misheard him even as Wade's parents knew that if Wade could kind of remember the most recent thing in his life, then there was a good chance that they'd have him back with all his memories intact!

Wade's mother softly cries in joy as her husband holds onto her with a smile of his own. Even as Wade looks baffled at his mother as she cries and wonders if what he'd just accidentally blurted out was a bad thing.

Ron finally realizes what was going on and says, "Ohhhh... I get it." Even as Kim and Clarise walk back in with it very evident that Clarise had been crying quite hard since her eyes were red and her cheeks still shined with the trails of fresh tears.

Kim walks over to Ron as Clarise walks over to Wade with the figure in the portal silently watching the scene very closely. The portal moves so as to get a better view of Wade's bed while still remaining cloaked.

Kim whispers, "Thank you Ron... I heard what you said out there." With Ron whispering back, "I meant every word before he is surprised by a kiss from Kim right on the lips. She lingered on the kiss with Ron for a moment before breaking it to look at Clarise as she stood by Wade's bedside.

Ron thinks, "Boo-yah!" as he wraps an arm around Kim who leans into the arm at her waist. He has a smile from the kiss that he can't get rid of, not that he was trying all that hard because he loved her kisses.

Wade looks a little scared and nervous as he looks up at Clarise who is looking down at him with those shiny, wet cheeks and those eyes that looked almost like how his mother might look at him whenever she was proud and happy at him.

Clarise says, "Wade... I know you don't remember me, but I promise to wait for you until your memories are back because I am certain that you'll get them back someday."

Wade wasn't feeling as confident as her and he didn't want to get her hopes up so he says, "Um... Thank you but what if..." He is cut off by Clarise leaning over to suddenly kiss him on the lips. It was more of a brushing of lips kind of kiss as she couldn't reach him too well but it had its desired effect.

Clarise blushes very red as she says, "No what ifs, when... you get your memory back I want to go out on another date with you." She smiles playfully while still blushing as she adds, "This time, lets try the date without the kidnapping by the bad guys, ok?"

Wade is just stunned and all he can do at first is nod before he can barely say, "O-Ok..." wondering on some level why he wasn't more freaked out since he _was_ supposed be younger than everyone was telling him he was in reality. He guessed that on some level, he had not forgotten his lessons that made him mature enough to deal with these kinds of things at whatever age he was, which he still didn't know.

Clarise smiles and says, "Then it is a date! You get your memories back and then we'll go out, ok Wade?"

Wade just nods silently as he watched Clarise walk out of the room with a smile on her face and even though he didn't remember her, he thinks, "Wow... she's pretty when she smiles..." before shaking his head as he wonders where that thought had come from.

Once Clarise was out of the room, Wade looks up at his parents who just smile at him while not saying a word. Even as Clarise was using her hands on her blushing cheeks as she stood with her back against the wall.

Clarise was unable to believe that she had done all that, and in front of Wade's parents no less! She wondered about what they were thinking of her and hoped that she could apologize later when she got her nerves back. Right now though, she didn't think that she could do anything but try not to have her head blow up from embarrassment!

The mysterious figure in the portal had seen enough and so after a few moments, the portal watching Wade closes up and leaves all its occupants alone once more.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated Ron Stopped in like... forever! I hope that you can all forgive me. I just got sidetracked with all the other stories. I plan to continue updating this one so keep an eye out for the updates! So, what did everyone think of this chapter? I originally planned on leaving Wade with NO memories or sense of anyone but then I remembered a reviewer's words(Yes, I do remember them.) so I made a slight modification. So I hope that reviewer is happy now:D What did everyone think of the scenes with Kim and Ron in this chapter? That portal is a mysterious thing huh?

Coming up: Will Wade ever fully recover his memories? Should he? What do you readers think? Does anyone think Wade will ever get that date? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter and more to find out that answer!


	29. Chapter 30: The World of Wade

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

**AN**: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**AN2**: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice Fans! More info at RonStoppable . net!

**Chapter 30: The World of Wade**

Ever since waking up, Wade had a number of visits from various people as well as "Get well" cards and flowers from friends ranging from people that he knew both outside of his room and in his past to people he'd met through the running of Kim's website.

However no matter how many people visited to see him, he just couldn't remember anything about them no matter how hard he tried. To him, everyone was a new person and even though he could tell that they had tried to remain upbeat about it, he could tell in their eyes that it hurt to not be remembered.

Many of them had told him stories of how they'd met and how he'd helped them in one way or another. Most of the stories involved Kim and Ron and about the help they had provided in saving the day with the wondrous gadgets and information that he would often provide them.

One of the visitors had been a sea captain who had been rescued by Kim during a frightful storm. He regaled Wade with stories of not only the rescue but all the times he'd given them lifts to weird places to stop a villain or something.

Another visitor had been a TV producer who had been brainwashed by Drakken just so he could rap about his product and become famous enough to sell his brainwashing shampoo. He told Wade to hang in there and that he understood what it felt like to be a victim of Drakken. This oddly enough made Wade feel a little better about his situation, that somehow he'd overcome it.

One visitor was a bit on the odd side where it was monkey with a device on his arm that allowed him to talk with a synthesized voice and he was surprised that they even allowed him in but since he was in his astronaut gear, the worries of health threat was minimal.

From the monkey he had learned that he had been the one who created the device on his arm and allowed him to become the astronaut who not only helped Kim to save Ron when he was in trouble with Monkey Fist in orbit, but to also allow him to become friends with Ron and for that he was grateful to Wade.

Some of Wade's genius computer friends who, like Wade liked to rarely leave their room except for certain reasons came out to actually visit him in person. At least they were people he had known since before Kim Possible so they were able to make him feel better about his memory loss. One of them, named Terry even brought a small handheld device that had logs of some of the stuff they'd talked about and some declassified projects that they had worked on together as well.

Wade found himself mind-boggled in all the stuff that his future, older self (or was that his present self?) had accomplished ever since college. He just couldn't believe he'd met so many people and done so much good in such a few short years time!

Wade wanted to remember everything he had forgotten because of Drakken but unfortunately even being shown the wanted posters of Drakken and Shego didn't stir any memories for him even though his heart felt anger at the sight of them.

Wade watches as Kim walks into the room followed by Ron and waves back as they wave hello in a friendly greeting. He had gotten used to seeing them drop by nearly every day, ever since he lost all his memories from the time he'd discovered Kim Possible. He says, "Hi guys, what's up?"

Kim smiles and says, "We just came to check up on you. How are you feeling today?"

Wade smiles back, something about her just brought hope to him before he says, "Thanks guys, I am feeling good. I can't wait to leave the hospital."

Ron says, "Yeah, I heard you're getting out of the hospital today. You must be excited about going home."

Wade nods as he says, "Yeah and maybe going home will jump start things for my memory, especially if I have spent as much time as you guys say I do there."

Kim says, "Just give it time Wade, you'll get your memories back and when you do, we'll be there for you."

Wade smiles "Thanks, I am lucky to have such good friends like you two."

Ron says, "Has Clarise come by already? I thought she would be here when you get out of the hospital today."

Wade shakes his head and says, "No... not yet. I am not sure if she will even show up. It was pretty hard on her to come in here and talk to someone who doesn't remember her for so long."

Just then a voice says, "Now Wade, what kind of girl would I be if I didn't show up when you leave the hospital?" Everyone turns to see Clarise at the door and she has a smile on her face before she says, "Not a very good girlfriend I'd wager... I mean friend." She blushes a little at her slip.

Wade feels his own cheeks grow warm as he had caught her slip and knew that the way she made him feel could be a crush, or even love. He was not sure as he had never had a girl interested him for anything other than his intellect and those had been adults in a company or some other place he worked for before and during his college days.

Wade's head started to feel a little strange when suddenly his parents walked in and his mother says, "Are you ready to go home Wade?" He felt like he could remember something but the feeling was so vague that he was not sure so he decides to keep quiet about it.

He looks at the people who he'd gotten to know since losing his memories and then smiles before he says, "Yes Mom, I'm ready. Let's go!" and then he hops off the bed.

Kim, Ron, and Clarise all walk out of the room with Wade where they all leave the hospital and go to his house.

Ron looks around as he walks through the house towards Wade's room before he says, "Wow, so this is Wade's house… it seems a little smaller than I imagined."

Wade stops just outside his door with his mother beside him and he says, "Wait, you've never been in my house before? But what about all the stories you've told me? According to them, we've known each other for years!"

Kim elbows Ron before she says, "It is true we've known each other for years but it was always through a screen of some kind, whether it was the computer in my locker or the Kimmunicator that I carry with me. You see, it wasn't until Team Impossible tried to force me and Ron to quit saving the world that we even got to meet you in person."

Wade looks at his mother who nods at him and says, "Yes, that is true. You're normally a very shy boy and would rarely leave your room. Sometimes I thought that your helping Kim was just an excuse to stay in your room… but you did so much good in there."

Wade looks at his mother and knew that she was right about him being somewhat shy as he'd found most people were put off by his brains and it often created socially awkward times for him. Still he was glad to hear that he was able to do so much good, even if he just wished he could remember it.

Wade sighs as he wishes he could some of his memories back. He hated going around and feeling so... empty. He turns to open the door when he realizes that the door just swished open just like the way they did on the show "Space Passage!"

Wade's mother says, "You did that about a year ago after Kim and Ron were sucked into cable TV and she ended up on the show called "Space Passage." She knew that his door had not been like that prior to college so it was not a hard thing to guess the question on his face at that moment.

A portal appears over Wade's head, cloaking very quickly with one lone figure within watching the events that would unfold.

Wade steps slowly into his room and looks around slowly, feeling as if he'd just jumped ahead in time a couple hundred years. His room in the past had looked almost relatively normal with just a few dozen gadgets and plans around the room with a modest computer.

Now he could see so much MORE had happened since then. He could see a portion of his room had been sectioned off with some sort of grid section and he wondered what it was before a small voice says, "hologram" in his head and he says, "Mom, is that a hologram chamber?"

Wade's mother is surprised by the question and she says, "Yes, do you remember it honey?" She was hopeful that some of his memory was returning.

Wade looks at the hologram area and frowns as he says, "Something... about it seems familiar... but I'm not sure."

Clarise softly says, "Just give it time Wade, your memory will return. I have faith that it will."

Wade looks around the rest of his room to see various other inventions before he was over to pick up a red hair dryer and since it had no cord from it he wondered if had invented the cordless hair dryer for his mother or something.

Kim walks up and says, "Do you remember that one? It is a gadget you made for me."

Wade looks up at Kim in surprise and says, "I made this for you? Was it to dry your hair on missions?"

Ron looks at Wade's mother, as they knew Wade didn't recognize the gadget at that moment but they stayed a silent hopeful.

Kim shakes her head, "No, although it does have that function as well. This is what I use it for the most on my missions..." She reaches out and touches a button on the side that converts it to the grappling hook mode quickly.

Wade nearly jumps as he watches it change into a grappling gun right before his eyes and says, "I made this...?" A flashback happens for just a moment where Wade had just finished it before it was over as quickly as it started.

Kim nods and says, "Yes, it is one of my most-used devices that you created for me."

Wade says, "I... I kinda remember that... I think" which makes everyone silently jump for joy as they all wanted his memory to come back!

Wade turns to look at his bed, which seemed to be an invention all in itself. Where in Wade's "present" memory, the bed had been little more than the usual single bed with a few things he invented to wake himself up with.

Clarise stood close by Wade as she marveled over the fact that she was in Wade's room and it was as amazing as she had always imagined it would be for a guy of nature. Still, she saw places that needed improving and made mental notes to remember to talk to Wade about some of her ideas once he got his memory back. She chided herself then for even going into her scientific mode when she was supposed to be there for him.

Now it looked like he had done much more to it. He could see that there blueprints for various devices half-finished laying around along with devices that had small lights on them and he wondered what purposes that they served and when he approached his bed slowly a small holographic window appeared before him that had a mini version of himself at his current age.

He watched as the mini-Wade says, "There are 122 new waiting messages on the website for you to review and don't forget to finish the project you are working on. It has been a while since you've entered any new data about it."

Wade says before he realizes how it must sound, "That's because I've been in the hospital..." and then to his great surprise the mini-Wade says, "I see, well shall I update you on all that you've missed?"

Wade's mother says, "Mini-Wade, he'll get to that later. That'll be all for now." She didn't want to overload him or have him try to work on anything while there were gaps in his memory where he might hurt himself.

The Mini-Wade turns on the screen to her and says, "Ok Mom, I will give it to him later when Master Wade is feeling better." It then turns and waves to Wade before the screen disappears.

Ron says, "That was BADICAL! You are really good with your holo-weight stuff Wade!"

Kim thought it had been cool too and says, "Yeah, any chance I can get something like that to help me keep track of my schedule, Wade?" She then realizes she forgot that he didn't have his memory back and wouldn't know how to do recreate such a thing.

Wade turns and says, "Sure Kim, when I get my memory back."

Ron says, "Can I get one too? Oh! And can you add a homework helper function?"

Kim can see what Ron is up to and says, "Don't listen to Ron, Wade... He's just trying to get something that'll do his homework for him." She turns to Ron and says, "You're doing much better than you used to Ron, you don't need something to cheat for you."

Ron looks hurt as he says, "Aw KP! I know that I'm doing better but I still get stuck every once in a while and need help."

Kim says, "That's what you have me for Ron. You know I'll always help you with any of your homework."

Ron nods and says, "Yeah... you're right and you're the best KP." This makes Kim smile and hug him before she says, "Right back at you Ron" before gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Wade softly says, "Ew! Cooties!" before he suddenly feels bad and a flashback of the girl who he had made cry at the hospital happens for just a moment. He wondered what it meant, did she kiss him or something at some time?

Shaking his head he turns and walks around his room slowly, being careful in approaching anything in case it activated until he reaches his computer station. He widens his eyes and thinks, "This... this is my dream computer station..."

He walks forward and touches the sleek lines of some computer equipment while Kim, Ron and his mother watch him hoping that something will spark his memory. He continues his slow walk and as he would wonder about each "futuristic" device on his station, he would remember something about it as if there was a helpful inner voice that wanted him to remember but for some reason he couldn't.

Wade slowly approaches the place that he'd spent years in front of as a member of Kim and Ron's team with the stains of spilled soda and cup rings on his desk being proof of that. He slowly traces his fingers over the desk leading up to keyboard, which had small stains from the various meals he had eaten around at his desk. There was still even a packet of hot sauce from someplace called Bueno Nacho sitting next to his keyboard.

Then suddenly he thought he could smell smoke but it somehow seemed...odorless as if it were a memory. He glances back at his friends and mother to say, "Do you guys smell smoke?"

After a few moments of everyone sniffing, they all tell him no and it is his mother who realizes first what must be happening. She had been around when Wade lost his computer station, nicknamed "Dream" back then with the Team Impossible time and seen just how angry and devastated he had been to see it destroyed so quickly and unmerciful cruelty.

It had taken Wade a while to rebuild his computer and he had made it tougher than before to spike or any other form of online attack. Fortunately Wade made backups very frequently so he didn't lose too much data. Still, his mother knew just how hurt he'd been and she never wanted to see her little boy that hurt again so she had spent a little extra money on upgrading some of his computer equipment to make him happy.

The portal floats about watching Wade as he moves about in his room with his friends and mother right behind him.

Clarise wishes that she could do something, anything to help him and watches as he sniffs about, obviously still thinking about the smoke. Being a heavy computer user herself, and having lost a computer or two in her time due to an accident or superfreak, and as big fan of Wade from early on she knew of his desire to create the perfect computer station for his needs, which he had succeeded in doing and only to have it destroyed right in front of him.

Wade could smell the smoke as if it were real. The way the smell of charred electronics equipment still seemed like it was there, clinging to his senses. He pauses at his chair and suddenly remembers the despair of everything he'd worked on... everything he had built or improved upon was suddenly up in smoke without ever having a chance to even defend it.

He collapses into his chair and clutches at his head and just as Kim and Ron were about to move forward, his mother's hands stopped them with a touch to the shoulder. Wade didn't understand what he was seeing or feeling at all. He couldn't have lost his dream computer system could he? Did he? Clarise saw his mother stop them and she stayed where she was, thinking that his mother might have a reason for doing that.

The figure in the portal seemed to be distressed as the others about Wade's predicament.

Just as Wade felt like he was in the peak of his agony and despair over the loss of his computer, he thought "Computer" and "Life" and a new image filled his mind's eye. It was the image of the girl who he'd made cry at the hospital again and it made him wonder what did she have to do with his computer.

As soon as Wade wondered that, a new flashback filled his mind of the very moment in which he'd met her since she had Kim's Kimmunicator. He suddenly remembered the Kimmunicator and how to make one.

Wade clutches at his head groaning as things came back slowly and in pieces to him quite painfully, making him feel as if he was sitting in Drakken's brain tap machine again. He wondered what a brain tap machine was and says to no one in particular, "What's a brain tap machine? Why does the thought hurt so bad?"

Clarise almost answered him but stopped as she wondered if it would hurt to remind him, to tell him she knew as she had seen the very machine when they rescued him. She watches with confused, hurt eyes as the boy she cared deeply for suffered before her.

Kim makes a tight fist and wishing at that moment that she could hit Drakken for making Wade suffer so much. He was her friend and she hated to see people suffer! It was her reason for going out in the world and helping people as well as why she never charged money. She didn't want _anyone_ to go without help because they could not afford her and that had been why Team Impossible irked her because they charged people outlandish fees just to help them.

Ron could sense Kim's anger and as unhappy as he was about Wade's suffering, he knew he had to help her. He reaches out and touches Kim on her fist which surprises her as she'd gotten so worked up over Wade, she'd actually forgotten anyone else was still around. He gives her a smile to comfort her and she opens her hand to gently take his into hers with a smile of thanks on her own face.

Together, Kim and Ron watch what Wade goes through with both wishing that they could do something but unsure what they could do other than be there for him until the end of his painful journey.

Wade's journey seems to reach a high point where he actually screamed loudly for a moment and making his two friends Kim and Ron grip the other's hand tightly before they rushed forward in sync with each other to his side, never once letting go. Even Claire was by his side in a flash and she was asking him if he was ok as she kneeled beside him.

Wade's mother saw how the two moved and was surprised at how the thought of letting go even entered their mind. It was almost as if they had forgotten that they were even still holding on to the other's hand. Still, when she observed how in sync they were as they tried to be there for her son, she came to realize that where one began, the other ended and she wondered if they realized how they were even finishing the other's sentence no matter how quickly the other was talking to Wade.

She walks up behind them, feeling that if anyone could help reach her son in his condition, it would be the two of them. She was very proud of the friends Wade had made and knew they would always be there for him, willing to do anything they could. She knew in her heart that she would be forever grateful to them for being such good friends.

Wade breathes heavily, almost hyperventilating as groans and squirms in his chair while Kim and Ron tried to snap him out of his state.

Eventually Wade's breathing slowly begins to return to normal and his friends fall silent, waiting for him to say something, anything... to show that he was ok. Everyone in the room wondered if Wade had retrieved any of his memories while he remained silent.

Even the lone figure in the portal seemed to watch, as if curious as to whether or not Wade would actually get his memories back or not.

Wade opens his eyes and looks slowly over the nice computer equipment before him and then his eyes drift to the faces of everyone in the room, starting with his mother before his eyes then went to Kim and Ron where he paused as if to study them. His eyes slowly drifted to meet Clarise's eyes where he lingers, looking as if he wants to say something.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you all think? Does Wade get his memory back? All of it? Pieces of it? What do you all think he is going to say? Yeah, I know... evil for the cliffie. (Turns up the volume on his mp3 player so as to drown out complaints by listening to Ja Ja Uma ni Saseaide.) Anyway, sorry for taking _forever_ to do this chapter but I just have not been able to find a lot of time to work on this story. So, c'mon share with me any reviews, thoughts, ideas or suggestions... heck, even ask me a question or two and I'll prolly answer them as long as they don't involve the portal.

Oh, and one last thing.. if you haven't already... go see Superman Returns and the Pirates movies! They ROCK!


	30. Chapter 31: Wade

**Kim Possible:** _The Episode You'll Never See_

_**Story by Aero Tendo**_

**AN**: This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**AN2**: As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There **will** be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice Fans! More info at RonStoppable . net!

**Chapter 31: Wade **

_**(At Wade's Home)**_

Wade looks at Clarise for the longest time as looks like he is searching for the right words to say and with everyone staring at him he was starting to feel very self-conscious. He says, "Um... What are you doing here?"

Wade looks up at his mother and then Kim and Ron, missing how sad Clarise was looking as she was on the verge of tears before he says, "Kim? Ron? What are you two doing in my room?"

The sadness that Clarise felt was quickly replaced by joy as she heard Wade _remember_ Kim and Ron! She smiled huge as she saw the smiles on Kim, Ron and his mother before Wade says, "What's going on? Am I missing something?" As soon as Wade said that, everyone started to laugh loudly!

Even the figure in the portal seemed to be rejoicing over Wade's words.

Wade looked very confused as he saw everyone laughing so hard and he says, "What did I say? What'd I forget?" He became more frustrated as the laughing just redoubled for a few moments before his mother finally stops long enough to say, "We...we're just glad that you got your memory back Wade."

Wade frowns and says, "What did I forget? And please, no more laughing!"

Ron says, "Wade, sorry about the laughing... you lost your memory because of Drakken when he kidnapped you and me! So you can understand why we are all laughing, right dude? We were laughing out of joy!" He smiles at Wade and hoped that he would understand and forgive.

Kim says, "Ron's right, we are all just so relieved that you recovered your memory. You had lost it all the way to before you started to manage my website. It was terrible to see you and have you not remember anything about us."

Wade looks around, totally speechless from what Kim and Ron had just told him. He remembered enough about them to know that they wouldn't lie about something like this but it still didn't explain a few things. Such as why they were in his room in the first place until he started to get a vague memory of being in a hospital.

Wade says uncertain on how to take all that he was told, "Uh... thanks, but how did you guys come to be in my room? Who is she?" He points at Clarise before he turns to Kim and says, "The last thing I remember is that Team Impossible blew up my computer equipment with a spike."

As soon as Wade had said those words, the figure in the portal stopped as it was smart enough to know that the time frame was not exactly the best one. The figure starts to look around to see the reactions of everyone else in the room.

There is silence in the room as everyone suddenly figured out that while Wade had gotten most of his memory back, it hadn't quite fully come back all the way yet. The silence told Wade that something was wrong so he says, "What? Didn't my memory come back all the way?"

Wade's mother says, "I don't know how to tell you this honey, so I'll come right out and say it. Your memory hasn't quite fully returned yet." She indicates with her eyes to the computer equipment, "Does it look like your computer is damaged? That's because we had to repair or replace almost all of it and that took some time."

Wade looks at the computer equipment and he knew that she was right. The stuff was new; some of it looked like it had been repaired and improved. He got a vague notion as how the changes were made as they were what he had planned on when his stuff got fried. A part of him wanted to see what other changes had been made but he knew that he could do such stuff later as he became aware of a softly sobbing girl sitting in his chair. He felt sad, a kind of sadness he couldn't explain but he knew one thing, he had to try to make things right or he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Wade says, "Miss, please don't cry... I know I must have forgotten you, but if my memory was able to come this far back. Then there is a good chance I'll recover the rest if given enough time..." He pauses as she looks at him at that very moment with those sad eyes of hers, tears brimming at her eyes that threatened to spill over at the slightest move from her. Her face seemed to be even a little lighter in color as a few stray strands of hair fall over her face making her look so... vulnerable at that moment.

Wade at that moment wished that he could truly remember her just so she could be happy and for just a second a picture of not her sad face one that looked so very happy and even her cheeks were redder. It was such a shocking contrast to the way she looked at that moment with the sadness that he knew looked so unnatural for some as he got the feeling in his gut that such sadness was not a normal part of her.

Clarise says, "I... I know W-Wade sniff It is j-ust so hard sniff to... to come so close..." She stops as Wade hands her a Kleenex. She looks at the Kleenex and thinks, "Even though he doesn't remember me, he still cares. He is so sweet." She blows her nose and then says, "Thank you Wade..." She didn't know what else to say beyond that, she didn't know how to even finish what she'd been saying.

The figure in the portal seems interested in Clarise's response to Wade before it then looks at Kim and Ron to see that they were both looking at the two of them with worried looks.

Wade's mother felt sad for the girl and she knew how she would be the same if the same thing had happened if the same thing had happened to her husband or anyone else she loved. She didn't know how she would be able to deal with having memories while the one she loved had no memory of her.

Wade says, "You're welcome Miss...um...what is your name?"

The figure in the portal seems to slap its face when Wade says that before shaking its head.

Clarise pauses as she looks at Wade seeing something in his eyes. She didn't know quite how to put a finger on it but it he seemed as if he longed for something or was it longing to remember if only he had her name? She smiles weakly at him, hoping that he would remember her and says, "My name is... Clarise Flagg."

Wade blinks as he briefly remembers a different name, something that sounded like an online name but he couldn't remember why he'd be thinking such a thing at that moment. The memory is gone as quickly as it came and he says, "Thank you Ms. Flagg" He tries to give a friendly smile to her, hoping that it helped.

Clarise looked at Wade and thought, "I can't do it... I just be upset at him when he looks at me with those eyes... besides it isn't his fault that he doesn't remember me." She mentally wishes that she could shoot Shego again in her frustration before remembering that wouldn't Wade get his memories back any sooner. She decides to do the only thing she can do which is stick by her man until he gets the memories back.

Wade worries about the silence and just as he begins to think of something to say, Clarise leans over and gives him a hug before she says, "Wade, you lovable guy you... I'll always be your friend, memory or no." He just stares at her in surprise with his cheeks warm as he blushes before he manages to say, "Thank you... I'll try to remember as soon as I can."

Clarise just smiles at him and gives him a quick peck on the nose before moving away. She says, "That's on loan until you get your memory back Wade." She giggles as she sees the bafflement and surprise on Wade face as she can imagine Wade must be wondering just what he forgot about her and she knew it would motivate Wade into trying harder to recall everything. She knew Wade was a problem solver if nothing else.

Ron pats Wade on the back and says, "Way to go Wade!" This makes Kim giggle softly as she sees Wade and Clarise both blush in response. The situation is defused though when suddenly the computer starts to beep wildly and Wade moves over to slide into the chair with practiced ease.

Wade presses a button even as everyone else moves up behind him and just as the screen comes to life to reveal the cause for the wild beeping.

The portal moves so as to be able to be able to see Wade's monitor better and the mysterious figure seems to move, almost as if leaning forward while reading what was on the screen.

Kim says, "What is the sitch Wade?" as she stands by Ron with Wade's mother standing just behind the teens.

The distorted figure in the portal seems to grow bit upset at what shows up on the screen. So the portal then closes up, leaving everyone in the room to themselves.

Wade types quickly and some more information appears before he says, "Trouble Kim... Big time trouble..." Even as he says that, Clarise frowns and resists the growl at what is on the screen.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. I am trying to get back into writing for Ron Stopped again. I stopped here because it made for a good cliffie point. Can anyone guess what the big trouble is on Wade's screen? I'm sure that 90 percent of you will guess mentally or aloud at least. Did you guys like the fluff scenes? What did everyone think of how Wade remembered only up to the Team Impossible point, which is before So The Drama (as far as I know) so he won't even remember that they're a couple! Imagine the surprise when he learns that! Did everyone like the way I wrote Wade's mother in the story? As always, thoughts, ideas, suggestions are welcome and I hope to hear from all of you! 


	31. Chapter 32: The Start

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See**

Story by Aero Tendo 

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**AN2:** As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There will be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice Fans! More info at RonStoppable . net!

**Chapter 32: The Start**

Wade was still in his chair in front of the computer long after everyone else had left. His mother went to make something for him to eat while Kim and Ron ran out the door to where they were needed. Clarise had stayed the longest but eventually her father came by and she went home, promising to contact him soon.

Even as Wade typed at his keyboard, trying to figure out the exact location of the lair his mind wandered every so often to the strange girl, Miss Flagg that had seemed so familiar to him and yet he knew he didn't know her.

Just as the computer figured out the location of the lair, he thought about the kiss from her and thought about how... happy for that brief moment it had made him. He wondered if that was what it was like when Kim and Ron kissed.

He hits a key and a moment later Kim comes up on the screen with her in the mission clothes and from what he could tell, already at the scene of the crime. He says, "Hey Kim, I got Shego's location for you."

Kim nods and says, "That's great Wade, you rock! So, where are they?"

Wade says, "Near as I can figure, Shego is in Colorado. She and D...D...Drakken are attempting to steal from a lab that I worked with to build your super suit."

Kim raises an eyebrow at the way Wade had stuttered at Drakken's name but didn't say anything about it. She says, "Wade, it makes sense that Drakken is up to something if he is hitting places that you've worked with to build certain components for the super suit. My guess is that they want to build their own after seeing how tough it was to beat ours."

Wade looks puzzled at Kim and says, "What do you mean Kim? Yours is the only one in existence."

Kim thinks, "That's right, Wade hasn't built Ron's super suit yet in his memories." She says, "Sorry Wade, but sometime after you built mine, you made an improved one for Ron as well."

Wade's eyebrows jump up as he says in surprise, "I did? When? Why did I build him one too? Did you ask me to?"

Wade is surprised even more as he sees Kim's eyes get watery as if she was facing some great emotional pain but the only time Wade had ever seen Kim cry was when she had thought she lost Ron... It didn't take a supergenius to put the pieces together. He says, "Did something happen to Ron? Is that why I built him one?"

Kim glances off to the side to see Ron chatting it up with a security guard before she lowers her voice and says, "Yes... I almost lost Ron on a mission against Drakken and Shego. He... saved me with your super suit that you made him when I later when on a mission against them."

Wade nods as he accepts somewhat numbly as he realizes that so _much_ had happened to him since his computer had been wrecked. As far as he could tell, his computer had been rebuilt even better than before along with something happening that caused a girl to fall in love with him, being kidnapped by Drakken and mind-tapped so much that he forgot Kim and Ron ever even existed! Now it seems that Ron had been hurt bad enough for him to make him a super suit which in turn was used to save Kim, a girl who had always been capable of defeating Drakken and Shego.

Wade's mind was whirling with all these facts and it made him wonder just what else had happened that he'd forgotten about? What new surprising twist would he discover, yet untold? Just then, Kim says in her normal voice, "How soon can we get a ride to where they are?" He sees Ron with Rufus on his shoulder show up in the camera's view moments later where he says, "Hi Wade!" in his usual cheerful self.

Wade says, "I'll get a ride out to you as soon as I can, but it looks like it'll be a good 35 minutes." He then pauses and smiles at Ron who was still in the camera view to say, "Hey Ron! How's it going at Middleton AstroTech?"

Ron smiles before he says, "Going good Wade! Rufus found some signs that it was Shego breaking in for sure." He then glances at Rufus as he squeaks and nod before he says, "Rufus wants to tell you that he's glad that you're back Wade, we all missed you buddy."

Wade smiles a little as he says, "Um, thanks guys... it is good to be back."

Ron says, "Now all you need to do is remember your girlfriend and everything will be a-ok!"

Wade says a bit loudly, "Girlfriend!" before he then says, "You mean Miss Flagg is... my...?" He then sees Ron get elbowed and a look that clearly tells Ron he said something he shouldn't have.

Wade's head seemed to be really swimming, so much that if he was standing, he would sat down to process all this. He hears Ron say, "Sorry KP... Sorry Wade, I wasn't supposed to tell you." He says, "It is ok Ron... I am glad you did but we don't have time to worry about this. Go stop Shego before they built their own super suit."

Ron says a bit louder than necessary, "Will do Wade!" Before Kim turns the Kimmunicator to herself and says, "We're going to make a quick stop home to get our suits. If we meet up with Drakken and Shego, we're going to need all the help we can get. So can you have the ride meet at my house?"

Wade wonders why they'd need the super suit against the likes of Dr. D...D...Drakken and Shego but he says, "Sure think Kim!" He types quickly and says, "They'll meet you there when you're ready Kim."

Ron out of camera says, "Boo-yah! I get to wear my super suit again! Look out Shego! Your fancy power boost won't stand up against the combined power of Team Possible-Stoppable!"

Wade thinks, "What! Shego got a power boost!" Just as Kim says, "Ron! Amp Down!" Kim then turns her attention to Wade to say quickly, "Sorry Wade, gotta go... talk to you later!" before the connection closes and leaves Wade wondering what else could possibly happen today for him!

Wade's mother comes in with a plate of food and a drink, and says, "Wade honey, I have brought you some food." She walks over to place it where she knew it wouldn't be in the way and sees Wade with a completely baffled, speechless expression on his face. She says, "Wade, is everything ok?"

Wade looks up at his mother and says, "Mom, how did Ron get hurt?" He sees his mother softly sigh and then sit down in a nearby seat before she says, "Well, that started not too long ago. Drakken and Shego had taken over where Kim's father worked in order to steal something. Now I don't know the full details but apparently in the scuffle with them, while Ron was saving Kim's father and the other scientists, the roof caved in and buried Ron."

Wade gasps in horror as he listens, and then fully understood why the memory had caused Kim to get all teary. It must have been painful to remember seeing your best friend buried like that before your very eyes.

Wade's mother says, "Drakken and Shego escaped since Kim was busy working like mad to free her friend. Her father and the other freed scientists helped her just in time to get Ron out in time for the medics to arrive to be taken to Middleton Hospital where he would later be pronounced stable but in a coma."

Wade sits there, stunned and completely absorbed in the story that his mother was telling him. He wonders for a moment, "And I forgot all of this?"

Wade's mother reaches out and puts her hand on her son's as she looks at him in the eyes, "It was a **very** rough time for Kim. I don't think she ever left his side until... she told Joss, a cousin of hers... that she loved Ron." She slowly smiles as she says, "It was a miracle, a real miracle because as soon as Ron heard that, he struggled with all his might and came out of his coma." Tears were going down the cheeks of both mother and son at that point.

The two of then hug each other for a minute before she says, "Wade, those two are something special. They have a connection that I think is unique even as far as couples go. I hope that nothing ever occurs to ever separate those two." She smiles at him for a moment before she says, "I couldn't be happier that you are friends with Kim and Ron because I know that they'll always be there for you, thick and thin."

Wade smiles and says, "Thanks Mom, I always knew there was something special about them. I always believed that they could truly make a difference in the world and they did but beyond that, they also became the best friends I ever had."

Wade's mother says, "I've always been very proud of you. As my son and for all that you've done with your friends. I have to admit that I was worried that you lose your sweetness when you graduated from college at such a young age without learning the lessons in life I feared you would need and set out to work in the world. However, I believe that the influence of Kim and Ron helped you stay as sweet as ever and helped mature into the fine young man that you have become."

Wade softly blushes from what his mother said to him before his stomach growls. He smiles and says, "Thanks Mom... but maybe I should get some food before it gets cold."

Wade's mother just smiles and nods before she says, "You go ahead and we'll talk later when you have a free moment." She walks to the door and stops to turn and say, "I love you Wade" which gets a "Love you too Mom" before she hears him scoop up something from his plate to eat.

Wade is just finishing his meal when he get an alert from his computer. He turns and pushes the button when Clarise shows up in a video window. He is surprised to see her and says, "Hi Miss Flagg." As he remembers the earlier revelation when he was talking to Kim and Ron.

Clarise says, "Call me Clarise please... the other way sounds like you're talking to my mom." She looks at him with those pleading eyes of hers and when his shoulders sink, she knew she'd won.

Wade says, "So what can I do for you Miss... um, Clarise?" catching himself at the last moment.

Clarise says, "Oh nothing..." She bats her eyes in a cute way at him before she continues, "I just wanted to see how things were going with Kim's mission."

Wade raises an eyebrow at Clarise for the eye batting before he says, "Riiiight, well... Kim and Ron seem to think that Drakken is going after the components that made up the super suits that I made for them to create their own for some unknown reason."

Clarise nibbles on the corner of her lower lip in thought before she gasps and then says, "What components have they gathered so far?"

Wade taps a few keys and his picture shrinks as some of the components from Kim's suit show up. He didn't know she was smart enough to know the components since he didn't remember her but as soon as they were up he thought, "Stupid! You probably just made her feel like an idiot for not being smart enough to know what these things are!"

Wade is shocked when Clarise says, "MMmmmhhhmmmm, I see. I think Drakken is going to go after nanobots that you use in the autoregeneration and reconstruction of the fabric next. I must say I like your design even though it does borrow on the centurian project somewhat."

Clarise giggles when she notices that Wade's jaw has dropped so much that it looks like became unhinged. She says, "Um... didn't anyone tell you that I'm a genius too?" She finds it hard to resist giggling again when Wade does a slow side to side shaking of his head with his jaw falling behind in the shaking of his head.

Wade finally snaps out of it and shakes his head before he thinks, "One surprise after another today. You'd think I would be getting used to it by now." He says, "No... no one told me but then I haven't been told about a lot of things yet it seems." He softly sighs.

Wade's computer beeps as a new communicator signal was incoming. He didn't recognize the incoming signal but his computer did as it didn't reject it right away and given the gaps in his memory he decides to trust it and punch it up.

Wade is again surprised when instead of Kim or some other person he knew with a communicator or computer (which his computer told him the signal clearly wasn't coming from.) He finds that it was Joss, Kim's younger cousin calling him up on what seemed to be a Kimmunicator!

Wade says, "Joss! When did you get a Kimmunicator! Did I build one for you?"

Joss could see that Wade was on the verge of losing it almost right away and she didn't know what his problem was. She yells, "Wade! Wade! Calm down! I built my own communicator, don't you remember?" She then stops and says, "Oh, sorry... I guess you haven't got all of your memories back yet."

Wade calms down a little as he says, "You built your own? When did that happen?" to Joss.

Joss says, "A while back before Ron got put into a coma. We talked on it while Ron was still at the hospital and that's then I told you when he came out of his coma." She pauses and says, "But enough about the past. I called because I needed to talk to you about something important."

Clarise was waiting for a chance to talk to Wade but when Joss mentioned that she had something important, she decided to remain quiet and find out what was so important.

Joss says, "Wade, I know you're hooked into just about everything so you can record whatever happens around Kim and Ron but I need to know... have you seen any freaky portals that can cloak themselves?"

Wade frowns and says, "Freaky portals? What do you mean? When did you see something like that?"

Joss says, "I saw earlier, I think it was right before when ya'll got kidnapped by the Drakken fellow. It seemed really interested in hiding but I saw something... or someone within it. I'd be guessing that someone is spying but, for what reason... I don't know."

Wade says, "Can you describe the um... freaky portal? It will help me know what to look for."

Joss seems to think about it for a second before she says, "It was one of those unshapely portals. It didn't seem to be very stable and it made whoever in it all really distorted and ugly-looking. Oh! And when it first appeared it had a sort of blue electric arc around the edge but that was right 'efore it cloaked itself."

Wade nods and says, "I'll check the security cameras for any signs of it. There might be someone else who's more dangerous than Drakken to worry about if they have access to that kind of technology."

Joss smiles a little before she says, "Thanks Wade, you holler in my direction if ya find anything, ok?"

Wade nods and says, "Sure, I'll be sure to... um, holler if I find anything." He then sees Joss terminate the connection before remembering that he had Clarise on hold the entire time but when he looks he finds that she was gone.

* * *

**AN:** Well, it looks like Drakken's latest plan is obvious... or is it? hehe :) Can Kim and Ron stop them? Poor Wade, he finds out so much that it begins to overload the guy. Wade finally finds out about the portals, is the truth about them far behind? You'll just have to either wait and see or ask in the review where I might say. Lol! Where'd Clarise go? Why? Answers will be forthcoming! 


	32. Chapter 33: A New Problem

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See**

Story by Aero Tendo 

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**AN2:** As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There will be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice Fans! More info at RonStoppable . net!

**Chapter 33: A New Problem**

Kim and Ron were in their super suits with Wade in the Kimmunicator in Kim's hand. They were walking through the current lair of Drakken and it was pretty quiet... too quiet for Kim's taste. She remembered the last time it was this quiet, Drakken had kidnapped her father to tap into his mind for the cyber-tech that he had invented.

Kim whispers to Ron, "Looks like we're almost there Ron… keep an eye out for Shego."

Ron whispers back, "Gotcha KP, don't you worry about her."

Kim didn't even bother to look back because of Ron's tone that told her he was wearing his serious face and given the run in that they had last time, she fully understood. It was as if Shego's power upgrade also made her more evil and vicious.

Kim whispers to Wade, "Any sign of Drakken?" She immediately regrets it as she sees the brief flash of panic flash over Wade's face at the mention of Drakken's name.

Still, Wade is able to overcome his fear and he quickly types at his computer before he says, "No, but given the power usage for his lair, I'd guess that he is ahead of you in a room 52 feet. I can't tell you what he's doing in there as he has no cameras installed in there but whatever it is, it can't be good."

Ron whispers, "Wade, I know you can't remember building me this super suit but I just want you to know how much I think this suit rocks!" His voice getting higher as he gets excited until Kim hisses, "Ron! Amp down!" He looks at Kim and whispers, "Sorry Kim…"

Kim puts away the Kimmunicator as they continue down the corridor where they hadn't found a single guard yet. She thinks, "This isn't good… this feels like a trap." Still, she felt confident that she could get out of any trap set by Drakken with Ron by her side.

Eventually the pair reaches the door and with a silent nod, they enter the room to hear the machinery humming very loudly until the door shuts. At which point every machine in the room shuts down and goes very, very quiet.

Ron's suit picks up on his desire for some light and a light comes on at his shoulder, while Kim activates her wrist ones a moment later by touch. He starts to look around with the shoulder light following where his eyes and Kim aims her wrist light but the room is so big that neither light can reach even the machines in the room.

Kim whispers, "This feels like a…" when suddenly from the darkness red lights start to appear, two by two like red eyes in the dark. Then more and more appear and quickly until Ron finishes Kim's sentence by saying "Trap!" loudly enough that it showed he knew whispering wasn't needed any more to Kim.

Ron's super suit A.I. could feel his panic rising and quickly analyzed the situation. It told Ron to tell Kim to switch to Infrared mode even as it turned off its light and switched over to bring down night vision over his eyes.

Ron says, "KP! Switch to night vision! We'll be able to see whatever it is better!"

Kim says, "Thanks Ron, that's good thinking!" She turns off her wrist light and activates the suit's night vision.

As soon as they did, both of them wished that they hadn't because they both saw what looked like a manufacturing plant much like the kind the BeBe's had on that island only in this case it was creating a new kind of synthodrone.

Surprisingly the eyes went off all around them and they seemed to go into a kind of standby mode. Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and turns it on, which shows Wade's face on the screen super-bright through her night vision until she turns it off.

Kim whispers, hoping that talking wouldn't reactive it, "Wade… we're in a manufacturing room and the night vision shows that there are dozens of some kind of new synthodrones…" before Ron whispers, "Some really scary looking ones!"

Kim silences him with a glare even as the eyes closest to Kim and Ron start to light up again. She doesn't notice as Wade taps his keyboard rapidly for the longest time before his face shows shock and he says, "I don't believe it! Kim! Ron! You have got to get out of there! My scans show that light, ANY kind of visible light will activate them and they are much more advanced than any synthodrone you've ever fought! Once they are close enough to actually see you on their own, it won't help if there's no light around!"

Ron notices the new eyes and whispers in a whimper, "Any kind of light Wade? Like the kind coming from the Kimmunicator?"

Sudden silence hangs in the air as Kim whispers, "I don't think that the Kimmunicator's small screen will be enough to…" She stops as she sees the eyes approaching and then whispers, "Gotta go Wade!" before she quickly turns it off.

Wade thinks, "This is not good! They don't know what they are up against! My initial scans showed that they had some components already that make up their super suits!" He starts to type, looking for some way to help them get out of the room or overcome the improved synthodrones as he says out loud to no one in particular, "Hang on guys!"

The red eyes continue to advance on them, fortunately there seemed to be eight red eyes coming at them, so she figured that the two of them could handle four synthodrones, even if they were a new model that she and Ron had never faced before.

Kim turns on her night vision again and this time with them much closer she could see them and she frowned as she could see Shego's touch in their design with the pattern that was a sort of mix between Drakken's usual henchmen outfit and her own mix-match style.

Ron whispers, "I think we should get out of her Kim, you know... like Wade suggested that we do."

Kim whispers, "Do you see an exit Ron?" Her attention was focused on the four new synthodrones approaching her and Ron so she is surprised when he says, "Actually, yes I do Kim."

Kim whispers, "Where is it Ron?" moving to see if the synthodrones can actually see her or are following the sound of their whispers somehow. She observes that the drone's response time in seeing her is slower than hers and if she actually makes any noise it homes in faster so she guessed that its night vision wasn't as good as hers.

Ron points upwards and whispers, "There is a air vent up there, can you see it? I tried the door we came through, and it is unlockable only from the outside."

Kim glances up as she slides back to put some distance and she can just barely see it, but it is there. A air vent that looked as if it was big enough for her and Ron to enter. She thinks, "I wonder how he spotted that?" before she whispers, "Lets go Ron. We still have Drakken and Shego to find."

Just then one of the synthodrones got close enough to Kim and Ron that it moved with quick speed in a punch at Kim that she blocked. She found the strength of it pretty impressive.

Another got close enough to where it threw a punch at Ron as well, which he evaded by ducking and then doing a foot sweep which knocked it off its feet but only for a moment where it then leaped back onto its feet.

Kim continued to fight her drone and then the second one, which had not too far behind it. She was wondering just why Wade had panicked when they didn't seem any tougher than the ones Drakken had before. She suddenly got her answer when out of the wrist, a grappling gun tip just like hers fired at her legs and tripped her up!

Kim thinks, "Ok, that's new… they must be equipped with the some of the same stuff as my suit is which means I can do this…" She focuses and a moment later a mini laser comes out from her fingertip and slices the rope in half, freeing her!

Ron on the other hand seemed to be having fun to the untrained eye as he kept dodging and weaving out of the grip of the two synthodrones and basically making them look like they were performing an act from the 3 Stooges show because they'd end up smacking each other or something whenever they missed him.

Kim focuses for a moment and changes her knuckles into little spikes designed specifically for fighting synthodrones by punching through the uniform, which held in the sustaining goo. She manages to punch a hole in the first, then the second easily enough and then smiles as the goo starts to leak out before she gets surprised when their suit starts to repair the small holes until they were gone, leaving only the stuff that leaked out evidence that she'd done any damage at all.

Kim whispers, "Ok, this is bad. Ron… we need to get out of here and now!" She looks over to see how Ron is doing and is shocked to see the two that had been fighting Ron as a big puddle on the floor! Her jaw drops through the floor for only a moment before she dodges a punch from one of her synthodrones.

Ron forgets to whisper and says, "Already ahead of you KP!" Before he leap-flips and kicks the two drones, knocking them into each other and then before Kim can say anything more than "Ron!" He grabs her around the waist and points his other hand up into the air, which launches a grappler! It attaches itself to something and they go up into the air where they stop at the air vent.

Kim kicks the vent in and she starts the swinging motion at the exact same time as he does until the AI in Ron's suit knows what to do and disconnect at exactly the right moment so that the two of them end up in the vent.

The two of take a moment for a breather and that's when Kim realizes that Ron still has his arm around her waist. She smiles as she enjoys the guilty little pleasure of feeling Ron so close with his arm around her waist like that. She briefly snuggles into Ron's arm before she remembers where they are and pushes back. She looks at Ron's face and sees the disappointment very briefly on his face before he returns it back to his normal one.

Kim turns away, knowing that Ron probably still has his night vision on as well and gives in to a small, secret smile as she thinks, "So he liked it too… I'll have to remember to do that again when we're not on a mission sometime."

Kim pretends to be frustrated with him as she turns her head back and says, "Head in the game, Ron." She hoped her voice or eyes wouldn't betray her and given that they were both using night vision, she doubted her eyes would give her away.

Ron thinks, "She's trying to keep both our heads on right after facing those synthodrones. Gods, I'll follow this girl anywhere." He gives her his friendly, goofy smile and says, "Gotcha KP" before the two of them start moving in the air duct with her ahead of him.

Kim pulls out the Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, we got away from the synthodrones and now we are in the ventilation system. There is a split ahead of us, any idea which way to go?"

Wade types at his computer, using the various resources at his command before he says, "Go to the left Kim. It looks like it'll lead you to a command room." He frowns and says, "That's weird. My sensors didn't pick up those synthodrones until you were in the room."

Kim says, "Drakken has been able to use technology to cloak a whole base before, do you think its possible he did that with the synthodrones?" Wade says, "Anything's possible. I'll check it out. In the meantime, you guys be extra careful. This whole thing is very weird."

Kim nods and says, "Sure thing Wade. Contact us if you come up with anything." The Kimmunicator turns off before she glances back and says, "Ron, we're going left."

Ron says, "Right, lets go Kim."

Kim says, "No Ron, left... not right!"

Ron smiles and says, "Right, gotcha Kim!"

Kim gets frustrated and says, "Just follow me Ron." She then starts down the direction Wade had mentioned with Ron right behind her. Rufus pokes his head out of Ron pocket just as they start moving and in even in the darkness he can barely see anything until he sees a pair of red eyes behind them that makes him squeak in fear and dive into the pocket.

Neither Kim nor Ron noticed Rufus since they were both too focused about what lay ahead of them and with Rufus shaking in Ron's pocket with fear, the two red eyes continued to follow them unnoticed.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you liked this chapter. It is me or does Ron's suit just continue to rock? Anyway, what do you all think happened? Why is the lair seemingly so empty? Where are Drakken and Shego? What was the deal with the weird synthodrones? Well, maybe _some_ of the questions will be answered when Kim and Ron reach the control room. What do you guys think about that snuggly moment Kim and Ron shared? Some stuff about the portals will be coming up in some of the following chapters so keep an eye out if you've ever wanted to know about them! As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, bribes, marriage offers and stuff are welcomed:D 


	33. Chapter 34: Deep Problem

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See**

Story by Aero Tendo 

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**AN2:** As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There will be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice Fans! More info at RonStoppable . net!

**Chapter 34: Deep Problem**

Kim and Ron crawl through the vents without any further problems even though the red eyes behind them never wavered or slowed down in its following. Once Kim reaches the cover for the vent she kicks it open and jumps out quickly with Ron following suit.

Kim moves forward and sees the control room but it looked like it was half thrashed with signs of Shego's handiwork around the place. If she had the senses of Spiderman then she would have been swearing that it was tingling big time! However, she didn't have that but she did have the next best thing. She had her experience and it her intuition, which was screaming at her.

She walks over to a station, which looked somewhat undamaged and presses a blinking button before a screen pops up and shows Drakken and Shego in what seemed to be an hour ago. There is sound so she hears Drakken rant like usual.

Ron walks up and says, "What's going on Kim? Where are Drakken and Shego? It isn't like them to abandon a base without blowing it up."

_**(On screen)**_

Drakken is walking around while Shego sits calmly in her chair and reading a villainess magazine as he says in a loud, laughing way, "Soon! Soon the world will be ours Shego! With the technology that we've stolen from Kim's little computer geek we will rule the world!"

Shego doesn't even raise her eyes from her magazine as she says, "Yeah, that is if Princess doesn't stop us first."

Drakken laughs, "I'd like to see her try! These new and improved synthos are so tough that even _you_ would have a problem defeating them!"

Shego didn't like that and she turns her head away to say, "What was that Dr. D? There isn't a synthodrone created yet that could get the best of me!"

Drakken realizes the error of his words and says, "You're right, especially with you plasma powers but Kim Possible will because she won't be able to punch a hole in them big or fast enough before they defeat her!"

_(A moment later the screen fizzles as if there was interference)_

The room is suddenly plunged into darkness and except for the monitors, there seemed to be no way to see Drakken or Shego. Apparently Shego didn't like the sudden darkness and she lit her hands, causing her to appear on the screen in an eerie glow.

_(Ron frowns as he sees just how tall the flames were coming from her hands.)_

Shego yells, "What'd you do now Dr. D!" Before Drakken's voice comes from the darkness, "I didn't do anything Shego! I swear!" Silence follows for a minute before Drakken is heard saying, "I suppose it could be the equipment that is creating the synthodrones but someone would have had to modify them before that could happen!"

A strange, female voice that Kim could swear she had heard from somewhere as she says, "Drakken, you have finally created synthodrones worthy of our attention."

Drakken shouts, "Of course I have! I am Dr. Drakken! I am a genius! Now show yourselves and tell me who you are!"

The female voice says, "You are not worthy of them, just as you were not worthy before."

Drakken steps close enough to Shego to be visible on the screen and he shouts, "Shego! Do something!"

Shego grins as she says, "Gotcha Dr. D!" before she aims her hands in front of her and fires off a couple of blasts which clearly don't have the results she wants from the expression on her face.

_(Kim gasps, "Ron! I know where I've heard that voice before!" with Ron looking curiously at her, "What voice? Who is it?")_

Just then a woman seems to zip out of nowhere and grab Shego's hands, raising them towards the roof as she says, "You can not defeat us. You can not defeat the hive mind of..." She is interrupted by Drakken almost shouting, "BeBe!"

Shego looks angry and growls, "Even the three of you is no match for me!"

BeBe's red eyes light up and she says, "Who said it was just the three of us?" Which at that point the lights come on and show over a dozen of the new synthos with their eyes glowing as well.

Drakken shouts, "Shego! Let's get out of here!" He runs towards the exit with Shego following after she kicks herself free of BeBe.

_(Kim says, "Well, now we know why they're not here." Ron nods and says, "But what happened to the BeBe's and the new synthodrones?")_

The BeBe says, "Go after them! We can not let them escape and set the self destruct for the base!" The new synthos obey without a word and chase after Drakken and Shego.

The video seems to come to a stop before it comes back on with Drakken's face on it and he says, "Kim Possible and the buffoon, if you're getting this message then it is probably too late. Shego and I managed to trap them in the manufacturing room and destroy two of the BeBe's but the last one is still out there! The BeBe's have disabled the self destruct but I hope I can trust you to still find a way to destroy them all!"

Shego appears and says, "You better not let them get you Princess! **I** am going to be the one that defeats you, got that? So you better not get squished by some synthodrones!"

_**(The screen ends in static)**_

Ron says angrily, "How can he still call me a buffoon! He knows my name!"

Kim says, "Ron! Now is not the time! We've got a BeBe on the loose with an army of super synthos at her command in the lair!"

Then before Ron could say another word a female voice says, "Not just 'somewhere' Kim Possible, but right here!"

Kim and Ron both turn around quickly to see the surviving BeBe!

The golden haired robot lit up her red eyes as she looked at Kim and Ron before she says, "Ron Stoppable, threat level non-existent..." This gets a "Hey!" from Ron, which is quickly followed by Rufus doing the same. She continues as if ignoring Ron and says, "Kim Possible, threat level average."

Ron says, "Hey wait a minute. I thought you guys, er... ladies had to work with others to be able to function?"

BeBe looks at Ron and says, "BeBe's are perfect. Even with a loss of a sister, we have other means of continuing to function."

Kim frowns as she thinks, "I wonder if this is how they keep coming back..."

Ron says, "Right... lets pretend to go over that for Kim's sake because I think I understand."

Kim frowns at Ron as she thinks, "Ron! It is so obvious you don't get it, so don't go dragging me to your level!"

BeBe seems to take what Ron said as fact and says, "Kim Possible, it means that if there are other computers that BeBe can access by the same wireless network signal that we share, then BeBe can use their power to supply to the missing processing power."

Kim glances around the room and sees that for the most part, the equipment was trashed so how was BeBe getting the power she needed?"

Ron says in a confused way, "So you just talk to any computer? Well, at least its not like Drakken was stupid enough to install the wireless what-ma-call-it devices in the synthodrones..." When he hears Kim gasp, he adds in a lower voice, "Is he?"

Kim says, "That's it Ron! I'll bet Drakken did just that! That is how BeBe too control of them I bet! I could kiss you Ron!"

Ron smiles and says, "You could kiss me right here KP!" He taps his cheek with a mischievous, yet playful smile at Kim.

Kim grins and quickly leans over to kiss Ron but instead of the cheek she gives him a quick peck on the lips, which makes him sigh happily afterwards.

BeBe's eyes seem to briefly flare as she analyzes the exchange between Kim and Ron, as she certainly wasn't used to seeing such behavior from the evil community or even her creator Drakken and Shego. She draws in more processing power from the other synthos in the link as she says, "What was that?"

Ron says, "Whaaaat?" Still a little goofy-smiling and dreamy from the kiss by Kim until she says sharply, "Ron! Get your head in the game!" He snaps out of it regretfully but smiles and says, "Right KP! You can count on me!"

BeBe noted that Ron's reaction time had improved after the kiss and wondered if the kiss in itself had done it or if there was another factor involved. She says, "What was that you did to his face?"

Both Kim and Ron blink in surprise before Kim says, "What? You mean the kiss I gave him?"

BeBe clenches her hands as she gets frustrated slightly and says, "Yes, explain the kiss and the increased reaction it had in him."

Kim frowns because she didn't like being ordered to explain about her kissing Ron and then keeps the frown as she wonders why BeBe even cared until a strange idea pops into her head. She thinks, "No... that can't be... could it?" She shakes her head as Ron says with a grin, "It ain't no big secret, Kim's kisses for me are rocking! She gives mind-blowing, energizing kisses for me!"

Kim blushes at the compliment from Ron about her kisses and says, "Thanks Ron, that's so sweet of you!" She smiles at him in such a way; Ron knew that he had earned more kisses in the near future.

BeBe says, "I want to know more, you will kiss me Kim Possible."

To anyone else the shock and then disgust on Kim's face would have been enough of a message and Ron didn't look much happier either although being a guy he didn't mind the sight of two girls kissing, just as long as they were Kim and a robot girl... or any other girl for that matter because he wanted Kim's kisses all for himself.

Kim says with undisguised disgust, "What! No way! Why should I kiss you?"

BeBe says in its metallic voice, "Because, BeBe wishes to experience the energizing and speed increase effects of a kiss as observed through your kiss with Ron Stoppable."

Kim looks at Ron, seeing him look uncomfortable even though he was smiling wanly in a still lovable, goofy kind of way.

BeBe then turns her head towards Ron and says with those eyes of her glowing at him, "Then BeBe will kiss Ron Stoppable to see if BeBe can create the same effect by copying what BeBe saw Kim Possible do."

Ron's eyes go wide and he steps back away from BeBe as he looks at Kim and says, "Kim, I don't want to kiss a robot!"

Kim stands in front of him and says, "There is no way I am letting you kiss my boyfriend!" She was prepared to lay some smack-down on BeBe if she tried anything foolish like that.

BeBe says, "Does it matter if you are boyfriend and girlfriend?" She accessed more of the limited super synthos as she notices the silent look between them and wonders for a second if they had a wireless signal like her and the synthodrones.

Ron says, "Well, it certainly helps with the feelings that make me get all hyper after the kiss."

BeBe says, "So, BeBe should find myself a boyfriend? Will that help BeBe to understand kisses better?"

Kim grabs Ron by the arm and starts to pull him towards the exit, making him stumble behind her as she says, "Yeah... and good luck with that! We've gotta be going now!"

Ron trips over a cable, smacking his arm over a variety of buttons and as he gets up to his feet which is not easy with Kim still pulling him by the other arm. He notices that he pauses long enough to regain his footing and pulls a switch down with his hand.

Kim and Ron make their way out of the lair quickly without saying a word and only glancing back to see if BeBe or any of the synthodrones were following but them, neither one of them ever saw anything.

As soon as they are outside and a good distance away Ron says, "Kim... you don't think that robot really wanted to kiss me. Do you?" His eyes stared deep into Kim's as he waited for her answer and when she says, "She probably did but there's one thing you should know Ron..." She leans closer until their foreheads are about to touch before she says, "As long as you it... my lips will always be there for you."

Ron smiles at Kim and says, "Thank you Kim and I promise you that my lips and heart will always be with you." He leans forward at the same time she does and they kiss slowly and lovingly even as a strong breeze blows by with thin red streaks. They didn't break the kiss and they wrapped their arms around each other even as the lair started to spark and explode with small explosions that went all over the place until it lead to one great big, almost deafening explosion that showered the two of them with tiny pieces of debris. Only when everything stopped raining, did they pull back and smile tenderly at each other before they turned their heads at the same time to see the fires already going out from the base as whatever fuel source within exhausted themselves.

Ron says, "Well, another of Drakken's lairs bites the dust. Want to go home KP?" as he offers his arm to her in a bowed, gentleman way that seemed totally out of place for Ron.

Kim feels a smile grow on her face as she nods and says, "It'll be my honor to walk with you..." teasing him about the long walk back home they had shared from the ninja school. She slips her arm into his and together they walk off, knowing they could call Wade if he hadn't already noticed the destruction of the base for their ride but until then... they would just enjoy each other's company for the that they had.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know there wasn't a whole lotta action but one thing is for sure. Kim and Ron won't forget it anytime soon:D Still, I liked writing the fluff and humor and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Do any of you find the BeBe's behavior just a little on the weird side? Do you guys think that the synthos survived? Or just BeBe at least? At least I showed what happened to the lair... but where are Drakken and Shego now? What are they planning now? Any ideas? As usual, all suggestions, ideas, bribes of an xbox 2, and more are all welcome. :D 


	34. Chapter 35: Cracks

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See**

Story by Aero Tendo 

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**AN2:** As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There will be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice Fans! More info at RonStoppable . net!

**Chapter 35: Cracks...**

_(Wade's home)_

Wade was glad that Kim and Ron had managed to escape and even blow up the place somehow but in doing so, it had left Wade with a ton of questions that not even Kim could answer. Questions such as, Who told BeBe about Drakken's plans? Was anyone in charge of the BeBe's? Why did BeBe show so much interest in a kiss? After all they had be programmed with only a pinch of emotion, but certainly not enough to account for that scene. Could someone have reprogrammed the BeBe's with more emotion and if so... why?

Wade leans back in his chair, going through all of this and wishing he had Kim's gift for intuition and insight. He was a supergenius but even that didn't mean he had all the answers. He sighs and says, "I wish I knew more about..." before he notices a brief change on his ceiling. It hadn't lasted long and could just as been his eyes playing tricks on him but that was when he remembered what Joss had told him earlier.

Leaning forward in his chair he starts to type quickly, making unnecessary screens open and close rapidly to hide his true purpose, which was to use one of the devices in his room that he hoped, still existed, as his memory still hadn't quite fully come back yet.

He smiles a little as a window briefly flashed on his screen, and closed so rapidly that it would have been impossible for even a speed reader to have read it. He hoped that whoever was watching him didn't have think to play back that window to see his computer accept commands from his computer to activate a spare Kimmunicator (always handy as things happen on missions) and set it to start scanning where he'd noticed the distortion on the ceiling.

Wade doesn't bother showing the results, and to be on the safe side he was making all the data go straight to a file on his hard drive. It was scanning on every possible spectrum, which was quite a lot in thanks to the technology that he had managed to squeeze into the Kimmunicator since one never knew just what Kim was going to face out in the field.

He continued to type quickly, popping up various images and data about the BeBe's to throw off whoever or whatever it was that was watching him and he set his computer to beep at him as soon as they left or when it had analyzed enough of it to be able to penetrate the cloak.

He gets an idea as he wondered just how he could be watched and a variety of ideas were quickly dismissed for a number of reasons but the cloaking device proved to be too resistant to his scans so he activates the Kimmunicator's flying ability and aims it at the cloak, hoping to penetrate it and see what was on the other side.

Whoever it was that was watching him apparently figured out what he was up to as the only sensor that did work on cloak created a pop up that told him it seemed to be shrinking, so he gunned the small Kimmunicator's motor as it flew straight at the cloak.

Wade watched and hoped to see something be just as it went through the cloak, all signal abruptly cut off from it! He slams his fists onto the desk and yells, "Shoot! I almost had them!" He looks around to see if Kimmunicator had been blasted or smashed to bits but didn't find any such evidence.

He wonders just what happened to the Kimmunicator and after searching again with a pair of the special glasses he'd made for Kim, and still turning up with zilch, he decides to return to his computer and analyze the information that the Kimmunicator had sent to his computer before its strange disappearance.

_(On the other side of the portal)_

A blue Kimmunicator lay on the ground with someone not too far rubbing their head after it had run right into it at high speed. The person stared at the Kimmunicator in surprise for the longest time after finally putting a bandage on their head.

The Kimmunicator is picked up carefully and looked over with a careful eye before it is turned over and the special batteries within it are taken out.

A voice says, "He's getting too close. I will have to do something about that I guess unless I want him and the others ruining my plans." After which a sigh is heard before some steps are heard, fading away...

_(Back on our side of the portal)_

Joss was sitting at the kitchen table and chatting with her friend back home, while Kim and Ron were cuddling in front of the TV in the living room. She had _tried_ to watch a show but the way her cousin Kim and Ron were acting, well... it eventually just drove her nuts as she couldn't focus on the show enough to enjoy it!

Joss says, "I tell you Sammy, the way cousin Kim and her boyfriend were acting they hadn't seen each other in years!"

Sammy's voice is heard from the Jossmunicator as she laughs for a few moments before she says, "Judgin' from what you told me about them, I reckon that it finally hit them."

Joss says, "What finally hit them?" She glances towards the kitchen door and even though the TV still sounds like it is playing, she doubted that either were watching it. She thinks, "I sure am glad that none o' parents are home right now." as she recalls where everyone is.

(A portal appears, quickly cloaking itself over Joss)

Sammy cheerful voice says, "That is the way it should be between them! They are boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

Joss thinks about it for a moment as she recalls all the stories about Kim and Ron that she'd ever heard, which included the famous mutual kiss at the Prom, which had been the start of their relationship. She had to admit that even after that night when they'd become a couple, things really had not changed between the two of them other than an occasional kiss or two and some dates which had amounted to the same things that they did when they were just friends.

Joss says while still thinking, "You could be right, but I wonder what changed? What triggered this? My cousin Kim could always be a bit dense when it came to Ron."

Sammy laughs and says, "A _little_? If she was trying to figure something out with Ron, it'd be like trying to hit the broad side of a barn with the water of a busted dam and _still_ miss! Frankly, I'm surprised they got together without Ron 'imself telling her he wanted to be her boyfriend."

Joss frowns as she didn't like what she heard and says, "Now that's not bein' very nice or fair! Sometimes the most obvious things in life are the things we miss the most until it smacks us hard in the face Sammy, and that includes love!"

Sammy snorts and says, "Whatever! You won't ever catchin' me be so clueless to when someone loves me!"

Joss grins even though she knows her friend was wrong but she had promised him that she wouldn't say a thing until he was ready to ask her to the big dance coming up. She remembers how she'd found out too!

Joss says, "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that..." The tone in her voice confuses her friend and if she could have seen her friend at that moment she probably would have grinned even more with the look on Sammy's face.

Sammy says, "Do you know something I don't Joss?" Her voice shows frustration and confusion.

Joss giggles a little before she says, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't... Either way, you're not going to find out!"

Sammy says, "Aw, come on Joss! I'd tell you if someone was crushin' on you!"

Joss glares at the device in her hand for a moment before she says, "Right... Just like the time you told me that cute boy on the other ranch liked me when in reality he really liked the horse I was riding."

Sammy says, "Hey! That wasn't all my fault! I thought I had overheard him say something about you and being so good and beautiful to his friend!"

Joss blushes and thinks for a moment before she says, "He was complimenting me on my horseback riding skills to his friend! So do think that you could be sure about all your facts _before_ you open your big mouth next time and make me embarrass myself?"

Sammy says, "Hey, it wasn't **my** idea to go right up to him while he was with his friends in public and do what you did!"

Joss's blush returns as she remembers the incident that Sammy had mentioned. It still made her blush whenever she thought about it, it had also lead to her seeking something stable, fearless, and capable of anything... and that is when she had come across her solution in the form of her own cousin, Kim Possible!

What Joss had figured out later though was that such a thing wasn't really helpful and when she found a more down-to-Earth solution in the form of Ron Stoppable. She felt better about herself because it meant she could be truly herself while also allowing her to conquer her fears and embarrassment over what had happened to herself just like Ron always seemed to be able to do.

Joss says, "Yeah... well, you could have helped stop me from making a total fool of myself to him before things got too far you know..." She was glad that her friend couldn't see the blush at that moment and she hoped it didn't hear it in her voice.

Sammy says, "Yeah... I know and I am sorry about that. I just didn't think you'd go that far because of what I said... I know I have said it before, but sorry about that. I know it caused you a lot of trouble."

Joss bites on the lower left corner of her lip in thought before she says, "That's ok... compared to the rest of things out there, it was probably the most exciting thing I've had in my life until my cousin Kim and Ron showed up."

There is some noise coming from Sammy's side that sounds like speech before Sammy says, "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later ok Joss?"

Joss nods and says, "Sure thing Sammy, ttyl!"

Sammy says quickly, "Bye Joss!" and soon after, an audible click is heard.

Joss hears the kitchen door swing open and looks up from her Jossmunicator and watches as her cousin and bfbf come walking through the door. She almost has a panic attack as she wonders for a moment just how much of all that they heard.

Kim walks in casual-like and says, "Hi Joss" as she goes to the cabinet to get two cups, one for herself and the other for Ron.

Ron walks in and waves as walks up to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle, which he then pours into the two cups without even spilling a drop. He smiles, as his reward for that is a soft peck on the cheek, which makes him sigh happily before he puts the bottle away.

Joss watched all this and was fascinated by how much their relationship has changed since she last knew them. Sure, they had always been rather tight as best friends, something seemed different now. It was almost as if they were finally accepting their bf/gf status and becoming a couple.

Ron picks up a drink and hands it to Kim with a flourish and a goofy, but sincere smile as he says, "For you Kim."

Kim smiles at Ron as she takes it from him hand and says in a soft voice, "Thank you Ron."

Joss could have sworn that Kim's eyes sparkled at Ron at that moment before the two walk over and join her at the kitchen table.

She notices that Kim is sitting closer to Ron than usual, but other than that it seemed pretty much the usual. She says, "Hi guys, what's up?"

Kim says, "Oh not much... we thought that we'd get something to drink."

Ron says, "Yeah, its not like we overheard your conversation or nothing."

Kim elbows Ron while almost yelling, "Ron!"

Joss was too busy blushing to notice any of that though. She says, "So... I guess you guys heard all that huh?"

Kim says, "It isn't like we meant to eavesdrop! It is just before we got to the door we...um..." It was her turn to blush, as she didn't quite want to tell Joss that they'd been kissing outside the door.

Joss says, "So... how long were you two out there?"

Ron says, "Um... just long enough for us to hear you sticking up for us."

Joss remembers what was said and says, "Oh... well, I meant every word. You two make a great couple."

(Though it went unseen, the figure seemed to nod in agreement with Joss about Kim and Ron.)

Kim smiles and takes her boyfriend's hand into her own before she looks at Joss and says, "Thanks, and I agree with you."

Ron smiles as he says, "It is easy when you have a best friend and girlfriend who is so boo-yah!"

Joss chuckles as Kim says, "Well, I couldn't ask for a more cute best friend and spankin' boyfriend."

Ron gets a twinkle in his eye as he says, "Careful KP, I just might start spanking that perfect tushy of yours with comments like that."

Kim's eyebrows furrow as she says, "Ooh! Don't you darn Ron! You just try and I'll..." Ron smiles as he suggests, "Give me another boo-yah kiss?"

Kim raises her hands with her fingers wiggling in the air in a dramatic tickling fashion and says, "No... You'll get a tickle attack!"

Ron laughs and says, "Not if I do it first!" before promptly starting to tickle Kim, causing her to cry out for him to stop as she moves to avoid the ticklish hands but fails and begins to laugh loudly while squirming.

Only when Joss starts to laugh at the scene does Ron stop and allows Kim the moment to return the favor for a minute after which she stops, allowing the both of them to catch their breaths.

After they manage to catch their breath, Ron says, "Sorry about eavesdropping but I just _had_ to get a jello-worthy, boo-yah of a kiss from Kim." This makes Kim go scarlet red as she blushes and yells, "Ron! I can't believe you said that! To my cousin no less!"

Joss can't help but laugh at the scene in front of her and Kim turns to Joss as she says, "What about you? What's the sitch on the guy you and your friend were talking about?"

Kim immediately regrets it the moment it is out of her mouth as Joss stops laughing. She thinks, "Way to put your foot in your mouth, Possible..." before she says, "I'm so sorry Joss! I..." She stops when Joss brings up a hand.

Joss says, "It is ok Kim, it is an old story back home. Let's just say that you should never waste your first kiss unless you know the guy actually likes you back..."

She looks down at the table while Kim's eyes go wide as she understood what Joss was telling her while Ron looked a little confused since his first kiss had actually _been_ with the girl who he liked and she liked him back, never mind that it had been under the influence of the moodulator at the time.

Kim says, "Joss... I... I don't know what to say... except, I'm sorry."

Joss smiles just a little as she says, "It is ok, I got over it after like a month in my room..."

Kim moves over and gives Joss a comforting hug, "Don't worry... I'm sure there'll be other boys, once who will like you back."

Joss smiles and says, "I hope so... there's this boy ah' sorta like back home and well..."

Kim nods as she says, "I understand."

Ron just looks confused as the girls didn't even bother to finish what they were saying but one thing he'd learned about having a girl as a best friend was that there were just some things you were better off not poking your nose in where it shouldn't go and that included some conversations like the like he had just heard.

(The portal uncloaks and starts to close up quickly with only Ron catching a glimpse of it as he raised his head to start thinking, "What are they talking about?" which was quickly changed to "What was that?" instead.)

* * *

**AN:**Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! Poor Wade, one mystery after another keeps on piling up for the guy. Looks like the portal's secret was almost revealed! Oh, and what did everyone think about Joss's conversation in the kitchen? Did anyone understand the ending with Kim and Joss? Was Ron's confusion understandable? Does everyone like the subtle change I made in Kim and Ron's relationship? What did everyone think of Ron catching sight of a portal? All thoughts, ideas, suggestions, bribes with pictures of KP in a RED version of the infamous black dress from the moodulator episode are all happily accepted:) 


	35. Chapter 36: The Miss

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See **

**Story by Aero Tendo**

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**AN2:** As of 2005, Nov 28th, it is confirmed… There will be a Kim Possible Season Four! Rejoice Fans! More info at RonStoppable . net!

**Chapter 36: The Miss**

Ron says, "And then when I looked up, I saw something weird shrink and disappear quickly!" to Wade on the Kimmunicator. Joss told me that it sounds a lot like the thing she saw before."

Wade nods and says, "Yeah, and I also got a visit from our mysterious spy too. Judging from all the sightings so far, I'd say that they are harmless and taking great pains so as not to even be detected because even with sensors aimed directly at it I couldn't penetrate the cloak."

Wade rubs his chin as he says, "Whoever's doing this has some serious cloaking technology that rivals the one Drakken had. I also think that whoever is spying on is using a portal."

Kim says, "Why do you think it is a portal Wade?"

Wade says, "Because when I used the spare Kimmunicator to fly towards it, it did a disappearing act and I never found any wreckage."

Joss says, "Could you track the Kimmunicator after it disappeared?" as she pushes her face forward so Wade could see it.

Wade shakes his head as he says, "No, the signal just cut off sharply after it went through and I was never able to reestablish contact after that."

Kim says, "Is there any way to track when or where it appears Wade?" She was worried that the mysterious spy might also be a peeping tom.

Wade says, "As near as I can tell, it has to decloak when it closes so it probably does the same then it opens but I haven't figured out when, who or why it is spying for. I don't even know how long the portal spy has been watching us for."

Ron nods as he says, "Mmm... Yeah, that is a bad sitch. Too bad we can't just whistle and ask it real nicely to show up."

Kim smiles as she says, "That's it Ron! That is how we'll find out who's watching us!"

Ron smiles back at Kim and says, "Thank you, always glad to help figure things out!" A few seconds later he says, "Um, just what did I figure out Kim?"

Joss grins as she says, "Knowing my cousin Kim, she's got a plan and a darn good one!"

Kim says, "Wade, if the portal shows up again do you know if you could force it big enough for a person to go through with the data you got?"

Wade types at his keyboard for a few moments before he say, "Maybe... but it might also destabilize it as well. I can not guarantee if you'll even end up at the spy's place. But we still don't know when or where the portal will even show up Kim.

Kim smiles and says, "Leave that to me."

Joss looks at Kim with confusion and Ron... well, he trusted her to know what she was doing and her plans usually worked. Wade was both a bit puzzled and curious as to what she would do to catch the mysterious spies.

Joss says, "You know... are we sure that we want to do this?"

Wade says, "What do you mean Joss?"

Joss says as she tilts her head a little, "I mean, aside from spying on us they haven't really done anything threatening have they?"

Ron nods and says, "Yeah, and on one occasion they have even helped us." He pauses as he sees the general confusion before he says, "Remember when Kim rescued me and Wade? Whoever or whatever this thing is, supplied Clarise with the weapon used to knock out Shego."

This makes everyone start thinking about what they were all planning on doing. Everyone's eyebrows go down in deep thought. Wade is the first to say anything, "What if we do something that messes up something beyond our understanding?"

Joss swings her right foot back and forth, just kicking a little at the air as she thinks before she says, "Ron brought up a good point... Do we really need to find out whomever it is spying on us? Maybe they can help us again like they did Clarise against Shego."

Kim says, "They are working behind the scenes, spying on us and we are still unsure of their true intentions because they must have had plenty of opportunities to help before and didn't. So why did they choose to help when Wade had been hurt?"

Again, this brought everyone into silence as they thought about this deeply until Joss says, "Maybe they have some kind of code against helping or interfering and helping Clarise with Wade was a big no-no? If we try to find out more about them, that might get whoever helped us into even bigger trouble and we could lose a potential ally."

Wade says, "I think Joss is right Kim. So far our spy hasn't shown any hostile intentions towards any of us and if helping was something they weren't supposed to do, we could be causing more harm than good in trying to breach the portal."

Kim turns her head to look at Ron, thinking back to the time when he'd been so badly hurt that for a time, she thought she had lost him forever. She still hurt whenever she held his hand, remembering the first sight of him when she uncovered him... all covered in blood, which had later turned out to be a number of small cuts caused by the collapse.

She remembers then that she had thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye but had dismissed it given the emotional state of things back then, only now she became convinced that if they'd been spying on them for that long... then they could have acted sooner, and helped Ron thereby saving her the trauma and pain that she knew she would be feeling for many years to come.

Kim grits her teeth for a moment, not caring if Ron saw or not and then against all common judgment and as much as she wanted answers, she knew that putting her personal feelings ahead of what was right would be wrong. She looks into Ron's eyes and it seemed as if he knew her thoughts and feelings on the matter with a silent "Whatever you want is all right with me Kim" to her. This causes her to relax and feel better about her choice.

Kim exhales and then says, "Ok, I get the picture. We will not try to penetrate the cloaked portal unless the situation warrants it." She smiles, but it is a fake smile for her friends but the only one not fooled is the one closest to her, Ron Stoppable and he knows that when the time comes for them to discover the identity of the mysterious spy, he will be by her side just as he has always been.

Ron smiles at Kim, which has the effect of relaxing her somewhat and makes her smile back at him with a genuine smile.

_(Somewhere at that same moment)_

BeBe was doing some studying on the "Kiss" factor that humans seemed to enjoy at the Middleton Library. She had figured that the best place to find out things such as that would be the library after trying to ask people didn't go so well...

**Flashback Begins**

BeBe zips up to a teen couple at the mall right before they could kiss with that cold metallic body, aggressive posture, and those glowing red eyes the couple ran screaming away from her before she could even begin asking her question!

BeBe turns her head as they run away, holding hands with each other and she says, "Curious..." She looks around before she spots another couple coming out of a store. They were obviously very close, as contact between them did not part on any part of them for a calculated 1.6 seconds.

BeBe stays where she is and observes how the couple kisses a few times, taking note of the various differences in each kiss and the reaction in both of them. She knew she could only get so much data from the distance so she zips up before them and says "BeBe needs some information" as they share a deep kiss with eyes closed. She observes the tongue interaction between the two and waits, taking note of how their body's reactions were which also suggested that they had either not heard her or were ignoring her.

BeBe says, "What is so special about your kiss? BeBe has noticed that your pulse and temperature has changed dramatically in a short time."

Now if there was one thing that ruined a mood, it was a scientific analysis of their kiss. She raises her arms rigidly and prepares for them to bolt like the last couple as she expected and is surprised as the couple breaks the kiss, with the guy answering her when he says, "Mmmm, she gives the best kisses I've ever had... I love this woman."

BeBe notices that neither of them had even so much as glanced her way, with them gazing deeply into each other's eyes. She can still detect the quickening of their heartrates with her super hearing and judging from the way they were looking at each other, they were going to kiss again.

The woman smiles at her guy and says, "There's just something so wonderful about kissing you sweetie... I can feel the passion and love from your heart..." She smiles and says in a lower voice, "And I want more."

BeBe remains quiet as she watches the man grin and caress her cheek as he says in an almost equally low tone, "That's one wish I'll be happy to grant." She reaches out and her arms loop around them just before their lips could touch again.

For the first time since this thing began, the couple turn their heads, thinking that they'd been lassoed and were going to yell at the person to free them. However when they saw the metallic woman with long arms looped around them, they screamed together in almost perfect sync from what BeBe could tell and it made BeBe wonder if it like her wireless network but she could not detect such a thing.

BeBe's eyes light up as she goes into heavy processing mode. She needed answers and watching them kiss was not providing enough! She says, "BeBe needs more information about this thing called kissing! How can you two be in such sync with each other? How can BeBe learn more? You will tell me now!"

The man and woman stop screaming the moment BeBe starts to ask her questions and instead of fear, great confusion overcame them both. They both wondered why a robotic woman would be asking them about kisses? And about being in sync with each other? With only a brief glance between the two of them the man starts off as he says, "Why do you want to know about kissing?" before the woman says, "Did you really mean it when you said we were in sync?"

BeBe pulled in more processing power from nearby wireless laptops at the local coffee store in the mall and her eyes flash briefly, not aware of how it looked to the couple before she says, "Yes. BeBe has observed you two in near perfect sync and it seems that the communication is built and reinforced by this kissing thing. Explain... Now!" She tightens just a hair around the couple.

The woman says, "T-The kissing thing... it is part of being in a relationship. It helps us feel closer and I guess more in sync with each other." The man says, "It is hard to explain, when two people are truly close to each other it forms a bond... you get to know what the other is thinking and feeling..." The woman picks up after the guy and says, "The feelings and thoughts are reflected in kind when the couple is close. It is what being in love is all about, that special deep connection."

BeBe says, "How do you explain how there is low lag time between the two of you in how you react to something? BeBe doesn't detect a wireless connection between you two and yet from what BeBe has observed that seems to be the only way such a thing is possible since there is no wired link between both of you."

The couple glances at each other and BeBe processes the glance between the two of them as a possible way of sharing information between humans.

The man says, "We don't have a wireless link, robot. No human does, but I guess the closest thing to that would be telepathy." The woman says as the man finishes, "But I think telepathy is just a link that all people share, it is when we truly bare our hearts and soul to the other that a truly deep connection forms." The man says, "I am surprised that you didn't just go to the library and look up everything you wanted to know about kissing and the connection people share."

BeBe uncoils her arms from around them and says, "Thank you, BeBe shall do just that."

**End of Flashback**

BeBe continues to study all the relevant books in the library, using the processing power of the computers within the library she continues to study and try to understand what she was reading as well.

It isn't until BeBe pushes the computers to the max processing capability of the empty library, which happened after she arrived and scared everybody away that she thought about a certain part of the conversation with the couple that she starts to formulate a plan so that Kim and Ron can't stop her next time.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoy my latest Ron Stopped chapter. What do you guys think? Should Kim have given up on finding out the identity of the ones behind the portal? What do you think Kim's plan was for getting one to appear? Is anyone really surprised that the single BeBe survived and is still trying to figure out the whole "Kiss" bit? Any guesses as to WHY BeBe wants to learn about all that? Or what she has planned for our crime fighters? I have more surprises coming up for this story. Drakken, Shego, BeBe, the mysterious portal people and much more have a big role in the destiny of Team Possible-Stoppable. As always thoughts, ideas, inventions for time travel, bribes of all KP episodes and more are welcome so I'd be happy to hear from you all. :D 


	36. Chapter 37: Swish!

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See** Story by Aero Tendo 

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**AN2:** Rejoice Fans! For now the FIRST FOUR Season 4 episodes will be on Feb 10th, 2007! Set your VCR's! 8-10 Eastern/Pacific Time and 7 pm Central. Beginning with "Ill Suited" then "The Big Job" then "Changing Faces" and last will be "The Cupid Effect"

**Chapter 37: Swish!**

_(The Middleton Mall)_

Kim was walking closely with her boyfriend Ron by her side and even though they were holding hands, she still felt the desire to be practically shoulder-to-shoulder with him.

She smiles as they stop in front of a line at one of the eating places in the mall and with a gentle nudging with her hand, she pulls Ron closer which puts her arm behind his, allowing him to put his hand almost above her tush.

She tilts her head to rest her head upon Ron's shoulder for a moment, just enjoying the closeness for a moment or two before the line needed to move forward, forcing her to raise her head but keeping his hand on her back.

Ron smiles and over at Kim and rubs his thumb a little playfully over her back in a light circle, watching her face go from a brief surprise to that little smile that told him she was enjoying the touch.

Neither one was aware that at the moment, that they were being watched quite closely.

Kim smiles a little bit at Ron as she adds a very soft purr that only Ron would hear or notice to her voice, "This is nice Ron… no school, no missions… just time for the two of us."

Ron gives Kim that infamous goofy smile of his which, made Kim's heart beat a bit more quickly before he leans and gives her a quick peck on the lips to which Kim returns the kiss only this time it was a bit more longer than his peck.

A voice behind them clears their throat causing Kim and Ron to look and notice that the line had moved once again. They both blush before moving forward to catch up to almost the start of the line.

The red glowing eyes that watch alongside a pair of green glowing eyes watch the pair before their attention is diverted when a small portal appears about five feet above Kim and Ron's heads. The two glowing eyes stop to watch as it cloaks very quickly afterwards to become completely invisible and undetectable to even their sensors.

The head to which the glowing red eyes turn quite mechanically to the green eyes which turn in a more human like motion but all the same as mechanical. They look at each other, communicating via wireless means before they leap from their hidden location and rush towards to location of Kim and Ron.

Kim and Ron were just about to order when they hear screaming coming from behind them! Now this is where years of being heroes shows as they turn in perfect sync with each other to face the screams.

What they both saw was a sight they had never imagined possible.

Rushing at them as they knock people and carts aside roughly to cause screams and yells of anger was the BeBe that they thought had blown up in Drakken's lair along with… a supersyntho that looked just… like… Kim's ex-boyfriend and original date for the prom, Erik!

In stereo, Kim and Ron say, "No Way!" Before Kim pulls out her Kimmunicator and punches a button to call up Wade immediately. She doesn't even wait as she rushes towards the two, "Wade! Bebe and the Syntho-Erik are here at the mall!"

Ron is right alongside Kim and with the memories of how Erik had used and tricked Kim, he was so ready to lay some Monkey Kung Fu on the clone.

Kim says, "Here Ron!" and tosses the Kimmunicator towards him, knowing he would catch it before rushing ahead of Ron to do a kick at BeBe.

Wade looks shocked on the screen as he says, "I thought Erik had been destroyed? What's going on Ron?"

Ron watches as Erik as Kim evades a punch at her and says, "I don't know how it is possible, but it _looks_ like Erik has made a comeback somehow and has joined forces with BeBe!"

Wade thinks this over before he says, "BeBe can't be relying totally on the processing power of Erik alone and why are they attacking now? It makes no sense!"

Ron's eyes narrow as Erik narrowly grabs at Kim before he says, "I bet BeBe still wants that kiss!"

Wade is surprised but then after all that'd happened, he guessed it was as logical as anything else. He says, "It is possible I guess. Hold on… let me try to jam the wireless signals and see if that does anything."

Ron doesn't even wait as he shoves the still-on Kimmunicator into his pocket that bonks Rufus on the head! He ignores the angry protests aimed up at him from the pocket as he punches the synthodrone hard enough in the face to make the head spin around!

Erik lets go of Kim to straighten its head out after such a powerful punch and turns his attention to Ron as he says, with glowing green eyes to show his anger, "Hello Ron… we meet again. I believe I owe you and your disgusting naked mole rat pal some payback."

Ron steps back as he says, "Dude! How are you even here? We beat you when Rufus punctured you last time!"

Erik says, "Drakken had made back ups of my personality every time he upgraded me to 'be' Kim's perfect boyfriend. I was still in the computer where BeBe downloaded me and upgraded the only surviving supersyntho with my personality." He grins as he advances on Ron and says, "After all, I was the only artificial life that ever defeated Kim Possible, and BeBe knew she could use that."

Ron slips into his monkey-fu and says, "You stay away from KP! I won't let you hurt her again!"

Erik throws a punch, which misses before he says, "Don't worry, you'll be the next one hurt when Kim dumps the loser that you are for the next cute boy to come along."

Ron growls and says, "That'll never happen! We love each other!" He does a jump, spinning kick that sends Erik flying into a nearby cart and sending its contents flying to the floor around it.

Kim had overheard everything that Erik said to Ron and it hurt to even see him. She had never got the chance to get over the faker and even though she felt shame at the words where he told Ron about how she'd dump him at the next cute boy to come along. She knew that would never, ever happen because her love, faith and loyalty to Ron was second to none.

Kim wanted to bash in his face for saying such mean things and when she did a flip-kick to kick BeBe in the face (which hurt since she was metal), she could hear Ron's words and saw him kick Erik hard.

Kim thinks, "Way to go Ron!" as she finishes her flip to land on her feet and feeling very happy that Ron could stand up for her like that.

Erik pushes his jaw back into place before he says, "You're only deluding yourself if you think she could ever come to truly love a loser like you!"

Kim does a backwards hand sprint before turning around to kick Erik hard in the side and sending him down to the ground before she yells, "Ron is NOT a loser! He is my boyfriend and I love him!"

Ron thrusts a fist up into the air as he cheers, "Yeah! KP! Way to go!"

Just then BeBe extends her arms and wraps them around Kim's arms and legs, lifting her up into the air.

Ron yells, "Kim!" as she struggles in the air before Erik says, "What are you going to do now? We've got your girlfriend and you're a wimp!"

Kim growls as she so wanted to kick Erik again for that before she is surprised as Ron yells, "Let go of Kim!" and charges BeBe with intent to make the robot let go of Kim.

Ron gets tackled from behind by Erik just moments before he could strike her, landing barely a foot or two away from BeBe's feet. He struggles and says, "Ugh! Let go!"

BeBe says, "BeBe is perfect, an inferior guy like you can not defeat perfection."

Kim yells, "Lay off of Ron or I'll…"

BeBe looks up with those red eyes of hers as she says, "Do what Kim Possible? BeBe has you. You can not escape." With that she starts to reel in Kim closer towards her, tilting her so that Kim's coming in headfirst right at BeBe's face.

BeBe says, "Now, BeBe will see about this kiss of yours."

Kim's eyes go wide as she cries out, "Ron! Do something!"

Just before Ron could do anything, a very loud sound in the ultrasonic range begins and everyone looks to see Rufus holding the Kimmunicator over his head.

Rufus is smiling as Wade had told him that this should help things and he knew Wade was just about always right.

Little sparks come from BeBe's shoulders as she says, "T-T-That won't s-s-succeed when I-I-I am finished…"

Erik didn't need the wireless but he knew BeBe did so after letting go of Ron, he presses Ron's face down into the ground to buy a second and leaps after Rufus who laughs and starts to run.

In the chase, Rufus starts to run far enough away that BeBe could at least reestablish a weak signal with the local free wi-fi that was offered at the mall by a eatery place.

However, the signal jamming had done its work as it had caused BeBe to loosen her arms around Kim enough for her to get a hand free. She grabs her lipstick from her pouch and fires it right at BeBe's face, which makes a direct hit! The pink goo from the lipstick expands upon hit before starting to contract and harden!

BeBe couldn't reestablish visual link and the goo covered her entire face so even trying to kiss Kim would now be impossible. So she did the only logical thing. She completely let go of Kim to try and remove the pink stuff covering her face!

Kim lands on her feet and within a moment of that, she was leaping to kick BeBe hard where, if she'd been human, would have been her stomach area.

The hard blow sends BeBe reeling backwards until she crashes over a bench onto her back with her hands still on the pink goo on her face.

Erik manages to grab the Kimmunicator from Rufus who gets all angry and growls at him in only way a naked mole rat can before trying to bite him and defeat him as he'd done before.

Erik moves his foot quickly, to try to kick Rufus but instead Rufus grabs onto the foot and bites hard before then scrambling off Erik to watch him drain.

Erik doesn't even cry out as he kicks in the auto-healing technology, causing the hole to rapidly repair itself even faster than a normal super synthodrone would have since they were still mindless drones that would have activated it only after registering a breach.

Rufus is disappointed that only a small amount had managed to escape from the hole before it had repaired itself.

Erik grins down at Rufus and says, "Do it as often as you like little gross dude, I can repair myself as often as I like." This gets Rufus to growl as if saying, "I'll get you yet!" to him.

Erik turns off the Kimmunicator's jamming signal, which causes the face of Wade to reappear. He frowns and says, "I owe you a little payback too…" to Wade before the Kimmunicator is suddenly knocked out of his hand by Ron!

Ron is angry as he says, "I don't think so fake dude!"

Erik turns to Ron and flexes his hands menacingly as he says, "Little man, I am SO going to enjoy this."

With the jamming signal gone and both the processing power of all the computers from the computers in the mall as well as Erik, BeBe is able to calculate exactly what is needed to get the goo off her face without damaging her perfect face too much.

After ripping off the goo, she wirelessly signals Erik that they should get back to the real reason they exposed themselves. The cloaking technology and mysterious portal to which they had observed before!

Erik glances at BeBe and then back at Ron as his eyes glow green and he says, "Another time, you're one lucky little man…" Then both BeBe and Erik move quickly towards the location where they'd seen the portal.

Erik was closer so he arrives first, jumping straight up and to both confused Kim and Ron's great surprise the head of Erik suddenly disappears! He can see that the room his head was in was within some kind of lab but before he could determine anything further, something hits his head from behind HARD! Sending him back down to be caught by BeBe who caught up just at that moment.

The portal appears for but a second before it closes quickly and both Kim and Ron suddenly realize what had happened to Erik! His head had gone through the portal of their mysterious spy!

It takes but a moment for BeBe to process her situation before she says, "Good bye Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, when next we meet… we will not be so easy to defeat." A moment later, with Erik still in her arms she zooms forward at a terrific speed and escaping.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope that all of you have enjoyed my latest update! For those of you who've seen the Season 4 commercial... scary huh? Now back to the story, I forget the spelling of KP's fake boyfriend but I think I'll keep it this way since it also happens to be my middle name with a C instead of the K (plus it felt like I was the one getting beat up if I used the C, lol!). Did you all like the lovey-dove attitude between Kim and Ron? After their most recent missions, this is only going to grow fortunately or unfortunately depending on what you think of the ending to this story that I have in mind. As for Erik, don't tell me that any of you saw him showing up but it does make sense that Drakken would keep backup copies otherwise every time he lost an lair he'd have to start over from scratch. As for the mysterious portal, you got a clue but how you use it will be up to you but know this... BeBe and Erik will certainly be doing their best to do just that. Did any of you dislike Erik over his little jabs at the relationship between Kim and Ron? Did anyone get the point of the "swish" title for this story? All thoughts, ideas, suggestions, happy thoughts, KP AMV links and more will happily be accepted. 


	37. Chapter 38: Trouble Brewing

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See** Story by Aero Tendo 

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**AN2:** Rejoice Fans! For now the FIRST FOUR Season 4 episodes will be on Feb 10th, 2007! Set your VCR's! Enjoy the 2 hours worth of cartoons!

**Chapter 38: Trouble Brewing**

_(The Middleton Mall)_

Ron bends to pick up the Kimmunicator before walking over to where Kim is and says, "Here you go Kim."

Kim takes the Kimmunicator from him and says, "Thank you Ron." She then wraps her arms around him and gives him a very boo-yah worthy kiss for a full minute. As she pulls back she smiles at him with his stunned expression on his face and says, "That's for what you said when you were fighting Erik. Thank you Ron."

Ron dreamily says, "uuuuuuhhhhhh, think… nothing… of it… KP…" before he falls to the floor causing Kim to giggle silently at him.

Kim just stands there waiting for him to snap out of on his own before she gently presses on the tip of Ron's shoe and keeps on going until rigid Ron is back up on his feet once again.

She says, "Ron, get your head in the game now… we still got to figure out what the BeBe and… ugh Erik are up to."

At the mention of Erik's name, Ron's dreamy eyes shift into sharp focus as he thinks, "Erik! I can't believe he's back!"

Kim could see on Ron's face that he wasn't happy and she couldn't blame him. After all, Erik had almost succeeded in breaking them up but in retrospect she knew that in the end, Erik's betrayal also had led her to an even greater happiness than what she had with him.

She had finally come to see Ron, not just as a very old friend who had many child-like qualities to him but, as a boy that she had all the qualities she had found either missing or weak in her past boyfriends.

She found excitement, happiness, loyalty; true understanding without her having to explain herself and he always listened to every word she said. She knew that because even when it seemed like he wasn't listening, he could always recite word for word exactly what she'd just said. True, it was a little annoying but it was also touching and made her feel like she was number one in his world.

Ron would never admit it to Kim, but on a small level he owed Erik a thank you, which he would have to deliver sometime with a punch to the face for hurting Kim. The debt was primarily because it had forced him to grow up enough that Kim actually noticed him as just a young boy but as a teenage boy who wanted to be her boyfriend.

A part of Ron missed being able to be as child-like as before but he felt the sacrifice was worth it because he gained so very, _very_ much more when he gained Kim as his girlfriend. The kisses alone were way better than acting like a child and he knew that the little child inside him would never truly be gone, as that was a part of him that he knew Kim loved and accepted about him.

Ron knew one thing was for certain, and that was that he knew and felt very fibers of his heart and soul that they belonged together. Nothing that Erik could ever say would ever shake that core belief and whenever he looked at Kim, he knew that Kim felt the same way about him.

Kim turns on the Kimmunicator, all thoughts of her date being pushed to the back of her mind for later with the threat of BeBe and Erik out there, she couldn't afford to waste any time as much as she _wanted_ to be with Ron.

Kim waits until the screen pops up with the face of Wade, her friend and technical guru who was also the one person that she hoped would be able to give her some answers. She says, "Hi Wade, guess who survived the lair explosion?"

Wade says, "BeBe? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They have a habit of popping up somehow."

Kim frowns as she says, "No, not they… just 'her' only this time she has brought a friend with her."

Ron thrusts his face into the Kimmunicator's camera range as he says loudly, "That wasn't a friend KP! That was Erik!"

Wade raises his eyebrows in shock as he says, "Erik? Surely you don't mean…?"

Ron says, "That's right! BeBe has brought back that jerk to life!"

Wade says, "How did she do that?"

Kim says, "A backup. Drakken made a backup of Erik and then BeBe found him before putting him in a super synthos that had survived somehow.

Wade nods as he says, "That makes sense, but why does BeBe need Erik?"

Ron leans in and says, "Because Erik is evil! Evil, I say!"

This makes everyone around give Kim and Ron weird looks which, Kim notices and says, "Sorry everyone, he's just being melodramatic" She pulls Ron to someplace a bit more private before she says, "Ok Wade, I think that we have another problem on our hands besides those two."

Ron says, "All I can say is that Erik better not go after Kim again! She's my girlfriend!"

Kim says, "That's so sweet Ron, you're worried about my safety."

Ron says, "You bet! There's no way I'm going to let Erik hurt you again Kim! No matter the fact that he was the more handsome boyfriend!"

Kim sighs softly and thinks, "That's what he was worried about? Oh Ron… I love you now way more than I ever liked that yuck Erik guy."

Wade is busy typing at his keyboard during all of this until something pops up on his screen. He says, "Hey guys, I noticed something from the security cameras and it appears that there was a moment when Erik's head disappeared in thin air!"

Ron grumbles and says, "Too bad it couldn't have stayed that way."

Kim glances at her boyfriend and says, "Not now Ron… Now that you mention it, I remember that after his head disappeared he came back rather quickly."

Wade says, "I know, but slow motion shows that he was struck because his head was dented in from behind. I'd say that whoever or whatever is on the other side of that spying portal didn't like him sticking his head where it didn't belong."

Wade taps a key or two before he disappears from the screen and in slow motion the head of Erik reappears from the portal with Erik's head considerably dented from behind and with the speed that he was traveling downward at, it was obvious that Erik never even saw who had struck him very hard from behind.

Wade's face appears in a tiny corner of the video as he says, "It is safe to say that Erik and BeBe aren't going to let things go."

Kim nods as she thinks about the video before she looks at Ron, knowing just how much Ron didn't want to have her go face whatever or whoever was on the other side of the portal or to even see Erik again, a thing that she didn't exactly too forward to doing either. She knew that if BeBe and Erik risked revealing themselves to them in the first place to get a look in that spy portal, then they wouldn't stop until they succeeded and got whatever secrets it held.

Kim says, "I guess we're going to have to contact whatever's on the other side of that spy portal somehow and warn them about the danger that BeBe and Erik pose to them."

Ron says, "Are you sure KP? I mean, what if whatever's on the other side already knows the danger? They seem to be pretty good at knowing all about us if they can keep finding us."

Wade says, "Ron's got a point. What's to keep them from continuing to spy on us if they know that BeBe and Erik now know about the portal?"

Kim thinks about it before she says, "I don't believe that those two would give up so easily. We must find a way to deliver a message and protect whatever advanced technology that could make them even more dangerous!"

Wade hmmms for a moment before he says, "You've got a point Kim. If those two got ahold of that cloaking technology which I still haven't managed to crack, then they'll become pretty unstoppable! Plus, who knows what else they'll be able to get their hands on that would make them even more dangerous!"

Kim says, "Then it is settled! We must find a way to warn them or it that they're coming for them."

Ron says, "Um, Kim…?"

Kim turns to Ron and says, "Yes Ron?"

Ron looks a bit nervous as he says, "Can we eat first? I'm hungry." With this, Rufus sticks his head out and says, "Nacos!"

Kim couldn't help but smile a little despite herself, as she knew that Ron wouldn't ever change and that was something she was happy about. She could always count on Ron to defuse a tense situation, to keep her from getting too serious.

Kim remembers back to when she was talking to Joss back at the hospital while Ron was in his coma. She had told Joss that Ron completed her, kept her from being too serious and the last thing she remembered before he woke up was admitting that she loved him. She knew that she wouldn't ever take back that moment or those words for anything in the world because it had given what she wanted, Ron.

Kim shakes herself out of her reflections before she says, "Sure thing Ron, lets go grab something to eat." She smiles at his "Boo-ya!" before slipping her arm into his and pulling him close so that when he looks at her, she can lean to give him a quick and loving kiss right on the lips.

Kim says to Wade, "Let me know if you have any ideas on how to contact our spying friend."

Wade says, "Sure thing Kim!" and closes the connection as Kim puts the Kimmunicator back into her pocket.

Kim thinks, "Someday… I know it in my heart without a doubt that, I'll be Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable. For now though, I will just be happy to have the most sweetest, loving, wonderful guy I know as my boyfriend."

Ron was still on cloud 9 from the kiss and just walks slowly, not in any hurry with Kim cuddled up against his side a little. With Kim so close, he could pick up the soft scent of the shampoo she used to wash her hair with and thinks, "Kim used that strawberry shampoo again… I wonder if she knows that's my favorite shampoo?"

Ron and Kim continue to walk off, oblivious to the fact that BeBe had returned and was watching them very closely until they walk out of the mall. After that BeBe rushes off to where Erik was and copies what Kim had done with Ron by slipping her arm into his.

Erik was taller than BeBe by almost a head so when she tried to kiss him like Kim had, she found that it wasn't as easy for Kim and Ron who were about the same height. The best BeBe could do was kiss Erik's chin while he kissed the forehead unless they moved their heads or she extended her legs to raise herself up which was beyond her current capabilities to do.

Upon this new data, BeBe came to the conclusion that finding couples of various heights would be the best way to go and with the data that Erik had on the people in Possible's life. BeBe knew just where to head next.

* * *

**AN:** Well, here is the next chapter as promised! did all of you like the stuff at the beginning where Kim and Ron thought about Erik's role in their lives? Do you think it is right that Kim focuses on getting a message to the mysterious portal spy? Do you think strawberry is a bad scent for Kim's hair to smell like? What do you all think of Kim and Ron's relationship at this point? What do you all think of BeBe and Erik? What do you think BeBe will do next? or more specifically go to next? As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, Maniac Road vol. 3 mangas, videogame tips for Soul Calibur III or Kingdom of Hearts 1(Yeah, I know...) and more would be greatly appreciated! 


	38. Chapter 39: Trouble Boils Over

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See** Story by Aero Tendo

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**AN2:** Sorry I haven't been writing lately. My Gram pa was very sick and only today did he go. Hope you all understand.

**Chapter 39: Trouble Boils Over**

Coming out of the store, Monique sees Felix in the food court and she smiles. Walking up towards the guy, she says, "Hey Felix, how's it going?"

Felix smiles back, "Hey Monique, I'm doing just okay. Are you just getting off of work?"

Monique nods to him and says, "Yeah, and I'm glad too. As much as I love the work, sometimes I wish I could get more help in the store."

Felix chuckles and says, "Too bad Kim's not interested or she'd be very helpful in the store since she already seems to live in the place."

Monique giggles and says, "Yeah, but after Kim's experience with Bueno Nacho. I don't think she'll be too keen on the idea of working where you spend so much time at any time soon."

Felix smiles and says, "Well, you never know. You just might find an excuse to lure her in someday."

Monique grins and says, "You know I never knew just what a nefarious streak you had in you."

Two green eyes glowed as they watched Monique walk by while elsewhere at that same moment two red eyes glowed as they watched Brick Flagg while he does his daily exercises.

Felix chuckles and says, "Someday they're going to need more money than babysitting can offer and what better place than where you shop for your mission outfit?"

Monique laughs and says, "Only if it was that easy. I think that it'll take more than that to get her to work at the store."

Felix says, "I guess you're right." He continues to wheel along with Monique walking beside him until they reach the exit to the mall. He looks up at her and says, "I guess this is where we part ways."

Monique waves and says, "Yep, I guess so. Take care Felix!" She waves and as soon as her back is turned, she feels an arm grab her and she is whooshed away quickly!

Felix turns back to Monique as soon as a thought hits him and he says, "I just thought of something Monique…" He blinks as he looks at the empty lot and says, "Monique?"

At that same moment as Monique was grabbed, Brick Flagg was leaving the gym when suddenly he is grabbed from behind and whisked away at an incredible speed!

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Kim and Ron were enjoying their time in Bueno Nacho with Rufus on the table eating up what was left of their meal.

Ron was sitting by the window with his arm around Kim as she sighed happily just leaning against him with her head against his shoulder.

Ned sighs from the counter and knew that he couldn't exactly throw out his two best customers or even go over and say anything. Besides, it wasn't like they were breaking any rules but he still wished that he wasn't so lonely at that moment.

Bonnie enters through the door alone and she walks to the counter, missing them on her way but when she turns around with her order in her hand she spots them. She growls in frustration as she grips her tray more tightly before heading towards them with deliberate anger in her walk.

Bonnie stops at the table just staring at the loving couple as they just sit there with peaceful smiles and eyes closed but she expects them to feel the daggers coming from her eyes. When that fails, she grabs one of her baby tomatoes and throws it right at Ron where it splats on him causing him to open his eyes and move his hand away from Kim to his cheek.

Bonnie smirks in a pleased way as she hears the loser say, "Aw man…"

Kim opens her eyes after hearing her boyfriend whine and when she sees the tomato smeared on his cheek with pieces in his hand she quickly sits up and turns to the source. She frowns with a growl coming from her as she locks angry eyes with Bonnie. She balls her hands into fists for a moment under the table before opening them up again but they seem more like claws to anyone who could see her hands.

Kim growls at Bonnie, "What's your problem Bonnie? Why did you toss that at Ron?"

Bonnie smiles at Kim as she says, "What? Oh, that was just something that I thought was rotten so I simply tossed it away. It isn't my fault that your loser boyfriend's head just got in the way." She narrows her eyes in a smug way as she says, "Can you blame me for thinking his head was a trash can?"

Kim's eyes flashed wide for a moment as she thinks, "Oh no she didn't! She did _**not**_ just call my Ron trash!" She narrows her eyes and starts to move towards Bonnie, fully intending to teach Bonnie the perils of insulting the one she loved like that.

She is just about leave the booth when she feels Ron's hand touch her shoulder gently, it was just enough to get her attention but firm enough to make her pause and look back at Ron.

Ron's face was all cleaned up and a small pile of napkins all bundled up with a red stain showing where the tomato had gone. He looks at Kim and says, "I'm all right Kim and besides, if she's got such lousy aim and poor eyesight maybe she should take a breather from cheerleading until she's seen a doctor for it?" He has a smile on his face that is soon copied by Kim as she turns to face Bonnie once more.

Kim leans forward as she says, "You know… Ron's got a good point. If your eyes are going bad on you then it could be very hazardous to have you on the team. Why don't you consider yourself on leave until you can come back with a doctor's note."

Bonnie's face falls as she nearly drops her tray, "What! You can't do that! You wouldn't!"

Kim's smile turns into a grin that Bonnie would have been proud of as she says, "I can and I have. Consider yourself off the team until you can come back with proof your eyes are fine."

Bonnie's hands tremble in rage before she shouts, "Fine! But you'll change your mind at the next game. I'm the best cheerleader you've got after all!"

Kim raises her hands to push back and lean against Ron with her arm that had been on her shoulder now slipping around her. The message was clear to Bonnie. Mess with Ron, you mess with her and that she could give as good as she got. She softly says as she brings her hand over Ron's around her, "Oh, I imagine we'll manage just fine Bonnie."

Bonnie growls loudly and slams her tray down onto the countertop, spilling her soda and sending her food bouncing towards Rufus who happily sees free food, gobbling half of it up before Bonnie can even storm out the door.

Kim turns towards her boyfriend and gives him a soft kiss on the lips, "Are you really ok Ron?"

Ron nods and smiles as he says, "Yeah, remember this isn't the first time I've had food tossed at me."

Kim remembers the second time Gil (without the second L since he was still unmutated at that point) had showed up and caused the band camp to toss lots of food at him while calling him a loser. She sighs softly and says, "Yes, I remember but you didn't deserve it then and you certainly didn't deserve it while we were just enjoying ourselves."

Ron puts on his goofy smile as he says, "For Bonnie, that is a good enough reason to do it. Remember KP?"

Kim clenches her free hand out of sight in anger for a moment before relaxing it but she still frowns which tells Ron that she did indeed remember.

Ron takes Kim by the cheek as he says, "Don't let Bonnie get to you Kim. You know that she has never liked our friendship and she does this mostly to get on your nerves."

Kim looks into Ron's eyes and knew one thing in her heart. No matter what anyone might think, or even how Ron may act at times. She knew that Ron was her rock, her strength which she knew often might be considered by many the reverse because of how cowardly he might seem at times. She knew that Ron's strength was in his heart and character and as such he could shrug off what anyone else might think. It always amazed her and in her heart she knew it would always amaze her for as long as she lived.

Ron leans forward slowly and kisses her on the lips, feeling her return the kiss just as lovingly as he kisses hers. The strength of their love flowing through the simple touch that was their kiss and into each other's hearts. The peace may have been broken for a few moments with Bonnie but their bond with each other had been strengthened.

Kim was certain that if Bonnie knew how in, instead of hurting them she had made them better for the two of them that they would hear the loudest, most frustrated growl from Bonnie that they'd ever heard.

After a few moments they break from their kiss and just smile at each other for the longest time before Kim says, "Let's go Ron. We can go home." It didn't need to be said which home as Ron came over to her house so often that it often seemed like he was living there even though… sadly enough at the end of he day he would return back to his parent's house for sleep.

Ron nods before he says, "Sure thing KP, sounds good to me."

Together they leave the booth, pausing long enough to pick up their tray and Bonnie's to dump before they left and leaving Ned glad he didn't have to pick up after them again as was sometimes the case when they'd leave quickly for a mission.

Kim and Ron both walk out of Bueno Nacho with little smiles on their faces and their thoughts of Bonnie already behind them as they do what they'd always done together. They kept on moving forward, together as best friends.

Rufus sleeps happily in Ron's pocket with a belly full of food from Ron and with unexpected food from Bonnie's tray.

Meanwhile in a secret lair, Monique starts to stir and finds herself in a bedroom under some sheets. She says, "Oooh, where am I? What hit me?"

She sits up before the blanket falls down enough to reveal not all that she'd been wearing was on her still! She pulls the blanket up to her chin level as she "eeps!" loudly.

Suddenly there is a low groan coming next to her which causes Monique's eyes to go super wide for a second as she thinks, "Oh, please no… don't tell me." She pauses for a moment to gulp nervously and leans over towards the side of the bed where she'd heard the groan.

Monique reaches over and pulls back the sheet to reveal a guy sleeping on his side with his back towards her and since she'd pulled back the sheet enough to the shoulders, which revealed only bare skin causing her to gasp as her imagination makes her think the worse!

Monique closes her eyes and whispers to herself, "This is all a dream… yep… just a dream…" She opens one eye to look again and sees a hand move up to scratch at the bare shoulder for a moment before she shuts her eyes even more tightly than before and whispers, "This isn't a bad dream, this is a horrible, horrible nightmare!"

* * *

**AN:** Yes folks, this isn't a dream. This is a NEW chapter to Ron Stopped! I wrote this chapter as way to honor my Grampa who passed away today. I sincerely hope that all of you enjoy this chapter. I plan to be resuming my stories very soon as I'm sure most of you can understand why. Keeping busy is one way to deal with grief.

Now for the questions, what did you think of the conversation between Monique and Felix at Club Banana? Did any of you enjoy what happened at Bueno Nacho? As you can probably remember, the Camp Gottagrin incident that inspired Bonnie's hand toss of the tomato. What do you think of the punishment? Too severe? Any thoughts about what the syntho-Erik and BeBe are up to now? What do you think of Monique's predicament? Girls, what would you do if you were in Monique's shoes with the guy you can probably guess as to his identity being? Guys, same thing… how would you feel or react to having Monique next to you when you wake up?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, hopes, dreams, wishes, good thoughts, angels, and smiles are all welcome.


	39. Chapter 40: Start of Learning

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See** Story by Aero Tendo

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D." Thank you all for your kind thoughts and words for those who wrote to me about my Grampa.

**Chapter 40: Start of Learning**

_**(Earlier at Drakken's Lair)**_

Drakken paces back and forth with a bored Shego reading her magazine before he turns to face her with her face buried in as she read the article titled, "Henchman, no more! Signs of when to strike out on your own."

Shego had just gotten past the first sign in the article when her inattention is so rudely interrupted by Drakken shouting, "Shego! Are you even listening to me?"

Shego sighs and lowers her magazine as she says, "Actually, no I wasn't Dr. D. What were you ranting about again?"

Drakken growls and shakes his head about in frustration before he says, "If you'd been listening, I was just explaining how serious it is that BeBe and my Super Syntho are out there!"

Shego shrugs and says, "So you've got two of your toys running amuck out there. That's just one more of your messes that Miss Perfect has to clean up. I think it is good because then they won't be so focused on us."

Drakken grabs the magazine that was hanging limply from Shego's fingers and waves it about quickly in his hand as he shouts, "If you'd been paying attention you'd have heard me say that if BeBe mass produces like she has in the past along with the super synthos into an army. Then there's a very good chance that together they could overwhelm Kim Possible and take over the world before we can!"

Drakken starts to tear up the magazine in his frustration as he shouts, "I will _**not**_ be upstaged by my own creations in taking over the world! We've got to do something Shego!"

Shego frowns at the sight of her magazine being all torn up but it was a mostly boring issue anyway so she wasn't going to lose her temper and blast Dr. D for doing that to her. She says, "What do you want to do about it then? You're the genius around here."

Drakken growls in frustration, grinding his teeth before be says, "I'm working on a way to immobilize the both of them but until I am finished I need you to use your stealth to go spy on them and make sure that they haven't finished their army yet."

It takes all of Shego's willpower to keep from rolling her eyes at Drakken before it occurs to her that a chance for payback about what happened at their lair might pop up and so she grins as she says, "You've got it Dr. D. I'll be in touch by the end of the day."

Drakken smiles and says, "Excellent Shego! Don't forget that we're having manicotti tonight."

Shego shifts her lips in thought about the mention of food and thinks, "Now I'm hungry. Oh well, I'll just swing by someplace and get some food while I'm out there." She says, "Fine, I'll be back plenty of time for supper."

Drakken turns to resume working on his devices even as Shego turns back to the exit and walks out to do her task.

_**(BeBe's Hideaway)**_

Monique leans over to try for a better look at the guy who was still sleeping on his side and is about to see his face when he suddenly talks in his sleep. She hears him say, "Mean girl… stay away from me…" and with a flash she suddenly realizes just who is in the bed with her!

Monique brings a hand up to her mouth, stifling a gasp as she recognizes Brick's voice! She couldn't believe it! She was in bed with Brick and he was apparently having a dream or from the sound of things, a nightmare about Bonnie!

Monique couldn't decide if she wanted to wake up Brick or just make a run for it before he woke up and leave him there. She quickly looks around for options to do the flight choice and quickly discovers that there was no window. There was a bathroom with a shower/tub combo but no door and the shower curtain was a see-thru white one. There was even a mini-fridge but she didn't know what to do.

Monique could tell this was all a big set-up of some kind to get the two of them together but the mind-boggling questions were **why?** And **who?** She couldn't think of anyone with a good or bad reason to do this to the either of them.

Monique quickly scans the room from her spot on the room for anything useful, including clothing but all she saw was an open closet with some clothes that didn't look very helpful until she saw it! At the very end was a pair of robes, one her size and one Brick's size.

She didn't know what to do, if she got up out of the bed she would be totally naked and exposed if Brick decided to suddenly wake up. Worse was that she couldn't even remember anything about how she got there or woke up naked next to him! The last clear thing she remembered was saying bye to Felix at the mall and then… she woke up in bed with Brick.

A panicked thought flashes through her mind as she remembers how really drunk people would sometimes end up in bed totally naked and how sometimes the girl would end up pregnant because of it! She grips the blanket more tightly as she looks down and thinks, "Could that be what is the purpose of this? To get me pregnant without my memory?" She shakes her head hard side to side as she dismisses the idea.

She suddenly hears Brick stirring and a low moan before she realizes that her time was quickly running out! She had to decide, which was more important to her. Staying naked in bed and trying to talk her way out of it or making a dash for the closet and hopefully putting on the robe before Brick woke up and saw her standing naked?

Meanwhile, in another room a pair of eyes watched every move Monique and Brick were making in the bed. Analyzing and wondering if the plan was going to work and they would finally understand the conception of love, closeness, togetherness more better.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

A portal opens and cloaks itself once more over the heads of Kim and Ron, only this time instead of one figure watching there are two figures.

Kim at the moment is cuddling beside Ron at her house and she has a very happy smile on her face. The weird forms watch with interest as the two of them watch TV but at the same time pay very little attention to what's on as Kim keeps moving to kiss her boyfriend very lovingly every so often.

This continues to go on for another couple of more minutes before suddenly the Kimmunicator goes off and with a frustrated sigh as Kim pulls away from another kiss to pull out the Kimmunicator from her pocket.

With the push of a button, Wade's face pops up and he says, "Kim, "It was for just a moment but I think it's back and in your location." The look on Wade's face told Kim exactly what she needed to hear.

Kim moves away from Ron with the 'Mission mode' on her face and Ron looks at Kim with confusion. She jumps straight up, given that was where she knew the portal liked to appear and up to her shoulders disappears in the middle of the air less than a foot from the ceiling!

The Kimmunicator had been dropped in her jump and Wade says, "What's going?" before he activates the remote control to see Kim dangling from the air. Just as Ron cries out, "I don't know Wade!" Kim suddenly pops free of the cloaked portal and Ron dives to catch his girlfriend, narrowly making it just in time to keep her from landing on her rear.

There was something in Kim's mouth that hadn't been there a few moments ago and she rubs the top of her head with one hand while taking the object out of her mouth with other hand. She softly says, "Ow… that really hurts." As she continues to rub the spot where there was a small bruise.

Ron looks at Kim with concern and says, "KP! Are you ok? What happened? What did you see?"

Kim frowns and says, "I saw a high tech lab of some kind Ron. I think I even heard someone call out my name before I got so rudely hit on the head."

They both look up to see the portal uncloak at the same time as it fades out of existence which all lasted barely a second.

Ron points to what was in Kim's hand and says, "What is that Kim?"

Kim looks down at it in surprise before she says, "I don't know. It was shoved into my mouth just before I got hit on the head from someone behind me."

Wade says, "Do you remember anything about the lab you saw Kim?" from the Kimmunicator as it drives itself over to her on all four wheels with a long, thin antenna sticking up from one corner.

Kim frowns for a few moments in deep thought before she says, "It looked like any of the hundred top secret lab that Ron and I have saved over the years. The only thing I don't remember seeing is any security."

Ron says, "That's strange isn't it KP? I mean you'd expect that whoever is doing all this would have a lot of security."

Wade says, "Not unless the person is doing all this on their own and they don't want anyone to know."

Kim looks at the digital pad in her hand and thinks, "Why does this look familiar?"

Just then the phone rings in the house and since Kim and Ron were the only ones home at the moment, Kim walks over to pick up the cordless phone.

Kim says, "Hello, Possible Residence"

A worried voice comes over the phone that Kim instantly recognized as belonging to Monique's mother instantly makes her forget about the mystery of the portal. "Kim? Is Monique there?"

The small hairs that usually told Kim of trouble start to stand up on the back of her neck as she says, "No, I haven't seen her at all. Is something wrong?"

The nervousness in the woman's voice goes up just a tiny notch but it was enough for Kim to pick up on it. She presses the phone more to her ear as Ron picks up on Kim's tension and approaches her, keeping quiet as he knew Kim would tell him soon enough about what's going on. She says, "Have you tried her friends?"

Kim knew that she wouldn't have called her with such a worried tone unless she'd done just that already. Her worse fears were confirmed as she hears "Yes, and you were my last hope Kim. Are you sure you don't have any idea where she could be?"

Kim thinks hard for a few moments as she knew that if Monique really wanted to not be found, it would be difficult to locate her but something in her gut told her that there was more to this than met the eye. She says, "No, but Ron and I will start looking for her. Don't you worry, I'm sure that she's ok."

Monique's mother seems to relax over the phone some as she says, "Thank you Kim. If there's anyone who can find Monique, it is you. Please let me know if you find out anything."

Kim says, "I'll let you know as soon as I can."

As the connection closes, Kim turns to her two friends and says, "Monique's missing."

Ron says, "Aw man! First the BeBe shows up getting all in our face about love and now Monique's missing! What more can happen today!"

Though he hadn't intended it, he had drawn a connection between the two unlikely events for Kim.

Kim picks up the Kimmunicator and says, "Wade, can you see if anyone else that Monique knew is missing? Specifically one of the guys she knew."

Ron baps his forehead with the palm of his hand as he says, "Oh, I just knew it! Who's going to be missing now? Brick? Felix?"

Wade says, "Actually, I think you're onto something Ron."

Ron smiles at the compliment and says, "Thank you!" He realizes a moment later that he had no idea what Wade was talking about. He then says, "Wait, what? What am I onto?"

Wade rolls his eyes for a second as he thinks, "How quickly he forgets…" before he says, "Brick hasn't shown up for practice with the guys and the last time anyone saw him was when he was working out."

Kim rubs her chin in thought and the her eyes light up, "I bet this has something to do with BeBe and Erik trying to figure out how couples work and if they're using Drakken's old prom data…"

Ron says with his eyes wide as he realizes the same thing, "They've been kidnapped because they'd be seen as a couple!" He stops and shakes his head, "Wait, that makes no sense. How are Monique and Brick going to help them?"

Kim frowns as a couple of unlikely scenarios flash through her mind before she says, "We've got to find them fast! Wade, I'm willing to bet that they're keeping their lair close by since they've shown up so quickly last time. Start scanning for any possible places that they could be that would also be able to hold Monique and Brick."

Wade nods and says, "Already on it Kim, but you've got to know that this is going to be the needle in a haystack kind of thing. This could take a while."

Kim shoves the datapad into one pocket, promptly forgetting about it in place of the urgency about finding Monique before she says, " I know, that's why Ron and I are going to get out there and hope we get lucky."

Kim turns off the Kimmunicator and shoves it in her other pocket before she says, "Come on Ron. We've got to go find Monique and Brick before BeBe and Erik do anything to them." She starts to quickly walk towards the front door with Ron already following her as he says, "Right behind you Kim!"

Ron knew that he shouldn't enjoy it given the seriousness of the situation but he couldn't help but admire the sexiness of his girlfriend's backside and sexy tush as she raced ahead of him.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, here is another chapter to Ron Stopped and it looks like the situation's heating up! I'm also working on TPTE so expect more stories from me soon. What did you think of the conversation in Drakken's lair? Were Drakken and Shego pretty much in character? What did you think of Kim and Ron's as they just enjoyed themselves? What do you suppose happened to Kim when in the portal? Will Monique and Brick be rescued before whatever BeBe and Erik have planned actually happens? Do you think Kim would be upset if she found out that Ron was checking her out? Do you think Kim wouldn't check out Ron if given the chance?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, feelings, reviews, Avatar match ups and more are always welcome.


	40. Chapter 41: Learning About

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See** Story by Aero Tendo 

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 41: Learning about…**

_**(Drakken's Lair)**_

Drakken hums an "Oh Boyz" tune while he makes the manicotti for dinner even as he awaits news from Shego about what the robot and super synthodrone were up to.

After glancing at the clock he says, "I sure hope she won't be late." He then returns to cooking.

_**(At the lair of BeBe and Erik)**_

BeBe says, "This is most puzzling. According to the data we've collected, there should be something happening at this point."

Erik says, "I think there is, but it is happening below the surface. We should be patient and see what happens next."

BeBe nods at him and says, "BeBe can wait." Before turning back to watch Monique and Brick.

Erik nods and says, "I suppose you're right. No one knows where we are after all."

At that moment a female figure slips into their base through the air vent and makes her way in deeper, skillfully avoiding sensors.

_**(Elsewhere)**_

Kim is in her Sloth car, driving around with Ron with a frown on her face. The crime scenes from where both Monique and Brick had been kidnapped from had not revealed much in the way of any helpful clues. Aside from the strange footprints that had been made at high speed, which confirmed for her that what she'd already suspected.

Ron says, "Don't worry Kim, Wade'll come up with something."

Kim nods as she thinks about the particles that she'd detected at the scenes but couldn't figure out where they'd come from. It was really nagging at her since it was her best friend (well, who was a female) that was in trouble and she couldn't do anything.

Kim sighs and says, "I guess you're right Ron, but I feel better if we keep searching. Maybe we'll get lucky and spot them running through the city."

Ron smiles and says, "Maybe, after all stranger things have happened before right?"

Kim pulls up to a stoplight and turns to look at her boyfriend before giving him a look as she says, "You are so flawed and strange, you know that?"

Ron just smiles at Kim and says, "Heh, I know… but you know it is true."

The light changes and Kim turns back to the road as she says, "True, there's no denying that we've seen our share of strange stuff but I don't think that we'll get one of those moments this time that'll lead us to Monique and Brick's location."

Just then the center console on the car beeps like the Kimmunicator. Kim presses a button and the panel flips to reveal Wade on a high definition screen.

Kim says, "Hi Wade, what's the sitch? Any news about the kidnappings?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "No, nothing yet but there is something I thought you should know about."

Kim glances down at the screen and says, "What's that Wade?"

Wade says, "Shego's been spotted in Middleton but here's the strange thing. Nothing's been hit yet."

Kim frowns and says, "Are you sure? Did you check to see if she's just avoided the alarms?"

Wade nods and says, "Yes, and so I'm running a bio-scan of the city to see where she could be hiding out but this could take some time and by then she could leave."

Kim steals another glance down at the screen and says, "Keep me informed Wade."

Ron says, "Hey, you don't suppose that Shego's also looking for the BeBe's do you?"

Kim and Wade both look at Ron in surprise, before Wade says, "What? Why do you think Shego would be here looking for BeBe?"

Ron shrugs as he feels foolish now for even suggesting it before he says, "I don't know… I guess it just seems kinda like a coincidence that she shows up in Middleton at the same time we're looking for BeBe."

Kim suddenly got a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her that this was one of those times that Ron was right on the money. She says, "Wade, see what you can do to find Shego faster. I have a hunch that Ron's right about this one."

Wade nods and says, "I'll do what I can." He then signs out and the screen automatically flips back to reveal the normal console of a car (for a tricked out Sloth car.)

Wade sighs as he leans back and thinks, "Find Shego… that's easier said than done but I suppose if she's here in Middleton and _not_ robbing anything, I can rule out those places to scan. I suppose I should try scanning where I thought that BeBe and Erik might have gone and see if I get lucky."

Wade sits back up and starts to type quickly, entering the necessary commands into the Possible satellite to scan over in the few spots he'd already checked and hoped that he could pick up on Shego's unique bio-signature or signs of her plasma powers in use.

_**(Back at BeBe's)**_

Monique stands at the closet with the robe on, trying to pick out something that didn't look _too_ suggestive but everything looked like it was designed to arouse the senses for both genders. She could imagine Brick looking good in some of the ones that were obviously for him and with all the fashionable yet erotic clothing before her, her mind starts to wander.

**(In observation room)**

BeBe says, "Look, the girl's attention and temperature has changed."

Erik rubs his chin as he watches, "Yes, I would say she has started to get aroused by her situation. Maybe we'll see something soon from the gas we've started to pump into the air."

BeBe says, "BeBe hopes so. These humans are confusing. If they wish to do something, like procreate, why don't they just do it?"

**(Back in the bedroom)**

Brick wakes up and the first thing he sees is a mysterious girl from behind at a closet and judging from the way the fabric would move over her body, he wasn't sure but he had a fair guess that she was naked.

Brick just lays there watching her as she tries to pick out some naughty looking outfit and can feel himself becoming more interested in her. He sits up and is surprised to find that he was naked under the sheets.

Brick thinks, "What happened to me? Did I get plastered at some party and get laid? Man, I wish I could remember the party or the girl. I bet it is someone I don't even know."

After a few moments Brick decides that after just sitting there when she probably remembers more than he did and seen him naked already. He gets out of bed, having never been a shy one about his body since he used to seeing plenty as a football quarterback.

Brick starts to walk towards the unknown girl and says, "Hey there Miss, um… I don't remember anything. Can you tell me how we got here?" He isn't sure but the "Eep!" sounded pretty familiar.

Brick's eyes go wide as the girl turns around, pulling the robe as tightly as she can with her hands even as she holds something that she'd pulled from the closet in one hand. The sight of seeing her body pressed tightly within the robe with the lingerie in one hand was amazing enough but to see that it was _Monique_ was even more surprising because he had always admired the way she looked ever since the junior prom.

**(In Observation Room)**

Erik says, "Now this looks promising. The levels within the room from the both of them are rising." He turns to look at BeBe and says, "Do you think this is how the link that forms between humans are caused?"

BeBe doesn't look at Erik and says, "BeBe doesn't know. What do you think is going on in there?"

Erik frowns and says, "Based on what I know of humans, I'd say that there is some major embarrassment going on right now."

BeBe says, "Embarrassment? Interesting."

**(In the bedroom)**

Monique tries to hide in the robe and says, "Um… This… this isn't what it looks like." She blushes very red as she then realizes what she was holding in her hand and tries to hide it behind her but inadvertently exposes a bit of herself in her haste.

Brick is speechless as he catches that small glimpse of Monique. Never one much for words as words didn't tackle the opponent on a field, he thinks, "Um… Monique? Uh… what do I do about this? I mean she's a babe and all that but this…?"

Monique takes a chance to say, "Uh… we were kidnapped and stripped of our clothes before being put in this room. I… um… don't know what we're doing here." While Brick just stared at her. She wished that he would stop staring at him like that or at the very least blink.

Monique's words finally penetrate into his brain and he says, "K-Kidnapped? But why?" His eyes glued to Monique's chest and the bit of cleavage that she exposes while hiding the garment behind her back.

Monique shrugs and says, "I really wish I knew. This almost feels like some kind of science experiment." She tries to _not_ look down past Brick's waist but it was so hard not to when he didn't make any effort to even cover himself up.

Monique wonders if Brick even knew what kind of effect he was having on her with his nakedness. She was so embarrassed where he seemed to be the opposite. She could even tell that he was a bit turned on, though not as much as she was.

Brick says, "Uh… so, what do we do now… um… Monique?"

Monique looks around the room, thankful for the chance to look away from Brick's nude body and says, "I don't know. I haven't been able to find an exit out of here and I don't even know who has us. The last thing I remember is that I was saying bye to Felix at the mall and then… I wake up here!" She thinks, "Calm yourself girl! Brick may be one the more handsome guys on the football team, it doesn't mean he feels the same way about you."

Brick walks forward and says, "Hey, some of these clothes look pretty cool." He starts to go through what's in the closet, even looking at some of the stuff meant for Monique before he pulls one out and holds it up in front of her as if she was going to model it an says, "This one would look hot on you."

Monique turns a shade of red even more than the most redhead in their school. She looks down at the red lingerie with little rose patterns in a sheer background over the top half and a solid red lower half for the bra. The red panties were done in the same way.

Monique grabs at the sexy lingerie with her free hand and yanks it from Brick's hand as she shouts, "Brick! This isn't the time for that!" She inadvertently drops the one she'd been holding behind her back which had been a black version of the very same one Brick had chosen.

While Monique had to admire that they shared the same tastes in clothes, she was highly embarrassed while Brick was totally calm. She puts both of them back on the rack, not noticing that the sash got snagged on one of the low hanging clips for the panties on another set and when she turns, it tugs the sash enough since she'd tied it in haste to become undone.

Brick's eyes bulge out and he blurts out, "Woah! What a hot body! Looking good!"

Monique looks down and screams so loudly that even BeBe and Erik in the observation room have to cover their audio receivers.

Monique yanks the sash free, slaps Brick on the face soundly and ties it back on more tightly than before as she walks away from him. She mutters, "Boy don't know how to treat a girl…"

Brick is dumbfounded by the stinging slap and rubs his cheek as he says, "What'd I do?"

**(In the observation room)**

BeBe says, "Do you suppose that loud sound was the way they connection?"

Erik chuckles and says, "Not likely. That was her just being really upset."

BeBe turns her head towards Erik with a soft 'whirr' and says, "Upset? Why? BeBe's sensors indicated that he was honest in his words."

Erik says, "I think human girls don't like to be caught off guard like that when revealing their natural state."

BeBe's eyes glow as she processes this with the additional power from Erik's cpu through their wifi connection. She says, "Clarify for BeBe?"

Erik says as he sends additional information through their connection including personality routines that Drakken had programmed into Erik, "Girls are shy creatures about their bodies and they use the temptation of revealing to the boys without revealing their 'naughty bits' as my file calls them to get boys to do that they would otherwise not do."

BeBe takes the information and the personality routines, reverse coding them with Erik's assistance to add to her own female personality as she was beginning to understand that the more she was like a human, the more she could understand their strange and many complexities.

When BeBe finishes adding the reverse coding which were basically female personality routines to herself, her eyes glow brightly for a second. She then turns back to resume watching Monique and Brick with a soft 'Whirr' again but through their linkage Erik can feel a small change in her already.

**(Elsewhere in the BeBe Lair)**

The silent figure moves through the hallways, checking each of the rooms. She'd heard the_very_ human and _**very**_ loud scream of a girl. She knew that she just had to check it out as she wondered why non-human things would want a human around and just what they could do to create such a loud scream.

The silent figure continues onward in the direction she'd heard the scream and wonders what she'll find at the source.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter of Ron Stopped. I am trying to get caught up in my stories. My goal this year is to finish at least half the unfinished stories I started in 2007 and hopefully finish some of my earlier stories as well such as this one. What did you think of Drakken cooking? I made him into a decent cook since it seemed like Shego was always loafing about in the lair. (Well even cartoons gotta eat right?) What did you think of the lair that BeBe and Erik have? What do you think of how they watched Monique and Brick's reactions. Any guesses as to what they're trying to learn? How did you like the conversation in the car? Was anyone surprised that Ron was able to think of something neither Kim or Wade had thought about? What do you think of Brick and Monique's situation? Why do you think Brick is so darn calm around Monique, it can't **just** be because he is a football player, right? Do you feel sorry for Monique or (this is to the girls) would you want to be in her situation? What do you think of what happened between BeBe and Erik? Ominous or not?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, reviews, Xchange game tips (lol), feelings about the chapter, thoughts about Bumblebee (From Transformers) being a color other than yellow and more are always welcome.


	41. Chapter 42: Loving Wrath

**Kim Possible: The Episode You'll Never See** Story by Aero Tendo

**AN:** This takes place some time after the "So the Drama" movie. Slim and Joss are from the episode "Showdown at the Crooked D."

**Chapter 42: ****Loving ****Wrath**

_**(Drakken's Lair)**_

Drakken finishes cooking and then turns to look at the clock, where he sees that it is already past the time in which he had asked Shego to return. Unfortunately, this was a common thing whenever she was out and so he sighs, "And here I was hoping to see her face when we sit down to eat my latest creation. Ah well, I know she's doing something important or she would be here by now."

Turning to the food that he had put on a plate, he says as he picks it up to put it into some Tupperware with Shego's name etched in by some plasma fire that had a faint green glow from it that made it visible and even in darkness. A fact that had saved a tired hench-person on more than one occasion. He slides the food into the Tupperware container ever so carefully before going over to the fridge and slides it into the special spot reserved just for Shego.

After picking up his own plate he says to himself, "Time for another night of TV and me." Before walking off to watch some TV and hoping that Kim Possible wasn't going to interrupt his show _again._

_**(At the lair of BeBe and Erik)**_

It had taken some time after Monique's scream but both Monique and Brick both managed to get some clothes on, even if they were both looking like they were dressed for a very hot night out on the town.

Brick was dressed in a black tux that was a bit on the tight side, with the fabric making noises every time he moved about.

With the gas that Erik and BeBe had been pumping into the room, Monique had felt reservations about even trying to dress conservatively, especially since so very few of the clothes seemed to offer anything close to it. So Monique had chosen to go for hotness and chosen to go with an emerald version of the little black dress she had seen in Kim's closet once. There even had been a wide variety of hot shoes, many that she hoped that she could keep if they ever escaped from wherever they were and the shoes she had on were the kind that sent the message, "I'm so hot, that I'll set you on fire, baby-boy."

Unfortunately, even with as little fabric was actually on her and that she could feel the cold air from a nearby air vent blowing on her. She felt like her body was close to boiling and with the way Brick looked so handsome in his tux, she wasn't sure if she could hold on for much longer.

**(In Observation Room)**

BeBe's eyes light up before she says, "It seems we will be getting results soon. The temperature and hormone production of the two is growing expedientially in that room. Hopefully they will soon give us clues as to how this bond that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable share is forged." Still, she couldn't resist the urge to run a hand from her mouth down to over her heart-unit as she watched.

Erik could feel the subtle changes as her program learned more and more about emotions and human connections. He wondered in the end, if BeBe would end up becoming more like him, or he more like her, or possibly would they meet somewhere in the middle? A product of mad science and advanced A.I.? Even this hidden process running through him couldn't answer him, so he decides to, as the humans would say, "Play it by ear" and see where it went. So he continues to watch and learn as the data from the sensors placed throughout the room slowly gave him a better understanding of humans than he ever did with Kim Possible.

**(Elsewhere in the lair)**

The silent figure continues to move through the lair, either avoiding or disabling all sensors that she came across in a way that it would not tip off the robots that she was around just yet. She had made significant progress in going towards where the scream had come from when she finds that hooked up to the air vents was a bunch of canisters of a chemical compound that, from her knowledge of the human body and known chemicals, was something that was going to slowly make anyone exposed to it feel drunk and very horny. She puts on a gas mask that she had just in case of ninjas and other mad scientists, before continuing onward.

Once she got further along, she could hear voices, first a female's and then some guy's distinctly nervous voice. She'd been around enough fearful men to recognize that sound very easily. So she continues to head on forward until she finally can peer through the air vent and frowns at the sight before her.

_**(Wade's Home)**_

Wade is sitting in his chair when suddenly one of the many Shego bio-signatures goes off and he quickly sits upright. His hands flying over the keyboard to zoom in and enhance the location as well as call up a satellite image of a building in real time when suddenly there is a green flash and explosion! It was a definite signal of Shego activity!

It is only another moment when Wade gets the coordinates and sends them to the car at the same time as he opens a channel.

_**(Elsewhere in Middleton)**_

Kim and Ron were driving around the city for what seemed like the millionth time with Ron whining, "C'mon Kim! We've driven past Bueno Nacho over a million times! I'm dying of hunger and so is Rufus!" To which Rufus makes a begging sound before plopping over dramatically as if to have fainted from hunger.

Kim lets out frustrated sigh, "Ron, Monique and Brick are kidnapped! Would you want me to stop and have supper if that had happened to you?"

Ron thinks about it for a moment, "Would you be picking me up Nachos?"

Kim rolls her eyes before she says, "I guess so, but they'd probably get cold before I found you if it went on for as long as this did."

"That's alright KP, I'll take my nachos hot, warm, cold... As long as I and Rufus can eat!" Ron smiles at the thought of getting Nachos.

Just as Kim turns towards a more remote part of the town, they happen to see an explosion with green-tinged smoke rising up. A moment later, the screen rotates into view and Wade says, "Kim! I've found Shego and she's not alone! My sensors are picking up signs of two more people near her!"

Kim pounds the gas petal to the floor as she shouts, "Hang on Ron!"

Ron cries out like a little girl along with Rufus as the car suddenly bursts forward, going from 23 mph to over 60 mph in 1.0 seconds. Still, she knew that she would have to stop at some point due to traffic so she activates the turbo thrusters that sends the car up into the sky and allows her to make some really good time.

The smoke was still billowing out of the hole in the roof with green flashes going on when Kim lands the car in front of the old electronics factory.

Ron and Rufus get out of the car, a little woozy from all the hyper-speed even as Kim practically leaps out of the car and gets her grappling hook ready, "Come on Ron, Monique and Brick could fighting Shego!"

This snaps Ron out of it, with his cheeks going wide only once before he swallows and then says, "I've got your back Kim!"

Ron pulls out his hair dryer and shoots the grappler hook after Kim does, following her up to the roof quickly.

Rufus manages to grab a old Bueno Nacho bag from Ron's pocket and throws up into it, having not been able to recover as quickly as Ron did from Kim's driving.

Kim and Ron run up to the hole to see more green flashes and the distinct sound of Shego's angry battle yells.

Ron looks to Kim, "Shego sounds really ticked off Kim. What do you suppose got her so angry?"

Kim has her mission face on as she answers, "I don't know but if she's hurt Monique, she'll have **me** to answer to!" She then leaps through the smoke and lands on the floor with Ron landing a bit less gracefully beside her. She mentally gives Ron enough time to get onto his feet while taking those moments to take in her surroundings.

Suddenly there is a _whoooooooosh!_ that almost knocks her off of her feet and she turns her head to follow it.

Shego growls, "Stay still so I can blast you! You failed experiment!" She sends another two blasts that are avoided by the blur that suddenly stops to show BeBe.

BeBe's eyes flash in what seems to be anger to Kim, "BeBe is no failed experiment! We are perfection! Drakken has said so!"

Suddenly Erik leaps through the smoke to kick at Shego but she manages to dodge it.

Ron looks at the scene before him and says loudly, "What is going on here Kim? Are the robots and Shego fighting each other? I mean, aren't they supposed to be on the same side?"

Shego looks at them and says, "Oh hey, Princess. I was wondering when you were going to show up. Glad you could join the party."

Ron spots Erik and says, "Hey you! You and I have something to talk about!"

"Oh hey, it is the loser with his uncool, ugly naked mole rat friend." Erik says with a smirk.

Kim dives out of the way as BeBe zooms in front of her and takes a swing to land next to Shego, "Mind telling me what is going on here?"

Shego smirks in that way she did only when she knew something that she didn't before she says, "I was checking out the robo-honeys over there when I came across some twisted science experiment that they were conducting and well..."

Kim finishes for her, "They discovered you and a battle ensued."

Shego blocks a punch from Erik before punching him, "No, I started blasting away because they were about to start some horizontal action."

Kim gets knocked down by a foot sweep from BeBe and rolls to avoid a punch before she says, "What? You can't be serious! Monique and Brick would never..." She stops herself when she notices something, "Wait, where are they?"

Ron dives out of the way from Erik's kick and trips over something in the middle of all that smoke. "Ow!" He sees Monique's shoulders and head and shouts out, "Hey Kim, I found Monique!" Just then a BeBe zooms over, stirring up some wind and gets picked up even as he covers his eyes, "KIMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Shego says in a teasing voice, "Sounds like your guy just found them..." She is cut off as Kim sharply says in anger, "Don't! Don't you finish that sentence if you know what's good for you!"

Kim does a couple of hand springs and delivers a powerful kick into BeBe before it can punch Ron's head off and sees that Monique dress is unzipped and pulled down enough to see why Ron was freaking out.

BeBe suddenly stops and turns to watch Monique and Brick as they make out with Ron doing a flipping kick that makes Erik's head point straight up at the ceiling, at least until Erik just pulled his head back to normal and grinned at him.

Kim tries to get her friend's attention, "Monique, I think you should stop. Moni? There are people here and Ron's freaking out!" She then notices that BeBe is staring and pushes her, "Quit staring at Monique!" She shouts at the robot.

Erik growls, "Don't push my girlfriend!" He pushes Ron backwards quickly and jumps over to BeBe's side to throw a punch at Kim which she blocks.

Monique finally breaks from the kissing of Brick to say, "Kim, I'm kinda busy here smooching this honey-boy." With Brick saying in a fake whisper, "Say that again..." To which Monique coos and says, "Honey-boy your lips are so fine." before she gives a quick kiss.

Kim couldn't believe Monique was acting like this, or Brick for that matter and she shouts at the two, "What did you do two them?"

Erik chuckles, "Surprised? We sure are. We thought that by stimulating an environment and pumped in a gas in which two opposite people desired each other. They would form a bond like you and your sidekick but that clearly has not happened."

Kim's fists were shaking in anger as she heard Erik, a guy whom she had thought she liked a lot until she found out that he was just a two-faced syntho-clone that Drakken had created to keep her distracted. She wondered just what else is going to happen in her life because some villain decided to analyze some part of her life?

"I don't care if you attack me or Ron..." To which he quickly says, "Hey!" before she continues, "But no one attacks my friends and family!" Kim practically shouts as she does a powerful spinning kick at Erik's face.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this brief chapter. What do you think of the mess that Monique and Brick have gotten into? Do you think either of them will hate/regret anything after things have worn off? Were you surprised that Shego might step in to prevent their horizontal fun? Does anyone thing that Erik's smile is about to be wiped off his face by KP's kick? Last question... Did anyone see the showing of episodes "Emotion Sickness" and "Bonding" on May 1st and May 2nd in 2013? I did! :)


End file.
